Ό,τι συνέβη στο Γκράντ Φόρκς, έμεινε στο Γκράντ Φόρκς
by FiDeltaEscritoire
Summary: "Ο μπαμπάς θέλει να με σκοτώσει." κατάφερε τελικά να ψελλίσει. Ξημερώνει 2 Νοεμβρίου και οι Γουίντσεστερς για μια ακόμη φορά κινδυνεύουν θανάσιμα. Αυτή είναι η 2η ιστορία της σειράς "Ό,τι συνέβη...-έμεινε..." Μη βιαστείτε να κρίνετε από τον πρόλογο και φυσικά αφήστε μου review. wee!chesters, Hurt!Dean Hurt!Sam
1. ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ

**Πρόλογος**

1978, Λόρενς Κάνσας, Εξοχική καμπίνα των Κάμπελς

 **[1]** **Τζον**

Θα έλεγα ότι ήταν καιρός να γίνει αυτή η συζήτηση. Έτσι δεν είναι;

 **Ντην**

Φτιάξ' τον.

 **Τζον**

Πρώτα θα μιλήσουμε. Μετά θα φτιάξω τον αγαπημένο σου Σαμ.

 **Ντην**

Πώς μπήκες στον πατέρα μου;

 **Τζον**

Του είπα ότι μπορώ να σώσω την γυναίκα του και μου είπε, ναι.

 **Ντην**

Μάλλον με έχουν φλομώσει τόσο καιρό και καλά ότι είμαι το ένα

και μοναδικό "δοχείο σου".

 **Τζον**

Είσαι το πραγματικό δοχείο μου αλλά όχι το μοναδικό.

 **Ντην**

Τι σημαίνει αυτό;

 **Τζον**

Είναι θέμα καταγωγής.

 **Ντην**

Καταγωγής;

 **Τζον**

Φτάνει μέχρι τον Κάιν και τον Άβελ. Είναι στο αίμα σου, στο αίμα

του πατέρα σου και της οικογένειάς σου.

 **Ντην**

Φοβερό. Συγγενείς βγήκαμε όλοι. Τι θέλεις από εμένα;

 **Τζον**

Πραγματικά δεν ξέρεις την απάντηση σ' αυτό;

 **Ντην**

Ξέρεις ότι δεν θα πω "ναι", οπότε τι θες εδώ; Τι θέλεις από εμένα;

 **Τζον**

Απλά θέλω να καταλάβεις τι πρέπει να κάνουμε εσύ κι εγώ.

 **Ντην**

Το έχω καταλάβει. Τραβάς ζόρι με τον αδερφό σου. Τράβα σε κανένα ψυχολόγο φίλε μου. Μην ξεσπάς στον πλανήτη μου.

 **Τζον**

Κάνεις λάθος. Ο Εωσφόρος περιφρόνησε τον πατέρα μας και πρόδωσε εμένα, και παρόλα αυτά δεν το θέλω αυτό, όσο δεν θες κι εσύ να σκοτώσεις τον Σαμ.

Ξέρεις, τον αδερφό μου, στην ουσία εγώ τον μεγάλωσα. Τον φρόντισα με τρόπο που οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι δεν θα μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν και ακόμα τον αγαπάω.

Αλλά θα τον σκοτώσω γιατί είναι το σωστό και πρέπει να το κάνω.

 **Ντην**

Γιατί το λέει ο Θεός;

 **Τζον**

Ναι. Από την αρχή ήξερε ότι έτσι θα τελείωνε.

 **Ντην**

Κι εσύ απλά θα κάνεις ό,τι λέει ο Θεός;

 **Τζον**

Ναι, γιατί είμαι ένας καλός γιος.

 **Ντην**

Πίστεψέ με φίλε. Άκουσε εμένα που ξέρω. Αυτός ο δρόμος δεν βγάζει πουθενά.

 **Τζον**

Και νομίζεις ότι εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα από τον Πατέρα μου; Ένα ασήμαντο μικρό ανθρωπάκι; Τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να διαλέξεις;

 **Ντην**

Γιατί πρέπει να πιστεύω ότι μπορώ να επιλέξω τι να κάνω με την ασήμαντη ζωούλα μου.

 **Τζον**

Κάνεις λάθος. Ξέρεις πως το ξέρω;

Σκέψου τα εκατομμύρια τυχαία γεγονότα που συνέβησαν για να γεννηθούν ο Τζον και η Μαίρη. Να συναντηθούν, να ερωτευθούν, να αποκτήσουν εσάς τους δύο. Σκέψου τα εκατομμύρια των τυχαίων επιλογών που έκανες και πως κάθε μία από αυτές σε φέρνουν πιο κοντά στο πεπρωμένο σου.

Ξέρεις γιατί συμβαίνει αυτό;

Γιατί δεν είναι απρογραμμάτιστο. Δεν είναι τυχαίο. Είναι ένα σχέδιο που πραγματοποιείται με ακρίβεια. Η ελεύθερη βούληση είναι μια ψευδαίσθηση Ντην.

Γι' αυτό θα πεις "ναι".

Κουράγιο.

Θα μπορούσε να είναι χειρότερα. Σε αντίθεση με τα αδέρφια μου δεν θα σε αφήσω ένα μάτσο χάλια όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου.

 **Ντην**

Και ο πατέρας μου;

 **Τζον**

Σαν καινούργιος. Μάλιστα, θα κάνω στην μητέρα και στον πατέρα σου μια χάρη.

 **Ντην**

Τι;

 **Τζον**

Θα σβήσω την μνήμη τους. Δεν θα θυμούνται ούτε εμένα ούτε εσένα.

 **Ντην**

Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό.

 **Τζον**

Απλά θα δώσω στην μητέρα σου αυτό που θέλει. Μπορεί να γυρίσει στον άντρα της και στην οικογένειά της.

 **Ντην**

Θα πάει στο παιδικό δωμάτιο!

 **Τζον**

Προφανώς.

Πάντα ήξερες ότι θα γίνει αυτό, με τον ένα ή τον άλλο τρόπο. Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις με την... Διεύθυνση. Θα τα πούμε σύντομα Ντην.

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Η παραπάνω είναι σκηνή από το Supernatural S05x13 - "The Song Remains the Same" και φυσικά είναι αντιγραφή της ελληνικής μετάφρασης των διαλόγων από το συγκεκριμένο επεισόδιο. Ο πρόλογος υπάρχει για να τονίσει το σημείο από όπου εμπνεύστηκα την ιστορία και για να μας θυμίσει το συγκεκριμένο περιστατικό το οποίο είναι σημαντικό για την πλοκή.

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1

**Κεφάλαιο Πρώτο**

Ο δρόμος ήταν έρημος από αμάξια και κανένας πεζός δε φαινόταν να κινείται στην περιοχή.

Ο μόνος ήχος που ακούγονταν ήταν αυτός της ακανόνιστης αναπνοής του και των γοργών βημάτων του, που περιστασιακά πλατσούριζαν στις μικρές λιμνούλες που είχε δημιουργήσει η απογευματινή βροχή. Οι κάλτσες του είχαν ήδη βραχεί από το υγρό έδαφος και τα πόδια του άρχισαν να μουδιάζουν από το κρύο.

Τουλάχιστον είχε βρει έναν τηλεφωνικό θάλαμο σχετικά γρήγορα μέσα στο μαύρο σκοτάδι και δεν τον είχε δει ψυχή. Κανένας λογικός άνθρωπος δε θα άφηνε ένα επτάχρονο αγοράκι, χωρίς μπουφάν και παπούτσια, να τριγυρνάει νυχτιάτικα, ολομόναχο, μέσα στο κρύο του Νοεμβρίου.

Άρπαξε το ακουστικό και ανακουφίστηκε όταν άκουσε τον γνώριμο τονικό ήχο που σήμαινε ότι τουλάχιστον το τηλέφωνο δούλευε.

Με τρεμάμενα χέρια ψαχούλεψε στην τσέπη της γκρι φόρμας του ψάχνοντας το περίσσευμα από το λιγοστό χαρτζιλίκι που είχε καταφέρει να μαζέψει εκείνη τη βδομάδα για το χριστουγεννιάτικο δώρο του πατέρα του. Έριξε τα κέρματα στη σχισμή και πατώντας στις μύτες για να μπορέσει να δει, πληκτρολόγησε τα νούμερα γοργά.

Η αναπνοή του συγχρονίστηκε με τους τόνους καλέσματος αλλά στον τέταρτο άρχισε να του κόβεται από το άγχος. Δύο τόνους μετά σχεδόν δεν ανέπνεε.

«Ουίλις, F.B.I.» ήρθε η ψυχρή απάντηση από την άλλη πλευρά της γραμμής.

Πελαγωμένο το αγόρι έμεινε σιωπηλό, συνεχίζοντας να κρατάει την αναπνοή του.

«Ποιός είσαι; Πού βρήκες αυτό το νούμερο;» συνέχισε η αυστηρή φωνή.

«Συγνώμη…λ-λάθος.» κατάφερε να πει κρατώντας ακόμα το ακουστικό κολλημένο στο αυτί του.

«Ντην;…» ρώτησε η φωνή και το αγόρι ξέσπασε σε κλάματα ακούγοντας το όνομα του αδελφού του. «…Σάμι; Εσύ είσαι;…» συνέχισε ενθαρρυντικά, με αλλαγμένο πλέον τόνο.

«Θ-θείε Μπόμπι εγώ είμαι.» είπε το πλέον αυτονόητο, ενώ δύο ακούσιοι απανωτοί λυγμοί ξέφυγαν από τα χείλια του.

«Τι συμβαίνει αγόρι μου; Γιατί κάλεσες σε αυτό το νούμερο και όχι στου σπιτιού; Πού είναι ο μπαμπάς σου;...» συνέχισε ο Μπόμπ Σίνγκερ, όταν τα κλάματα δεν έδειχναν να σταματούν αλλά αντιθέτως ακούγονταν εκτός ελέγχου. «...Μικρέ, πάρε μια ανάσα και εξήγησε μου τώρα γιατί θα σου τελειώσει ο χρόνος και θα πέσει η γραμμή…» σοβάρεψε απότομα. «…Έλα, αγόρι μου.»

Ο επτάχρονος υπάκουσε στην προτροπή και σκούπισε τα μάτια του με το μανίκι της φαρδιάς μπλούζας του, ρούφηξε δυνατά τη μύτη του και ξεροκαταπίνοντας άρχισε με όσο σταθερή φωνή μπορούσε.

«Ο μπαμπάς θέλει να με σκοτώσει.» κατάφερε τελικά να ψελλίσει.

«Για ξαναπές το αυτό.» είπε ο Μπόμπι μη πιστεύοντας στα αυτιά του.

«Ο μπαμπάς γύρισε πριν από λίγο στο μοτέλ και πήγε να με μ-μαχαιρώσει. Ο Ντην τον έσπρωξε και με έβαλε στο μπάνιο. Εγώ κλείδωσα την πόρτα, πήδηξα από το παράθυρο και τον άφησα εκεί μαζί του...» η φωνή του έσπασε αλλά μετά από μια μικρή παύση συνέχισε, «...Δ-δε ξέρω τι να κάνω!» τέλειωσε σιγανά, καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία

«Ξέρεις να μου πεις σε ποια πόλη είστε;» ρώτησε τελείως μηχανικά ο Μπόμπι, μην μπορώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει ακόμα τα λεγόμενα του παιδιού. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν αφηρημένα στο ημερολόγιο που είχε κρεμασμένο στον τοίχο. Αυτό που είδε, έκανε το αίμα του να παγώσει και την καρδιά του να φτερουγίσει.

«Είμαστε στο Γκράντ...εεε, Γκ-γκράντ...» κόμπιασε ο Σαμ.

«Στη Βόρεια Ντακότα Σάμι;...» προσπάθησε να τον βοηθήσει. «…Μήπως στο Γκράντ Φόρκς αγόρι μου;»

«Ναι, αυτό!...» χάρηκε ο Σαμ, «…και μένουμε στο "Luck's Inn" από χθες το πρωί. Δωμάτιο 7.»

«Τι εννοείς πήγε να σε σκοτώσει Σάμι;» ξαναρώτησε ο Μπόμπι. Ήδη προσπαθούσε να βάλει το σακάκι του, κρατώντας άτσαλα το ακουστικό και έψαχνε συγχρόνως τα κλειδιά του αγροτικού του, τεντώνοντας το καλώδιο της συσκευής τοίχου ως το τέρμα.

Ο Σαμ άρχισε και πάλι να βουρκώνει και χαϊδεύοντας με το μεγάλο δάχτυλο του ποδιού του τα σπασμένα γυαλιά στο πάτωμα του θαλάμου ψιθύρισε «Έλα γρήγορα θείε, άκουσα τον Ντην να κλαίει όταν έφυγα. Έπρεπε να μείνω;» ρώτησε μετανιωμένος.

«Όχι, καλά έκανες αγόρι μου. Μην φοβάσαι. Φύγε μακριά από τον θάλαμο και κρύψου. Θα έρθω το πολύ σε τρεις ώρες.» είπε ψέματα, γνωρίζοντας πως η απόσταση ήταν τουλάχιστον πέντε ώρες και αυτό αν έκανε μια ντουζίνα παραβάσεις του Κ.Ο.Κ.

«Πού να κρυφτώ;» κλαψούρισε ο Σαμ, κοιτώντας ανήσυχα τριγύρω του, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει το οτιδήποτε μέσα στο πυκνό σκοτάδι. Η μόνη πηγή φωτός στην περιοχή, ερχόταν από μία λάμπα του δρόμου, η οποία βρίσκονταν ακριβώς πάνω από τον τηλεφωνικό θάλαμο, κάνοντας την ορατότητα ακόμα πιο δύσκολη.

«Μόνο μη γυρίσεις πί….» κόπηκε απότομα η γραμμή.

«Θείε;» ρώτησε απελπισμένα το αγόρι, ξέροντας τι είχε συμβεί. Η φωνή του Μπόμπι ακούγονταν σαν βάλσαμο στα αυτιά του και τώρα που έμεινε και πάλι μόνος του ένιωθε χαμένος.

Συνέχισε το βουβό κλάμα για λίγα ακόμα λεπτά, κρατώντας σφιχτά στο αυτί του το βρώμικο ακουστικό, σκουπίζοντας νευρικά τα μάτια, τα μάγουλα και τη μύτη του με το μανίκι του, ανήμπορος να κάνει καμία σκέψη ή κίνηση.

Όταν η όραση του θόλωσε τελείως από τα δάκρυα, το κεφάλι του άρχισε να πονάει και το στομάχι του να σφίγγει το περιεχόμενο του στέλνοντας το επικίνδυνα προς τα πάνω, αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να σταματήσει.

 _«Μόνο τα μωρά και τα κορίτσια κλαίνε Σαμάνθα!»_ άκουσε τη φωνή του αδελφού του σαν να ήταν εκεί. Έβαλε το ακουστικό στη θέση του και βγήκε από τον σπασμένο θάλαμο προσέχοντας μη πατήσει τα σκόρπια γυαλιά που βρίσκονταν στο πάτωμα.

Ο Μπόμπι του είπε να φύγει από εκεί, να μη γυρίσει πίσω και να κρυφτεί. Το θέμα όμως ήταν ότι δεν ήξερε που. Άρχισε να περπατάει προς μία κατεύθυνση χωρίς να είναι σίγουρος γιατί είχε διαλέξει αυτήν τη πλευρά. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που είχαν έρθει σε αυτή τη πόλη και δεν είχε προλάβει να την μάθει.

Όχι ότι προλάβαινε ποτέ να μάθει μια πόλη. Είτε έμεναν λίγες μέρες, είτε τις λιγοστές φορές που καθόντουσαν παραπάνω από μήνα και ο μπαμπάς τους έπρεπε να τους αφήσει μόνους, έμεναν παγιδευμένοι μέσα σε κάποιο απαίσιο μοτέλ, με σαφές εντολές να μη το κουνήσουν, παρά μόνο για να πάνε σχολείο.

Το κρύο είχε αρχίσει να θεριεύει και το κορμί του σείονταν από έντονα ρίγη που έκαναν τα δόντια του να χτυπάνε επίπονα. Έπρεπε να βρει καταφύγιο.

Θα μπορούσε όταν το έσκασε, να ζητήσει βοήθεια από τη ρεσεψιόν ή από κάποιο περαστικό ή ακόμα να τηλεφωνήσει στην αστυνομία αντί για τον Μπόμπι, αλλά δε το έκανε. Δεν ήταν ο τρόπος των Γουίντσεστερς αυτός και ο επτάχρονος Σαμ το γνώριζε ήδη πολύ καλά.

Τη τελευταία φορά που μπλέχτηκε η αστυνομία, οι κοινωνικές υπηρεσίες είχαν χωρίσει τα δύο αδέλφια για μέρες μέχρι ο μπαμπάς τους να καταφέρει να τους πάρει πίσω. Δεν είχε περάσει άσχημα, αλλά ήταν χωρίς τον Ντην.

Βγήκε από τον δρόμο και κατηφόρισε το ανάχωμα προσεχτικά. Σκέφτηκε πως το κάτω μέρος της γέφυρας που συνάντησε στη σύντομη πορεία του, θα τον προστάτευε κάπως από το κρύο αγιάζι αλλά και από όποιον άλλον προσπαθούσε να τον βρει.

Βρήκε μια σχισμένη βρώμικη σακούλα, την έστρωσε στο υγρό χώμα και αφού κάθισε, κουλουριάστηκε αγκαλιάζοντας τα γόνατά του. Έβαλε την κουκούλα του και τράβηξε τα μανίκια για να καλύψει τις γυμνές γροθιές του.

Ακόμα δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που τους είχε συμβεί. Ανακαλώντας τα περιστατικά της προηγούμενης μέρας δε μπόρεσε να σκεφτεί κάτι που θα πρόδιδε την τωρινή κατάσταση.

Όλη τη μέρα ταξίδευαν για να έρθουν στο Γκράντ Φόρκς. Το απόγευμα σταμάτησαν σε κάποιο βενζινάδικο – σουπερμάρκετ για ανεφοδιασμό.

Ο μπαμπάς τους ήταν σχετικά ευδιάθετος και δεν είχε πιει τίποτα παραπάνω από μερικές μπύρες αντί για μεσημεριανό. Ο Ντην από την άλλη, ήταν πολύ διαφορετικός. Ήταν κακόκεφος από την προηγούμενη, ασυνήθιστα ήσυχος και σκεφτικός. Τις λιγοστές φορές που χρειάστηκε να μιλήσει, κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού, ο τόνος του ήταν ειρωνικός και απότομος. Όμως ο πατέρας τους δεν του έκανε καμία παρατήρηση για την αγενή συμπεριφορά του, παρόλο που κάποια από τα ειρωνικά σχόλια ειπώθηκαν εναντίον του.

Αντιθέτως μάλιστα, τους αγόρασε από μία σακούλα γεμάτη σοκολάτες και ζαχαρωτά γιατί είχαν χάσει εξαιτίας του ταξιδιού, τους εορτασμούς του Χαλογουίν. Όταν αστειευόμενος ζήτησε από τους γιούς του να του πουν το παραδοσιακό « _κέρασμα ή φάρσα_ » για να τους δώσει τα γλυκά, ο Ντην ρουθούνισε κοροϊδευτικά, μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι που ακούστηκε σαν « _πλάκα μας κάνεις_ » και φεύγοντας από το μαγαζί, μπήκε στο αμάξι κοπανώντας την πόρτα.

Μέχρι να τελειώσουν με τα ψώνια, είχε ήδη νυχτώσει και το κρύο είχε αρχίσει να τσούζει οτιδήποτε ήταν εκτεθειμένο.

Ο Τζον άφησε τα πράγματα κάτω, κούμπωσε το μπουφάν του Σαμ και του φόρεσε την κουκούλα, παρόλο που το αμάξι ήταν λίγα βήματα πιο πέρα.

«Μπαμπά τι έχει ο Ντι;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ, που αφού πρωτύτερα είχε πει το παραδοσιακό σύνθημα με ενθουσιασμό, είχε ήδη πάρει τον πολύχρωμο μποναμά του και τώρα προσπαθούσε να μετρήσει με το μάτι πόσες μπάρες Mars είχε μέσα η διάφανη σακούλα, γυρίζοντας την συνεχώς για να τις διακρίνει μέσα από τα άλλα γλυκά, τα γράμματα της συσκευασίας και το γιγάντιο " _Προσφορά -50% φθηνότερα_ " αυτοκόλλητο που είχαν κολλήσει.

«Μην ανησυχείς...» αναστέναξε ο Τζον, οδηγώντας τον αργά πίσω στο αμάξι, κρατώντας τον στοργικά από το πίσω μέρος του λαιμού του πάνω από τη κουκούλα γιατί καθώς ήταν εντελώς απασχολημένος με το δώρο του, δεν έβλεπε που πατούσε. «...σε κάνα δυο μέρες θα είναι και πάλι όπως πριν.»

«Είναι άρρωστος;» συνέχισε ο Σαμ σταματώντας το μέτρημα.

«Περίπου φιλαράκο...» χαμογέλασε μελαγχολικά στα μεγάλα, γεμάτα ανησυχία, καστανοπράσινα μάτια του Σαμ. «...Πάντως ας μην τον ενοχλούμε μέχρι να αισθανθεί καλύτερα.» κοντοστάθηκε λίγα βήματα πριν από το παρκαρισμένο αμάξι σα να δίσταζε να πλησιάσει.

Στο πίσω κάθισμα, από τη πλευρά του συνοδηγού, μπορούσε να διακρίνει το μεγάλο του γιο. Φορώντας τα ακουστικά και έχοντας τα μάτια του σφιχτά κλειστά σαν να πονούσε, χτυπούσε μαλακά το κεφάλι του στο θολό τζάμι του παραθύρου που ακουμπούσε, κρατώντας τον ρυθμό στο τραγούδι που άκουγε.

Ήξερε πολύ καλά ποιο ήταν το πρόβλημα του Ντην. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη χρονιά που αντιδρούσε έτσι, αλλά σίγουρα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που αντιδρούσε τόσο έντονα. Αποφάσισε να κάνει κάτι μόνο αν τα χτυπήματα γινόντουσαν δυνατότερα.

«Μπαμπάκα;...» ξεκίνησε ο Σαμ και από τον τόνο της φωνής του ο Τζον κατάλαβε πως ο γιος του ήθελε κάτι. «...Του χρόνου μπορούμε να ντυθούμε για το Χαλογουίν;»

Ο Τζον την προηγούμενη χρονιά τους είχε απαγορέψει να μεταμφιεστούν γιατί πριν από δύο χρόνια τα πολλά γλυκά και οι στολές που φορούσαν, οδήγησαν τα αγόρια σε επικίνδυνες πράξεις, οι οποίες κατέληξαν με το μικρό στο νοσοκομείο με σπασμένο χέρι και τον μεγάλο με μεγάλους μπελάδες. Αυτή τη χρονιά με το απρόσμενο ταξίδι τους ανήμερα των εορτασμών, δε του ζήτησαν καν να μεταμφιεστούν.

«Δε νομίζω πως ο Ντην θα θέλει του χρόνου να ντυθεί και να βγει για γλυκά...» είπε ο Τζον αποφεύγοντας να απαντήσει άμεσα στην ερώτηση, «...εσύ όμως τι θα ήθελες να ντυθείς;»

«Φάντασμα ή ζόμπι...» πετάχτηκε ο μικρός σαν να είχε σκεφτεί ήδη το θέμα. «...ή βρικόλακας!» πρόσθεσε με στόμφο και φάνηκε πως την τελευταία του απάντηση μόλις την είχε σκεφτεί.

Ο Τζον γέλασε αυθόρμητα, τονίζοντας τα λακκάκια στα αξύριστα μάγουλά του.

«Φοβερές επιλογές. Θα τρομάξεις πολύ κόσμο και σίγουρα θα μαζέψεις πολλά γλυκά.» συνέχισε και του τσίμπησε παιχνιδιάρικα την μύτη, η οποία είχε αρχίσει να κοκκινίζει από το κρύο.

Η άγνοια του επτάχρονου Σαμ για οτιδήποτε υπερφυσικό, ήταν το μοναδικό στοιχείο αθωότητας που είχε απομείνει στην οικογένειά του. Και ήταν κάτι που ήθελε να κρατήσει για όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε.

Ο μεγάλος του γιος στο πίσω κάθισμα του Ιμπάλα, είχε σταματήσει να χτυπά το κεφάλι του στους ρυθμούς της μουσικής και φαινόταν πως είχε αποκοιμηθεί. Πλέον, μόνο κατά τη διάρκεια του ύπνου του, στα χαλαρωμένα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου και του σώματός του, ο Τζον μπορούσε να διακρίνει ψήγματα της χαμένης αθωότητάς του.

Το ότι είχε κοιμηθεί τόσο γρήγορα όμως, χωρίς να είναι ιδιαίτερα κουρασμένος, δεν ήταν καλό σημάδι.

«Φτάνει μόνο να μη ντυθείς ποτέ ξανά Μπάτμαν!» τόνισε με νόημα και ο Σαμ χαμογέλασε ένοχα, σφίγγοντας την σακούλα με τα γλυκά.

Με τον Ντην να κοιμάται, θεώρησε πως ήταν ώρα να συνεχίσουν το ταξίδι τους. Είχε σκοπό να αφήσει στον γιο του τον χώρο και τον χρόνο να ηρεμίσει.

Αν ήταν μια φυσιολογική οικογένεια, ο Ντην θα μπορούσε να ξεσπάσει και να βρει καταφύγιο στην ησυχία του δωματίου του, όμως τώρα, λίγα λεπτά μοναξιάς στο πίσω κάθισμα του Ιμπάλα ήταν τα μόνα που μπορούσε να προσφέρει στον προ-έφηβο γιο του.

Πλησίασαν το αμάξι και αφού ο Τζον σιγουρεύτηκε πως ο Ντην κοιμόταν ακόμα, άνοιξε την πόρτα του συνοδηγού.

«Σάμι μιας και ο αδερφός σου θα κάτσει πίσω, θες να αναλάβεις καθήκοντα συνοδηγού;» είπε και του έκανε νόημα να μπει μέσα γρήγορα, για μη φύγει η ζέστη της καμπίνας.

«Ναι!» πετάχτηκε φωνάζοντας σχεδόν αυτόματα. Ο Ντην ποτέ δεν τον άφηνε να κάτσει μπροστά.

Ο Τζον έβαλε το δάχτυλό του μπροστά στα χείλη του για να του δείξει πως έπρεπε να κάνει ησυχία και αφού το παιδί έκατσε χαρούμενο στην πολυπόθητη θέση, του έδωσε και τη δεύτερη σακούλα με τα γλυκά.

Τα μάτια του Σαμ φωτίστηκαν από έκπληκτη αγαλλίαση και το στόμα του έμεινε ανοιχτό με θεατρική μαεστρία.

«Εντάξει Σάμι, ήσυχα...» είπε Τζον για να αποτρέψει κάποια απρόσμενη έκρηξη χαράς που θα τάραζε την ηρεμία του Ντην. «...Δεν είναι όλα για σένα...» τον προειδοποίησε. «...Απλά μπορείς να πάρεις όλες τις Mars από τη σακούλα του Ντην.» του είπε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά, κλείνοντάς του το μάτι.

Αν και ο Ντην σιχαινόταν τη γεύση της συγκεκριμένης σοκολάτας και θα του τις έδινε έτσι κι αλλιώς, θα ζητούσε σίγουρα κάποιο αντάλλαγμα, οπότε η χαρά του μικρού δε μειώθηκε στο ελάχιστο και χωρίς καθυστέρηση, βάλθηκε να μετράει τις μπάρες από τη σακούλα του αδελφού του, χωρίς όμως να ανοίξει τη συσκευασία. Ήδη είχε αποφασίσει πως για όσες Mars θα έπαιρνε, θα έβαζε τον αντίστοιχο αριθμό σε Snickers, τις αγαπημένες του Ντην.

* * *

Ο Σαμ αναρρίγησε βίαια από το κρύο, χτύπησε τα πόδια του στο χώμα και άρχισε να τρίβει τα μπράτσα του για να μπορέσει να ζεσταθεί, ενώ πυκνός αχνός έβγαινε από τη μύτη και το στόμα του με κάθε εκπνοή. Η βροχή που ξεκίνησε πριν από λίγη ώρα, δυνάμωσε απότομα και ήδη ένα λεπτό ρυάκι βρόχινου νερού, είχε αρχίσει να κυλάει κάτω από τη γέφυρα, λίγα μέτρα από τα παγωμένα του πόδια. Παρόλο το νεαρό της ηλικίας του διέκρινε τον πιθανό κίνδυνο και αποφάσισε να αφήσει την προστασία του καταφύγιού του.

Δεν είχε ιδέα πόση ώρα είχε περάσει από το τηλεφώνημα. Αν και ο θετός του θείος τον είχε συμβουλέψει να μη γυρίσει πίσω, ο Σαμ αποφάσισε να επιστρέψει για τον αδελφό του.

Τα κλάματα, οι φωνές και τα δυσνόητα παρακάλια του Ντην, σε συνδυασμό με τον συνεχόμενο, απαίσιο ήχο των χτυπημάτων, γυρνούσαν συνέχεια στο μυαλό του. Η τελευταία φράση που άκουσε πεντακάθαρα πριν πηδήξει από το μικρό παράθυρο του μπάνιου, ήταν αυτή του μπαμπά του. «Σάμι το ξέρω πως ακούς...» του είχε φωνάξει εκτός εαυτού πίσω από τη κλειδωμένη πόρτα. «...Ετοιμάσου! Σε λίγο έρχεται η σειρά σου.»

Σηκώθηκε μουδιασμένα, σκαρφάλωσε με δυσκολία το λασπωμένο πλέον ανάχωμα και με γοργό βήμα, ξεκίνησε τον δρόμο της επιστροφής ενώ η βροχή είχε δυναμώσει και δεν είχε σκοπό να σταματήσει σύντομα.

Το ίδιο πρωί, είχε ξυπνήσει ξαπλωμένος και καλά σκεπασμένος στο κρεβάτι του δωματίου ενός μοτέλ.

Τελικά δεν ήταν και τόσο καλός συνοδηγός, όσο νόμιζε. Παρόλο που είχε φάει αρκετά γλυκά προσπαθώντας να μείνει ξύπνιος, το νανουριστικό κούνημα του ταξιδιού, η γλυκιά ζέστη του αμαξιού, το μονότονο βουητό της μηχανής, το ελαφρύ κροτάλισμα από το σύστημα εξαερισμού και η μουσική από το κασετόφωνο, τον έριξαν σε βαθύ ύπνο. Δε πήρε χαμπάρι ούτε πότε αποκοιμήθηκε αλλά και ούτε πως είχε βρεθεί κουκουλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του μοτέλ, ντυμένος με πυτζάμες.

Το δωμάτιο ήταν άδειο και τα άλλα δύο μέλη της οικογένειάς του έλειπαν. Σηκώθηκε αργά και τρίβοντας τον ύπνο μακριά από τα μάτια του, παρατήρησε πως από την καφετιέρα έλειπε ήδη ο μισός καφές και στο τραπέζι υπήρχε ένα μισογεμάτο ποτήρι με γάλα. Δίπλα του, πάνω στο φθαρμένο κομοδίνο, ήταν ο ένας από τους δύο ασυρμάτους του μπαμπά του. Αυτό σήμαινε πως ο μπαμπάς του και ο Ντην, είχαν βγει για τη συνηθισμένη τους πρωινή γυμναστική και του είχαν αφήσει, όπως συνήθως, τον έναν ασύρματο σε περίπτωση που ήθελε κάτι.

Μετά τα ενδέκατα γενέθλια του Ντην, ο Τζον αποφάσισε πως ήρθε ο καιρός να αρχίσει να ενισχύει τη φυσική κατάσταση του γιού του με καθημερινή προπόνηση, σε αντίθεση με την περιστασιακή που έκανε τόσο καιρό και αυτή συνήθως στα πλαίσια κάποιας τιμωρίας. Είχαν συμπληρώσει σχεδόν δέκα μήνες και ήδη υπήρχε αισθητή βελτίωση στα αντανακλαστικά, τη δύναμη και τη ταχύτητα του, μα το καθημερινό ξύπνημα από τα χαράματα και η προπόνηση ανεξαρτήτως καιρού δεν ήταν από τις αγαπημένες ασχολίες του Ντην. Όμως ο Τζον σαν λοχίας, τον προπονούσε σχεδόν κάθε πρωί αγνοώντας την γκρίνια του.

Ο Σάμι πήγε προς το παράθυρο που έβλεπε στο παρκινγκ του μοτέλ και σκουπίζοντας τον αχνό από τη γωνία του τζαμιού με τη παλάμη του, είδε τον μπαμπά του και τον Ντην στην αυλή, με τις ασορτί γκρι αθλητικές τους φόρμες και τα μαύρα τους σκουφιά.

Οι καταϊδρωμένες φόρμες τους και το κατακόκκινο πρόσωπο του Ντην αποδείκνυε πως η προπόνηση τους είχε τελειώσει. Ωστόσο όμως, όχι μόνο δεν γυρνούσαν και οι δύο πίσω στο δωμάτιο, αλλά φαίνονταν πως είχαν ξεκινήσει καυγά. Για την ακρίβεια ο Ντην ήταν αυτός που φαινόταν να φωνάζει στο μπαμπά του, κάνοντας απότομες κινήσεις, μιλώντας δυνατά και γρήγορα ενώ παχύς λευκός αχνός έβγαινε από το στόμα του.

Ο Τζον από την άλλη, έχοντας τα χέρια σταυρωτά στο στήθος, άκουγε σοβαρός και με προσοχή το γιο του, κουνώντας κάπου - κάπου το κεφάλι του συγκαταβατικά, απαντώντας κυρίως μονολεκτικά, ρίχνοντας που και που κλεφτές ματιές τριγύρω του για να δει αν τους βλέπει κανείς.

Ο Σαμ άρχισε να ανησυχεί γιατί συνήθως τέτοιου είδους καυγάδες δεν είχαν καλό τέλος. Δεν ήξερε αν ο αδελφός του είχε δίκιο αλλά ήξερε πως έπρεπε να τους σταματήσει. Άνοιξε το παράθυρο για να τους φωνάξει, μα πριν προλάβει, άκουσε τον μπαμπά του πεντακάθαρα να φωνάζει: «Ντην, αρκετά!».

Ο Ντην γύρισε να φύγει, μα ο Τζον τον άρπαξε απότομα από την κουκούλα του φούτερ του και τον τράβηξε βίαια κοντά του. Ο Σαμ πλέον κρατούσε την αναπνοή του χωρίς να το καταλάβει.

Το αγόρι έκανε μερικές μάταιες προσπάθειες να απομακρυνθεί, κουνώντας σπασμωδικά το κορμί του συνεχίζοντας να φωνάζει, μα ο Τζον τον κρατούσε σχεδόν ακίνητο, έχοντας τον πλέον σε σφιχτή αγκαλιά, επαναλαμβάνοντας καθησυχαστικά τις λέξεις: «Το ξέρω παλικαράκι μου, το ξέρω.» χαϊδεύοντάς τον με το ελεύθερο χέρι στο κεφάλι και την πλάτη.

Ο Ντην όμως φαινόταν πως δε μπορούσε να ηρεμίσει. Σπρώχνοντας με όλη του τη δύναμη τον Τζον κατάφερε να του ξεφύγει, ρίχνοντας τον στο χαλικόστρωτο χώρο στάθμευσης. Χωρίς ίχνος μεταμέλειας και φόβου, του είπε κάτι τελευταίο με συγκρατημένη φωνή και έφυγε τρέχοντας για το δωμάτιο.

Ο Σαμ έμεινε έκπληκτος, σιωπηλός παρατηρητής της σκηνής και ξεκόλλησε το βλέμμα του από την εικόνα του πεσμένου Τζον, μόνο όταν ο αδελφός του μπήκε στο δωμάτιο κοπανώντας με μίσος την πόρτα.

«Τι έγινε;» ρώτησε δειλά.

«Εσύ σκάσε!» του φώναξε και βγάζοντας απότομα τη σκούφια του, την πέταξε στο πάτωμα. Έπειτα έβγαλε με αρκετό κόπο την φούτερ μπλούζα του, που είχε κολλήσει στο ιδρωμένο του κορμί και την πέταξε και αυτή.

«Ντην, τι έπαθ-...» πήγε να πει αλλά ο Ντην που είχε βγάλει το ένα του αθλητικό παπούτσι του το πέταξε με δύναμη.

«Είπα να βγάλεις τον σκασμό!» ούρλιαξε γυμνόστηθος πλέον, ενώ ο Σαμ έτριβε χωρίς να αρθρώσει λέξη το μπούτι του, στο σημείο που τον είχε πετύχει το παπούτσι.

Χωρίς να βγάλει το άλλο του παπούτσι ή κάποιο άλλο ρούχο, έτρεξε στο μπάνιο και κλειδώθηκε.

Λίγες στιγμές μετά, μπήκε ο Τζον στο δωμάτιο. Μάζεψε από το πάτωμα τα ρούχα του Ντην, αφήνοντας τα πάνω σε μια καρέκλα και βλέποντας τον πελαγωμένο Σαμ τον πλησίασε και αφού έκλεισε το ανοιχτό παράθυρο, έσκυψε και μάζεψε το παπούτσι που είχε πετάξει ο Ντην.

«Σε πέτυχε;» τον ρώτησε με ήρεμη φωνή δείχνοντας του το αθλητικό.

Ο Σαμ δίστασε για λίγο μα τελικά κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά χαϊδεύοντας το μπούτι του, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τη διάθεση του μπαμπά του. «Δε πονάει καθόλου!» πρόσθεσε γοργά για να μην επιβαρύνει τη θέση του αδερφού του.

Ο Τζον τον χάιδεψε απαλά στο μάγουλο, προσπαθώντας σκληρά να του χαμογελάσει καθησυχαστικά.

«Μπαμπάκα χτύπησες.» ψέλλισε ξαφνιασμένος ο Σαμ, δείχνοντας στον Τζον το ματωμένο γδάρσιμο που είχε στην παλάμη του.

Ο Τζον παρατήρησε για λίγο το χέρι του. Προφανώς είχε τραυματιστεί όταν έπεσε στο έδαφος και στα κοφτερά λευκά χαλίκια του πάρκινγκ, από την απρόσμενη σπρωξιά του μεγάλου του γιου.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα, φιλαράκο...» πήγε προς το μικρό νεροχύτη, στο χώρο που λειτουργούσε σα μικρή κουζίνα και αφού το ξέπλυνε με χλιαρό νερό, το έδεσε πρόχειρα με μερικές χαρτοπετσέτες, περισσότερο για να το κρύψει από τα μάτια του γιου του. «...Να σου φτιάξω πρωινό;» ρώτησε ανοίγοντας το ψυγείο.

«Μπαμπά τι έγινε;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ και κάθισε στο τραπέζι.

«Δημητριακά ή σάντουιτς με φιστικοβούτυρο και μαρμελάδα;» αντερώτησε ο Τζον κοιτώντας το ψυγείο.

«Δημητριακά παρακαλώ.» απάντησε σιγανά ο Σαμ, παρατηρώντας πως οι χαρτοπετσέτες στο δεξί χέρι του μπαμπά του, είχαν ήδη μουλιάσει από το αίμα.

Στο μπάνιο, το νερό του ντους είχε αρχίσει επιτέλους να τρέχει.

* * *

Ο Σαμ ήταν πλέον βρεγμένος ως το κόκαλο και το σώμα του ήταν τελείως μουδιασμένο από το κρύο.

Η κουκούλα, φτιαγμένη από το ίδιο υλικό της βαμβακερής φούτερ του, δε του παρείχε καμία προστασία από τα καιρικά στοιχεία, αντιθέτως τον δυσκόλευε κιόλας, βαραίνοντας το μουσκεμένο του κεφάλι, γλιστρώντας συνεχώς μπροστά στα μάτια του, κόβοντας του την όραση.

Αυτή τη φορά είχε βρει το δρόμο της επιστροφής χωρίς να κάνει κανένα λάθος και τώρα κρυμμένος πίσω από ένα τεράστιο σκουπιδοτενεκέ, ακριβώς έξω από το χώρο στάθμευσης αυτοκινήτων του μοτέλ, παρατηρούσε την περιοχή μέσα στη πυκνή βροχή.

Διαπίστωσε πως το αμάξι τους έλειπε, αλλά η εξώπορτα και τα φώτα του δωματίου τους ήταν κλειστά.

Πλησίασε με φόβο το δωμάτιο και προσπάθησε να αφουγκραστεί. Δε μπόρεσε να διακρίνει κάποιον ήχο από το εσωτερικό και η φασαρία από τη βροχή έκανε τα πράγματα δυσκολότερα.

Αποφάσισε να μην δοκιμάσει να ανοίξει την πόρτα, αλλά να πάει από το μέρος που το είχε σκάσει. Το παράθυρο του μπάνιου.

Πήγε στη πίσω πλευρά του δωματίου και είδε πως το παράθυρο ήταν ακόμα ανοιχτό. Κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο μέσα στη πυκνή βροχή και κοιτώντας το προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί. Φοβόταν να μπει στο δωμάτιο γιατί δεν ήξερε αν ήταν ο μπαμπάς του μέσα. Ανησυχούσε όμως και για τον αδελφό του. Ήξερε πως ο Ντην ήταν χτυπημένος γιατί ήταν σίγουρος για αυτά που είχε ακούσει. Αφού λοιπόν ήταν χτυπημένος, σίγουρα τότε θα χρειάζονταν τη βοήθεια του.

Σκέφτηκε πως ο Ντην πάντοτε τον βοηθούσε όταν χτυπούσε ή όταν ήταν άρρωστος. Δε μπορούσε να τον αφήσει μόνο του.

* * *

«Φ-ρί-φρί-κη! Τε-τετ-τρα...» ξεκίνησε με κόπο αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα αναστενάζοντας.

«Μην το σκέφτεσαι Σάμι. Δε σε ακούει κανείς άλλος εκτός από μένα.»

Το αγόρι έβαλε και πάλι το δεξί του δείκτη στη σελίδα για να μη χάσει κανένα γράμμα. «...Φρί-κη! Τέ-τρα-μ-μελής ο-ο, όχι ο, ο και ι, οι, οί-οι-κογε-γέεε-νεια τα ν-νέ-α θ-θύμα-τα του "Οι-οικο-γεν-ει-ακού δ-δόλο-φόνου".» τελείωσε να διαβάζει σχεδόν κατάκοπος αλλά γεμάτος όρεξη, τον κεντρικό τίτλο από την τοπική πρωινή εφημερίδα.

Ο Τζον απέναντί του, προσπαθούσε να δέσει την μαύρη γραβάτα του, βλέποντας το είδωλό του στον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη πάνω στη πόρτα της ντουλάπας.

Ήταν η τρίτη του απόπειρα και πάλι δεν είχε μείνει ικανοποιημένος με τον κόμπο που είχε φτιάξει. Τα χέρια του έτρεμαν ελαφρά από τον εκνευρισμό και το άγχος και το κόψιμο στην παλάμη του δεν διευκόλυνε την κατάσταση.

«Μπράβο Σάμι!...» επαίνεσε το γιο του. «...Για διάβασε λίγο ακόμα.» είπε, αποφασίζοντας να μη λύσει τη γραβάτα του αλλά να την αφήσει ήσυχη.

Ο Σαμ χαμογέλασε πλατιά και βήχοντας για να καθαρίσει το λαιμό του συνέχισε. «Μ-μ-μυσ-σ-τ-σι-τι...»

«Σου και του;» ρώτησε ήρεμα ο Τζον κουμπώνοντας τα κουμπιά στους καρπούς του πουκάμισού του.

«Στου!» απάντησε ο Σαμ αυτόματα. «Α! κατάλαβα, Μυ-στή-ριο η ε-ξαφ-φά-νιση τ-τρίτου πτώ-μα-μα-τος από το νε-νε-κ-ρο-τομείο.»

«Έτσι!...» αναφώνησε ενθαρρυντικά ο Τζον. «...Η δασκάλα σου στο σχολείο θα είχε μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα, αν σε άκουγε.» συνέχισε και το βλέμμα του Σαμ, έλαμψε από χαρά.

Ήταν η πρώτη χρονιά που ο μικρός Γουίντσεστερ πήγαινε σχολείο και τα πράγματα δεν είχαν ξεκινήσει καθόλου καλά. Ήδη ο Τζον είχε καθυστερήσει επίτηδες την εγγραφή του γιου του κατά ένα χρόνο, όπως ακριβώς είχε κάνει και με τον Ντην, οπότε ο Σαμ περνούσε ηλικιακά όλους τους συμμαθητές του. Έπειτα, αντί να ξεκινήσει κανονικά αρχές Σεπτεμβρίου, λόγω έκτακτης μετακίνησης, ο Τζον τον πήγε τον Οκτώβριο για πρώτη μέρα στο σχολείο, οπότε η τάξη του είχε ήδη προχωρήσει. Τέλος λες και δεν έφταναν μόνο αυτά, μετά από δεκαπέντε μέρες, ο Τζον που έπρεπε και πάλι να μετακινηθεί, πήρε τα παιδιά του και τα έγραψε σε άλλο σχολείο, σε τελείως διαφορετική πολιτεία.

Όλα αυτά είχαν ως αποτέλεσμα ο Σαμ να μείνει πίσω και ενώ αναγνώριζε γράμματα και ακόμα και λέξεις από τα τέσσερα του, έχασε το κουράγιο του και καθόταν τελείως σιωπηλός στην τάξη χωρίς να θέλει να συμμετάσχει σε καμία δραστηριότητα, γιατί φοβόταν πως θα κάνει κάποιο λάθος και θα τον κορόιδευαν οι μικρότεροι σε ηλικία συμμαθητές του.

Στο δεύτερο σχολείο μάλιστα, η δασκάλα χωρίς να γνωρίζει την περίπτωση των Γουίντσεστερς, έκρινε πως ο Σαμ είχε μαθησιακά προβλήματα και έστειλε σημείωμα στον Τζον, συμβουλεύοντάς τον να πάει το παιδί του σε κάποιον ειδικό.

Ο Τζον σε λίγες μέρες θα πήγαινε τους γιούς του σε καινούριο σχολείο, οπότε είχε αποφασίσει να ανεβάσει το ηθικό του φοβισμένου Σαμ μέχρι τη μετεγγραφή.

«Και διαβάζεις από εφημερίδα ιδιοφυΐα μου, όχι από βιβλίο για μωρά...» συνέχισε μιλώντας στο είδωλό του στον καθρέφτη. «...Άντε φτάνει για τώρα...» ταχτοποίησε τα μαλλιά του με τα δάχτυλα, «...Διάλεξε ένα από τα άρθρα, κάνε εξάσκηση σήμερα και αύριο θα μου το διαβάσεις, έτσι;»

«Αμέ!» είπε ο Σαμ και βάλθηκε να ξεφυλλίζει την εφημερίδα για να διαλέξει το άρθρο που θα διάβαζε.

«Ο αδελφός σου που είναι;» ρώτησε μόλις συνειδητοποίησε πως είχε να δει τον Ντην εδώ και αρκετή ώρα.

«Βγήκε έξω όταν μπήκες στο μπάνιο.»

Ο Τζον κοίταξε το ρολόι στον καρπό του και ξεφύσησε με δύναμη.

«Να πάω να τον φωνάξω μπαμπά;»

Χωρίς να απαντήσει, έβαλε το σακάκι από το κοστούμι του με γοργές νευρικές κινήσεις και ανοίγοντας απότομα την πόρτα, ετοιμάστηκε να πάει να ψάξει το γιο του.

Πριν βγει τελείως από το δωμάτιο όμως, είδε τον Ντην να κάθεται στα σκαλιά ακριβώς μπροστά από την είσοδο. Δεν είχε απομακρυνθεί όπως αρχικά νόμιζε.

«Μέσα...» διέταξε μονολεκτικά. «...Και πριν μπεις, φτύσε τη τσίχλα.» είπε και ο Ντην υπάκουσε και στις δύο εντολές χωρίς κουβέντα.

«Λοιπόν, εγώ φεύγω...» ανακοίνωσε φορώντας τη μαύρη καμπαρντίνα του πάνω από το κοστούμι. «...Εσείς καθόσαστε εδώ όμορφα και ήσυχα. Σάμι κάνε εξάσκηση στο διάβασμα κι εσύ Ντην καθάρισε τα όπλα που έβαλα πάνω στο τραπέζι, ειδικά το γκλοκ γιατί μου έπεσε στη λάσπη. Δε σηκώνετε το τηλέφωνο. Αν είμαι εγώ, θα σας καλέσω πρώτα, θα το αφήσω να χτυπήσει μια φορά, θα το κλείσω και μετά θα ξαναπάρω...» ξεκίνησε τον συνηθισμένο του λόγο. «...Δεν σηκώνετε τα πατζούρια...» συνέχισε και αφού άναψε ένα από τα πορτατίφ, τα έκλεισε, στερώντας το πρωινό φως ημέρας από το δωμάτιο, διπλό - ελέγχοντας την ασφάλεια τους. «...Η πόρτα και τα παράθυρα μένουν κλειδωμένα και δεν ανοίγετε σε κανέναν και για κανένα λόγο...» συνέχισε ελέγχοντας αν τα δυο παράθυρα του δωματίου ήταν κλειδωμένα.

Ο Ντην απέναντί του τον άκουγε με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι. Αυτό τον λόγο τον είχε ακούσει δεκάδες φορές, από τότε που ο Τζον αποφάσισε πως ήταν αρκετά μεγάλος όχι μόνο για να μένει μόνος του αλλά και για να προσέχει τον μικρό του αδελφό. Κάτι που πρωτοσυνέβει όταν ο Ντην ήταν ένα χρόνο μικρότερος από ότι ήταν ο Σαμ τώρα.

Ήξερε όχι μόνο τον λόγο του μπαμπά του απ' έξω, αλλά και ποιες λέξεις τόνιζε, τις ερωτήσεις που έκανε και πού έκανε παύση για να δει αν τον ακούνε. Πλέον μπορούσε να καταλάβει ακόμα κι αν ήταν αγχωμένος ή χαλαρός για τη δουλειά που είχε. Αυτή τη φορά από τις κινήσεις του, τον τόνο και την ταχύτητα του λόγου, ο Ντην συμπέρανε πως ο πατέρας του ήταν πολύ αγχωμένος και αυτό δε του άρεσε καθόλου.

«...Θα έρθω το απόγευμα αλλά σε περίπτωση που δε γυρίσω μέχρι την Κυριακή, Ντην;» ρώτησε ο Τζον.

«Θα πάρω τηλέφωνο τον θείο Μπόμπι.» απάντησε μηχανικά ο Ντην κοιτώντας τα αθλητικά παπούτσια του. Πάντοτε το στομάχι του σφίγγονταν σε αυτήν την ερώτηση.

«Και αν δε βρείτε τον Μπόμπι, Σάμι;»

«Θα πάρουμε τον Πάστορα Τζιμ!» δήλωσε χαρούμενα ο Σαμ, περήφανος που ήξερε την απάντηση αλλά και γιατί ο μπαμπάς του, του είχε απευθύνει το λόγο. Ακόμα δε μπορούσε να κατανοήσει τη σοβαρότητα που έκρυβε η ερώτηση, κάνοντας τον Ντην να θέλει να τον κλωτσήσει στο καλάμι.

«Μπράβο αγόρι μου...» τον επαίνεσε ο Τζον χαμογελώντας, ανακατώνοντας του τα μαλλιά με το μπανταρισμένο του χέρι, εντείνοντας τον εκνευρισμό του Ντην, που τώρα ήθελε να κλωτσήσει το καλάμι του μπαμπά του. «...Κι αν κάποιος προσπαθήσει να μπει μέσα στο δωμάτιο, Ντην;»

«Πρώτα του ρίχνω και μετά ρωτάω.» απάντησε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά, ανταμώνοντας για πρώτη φορά από τον πρωινό καυγά τους, το βλέμμα του πατέρα του.

«Ακριβώς...» είπε ο Τζον και πήρε τον χαρτοφύλακα του. «...Δεν βγαίνετε από το δωμάτιο παρά μόνο αν πάρει φωτιά.» συνέχισε με προειδοποιητικό τόνο στη φωνή του, ελέγχοντας ταυτόχρονα τις τσέπες της καμπαρντίνας του, βγάζοντας και τοποθετώντας στο εσωτερικό τσεπάκι του σακακιού του, ένα πλαστικό καρτελάκι με μεταλλικό μανταλάκι.

Ο Σαμ πρόλαβε να δει και να διαβάσει τα τρία κεφαλαία γράμματα που βρίσκονταν πάνω του. Εφ-Μπι-Αι. Τα γράμματα δεν σχημάτιζαν κάποια λέξη που να γνωρίζει αλλά και πάλι χάρηκε που μπόρεσε να τα διαβάσει τόσο γρήγορα.

Ο Τζον άνοιξε την πόρτα. «Προσέχετε ο ένας τον άλλο...»

«Μπαμπά, σε παρακαλώ, μη φύγεις...» διέκοψε ο Ντην, με έντονα παρακλητικό τόνο στη φωνή του. «...Όχι σήμερα!»

«Θα έρθω το απόγευμα...» τόνισε ο Τζον και βγήκε έξω. «...Θα προσπαθήσω να φέρω ποπκόρν και θα κάνουμε ό,τι είπες. Εντάξει;…» συνέχισε, μα ο Ντην φάνηκε δυσαρεστημένος, «…Άντε κλείδωσε. Έτσι;» τελείωσε και φεύγοντας έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.

Ο Ντην όμως έτρεξε ξωπίσω του και άνοιξε την πόρτα. «Μπαμπά!» φώναξε με αποφασιστικότητα.

«Ντην Γουίντσεστερ! Είπα κλείδωσε!...» ακούστηκε η φωνή του Τζον και ο Σαμ αναγνώρισε τον εκνευρισμό στον τόνο του. «...Τώρα!» φώναξε συγκρατημένα και ο Ντην υπάκουσε άμεσα κλείνοντας και κλειδώνοντας. Έπειτα, χωρίς να πει κουβέντα, έτρεξε και πάλι στο μπάνιο κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα.

* * *

Με τόλμη, άρχισε να σκαρφαλώνει αργά από την υδρορροή και όταν έφτασε στο κατάλληλο ύψος, άπλωσε το χέρι και το πόδι του στο ανοιχτό παράθυρο και μπήκε μέσα. Πάτησε προσεχτικά με τις βρεγμένες του κάλτσες πάνω στη ξεθωριασμένη, γαλάζια λεκάνη και έπειτα κατέβηκε στα παλιά κιτρινισμένα πλακάκια του μπάνιου, σχεδόν αθόρυβα. Έμεινε ακίνητος λίγα δευτερόλεπτα προσπαθώντας να αφουγκραστεί το παραμικρό. Το παλιό και κακοσυντηρημένο σύστημα εξαερισμού του δωματίου βρυχήθηκε ελαφρά και κροτάλισε για λίγες στιγμές. Αφού δεν αντιλήφθηκε τίποτα το σημαντικό, άρχισε να περπατά προς το κύριο μέρος του δωματίου, βγαίνοντας από την ορθάνοικτη πόρτα του μπάνιου.

Στο τρίτο του βήμα όμως μέσα στο σκοτάδι, άκουσε καραμπίνα να οπλίζει και ευθύς αισθάνθηκε στο κεφάλι του κάτι μεταλλικό.

«Ντ-Ντι;» ψέλλισε παγωμένος από τον τρόμο και το μεταλλικό αντικείμενο σταμάτησε να τον αγγίζει.

«Σάμι;...» ρώτησε έκπληκτα ο Ντην και άναψε το φως του δωματίου χτυπώντας τον διακόπτη. «...Τι στα κομμάτια;» συνέχισε αφήνοντας την καραμπίνα, παρατηρώντας την κατάσταση του αδελφού του.

«Είσαι καλά!» πετάχτηκε ο Σαμ και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά, δένοντας τα χέρια του σφιχτά γύρω από τη μέση του, κρύβοντας το βρεγμένο πρόσωπό του πάνω στο στομάχι του.

«Το ξέρεις πως παραλίγο θα σε σκότωνα; Είσαι μούσκεμα! Κ-και παγωμένος!» είπε έκπληκτα όταν η υγρασία από τα ρούχα του Σαμ πέρασε στη γκρι πυτζάμα του.

«Είσαι καλά!» επανέλαβε το αγόρι σφίγγοντας τον.

« Σάμι βγήκες έξω;»

«Πού είναι ο μπαμπάς;» ρώτησε ανήσυχα, αφήνοντας τον αδελφό του, κοιτώντας τριγύρω του λες και περίμενε να δει τον μπαμπά του σε κάποια γωνιά του δωματίου.

«Ήσουν έξω;» επανέλαβε ο Ντην αρπάζοντας και ταρακουνώντας τον μικρό από τα μπράτσα. «...Πώς βγήκες;» ρώτησε, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει αν η πόρτα του δωματίου ήταν ακόμα κλειστή και κλειδωμένη.

«Από το παράθυρο του μπάνιου...» ψέλλισε. Η λαβή του αδελφού του είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται επίπονα σφιχτή. «...Εσύ μου είπες να φύγω.»

«Τί είναι αυτά που λες;...» ρώτησε μπερδεμένος ο Ντην. Ακόμα δεν είχε συνέλθει τελείως από την απρόσμενη διακοπή του ύπνου του. «...Θεέ μου, θα αρρωστήσεις.» άρχισε να βγάζει γοργά τα ρούχα του Σαμ που είχε αρχίσει να τρέμει.

«Όχι, περίμενε, πρέπει να φύγουμε...» προσπάθησε να τον σταματήσει, τραβώντας προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, όποιο ρούχο ήθελε να του βγάλει ο Ντην. «...Πού πήγε ο μπαμπάς;»

« Σάμι τι λες;...» συνέχισε να παλεύει με τα βρεγμένα ρούχα. «...Ο μπαμπάς δεν ήρθε ακόμα από τη δουλειά του.»

«Τ-τί;» τραύλισε, ενώ πλέον το σώμα του έτρεμε ανεξέλεγκτα και τα δόντια του κροτάλιζαν. Η έκπληξη του σταμάτησε κάθε αντίσταση και ο Ντην κατάφερε να του αφαιρέσει όλα τα ρούχα.

Άμεσα, τον μετέφερε άτσαλα σηκωτό στο μπάνιο και αφού τον κάθισε στη ξεφτισμένη, γαλάζια μπανιέρα, έκλεισε το παράθυρο και την πόρτα και άνοιξε στο τέρμα το ζεστό νερό. Δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί κάποιον άλλο τρόπο για να τον ζεστάνει γρηγορότερα. Ο Μπόμπι τον είχε ζεστάνει κάποτε έτσι, οπότε από προσωπική εμπειρία ήξερε ότι αυτή η πρακτική έχει αποτέλεσμα.

«Θα με σκοτώσει...» μονολόγησε, ρίχνοντας με το τηλέφωνο της ντουζιέρας σχεδόν καυτό νερό στη πλάτη και το κεφάλι του αδελφού του. «...Πάει, αυτό ήταν Σάμι, τα κατάφερες. Θα αρρωστήσεις και ο μπαμπάς θα με σκοτώσει.»

Ο Σαμ μέσα στη μπανιέρα, είχε κουλουριαστεί, αγκαλιάζοντας τα πόδια του πάνω στο στήθος του και με κρυμμένο το πρόσωπό του πάνω στα γόνατά του, άκουγε σιωπηλός. Είχε σταματήσει να τρέμει και πλέον μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί την κανονική θερμοκρασία του νερού που έπεφτε πάνω του. Ένας μικρός λυγμός, σα λόξυγκας, ξέφυγε από τα χείλη του.

«Για την ακρίβεια θα πάθεις πνευμονία και πριν με σκοτώσει, θα μου βγάλει τους πνεύμονες για να στους δώσει...» υπερέβαλε ο Ντην. «...Τι στα κομμάτια σκεφτόσουν και πώς στο διάολο έφυγες χωρίς να σε πάρω χαμπάρι;» φώναξε.

Ένας πιο έντονος λυγμός, που τάραξε το αδύνατο κορμί του Σαμ, έγινε άμεσα αντιληπτός. Ο Ντην αποφάσισε να σταματήσει να φωνάζει και να τρομάζει περισσότερο τον ήδη φοβισμένο αδελφό του. Πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του, χαϊδεύοντας τον απαλά.

«Ντι...» πήρε θάρρος ο Σαμ και σήκωσε το κεφάλι του. «...δε καταλαβαίνω.»

Ο Ντην έβρεξε το χέρι του και έπλυνε απαλά το πρόσωπο του Σαμ, απομακρύνοντας τα δάκρυα και τις μύξες.

«Πες μου τι έγινε.»

«Ενώ κοιμόμασταν, ξύπνησα από κάποιον ήχο και όταν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου...» σκούπισε το πρόσωπό του πάνω στα γόνατά του για να απομακρύνει τα καινούργια δάκρυα που είχαν κατρακυλήσει. «...είδα τον μπαμπά από πάνω μου και στα χέρια του κρατούσε ένα κυνηγετικό μαχαίρι. Εκείνο που ξέχασε ο Κέϊλεμπ στο αμάξι μας τον Αύγουστο.»

Ο Ντην έκλεισε τη βρύση. Ήδη το μπάνιο είχε γεμίσει σχεδόν αποπνικτικά με ζεστό ατμό, ο οποίος είχε θολώσει τα παλιά πλακάκια και τον σπασμένο καθρέφτη.

Πήρε το σαμπουάν και αφού έριξε λίγο στο χέρι του, άρχισε να σαπουνίζει τα μαλλιά του Σαμ. Είχε καιρό να κάνει μπάνιο τον μικρό του αδερφό. Μόλις ο Σαμ έγινε έξι, επέμενε πως ήταν "εμήλικας" και πως δε χρειαζόταν βοήθεια στο μπάνιο.

«Ήταν σα να ήθελε να με σκοτώσει.» παραδέχτηκε χωρίς να το πιστεύει.

«Και μετά;»

«Μετά, εσύ τον τράβηξες από πάνω μου, με σήκωσες από το κρεβάτι, με έσπρωξες εδώ στο μπάνιο και μου είπες να κλειδώσω την πόρτα και να φύγω από το παράθυρο.»

Ο Ντην παίρνοντας στις χούφτες του τον αφρό από τα μαλλιά του Σαμ, βάλθηκε να σαπουνίζει το σώμα του κάνοντας του ελαφρύ μασάζ.

«Τον άκουσα να σε χτυπάει...»

«Τι;...» διέκοψε απότομα. «...Ο μπαμπάς χτυπούσε εμένα;» γέλασε δύσπιστα.

«Ναι...» επέμενε ο Σαμ με σπασμένη φωνή. «...Και εσύ έκλαιγες και τον παρακαλούσες να σταματήσει, αλλά μετά μου φώναξες να φύγω κι εγώ φ-φοβήθηκα και έτσι έφυγα.» ρούφηξε τη μύτη του και σκούπισε πάλι τα μάτια του στα γόνατα του.

Ο Ντην άνοιξε τη βρύση και άρχισε να ξεπλένει τις σαπουνάδες από τον Σαμ. Όταν τελείωσε, χωρίς να πει τίποτα, του έκανε νόημα να σηκωθεί και αφού τον τύλιξε με μια τεράστια πετσέτα, τον μετέφερε στο δωμάτιο κουβαλώντας τον στη πλάτη του.

«Δηλαδή δεν έγινε τίποτα από αυτά;» ρώτησε κουρασμένα, ενώ ο Ντην τον στέγνωνε προσεχτικά.

«Όχι Σάμι.»

«Σίγουρα;»

«Ναι...» είπε ο Ντην βοηθώντας τον τώρα να ντυθεί με καθαρές, στεγνές πυτζάμες, οι οποίες είχαν πολύχρωμα δεινοσαυράκια για σχέδιο και ήταν η αγαπημένες του Σαμ. «...Ο μπαμπάς ποτέ δε θα μας έκανε κακό. Απλώς είδες εφιάλτη.»

«Μα ήταν τόσο αληθινά όλα.»

«Για αυτό και έφυγες. Προφανώς είδες το πρωί που μαλώσαμε με τον μπαμπά και το μυαλό σου έκανε αυτόν τον εφιάλτη. Και βγήκες έξω γιατί ήσουν κάτι σαν υπνοβάτης.»

«Μα έξω βρέχει. Το νερό δε θα με ξυπνούσε;»

«Ευτυχώς να λες που δε σε χτύπησε κανένα αμάξι βραδιάτικα ή δε γλίστρησες πουθενά...» είπε ο Ντην και έφυγε στο μπάνιο. «...Και ευτυχώς που γύρισες εγκαίρως...» επέστρεψε κρατώντας ένα διαφανές μπουκαλάκι, γεμάτο με κόκκινο υγρό. «...Ξέρεις τι θα γινόταν αν επέστρεφε ο μπαμπάς πριν από σένα και με έπιανε να κοιμάμαι ενώ εσύ ήσουν εξαφανισμένος;…» άνοιξε το μπουκαλάκι και το έβαλε στα χείλια του αδελφού του. «...Έλα πιες μια γερή γουλιά από αυτό.»

«Τι είναι αυτό;» τραβήχτηκε ο Σαμ.

«Δε ξέρω τι είναι, πάντως ο μπαμπάς τέτοιο μου δίνει όταν βρεχόμαστε καμιά φορά στη προπόνηση.»

Ο Σαμ ήπιε μια διστακτική γουλιά και αμέσως το πρόσωπό του συσπάστηκε σε μια γκριμάτσα απέχθειας.

«Σάμι δε χρειάζεται να πούμε τι έγινε σήμερα στον μπαμπά, έτσι;» ρώτησε δήθεν αδιάφορα, βιδώνοντας το μπουκαλάκι.

Ο μικρός έγλειψε τα χείλια του και ξεροκατάπιε ενώ το μυστήριο υγρό του έκαιγε τον λαιμό, τον οισοφάγο και τέλος το στομάχι καθώς γλιστρούσε. «Ντι, μη θυμώσεις.»

«Ωχ, όχι...» αναστέναξε ο Ντην. Αυτές οι τρεις λέξεις του Σαμ τον έβαζαν πάντοτε μα πάντοτε σε μπελάδες. «...Τι έκανες;»

«Νομίζω πως πήρα τηλέφωνο τον θείο Μπόμπι και του είπα τι έγινε.» είπε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά.

«Τι;...» τσίριξε ο Ντην. «...Πότε; Από πού;»

«Όταν ήμουν έξω, από ένα τηλεφωνικό θάλαμο.»

«Και ο θείος τι σου είπε;»

«Μου είπε να μη γυρίσω πίσω, να κρυφτώ και να τον περιμένω να έρθει.»

«Ε, όχι ρε Σάμι!» πετάχτηκε όρθιος. «...Τώρα θα ξεκίνησε και δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να τον σταματήσουμε!»

«Συγνώμη Ντι...» απολογήθηκε ο Σαμ. «...Αλλά δε ξέρω αν το έκανα στα αλήθεια.»

«Τι εννοείς;» ρώτησε ο Ντην κι έκατσε και πάλι.

«Εσύ δεν είπες ότι έβλεπα όνειρο;»

Ο Ντην σηκώθηκε ξανά και άρπαξε το ακουστικό από τη συσκευή του δωματίου. Πληκτρολόγησε τα νούμερα και όπως πριν ο Σαμ, κράτησε ασυναίσθητα την αναπνοή του, ακούγοντας τους τόνους κλήσης. Κάθε επιπλέον χτύπος, έκοβε στη μέση τις ελπίδες του. Μετά από αρκετή ώρα και αμέτρητους τόνους, κατέβασε το ακουστικό.

Πλέον δε θα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει μόνο τον μπαμπά του, αλλά και τον αγαπημένο του θετό θείο, που με την ανοησία του Σαμ, θα έπρεπε να οδηγήσει μέσα στη νύχτα για να έρθει. Θα μάθαιναν και οι δύο την ανικανότητα του και δε θα τον εμπιστευόντουσαν ποτέ ξανά.

«Θα του εξηγήσω εγώ τι έγινε...» είπε ο Σαμ βλέποντας την απόγνωση χαραγμένη στο πρόσωπο του αδελφού του. «...Και στο μπαμπά και στο θείο Μπόμπι. Θα τους πω ότι δε φταις εσύ Ντι. Και δε με νοιάζει καθόλου αν ο μπαμπάς με βάλει τιμωρία να τρέχω ή να κάνω κάμψεις...» σχεδόν φώναξε. «...Θα τους εξηγήσω!» επέμενε για να τραβήξει την προσοχή του Ντην που είχε χαθεί στις σκέψεις του.

Ο Ντην τον πλησίασε και τραβώντας τα σκεπάσματα του κρεβατιού, του έκανε νόημα να ξαπλώσει. «Πρέπει να κοιμηθούμε...» είπε και ο Σαμ ξάπλωσε. «...Αύριο μάλλον θα είναι μια δύσκολη μέρα.»

Αφού τον κουκούλωσε με τα σκεπάσματα και με μία έξτρα κουβέρτα, βάλθηκε να μαζεύει τα βρεγμένα ρούχα του από το πάτωμα. Τα έστιψε στη μπανιέρα, τα τίναξε και έπειτα τα άπλωσε πάνω στο καλοριφέρ του δωματίου. Ευχήθηκε να στεγνώσουν πριν ξυπνήσει το πρωί ο μπαμπάς του και το καταλάβει, μα αμέσως θυμήθηκε πως αυτό δε θα είχε καμία σημασία αφού ήδη τα πράγματα είχαν πάρει το δρόμο τους. Με βαριά καρδιά και έντονο σφίξιμο στο στομάχι, χώθηκε κι αυτός στο δικό του κρεβάτι, κλείνοντας το φως.

Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά ο Σαμ αναστέναξε δυνατά.

«Τι τρέχει πάλι;» ο Ντην τον αντιλήφθηκε.

«Να δούμε τηλεόραση;» ρώτησε ο μικρός διστακτικά.

Η απάντηση ήρθε σχεδόν αυτόματα. «Όχι.»

«Μόνο για λίγο.»

«Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση! Κοιμήσου.»

«Ντι;»

«Λέγε.»

«Να κοιμηθούμε μαζί απόψε;»

«Φοβάσαι;»

Το αγόρι έκανε μια μικρή παύση. «Λιγάκι.» αποφάσισε να παραδεχτεί.

«Τι φοβάσαι;»

Ο Σαμ δίστασε για λίγο, «Δε ξέρω.»

«Το ξέρεις όμως ότι θα μας κοροϊδέψει πάλι αν μας δει μαζί;»

Ο Ντην με την τραυματική εμπειρία που είχε μετά την πυρκαγιά και το θάνατο της μαμάς τους, δε μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί το βράδυ χωρίς το μωρό. Ήθελε να το νιώθει κοντά του, να ακούει την αναπνοή του, να είναι σίγουρος πως είναι καλά. Η αρχική ανάγκη του μετατράπηκε σε κοινή συνήθεια και τα δυο αδέρφια κοιμόντουσαν πάντα μαζί για χρόνια, ανεξαρτήτως του μεγέθους του κρεβατιού.

«Δε με νοιάζει.» μουρμούρισε ο Σαμ. Την τελευταία φορά ο μπαμπάς του τον είχε αποκαλέσει φοβητσιάρικο μωρό και τον είχε βάλει να πλύνει το αμάξι, γιατί τον είχε βρει να κοιμάται στο κρεβάτι του Ντην.

Ο Τζον αρχικά άφηνε τον Ντην να κοιμάται με το μωρό γιατί μακριά του είχε βίαιους εφιάλτες. Έπειτα, του ήταν βολικό, γιατί τα δύο αδέλφια αισθάνονταν ασφάλεια μαζί και δεν είχε πρόβλημα στο να τους κοιμίσει και ο ίδιος ήταν πιο ήσυχος γιατί αισθανόταν πως ο μεγάλος του γιος πρόσεχε τον μικρό.

Όμως σιγά - σιγά αντιλήφθηκε πως τα αγόρια του είχαν πάθει ένα είδος εξάρτησης και πως η βολική για αυτόν συνήθεια έπρεπε να σταματήσει για το καλό τους.

Ο Ντην είχε φτάσει πλέον τα οχτώ και ο Σαμ τα τέσσερα όταν αποφάσισε να τους χωρίσει. Άλλοτε με το καλό και άλλοτε με το άγριο, μέσα σε περίπου τρεις μήνες τους έκοψε την συνήθεια. Ο ίδιος κατέληξε να κοιμάται σε ράντσα ή στους καναπέδες εφόσον υπήρχαν, στο πάτωμα, ακόμα και μέσα στο αμάξι. Όμως κάπου - κάπου τους έπιανε να κοιμούνται στο ίδιο κρεβάτι κουλουριασμένοι ο ένας κοντά στον άλλον.

«Ας μας κοροϊδέψει.» επέμεινε ο Σαμ και πήγε να σηκωθεί.

«Κάτσε θα έρθω εγώ…» αναστέναξε ο Ντην και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι του. «…Αφού θα τα ακούσω που θα τα ακούσω αύριο, ας προστεθεί και αυτό στη λίστα του μπαμπά.» συνέχισε και χώθηκε στα σκεπάσματα του Σαμ.

Αμέσως ο επτάχρονος ήρθε πολύ κοντά του και αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως ο αδερφός του ήταν καλά σκεπασμένος, κούρνιασε στην πλάτη του.

«Πότε θα γυρίσει; Είπε πως θα ερχόταν το απόγευμα.»

«Προφανώς κάτι θα του έτυχε πάλι.»

Ο Ντην κοίταξε το ρολόι στο κομοδίνο με τους φωσφορούχους δείκτες και νούμερα. Ήταν δύο και δέκα. Ήξερε πως ο μπαμπάς του τους είχε πει ψέματα το πρωί πριν φύγει. Το ήξερε πως δε θα ερχόταν νωρίς το απόγευμα όπως είχε πει.

«Γιατί μαλώσατε το πρωί;» συνέχισε ο Σαμ.

«Είχαμε τους λόγους μας.» απάντησε αινιγματικά ο Ντην.

Κάθε χρόνο τέτοια μέρα ο Τζον επέστρεφε πολύ αργά πίσω, τύφλα στο μεθύσι και μέχρι να λιποθυμήσει από την κούραση και την ζάλη μονολογούσε σιγανά και έκλαιγε πνιχτά, κρατώντας τη φωτογραφία της γυναίκας του. Ο Ντην είχε μάθει αυτό το συνήθειο τόσα χρόνια τώρα.

Τον προηγούμενο χρόνο όμως ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Σαμ ξύπνησε τρομαγμένος ακούγοντας τον μπαμπά του. Είχε πολλές απορίες τις οποίες ο Ντην δεν ήξερε πως να απαντήσει. Φέτος αποφάσισε να σταματήσει τον παράξενο τρόπο πένθους και το πρωί προσπαθούσε να αποτρέψει τον μπαμπά του από το να το ξανακάνει.

Το ρολόι έδειχνε δύο και τέταρτο.

Σκέφτηκε πως την ίδια ώρα πριν από ακριβώς επτά χρόνια, καθόταν πάνω στο κρύο καπό του αμαξιού τους, δίπλα στον μπαμπά του που κρατούσε αγκαλιά τον αδελφό του και έβλεπε τους πυροσβέστες να προσπαθούν να σβήσουν την φωτιά που κατασπάραζε το σπίτι τους.

Σχεδόν μπορούσε να αισθανθεί τη πύρινη λαίλαπα στο πρόσωπό του και να μυρίσει την αποπνικτική καμένη οσμή. Μπορούσε να δει και να ακούσει τον αρχηγό της πυροσβεστικής να ενημερώνει τον μπαμπά του πως η γυναίκα του, η μαμά του, είχε χαθεί στη φωτιά.

Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια του και αισθάνθηκε απέραντη ευγνωμοσύνη που μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την ζέστη του αδελφού του στη πλάτη του.

«Συγνώμη...» ψέλλισε ο Σαμ μόλις αντιλήφθηκε το ελαφρύ τρέμουλο του Ντην. «...Μη στεναχωριέσαι...» συνέχισε αποφασιστικά, νομίζοντας πως ο αδελφός του ανησυχούσε για τις συνέπειες. «...θα τους εξηγήσω εγώ τα πάντα.»

Ο Ντην γέλασε κοφτά και σκούπισε τα μάτια του πάνω στο μαξιλάρι. «Το ξέρω. Άντε, φτάνει η κουβέντα. Κοιμήσου.»

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 2

**Κεφάλαιο Δεύτερο**

«...πνα!»

Το μικρό αγόρι άνοιξε τα μάτια του μπερδεμένο μα δε μπορούσε να δει τίποτα καθώς ήταν κουλουριασμένο και με το κεφάλι μέσα στο ζεστό του κουκούλι από σκεπάσματα.

«Σάμι σήκω!...» είπε η φωνή και έπειτα αισθάνθηκε ένα έντονο σπρώξιμο που το αφύπνισε τελείως. «...Σάμι!»

Έσπρωξε με χέρια και με πόδια τα σκεπάσματα και αμέσως αισθάνθηκε το κρύο που έμπαινε από την ορθάνοιχτη πόρτα του μικρού δωματίου. «Τι είναι;»

«Σήκω, σήκω!» ψιθύρισε ο αδερφός του, που ήταν καθισμένος δίπλα του, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει. Το σώμα του ήταν τσιτωμένο από ένταση και στα χέρια του κρατούσε την κοντόκανη καραμπίνα του, σημαδεύοντας κάτι.

Μέσα στις σκιές του δωματίου που δημιουργούσε το λιγοστό φως που έμπαινε από την ανοιχτή πόρτα, ο Σαμ διέκρινε κάτι στον απέναντι τοίχο.

«Καλημέρα Σάμι.» είπε ήρεμα ο απρόσωπος όγκος.

Η φιγούρα κινήθηκε προς το μέρος τους και ο Ντην όπλισε την καραμπίνα του. «Μη πλησιάζεις!» απείλησε.

«Ηρέμισε φιλαράκο...» είπε η γνώριμη φωνή. «...Θα κλείσω την πόρτα για να μην κρυώσετε και μετά θα ανάψω το φως για να με δεις...» συνέχισε και έκανε ένα αργό βήμα προς τη πόρτα, χωρίς όμως να πάρει τα μάτια του από το όπλο. «...Μη κάνεις καμιά ανοησία.» προειδοποίησε και δίχως να περιμένει απάντηση, έκλεισε τη πόρτα, κλείδωσε και χτύπησε το διακόπτη φωτίζοντας το δωμάτιο.

«Βλέπεις Ντην παιδί μου, εγώ είμαι. Μη φοβάσαι...» συνέχισε το ίδιο ήρεμα, «...Τώρα, θέλω να κατεβάσεις το όπλο και Σάμι θέλω να έρθεις προς το μέρος μου.»

«Όχι Σαμ μην τον ακούς! Σήκω και πάνε στο μπάνιο, κλείδωσε και κάνε ότι μου είπες πως έκανες πριν.»

Ο Σαμ ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του μπερδεμένος και ελαφρώς τυφλωμένος από το φως του δωματίου που άναψε απότομα. «Ντι; Μπαμπά;...» ψέλλισε κοιτώντας μια τον έναν μια τον άλλον.

«Κάνε ότι σου είπα...» είπε ο Ντην σφίγγοντας την καραμπίνα. «...Προσπάθησε να σε σκοτώσ-...»

«Αυτό δεν είναι αλήθεια...» διέκοψε ο Τζον. «...Σάμι, ο αδελφός σου ξύπνησε απότομα όταν μπήκα, τρόμαξε και από εκείνη την ώρα με σημαδεύει...» προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει και του έκανε νόημα με το χέρι, «...Έλα σιγά - σιγά κοντά μου.»

«Λες ψέματα!...» του φώναξε ο Ντην. «...Σαμ, μην τον πιστεύεις. Δε κοιμόμουν. Μπήκε στο δωμάτιο, έβγαλε το κυνηγετικό του μαχαίρι και...»

«Ντην, άκουσε με...» διέκοψε και πάλι ο Τζον. «...δε ξέρω τι όνειρο ή μάλλον τι εφιάλτη έβλεπες, αλλά αυτό που λες δεν έγινε ποτέ. Εσύ έβγαλες την καραμπίνα μόλις μπήκα μέσα. Ούτε την πόρτα δε πρόλαβα να κλείσω.»

«Ντι;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ χωρίς να κουνηθεί. Είχε μπερδευτεί τόσο πολύ που δεν ήξερε ποιον να πιστέψει.

«Τον είδα...» μουρμούρισε σιγανά ο Ντην, αναπνέοντας κοφτά και γοργά, «...Έβγαλε το μαχαίρι του Κέϊλεμπ και μας πλησίασε.» συνέχισε, κουνώντας νευρικά τα δάχτυλά του πάνω στο κοντάκι.

«Το κυνηγετικό μαχαίρι που ξέχασε στο αμάξι μας; Αυτό εννοείς;..» ρώτησε ο Τζον με έναν τόνο χαρούμενης έκπληξης στη φωνή του. «...Αυτό το μαχαίρι είναι στο πράσινο σακίδιο.» είπε και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τη ντουλάπα.

«Μ - μη κουνηθείς!» του φώναξε και ο μπαμπάς του πάγωσε τις κινήσεις του.

Η προηγούμενη αυτοπεποίθηση του Ντην είχε πια χαθεί. Ήταν δυνατόν να έκανε τόσο λάθος; Υπήρχε περίπτωση το προηγούμενο περιστατικό με την περιγραφή του εφιάλτη και την έξοδο του Σαμ να τον επηρέασε τόσο πολύ; Μήπως τελικά τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος; Δεν ήταν σίγουρος για τίποτε πια. «Σ -Σάμι, πήγαινε να δεις. Προσεχτικά!»

Ο Σαμ σηκώθηκε γοργά από το κρεβάτι και προσέχοντας να μη μπει μπροστά στο πεδίο βολής του Ντην ή να πλησιάσει πολύ το μπαμπά του, άνοιξε την ντουλάπα.

Η καρδιά του εντεκάχρονου κόντεψε να σταματήσει μόλις είδε τον αδελφό του να βγάζει από το πράσινο σακίδιο το μεγάλο κυνηγετικό μαχαίρι, το οποίο ήταν αποθηκευμένο στη θήκη του.

«Είδες γιε μου;...» αναστέναξε ο Τζον χαμογελώντας ανακουφισμένα και έκανε νόημα στον Σαμ να του φέρει το μαχαίρι, «...Κατέβασε το όπλο, σε παρακαλώ. Δε θύμωσα καθόλου...» προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει «…Αν και ήσουν λίγο υπερβολικός ωστόσο έκανες καλά που αντέδρασες έτσι.»

Ο Ντην έμεινε για λίγες στιγμές άφωνος παρατηρητής. Άμεσα, κατέβασε την καραμπίνα στην προτροπή του πατέρα του. Τελικά όντως είχε κάνει λάθος και ευτυχώς η ψυχραιμία του μπαμπά του τον προστάτεψε από κάποια τραγική πράξη.

«Σ - συγνώμη κύριε.» κατάφερε να πει με δυσκολία και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Η γυμνή του πατούσα πάτησε κάτι κρύο και το βλέμμα του έπεσε στο πάτωμα.

«Σάμι τρέξε!» φώναξε στον αδελφό του που πλησίαζε τον πατέρα του κρατώντας το μαχαίρι για να του το δώσει και εκείνος σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου και χωρίς να αμφισβητήσει τίποτα, το πέταξε, έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μπάνιο.

Ο Τζον πετάχτηκε σαν ελατήριο και πήγε να αρπάξει το μικρό του γιο αλλά δέχτηκε μια γερή σπρωξιά από τον Ντην που έπεσε πάνω του με όλο του το σώμα.

Ο επτάχρονος μπήκε τρέχοντας στο μπάνιο και πριν κλείσει την πόρτα είδε τον Ντην να παλεύει με το μπαμπά του.

Ο Τζον χωρίς ιδιαίτερη δυσκολία, άρπαξε τον γιο του από την μπλούζα και αφού τον ξεγάντζωσε από πάνω του δίνοντας του δυο απανωτές, γερές γροθιές στα πλευρά, τον έσπρωξε με δύναμη πάνω στον τοίχο.

Το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι μη περιμένοντας την δυνατή σπρωξιά, έσκασε με δύναμη πάνω στον τοίχο και άμεσα σωριάστηκε άτσαλα στο πάτωμα δίπλα στο κρεβάτι μένοντας τελείως ακίνητο.

«Όχι ανάθεμα σε, όχι που να πάρει!...» έβρισε ξέπνοα ο Τζον βλέποντας τον αναίσθητο γιο του. «...Γιατί ρε αγόρι μου; Γιατί;...» του φώναξε σκύβοντας αμήχανα για να τον ελέγξει, αγγίζοντας τον σε διάφορα σημεία, σκουπίζοντας συνεχώς το μέτωπό του με το ανάποδο της παλάμης και επιμένοντας στο σημείο πάνω από το δεξί του φρύδι. Άξαφνα, γύρισε προς τον Σαμ που έβλεπε αποσβολωμένος τη σκηνή. «...Είδες τι έκανα τώρα εξαιτίας σου διάολε; Όταν σου λέω έλα θα έρχεσαι τρέχοντας! Τσακίσου κι έλα εδώ τώρα!»

Ο Σαμ έκλεισε την πόρτα και αφού τη κλείδωσε, έτρεξε προς το μικρό παράθυρο. Ανέβηκε πάνω στη τουαλέτα και με κόπο βγήκε στο εξωτερικό περβάζι. Πιάστηκε προσεχτικά από την υδρορροή, ενώ μέσα στο μπάνιο μπορούσε να ακούσει το μπαμπά του να κοπανάει την πόρτα, προσπαθώντας να τη σπάσει.

Κατέβηκε μερικά εκατοστά, όμως μετά το μετάνιωσε και άρχισε να σκαρφαλώνει. Ο τρόμος τον είχε πλημμυρίσει και η μόνη σκέψη που είχε ήταν να φτάσει στην κορυφή. Πατώντας με τις κάλτσες στα μεταλλικά δεσίματα της υδρορροής πάνω στον τοίχο, ανέβηκε στην σκεπή. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ούτε το μπαμπά του, ούτε τον αδελφό του αλλά ούτε και να συνειδητοποιήσει το γεγονός ότι σκαρφάλωνε σχεδόν ξυπόλητος αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος και το σίγουρο τραυματισμό του σε περίπτωση πτώσης. Πίσω του μπορούσε να ακούσει ακόμα τους γδούπους πάνω στη πόρτα του μπάνιου.

Μόλις έφτασε στη κορυφή της υδρορροής, περπάτησε λίγο προς το κέντρο της σκεπής και ξάπλωσε μπρούμυτα απλώνοντας το σώμα του, μένοντας απόλυτα ακίνητος και σιωπηλός πάνω στο βρεγμένο, γκρίζο μονωτικό υλικό της στέγης. Η βροχή είχε πλέον σταματήσει και η πανσέληνος έλουζε τα πάντα με αχνό ασημί φως.

Τα χτυπήματα στην πόρτα του μπάνιου σταμάτησαν και όλη η περιοχή ήταν εκκωφαντικά ήσυχη. Ο Σαμ προσπαθούσε να ακούσει το παραμικρό πάνω από τους ήχους της καρδιάς του που σφυροκοπούσε και της ρηχής αναπνοής του. Ήθελε να κλάψει αλλά δε μπορούσε. Γαντζωμένος πάνω στη στέγη και χωρίς να κουνηθεί άρχισε να προσεύχεται. Παρακαλούσε ο αδελφός του να ήταν ζωντανός, να σταματούσε ο μπαμπάς του να τον κυνηγάει και ευχήθηκε όλα αυτά να ήταν ένα ακόμα κακό όνειρο.

Λίγες στιγμές μετά άκουσε αμάξι να παίρνει μπρος και αναγνώρισε τον ήχο της μηχανής του αυτοκινήτου τους. Το αμάξι μαρσάρισε νευρικά στο παρκινγκ και έπειτα έφυγε με ταχύτητα ανατολικά.

Αφού έμεινε για λίγα ακόμα δευτερόλεπτα τελείως ακίνητος, αποφάσισε τελικά να κατέβει. Βρήκε την άκρη της υδρορροής, πάτησε με κόπο τα τρεμάμενα πόδια του και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει. Μόλις έφτασε στο παράθυρο του μπάνιου τους, δίστασε για λίγο αλλά εντέλει όπως πριν, πιάστηκε από το περβάζι και μπήκε μέσα. Έπρεπε να δει τι είχε απογίνει ο Ντην.

Το μπάνιο ήταν σκοτεινό αλλά από το λιγοστό φως που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο, παρατήρησε πως η πόρτα ήταν ανοιχτή. Τελικά ο πατέρας του είχε καταφέρει να την σπάσει. Προχώρησε αργά, πατώντας πάνω στα κομματάκια ξύλου από το σπασμένο κούφωμα και βγήκε στο κυρίως δωμάτιο.

Το φως ήταν σβηστό και επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία. Έκανε μερικά βήματα ακόμα, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν ακούστηκε η καραμπίνα του Ντην. Άναψε το φως και κοίταξε επιφυλακτικά τριγύρω του, μα το δωμάτιο ήταν άδειο.

Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα καστανοπράσινα μάτια του και βάλθηκε να τσιμπάει το αριστερό του μπράτσο, προσπαθώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει αν όλο αυτό που ζούσε ήταν ακόμα ένας εφιάλτης. Μα ο πόνος από τις τσιμπιές δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Ήταν ακόμα ολομόναχος μέσα στο κρύο δωμάτιο.

Είχε έρθει η ώρα να ζητήσει βοήθεια από τους ανθρώπους του μοτέλ. Δεν τον ένοιαζε πια αν καλούσαν την αστυνομία, ούτε τον ενδιέφερε ο κώδικας των Γουίντσεστερς. Ο αδερφός του κινδύνευε και ο Μπόμπι δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα. Έπρεπε να κινηθεί γρήγορα. Σκούπισε τα μάτια του, και έψαξε για τα παπούτσια του.

Τελικά ο Ντην δεν είχε κάνει λάθος. Στο πάτωμα ακριβώς κάτω από το κρεβάτι που κοιμόντουσαν μαζί, ήταν πεσμένο ένα κυνηγετικό μαχαίρι. Μπορεί να μην ήταν αυτό που είχε ξεχάσει ο Κέϊλεμπ αλλά τελικά όντως ο πατέρας τους είχε αποπειραθεί να τους κάνει κακό και μετά τους είπε και ψέματα για να τους ξεγελάσει. Αν δεν ξάπλωνε ο Ντην μαζί του και από την εξωτερική πλευρά του κρεβατιού, τώρα θα ήταν σίγουρα νεκρός.

Έβαλε τα παπούτσια του πάνω από τις νοτισμένες του κάλτσες και πήγε να πάρει το μπουφάν του από τη ντουλάπα.

Μόλις την ξεκλείδωσε και άνοιξε το ένα φύλλο όμως, πάγωσε στο θέαμα που είδε. Στο πάτωμα της ντουλάπας, κάτω από τα κρεμασμένα ρούχα, ήταν ξαπλωμένος στο πλάι και κουλουριαστά πάνω στο πράσινο σακίδιο, ο αδελφός του.

«Ντι!...» του φώναξε μόλις μπόρεσε να βρει ανάσα για να μιλήσει. «...Ντι!» έσκυψε γοργά μα εκείνος δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση.

Ήταν δεμένος με ασημένια κολλητική ταινία στους αστραγάλους, τους καρπούς και το στόμα. Ο Σαμ τράβηξε με αργές κινήσεις το κομμάτι της ταινίας από το στόμα του αδελφού του.

«Σιγά - σιγά.» ψιθύρισε ενθαρρυντικά, περισσότερο στον εαυτό του, προσέχοντας πολύ να μη του σκίσει τα χείλια.

Προσπάθησε να του λύσει τα χέρια αλλά όσο κι αν τραβούσε δε μπορούσε να τον απελευθερώσει. Σηκώθηκε από το πάτωμα και άρχισε να ψάχνει για κάτι κοφτερό. Πήρε το μαχαίρι που είχε πέσει από τον μπαμπά του και με αυτό έκοψε ευθύς τα δεσμά από τους γυμνούς αστραγάλους του Ντην.

Όταν πήγε να κόψει την κολλητική ταινία από τους καρπούς του, από τη βιασύνη και το μέγεθος του μαχαιριού, πέρασε την λεπίδα πάνω από το χέρι του Ντην, κόβοντας τον.

«Συγνώμη!» του φώναξε ξαφνιασμένος, όμως εκείνος δεν αντέδρασε ούτε στον πόνο του μικρού κοψίματος αλλά ούτε και στην φωνή του.

«Ντι;...» τον κούνησε, όπως έκανε όταν ήθελε να τον ξυπνήσει. «...Ξύπνα!...» φώναξε τραβώντας τον από τη μπλούζα. «...Ξύπνα, ξύπνα πρέπει να φύγουμε...» τον ταρακούνησε λίγο πιο δυνατά και του έριξε μια γροθιά πάνω στο μπράτσο. «...Σήκω!»

Όταν και αυτό δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα, δίστασε για λίγο αλλά τελικά του έδωσε μια γερή σφαλιάρα στο μάγουλο.

Τα βλέφαρα του αγοριού τρεμόπαιξαν και μισάνοιξαν, «Σ'μι; Τι έγινε;» ρώτησε μπερδεμένος και προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί.

Ο Σαμ τον βοήθησε όπως μπορούσε, παρατηρώντας την έντονη αστάθεια του. «Πρέπει να ζητήσουμε βοήθεια από κάποιον εμήλικα.» είχε καταφέρει να τον σηκώσει, μα ο Ντην κρατούσε το μέτωπό του με κλειστά τα μάτια, αναπνέοντας ρηχά.

Τρέκλισε μερικά βήματα και σωριάστηκε άτσαλα πάνω στο ξέστρωτο κρεβάτι, πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του και χαϊδεύοντας τα πλευρά του.

«Πού είναι ο μπαμπάς;» μουρμούρισε με ανησυχία.

«Δε ξέρω, τον άκουσα που έφυγε με το αμάξι.»

«Εσύ γιατί γύρισες, δε σου είπα να φύγεις;» ανακάθισε προσπαθώντας να ανοίξει τα μάτια του και να κεντράρει το βλέμμα του.

«Ντι...»

«Πρέπει να φύγεις Σάμι...» είπε με πιο σταθερή φωνή καθώς τα κύματα πόνου κόπασαν κάπως. «...ο μπαμπάς κάτι έπαθε.»

«Γιατί;»

«Δε ξέρω...» σηκώθηκε όρθιος επιφυλακτικά. «...Τον άκουσα να σε βρίζει, κάτι προσπαθούσε να σπάσει, με έβαλε στη ντουλάπα, για να με προστατέψει έλεγε, με έδεσε νομίζω...» είπε μπερδεμένος, βλέποντας τους ελεύθερους καρπούς του, «...είπε να μη φοβάμαι και ότι θα γυρίσει γρήγορα...» η αδρεναλίνη στο αίμα του αυξήθηκε αφυπνίζοντας τον. «...Πρέπει να φύγεις, είπε θα γυρίσει! Το έχει χάσει τελείως...» παραδέχτηκε χωρίς να το πιστεύει.

Πήγε προς την ντουλάπα και ξεκρέμασε το μπουφάν του Σαμ. «..Μου ζητούσε συνεχώς συγνώμη που αναγκάστηκε να με χτυπήσει και είπε πως δεν έφταιγε αυτός αλλά εσύ...» είπε και τον βοήθησε να το βάλει. «...Μου έλεγε κάτι ακαταλαβίστικα και με φώναζε συνέχεια αγγελούδι του...» έκανε μια απότομη παύση για να αντιμετωπίσει ένα νέο κύμα ζαλάδας και έκατσε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. «...Φύγε...» ψέλλισε με κλειστά τα μάτια. «...θα τον καθυστερήσω όσο περισσότερο μπορώ.»

«Όχι Ντι, δε σε αφήνω μαζί του...» είπε αποφασιστικά. Λίγο οι μνήμες του εφιάλτη του, λίγο οι σκηνές που εξελίχθηκαν μπροστά στα μάτια του πριν και λίγο η τωρινή κατάσταση του αδελφού του τον έκαναν να μη θέλει να αφήσει και να φύγει. «...Θα καλέσουμε τη ρεσεψιόν ή την αστυνομία...» είπε και πήγε προς το τηλέφωνο. «...Ωχ! όχι.» γύρισε επιτόπου και προσπάθησε να σηκώσει τον Ντην.

«Τι τρέχει;»

«Κοίτα!»

Πάνω στο κομοδίνο δίπλα στο τηλέφωνο, ήταν ο ένας ασύρματος του Τζον. Ήταν ανοιχτός και το κουμπί της κλήσης ήταν τυλιγμένο με κολλητική ταινία. Το κόκκινο φωτάκι δήλωνε πως ήταν ενεργοποιημένος για να στέλνει σήμα.

«Μας ακούει! Λες να έρχεται;»

Ο Ντην πετάχτηκε, έβαλε τα παπούτσια του ξυπόλητος, άνοιξε το πατζούρι και το παράθυρο, μιας και η πόρτα ήταν κλειδωμένη και πήδηξε έξω.

«Γρήγορα!» άρπαξε τον αδελφό του και τον βοήθησε να βγει κι αυτός έξω.

Άρχισαν να τρέχουν προς μία κατεύθυνση και βγαίνοντας από τον κεντρικό δρόμο, βρέθηκαν να περιφέρονται μέσα στα συνοικιακά δρομάκια. Είχε πολύ κρύο και κάθε αναπνοή τους έκαιγε τα πνευμόνια αλλά και οι δύο ήταν πολύ αγχωμένοι για να το προσέξουν.

Μπήκαν σε ένα πάρκο και πέρασαν μέσα από μια παιδική χαρά. Ο Σαμ κατέληξε να τρέχει πιο μπροστά από τον αδελφό του και όταν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει, συνειδητοποίησε πως εκείνος είχε σταματήσει και ακουμπούσε πάνω σε μια κόκκινη τσουλήθρα.

«Έλα, μη σταματάς.» του φώναξε λαχανιασμένος, βγάζοντας πυκνό λευκό αχνό από το στόμα και τη μύτη με κάθε εκπνοή και πήγε να τον τραβήξει από το μανίκι.

«Π - περίμενε λιγάκι.» ψέλλισε ο Ντην αποκαμωμένος.

«Θα μας βρει!»

«Ένα λ-λεπτό Σάμι, όλα γυρίζουν...» έκλεισε τα μάτια του και σφίχτηκε πάνω στη τσουλήθρα για να μην πέσει. «...Θέλω ένα λεπτό.» Άρχισε να βήχει έντονα και σπασμωδικά, κρατώντας σφιχτά το πλευρό του, μέχρι που έκανε εμετό.

Ο Σαμ μπήκε κάτω από τον αριστερό ώμο του αδελφού του και τον συγκράτησε με το σώμα του για να μην πέσει. «Σε κρατάω μην ανησυχείς.»

«Τι κάνουμε;» ψιθύρισε ο Ντην ξεροκαταπίνοντας και ο Σαμ κατάλαβε τον πανικό του.

«Πάμε λίγο πιο μακριά για να κρυφτούμε.» είπε όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε. Εκείνη τη στιγμή συνειδητοποίησε πως ο Ντην φορούσε μόνο τις γκρι πυτζάμες του και πως είχε ήδη αρχίσει να τρέμει. Έπρεπε να βιαστούν.

Περπάτησαν μαζί, τρεκλίζοντας πολλές φορές επικίνδυνα, καθότι ο Ντην ήταν ξεθεωμένος, με το ζόρι μπορούσε να περπατήσει και πλέον ακουμπούσε σχεδόν όλο του το βάρος πάνω στο επτάχρονο αγόρι.

Κάθε φορά που κόντευαν να πέσουν, ο μικρός του ψιθύριζε ενθαρρυντικά «Λίγο ακόμα.» και ο μεγάλος υπάκουε στην προτροπή του.

Ο Σαμ δεν είχε ιδέα πόσο λίγο ήταν αυτό το " _λίγο ακόμα_ ". Δεν ήξερε πραγματικά ούτε πού θα πήγαιναν, ούτε πού θα κρύβονταν. Ποτέ του δεν είχε αναλάβει καμία ευθύνη και τώρα έπρεπε να φροντίσει όχι μόνο τον εαυτό του αλλά και τον τραυματισμένο του αδελφό. Δεν είχε ιδέα τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Το μόνο που ήξερε ήταν ότι έπρεπε να απομακρυνθούν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο από το μοτέλ. Ευχήθηκε να έβρισκαν κάποιον, οποιονδήποτε, για να του ζητήσουν βοήθεια, αλλά τέτοια ώρα δε κυκλοφορούσε κανείς.

Σκέφτηκε να χτυπήσει κάποια πόρτα από τις μονοκατοικίες της περιοχής. Ο Ντην περπατούσε πλέον με τα μάτια σφιχτά κλειστά και φαινόταν πως δε θα άντεχε άλλο. Τα γόνατά του Σαμ έτρεμαν και λύγιζαν από το βάρος του αδελφού του.

«Κάτσε λίγο εδώ...» ψιθύρισε λαχανιασμένος, όταν πέρασαν μπροστά από μια μονοκατοικία. Άφησε προσεχτικά τον Ντην κι εκείνος ανήμπορος να σταθεί ή να κρατηθεί από κάπου, απλά έπεσε μαλακά και ξάπλωσε κουλουριαστά, ακουμπώντας το μάγουλό του στο κρύο πεζοδρόμιο, κρατώντας τα πλευρά του, αναπνέοντας ακανόνιστα. «...Θα φέρω βοήθεια.» τον ενημέρωσε χωρίς ανταπόκριση.

Πήδησε τον φράχτη και προσγειώθηκε στο παγωμένο από την πάχνη γκαζόν. Είχε αποφασίσει να αρχίσει να χτυπάει τυχαία τα κουδούνια και τις πόρτες μέχρι να βρει κάποιον. Δεν ήξερε τι είχε πάθει ο Ντην, γιατί παρόλο που ο μπαμπάς του τον είχε χτυπήσει, δεν είχε κανένα εμφανές τραύμα. Πάντως είχε καιρό να τον δει τόσο άρρωστο.

Πριν προλάβει να φτάσει όμως στην εξώπορτα, άκουσε γρύλισμα. Μέσα στους θάμνους, δίπλα στο σπίτι, ο Σαμ διέκρινε αρχικά δυο μάτια που λαμπύριζαν στο φως της πανσελήνου και έπειτα έκανε αργά την εμφάνιση του ένα τεράστιο μαύρο σκυλί με μυώδες κορμί, μακριά πόδια και χοντρό κεφάλι.

Το γρύλισμα ακούστηκε πιο απειλητικό και ο Σαμ άρχισε σιγά - σιγά να οπισθοχωρεί. Ο σκύλος ήταν μερικά μέτρα μακριά από το μικρό αγόρι όταν εκείνο άρχισε να τρέχει προς τον φράχτη. Σκαρφάλωσε όπως - όπως και έπεσε και αυτός στο πεζοδρόμιο δίπλα στον Ντην, ενώ ο σκύλος γαύγιζε πλέον δυνατά πίσω από την περίφραξη.

Άρπαξε από το χέρι τον ξαπλωμένο αδερφό του και τραβώντας τον απότομα κατάφερε να τον σηκώσει. Μπήκε πάλι κάτω από τον ώμο του και βαστώντας τον όπως πριν με το σώμα του, συγκρατώντας τον από τη μπλούζα, τον προέτρεψε να περπατήσει. Ο Ντην μπερδεμένος και μισολιπόθυμος, βογκώντας αδύναμα, τον ακολούθησε τυφλά.

Πίσω του, ο Σαμ μπορούσε να ακούσει τον σκύλο να γαβγίζει μανιασμένα στην άλλη πλευρά του φράχτη. Τώρα θα έπρεπε να μπει σε άλλη αυλή και να χτυπήσει άλλο κουδούνι.

«Κοπρόσκυλο!» έβρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του καθώς πλησίαζαν την καγκελόπορτα του διπλανού σπιτιού και το γάβγισμα σταμάτησε απότομα. Γύρισε με κόπο το κεφάλι του και είδε πως ο σκύλος είχε καταφέρει κάπως να βγει από την περίφραξη και τώρα τους ακολουθούσε αργά, γρυλίζοντας και δείχνοντας τα δόντια του.

«Ντην πρέπει να τρέξουμε...» φώναξε πανικόβλητος. «...σκύλος!»

Ο Ντην γύρισε το κεφάλι του και μέσα στη ζαλάδα του αναγνώρισε τον κίνδυνο και επιτάχυνε το βήμα του. «Τρέχα!» είπε στον Σαμ, παροτρύνοντας τον να τον αφήσει και να αρχίσει να τρέχει πιο γρήγορα μόνος του.

«Μαζί!» έσφιξε τα δόντια ο Σαμ και έβαλε όλες τις δυνάμεις του για να μπορέσει να τρέξει και να συγκρατήσει και τον Ντην.

Άρχισαν να τρέχουν, ενώ πίσω τους ο σκύλος περπατούσε γοργά γρυλίζοντας και ακολουθώντας τους σε κοΝτηνή απόσταση.

Όταν πήγαν να βγουν από τον κεντρικό δρόμο σε κάποιο παράδρομο, ο σκύλος έτρεξε δίπλα τους και γαβγίζοντας άγρια, τους άλλαξε την πορεία. Έπειτα συνέχισε να τους γρυλίζει περπατώντας κοντά τους, χωρίς να τους πλησιάσει πολύ.

«Τι στα κομμάτια θέλει, Σάμι;» ρώτησε ξέπνοα ο Ντην. Είχε τρομοκρατηθεί από τον σκύλο αλλά η αδρεναλίνη τον είχε συνεφέρει κάπως και τώρα μπορούσε να τρέξει χωρίς να ακουμπάει πολύ πάνω στον μικρό.

Στο τέλος του δρόμου ο Σαμ είδε μια εκκλησία. «Πάμε εκεί!» είπε και τα δυο αδέλφια ώθησαν τις δυνάμεις τους στα όρια και έτρεξαν προς την πύλη της εκκλησίας. Έστριψαν το πόμολο και για καλή τους τύχη, η πόρτα άνοιξε και οι δυο τους μπήκαν μέσα.

Λίγο πριν κλείσει τη πόρτα, ο Σαμ γύρισε να δει την θέση του σκύλου που τους κυνηγούσε. Οι υποφωτισμένοι δρόμοι ήταν έρημοι και ήσυχοι και δεν μπόρεσε να διακρίνει τίποτα. Άκουσε τον αδελφό του, πίσω του, να βήχει πνιχτά και αμέσως έτρεξε κοντά του.

Ο Ντην τρεκλίζοντας, προχωρούσε προς το κέντρο του ναού, παλεύοντας να κρατηθεί όρθιος, χτυπώντας πάνω στα ξύλινα μακρόστενα στασίδια.

«Κάτσε κάπου...» τον συμβούλεψε βλέποντας τη μάταιη προσπάθεια του να απομακρυνθεί όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο από την πόρτα. «...ο σκύλος δε μπορεί να μπει μέσα.»

«Πού;» ρώτησε ο Ντην λαχανιασμένος.

Όλα τα στασίδια ήταν πανομοιότυπα και κενά και η ερώτηση προβλημάτισε το μικρό αγόρι. «Όπου θες...» είπε, μα ο Ντην συνέχισε να προχωράει προς τα μέσα χρησιμοποιώντας πολύ τα χέρια του για να κρατηθεί, σαν να σκαρφάλωνε. «...Να εδώ.» τον έσπρωξε σε μια σειρά και εκείνος έπεσε καθιστός πάνω στον πάγκο.

«Πού πονάς;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ ανήσυχος, όμως ο Ντην είχε τα μάτια του σφιχτά κλειστά και η αναπνοή του ήταν ρηχή και γρήγορη.

Βάλθηκε να τον αγγίζει σε διάφορα μέρη του σώματός του ψάχνοντας στα τυφλά για τραύματα που δεν έβλεπε.

«Σταμάτα!» βόγκηξε ο Ντην, όταν ο Σαμ τον πίεσε στα πλευρά από τη δεξιά του μεριά.

«Ντι, πονάει η κοιλίτσα σου;»

«Το κεφάλι μου.» συνέχισε το αγόρι αποκαμωμένο.

«Είσαι καλά. Δε τρέχει αίμα από πουθενά.» ψαχούλεψε μέσα στο τριχωτό της κεφαλής του.

Όταν όμως το απαλό άγγιγμα του έφτασε κοντά στον κρόταφο πάνω από το δεξί του αυτί, εκείνος βόγκηξε δυνατά σφίγγοντας τα δόντια του, «Σάμι κόφτο!».

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη! Δε σε πειράζω άλλο.» έκατσε δίπλα του και έβαλε το χέρι του προστατευτικά, πάνω στους ώμους του αδελφού του.

Ο Ντην συνέχισε, να αναπνέει γρήγορα και ρηχά, ήταν χλωμός και κρατούσε τα μάτια του συνεχώς κλειστά. «Πού είμαστε;»

«Σε μια εκκλησία.» απάντησε ο Σαμ και για πρώτη φορά παρατήρησε το εσωτερικό του ναού στον αχνό φωτισμό από τα καντήλια και το ελάχιστο φως του δρόμου που έμπαινε από τα πολύχρωμα βιτρό στα παράθυρα.

Παντού υπήρχαν σκούρα, ξύλινα, μακρόστενα στασίδια τοποθετημένα σα στρατιωτάκια το ένα πίσω από το άλλο. Στη κορυφή του ναού, πίσω από την Αγία Τράπεζα και κάτω από την πανέμορφη τοιχογραφία του τρούλου, δέσποζε ένα μαρμάρινο τέμπλο με τρία τεραστίων διαστάσεων αγάλματα. Ο Σαμ αναγνώρισε τη φιγούρα του Eσταυρωμένου στο κέντρο και στα αριστερά, τον Αρχάγγελο Μιχαήλ. Τριγύρω, διάσπαρτα στο ναό, υπήρχαν διάφορα αγάλματα άλλων αγίων, μα ο Σαμ δεν ήταν σίγουρος για το ποιους αγίους αντιπροσώπευαν.

«Γιατί;» ρώτησε κουρασμένα ο Ντην και μισάνοιξε τα μάτια του.

«Τι γιατί;»

«Γιατί είμαστε σε εκκλησία;»

«Μας κυνηγούσε ο σκύλος και κρυβόμαστε από τον μπαμπά...» ψιθύρισε ο Σαμ, παρατηρώντας το τρομαχτικά κενό βλέμμα του αδερφού του. «...δε θυμάσαι;»

«Σ'μι πονάει πολύ το κεφάλι μου.» επανέλαβε ξέπνοα και άρχισε να γέρνει πάνω στο στασίδι σαν να μην είχε πλέον ενέργεια να συγκρατήσει το βάρος του σώματός του.

«Όχι, όχι, μη ξαπλώνεις. Μπορεί να μας βρει ο μπαμπάς και να χρειαστεί να τρέξουμε.» προσπάθησε να τον συγκρατήσει.

Όμως ο Ντην είχε ήδη ξαπλώσει. «Δε θα κοιμηθώ. Λίγο να ξαπλώσω θέλω.» ψιθύρισε αναπνέοντας ακόμα βαριά.

Ο Σαμ αναστέναξε ηττημένος και βγάζοντας το μπουφάν του, σκέπασε τον αδελφό του που έτρεμε έντονα σχεδόν σε κάθε δεύτερη εκπνοή του. Ανέβασε τα πόδια του πάνω στο στασίδι για να τον ταχτοποιήσει καλύτερα και τότε παρατήρησε πως του έλειπε το ένα του παπούτσι. Προφανώς θα το είχε χάσει όταν έτρεχαν να σωθούν από τον σκύλο. Ήθελε να πάει να το βρει μα φοβόταν όχι μόνο να βγει έξω, μα και να αφήσει τον αδελφό του μόνο του.

Το γυμνό πόδι του Ντην ήταν παγωμένο και ο Σαμ βάλθηκε να το τρίβει για να το στεγνώσει και να το ζεστάνει.

«Σε ευχαριστώ.» ψιθύρισε ο Ντην ανακουφισμένος, μα ο Σαμ δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν ο αδελφός του είχε αντιληφθεί τι του είχε συμβεί. Η αναπνοή του πάντως είχε αρχίσει να βρίσκει το κανονικό ρυθμό της.

Έβγαλε τα παπούτσια του και αφού αφαίρεσε τις κάλτσες του τα ξαναφόρεσε. Αν φορούσαν το ίδιο νούμερο παπούτσι, θα του το έδινε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Το να του φορέσει και τις δύο κάλτσες στο γυμνό του πόδι ήταν ότι καλύτερο μπορούσε να σκεφτεί.

«Σπρώξε λίγο το πόδι σου...» τον παρότρυνε για να μπορέσει να του βάλει την κάλτσα και ο Ντην υπάκουσε. «...Ακόμα μια φορά...» επανέλαβε για να του φορέσει και τη δεύτερη πάνω από την πρώτη. «...Ντι σπρώξε, είπες δε θα κοιμηθείς. Πρέπει να μείνεις ξύπνιος...» του φώναξε χωρίς όμως κανένα αποτέλεσμα.

Το στόμα και τα βλέφαρα του Ντην ήταν μισάνοιχτα και ο Σαμ δε μπορούσε πια να ακούσει την αναπνοή του.

«…Ντι;...» πετάχτηκε όρθιος γεμάτος ανησυχία. «...Σήκω! Μη κοιμάσαι!...» του φώναξε ταρακουνώντας τον δυνατά, «...Ξύπνα τώρα!...» επέμεινε με σπασμένη φωνή, όμως ο Ντην ήταν απόλυτα σιωπηλός.

Τον κούνησε και πάλι, πιέζοντας επίτηδες με δύναμη τη δεξιά του πλευρά. Πριν ο Ντην είχε πονέσει από αυτή του την κίνηση, μα αυτή τη φορά δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση.

Έπεσε στα γόνατα για να έρθει στο ίδιο ύψος και αγκάλιασε τον αδελφό του σφίγγοντας τον δυνατά, «...Μη πεθάνεις, σε παρακαλώ!...» ξέσπασε σε κλάματα, «...Μη με αφήνεις μόνο μου...» του φώναξε απελπισμένος συνεχίζοντας να τον ταρακουνάει. Αυτή τη φορά φοβήθηκε να τον σφαλιαρίσει, «...Θα κάνω ό,τι θες, μόνο μη πεθάνεις!»

Έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι. Έπρεπε να φύγει και να δοκιμάσει πάλι να βρει κάποιον.

«Πέθανε;...» άκουσε μια αντρική φωνή πίσω του η οποία τον έκανε να αναπηδήσει ξαφνιασμένος. Στο αχνό φως είδε μια μεγαλόσωμη φιγούρα να στέκεται στην άκρη του στασιδιού. Ο άγνωστος άντρας ήταν ψηλός και αρκετά εύσωμος. Είχε πυκνά, μπερδεμένα γκρίζα μαλλιά και άγρια μακριά γενειάδα. «...Στα αλήθεια πέθανε;» ξαναρώτησε με τη τραχιά φωνή του.

«Βοήθεια.» είπε απελπισμένα ο τρομοκρατημένος επτάχρονος.

Η φιγούρα τους πλησίασε και αφού ξεσκέπασε τον Ντην, έσκυψε και ακούμπησε το τεράστιο κεφάλι του πάνω στο στήθος του.

«Αχά! Η καρδούλα του χτυπάει. Όταν χτυπά η καρδιά σημαίνει πως είσαι ζωντανός. Να άκου κι εσύ.» είπε και αποτραβήχτηκε για να του κάνει χώρο.

Ο Σαμ έσκυψε βιαστικά και έβαλε το αυτί του πάνω στο στομάχι του Ντην.

Ο άντρας γέλασε δυνατά, «Όχι εκεί χαζούλη...» έπιασε μαλακά το κεφάλι του Σαμ και τον οδήγησε πιο πάνω. «...Εκεί ακριβώς. Τώρα κάνε ησυχία και άκου.»

Ο Σαμ κράτησε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα την αναπνοή του και άκουσε τους αργούς μα ρυθμικούς χτύπους της καρδιάς του Ντην. Στιγμές μετά αισθάνθηκε και τον ζεστό αέρα της ανάσας του στο μέτωπό του.

«Δε χρειάζεται να κλαις, απλά κοιμάται...» είπε χαμογελώντας εγκάρδια φανερώνοντας το φαφούτικο στόμα του. Έβαλε το δάχτυλο στα χοντρά, σκασμένα από το κρύο χείλια του και του έκανε νόημα να σιωπήσει. «...Μην φωνάζεις και μην τον ξυπνήσεις όπως ξύπνησες εμένα.»

Έβγαλε από τη πλάτη του ένα βρώμικο, ροζ, σκισμένο σακίδιο και αφού το σκάλισε για λίγο, βρήκε μια σχετικά καθαρή και καινούρια καρό μπλε κουβέρτα και ένα ξεθωριασμένο κίτρινο φούτερ. Σκέπασε τον Ντην και έπειτα του σήκωσε μαλακά το κεφάλι και έβαλε το φούτερ για μαξιλάρι. Το αγόρι βόγκηξε ελαφρά στην κίνηση.

«Αχά! Μάλιστα, καλά το κατάλαβα…» είπε ο άγνωστος, «…Χτύπησε το κεφάλι του, έτσι;» ρώτησε και χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση ψαχούλεψε το κρανίο του Ντην με τις τεράστιες παλάμες του και τα κοντόχοντρα δάχτυλα του, καλύπτοντας το σχεδόν τελείως μέσα στις χούφτες του.

Ο Ντην έβγαλε ένα πιο παραπονιάρικο ήχο, σα κλαψούρισμα, μόλις το άγγιγμα του ξένου συνάντησε το τραυματισμένο του σημείο και ψέλλισε κάτι που ακούστηκε σαν «Μη!...» ενώ το χέρι του σηκώθηκε αυτόματα και γράπωσε το μανίκι του άντρα. «...Μπαμπάκα;» ψιθύρισε, τα μάτια του μισάνοιξαν αλλά προτού προλάβει να κεντράρει, λιποθύμησε και πάλι.

Ο Σαμ βούρκωσε ευθύς, ανακουφισμένος από την λέξη που άκουσε και την κίνηση του αδελφού του. «Ντι;» του φώναξε περιμένοντας μιαν απάντηση.

«Δε πέθανε σου είπα. Μη κλαις! Πρέπει να ξεκουραστεί. Το κεφάλι του είναι πολύ ζεστό. Δε πρέπει να είναι τα κεφάλια τόσο ζεστά...» είπε σοβαρά ο άντρας και αφού έκατσε εκεί που τελείωναν τα πόδια του Ντην, βάλθηκε να σκαλίζει πάλι το σάκο του.

Αυτή τη φορά έβγαλε μια μπανάνα και αφού την άνοιξε, έκοψε τη μισή και τη πρόσφερε στον Σαμ. «…Να πάρε! Κάτσε κάτω και μην τον ξυπνήσεις! Και βάλε και το μπουφάν σου γιατί κάνει πολύ κρύο απόψε...» τον συμβούλεψε με έντονο τόνο, μασουλώντας συνάμα άτσαλα το μισό φρούτο του. «…Η κουβέρτα που σκέπασα τον φίλο σου είναι καλή.»

Ο Σαμ υπάκουσε και έκατσε και αυτός στο προσκέφαλο του αδελφού του. Σκούπισε με το μανίκι το πρόσωπό του και ρούφηξε τη μύτη του. Αν και δεν ήθελε να φάει, ωστόσο πήρε μια δαγκωνιά από τη μπανάνα του και βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί τον παράξενο ξένο.

«Έτσι μπράβο…» του χαμογέλασε εκείνος, «…Μη φοβάσαι, θα ξυπνήσει όταν θέλει αυτός, όχι όταν θες εσύ. Ξέρεις όμως δε κάνει να τρώμε εδώ μέσα…» είπε ο άντρας τελειώνοντας τη μπανάνα, διπλώνοντας τη φλούδα και βάζοντας την στην τσέπη του βρώμικου καφέ παλτού του. Φαινόταν πως πλέον δεν τον απασχολούσε ιδιαιτέρως το γεγονός ότι είχε ένα αναίσθητο, τραυματισμένο παιδί δίπλα του και ένα άγνωστο, καθαρά φοβισμένο παιδί απέναντι του. «…Δε θα το πεις στον πάτερα Αμβρόσιο, έτσι;» είπε κοιτάζοντας διερευνητικά τον Σαμ.

Ο Σαμ κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του, περισσότερες φορές από ότι θα χρειαζόταν και κατάπιε την τελευταία του μπουκιά σχεδόν αμάσητη.

«Ωραία, ωραία...» είπε ο ξένος αναστενάζοντας ανακουφισμένος. «…Δεν του αρέσει να βρωμίζουμε την εκκλησία του. Με αφήνει και κοιμάμαι εδώ όταν κάνει πολύ κρύο ή βρέχει. Κι εγώ βοηθάω όσο μπορώ. Καθαρίζω, γυαλίζω, σκουπίζω…» είπε και ακούμπησε το σώμα του στην πλάτη του στασιδιού, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο στήθος, τεντώνοντας τα πόδια του. «…Είναι καλός ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος. Πάντα μου δίνει φαγητό ή ρούχα ή σκεπάσματα.» είπε και χάιδεψε απαλά την κουβέρτα που σκέπαζε τον Ντην. Τα χέρια του ήταν σκασμένα στις αρθρώσεις τον δαχτύλων του και τα νύχια του βρώμικα.

Ο Σαμ δεν είχε γνωρίσει πολύ κόσμο στα επτά χρόνια της ζωής του. Πέρα από τους ενήλικες που έβλεπε στην τηλεόραση και τον μπαμπά του, ήξερε καλά μόνο τον πάστορα Τζιμ, τον Κέϊλεμπ και το θείο Μπόμπι. Φέτος είχε γνωρίσει και μερικές δασκάλες και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι ήταν οι διάφοροι παράξενοι συνάδελφοι του μπαμπά του και οι άνθρωποι που έβλεπε στα γρήγορα, στα μοτέλ και τα μαγαζιά.

Ο άντρας όμως που τώρα καθόταν απέναντί του και χάιδευε τη μπερδεμένη του γενειάδα ήταν πολύ διαφορετικός. Μιλούσε περισσότερο σαν τους συμμαθητές του στην πρώτη δημοτικού και όχι σαν τον μπαμπά του.

Ο άγνωστος ήταν ήσυχος και φαινόταν τελείως βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του. Κάπου κάπου κουνούσε το κεφάλι του και μουρμούριζε κάτι σιγανά.

Ο Σαμ αναρωτήθηκε αν ο ξένος προσευχόταν αλλά δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει και να του τραβήξει την προσοχή ή Θεός φυλάξει να τον εκνευρίσει.

Ήταν τεράστιος και τρομαχτικός, ντυμένος με πολλά παλιά ρούχα και μύριζε άσχημα. Φαινόταν να είναι μεγαλύτερος από τον μπαμπά του αλλά ο Σαμ δεν ήταν σίγουρος.

Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά απόλυτης ησυχίας και το μόνο που ακουγόταν ήταν οι ρυθμικές τους ανάσες που ενισχύονταν από την ηχώ του κενού χώρου και τα περιστασιακά μουρμουρητά του άντρα.

«Κι εσάς σας άφησε ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος να κοιμηθείτε εδώ απόψε;» ρώτησε άξαφνα σπάνοντας την ησυχία.

«Ν-ναι.» είπε ψέματα, ξαφνιασμένος από την απρόσμενη ερώτηση.

«Στα αλήθεια;…» ξαναρώτησε ο ξένος γουρλώνοντας τα γαλάζια μάτια του. «…Δε μου είπε τίποτα. Πάντα μου λέει, γιατί με ξέρει. Πάντα μου λέει.»

«Ε- επειδή σήμερα κάνει κρύο και βρέχει, μας είπε να μείνουμε εδώ.» συνέχισε να λέει ψέματα ο Σαμ. Δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να του πει την αλήθεια. Δεν ήθελε να τους διώξει ο ξένος από την προστασία της εκκλησίας και σίγουρα δεν ήθελε να ξυπνήσει τον άρρωστο αδελφό του. Ο Μπόμπι του είχε πει να βρει καταφύγιο μέχρι να έρθει και τώρα δεν ήθελε να το αφήσει.

«Είναι στα αλήθεια καλός ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος. Παλιά είχαμε κάποιον άλλον αλλά εκείνος δεν ήταν τόσο καλός. Όταν έμαθα ότι θα έρθει καινούριος ιερέας στο ναό του Αρχάγγελου Μιχαήλ χάρηκα πολύ. Αυτός είναι καλύτερος και με αφήνει να κοιμάμαι εδώ όταν κάνει κρύο ή βρέχει και πάντα μου δίνει φαγητό και ρούχα και σκεπάσματα...» επανέλαβε με αφέλεια και χάιδεψε ξανά την κουβέρτα του. «…Εμένα με λένε Κλάρενς. Εσένα;»

«Με λένε ε…» κόμπιασε για λίγο, «…με λένε Λου.» αποφάσισε να του πει και πάλι ψέματα. Δεν ήξερε γιατί αλλά το ένστικτό του έλεγε πως έπρεπε να κρατήσει μυστική την ταυτότητά του. «…και αυτός είναι ο, ο φίλος μου, ο Μ-Μάϊκ.» χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του Ντην, αποφασίζοντας να κρατήσει μυστικό και το δικό του όνομα.

«Άκουσα να τον φωνάζεις Ντι.» είπε παραξενεμένος ο Κλάρενς.

«Είναι το δεύτερο του όνομα και το ξέρω μόνο εγώ…» διόρθωσε όπως - όπως ο Σαμ, «…αλλά όλοι οι άλλοι κ-και ο πατέρας ο Αμβρόσιος τον φωνάζουμε Μάϊκ, κύριε Κλάρενς.»

Ο ξένος γέλασε δυνατά, παραβλέποντας την αστεία δικαιολογία του Σαμ. «Κύριε Κλάρενς...» επανέλαβε σχεδόν κοροϊδευτικά, «…Εμένα όλοι και ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος, με φωνάζουν απλώς Κλάρενς.»

«Συγνώμη.» είπε ο Σαμ και ο άντρας χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος.

«Πώς χτύπησε ο φίλος σου;»

«Π- παίζαμε στην παιδική χαρά και ο Μάϊκ γλίστρησε στη τσουλήθρα, έπεσε και χτύπησε το κεφάλι του.» συνέχισε να λέει ψέματα. Πλέον είχε καταλάβει πως ο Κλάρενς δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος ενήλικας. Αν ήταν ο θείος Μπόμπι εκεί θα είχε πάει ήδη τρέχοντας τον Ντην στο νοσοκομείο.

«Πρέπει να προσέχετε…» τον συμβούλεψε παίρνοντας σοβαρό ύφος. «…Η μαμά σου που είναι;»

«Έχει πεθάνει.» απάντησε ο Σαμ.

«Κι εμένα…» είπε και έκανε το σταυρό του. «…Ο μπαμπάς σου;»

Ο Σαμ δίστασε για λίγο στην ερώτηση. «Κι αυτός.» είπε ψιθυριστά προσπαθώντας να μη κοιτάξει τον ξένο στα μάτια. Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στο άγαλμα του σταυρωμένου Χριστού ακριβώς απέναντί του και αισθάνθηκε ντροπή για το συγκεκριμένο του ψέμα.

Ακόμα δε μπορούσε να συνειδητοποιήσει όλα όσα τους είχαν συμβεί. Αν και ο μπαμπάς του, τους είχε επιτεθεί και είχε χτυπήσει τον Ντην ήταν ακόμα μπαμπάς του και σκέφτηκε πως δεν ήταν σωστό να πει τέτοιο πράγμα. Όλα του φαίνονταν σαν ένας άσχημος εφιάλτης από τον οποίο δε μπορούσε να ξυπνήσει.

«Κι ο δικός μου…» είπε και έκανε και πάλι το σταυρό του, «…Αλλά πλέον δεν ανησυχώ γιατί έχω τον πατέρα Αμβρόσιο. Είναι καλός ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος. Με αφήνει να κοιμάμαι εδώ όταν κάνει κρύο ή βρέχει και πάντα μου δίνει φαγητό και ρούχα και σκεπάσματα.» είπε για τρίτη φορά ο αγαθός γίγαντας και αφού χασμουρήθηκε δυνατά, χάιδεψε και πάλι την αγαπημένη κουβέρτα του.

Ο Ντην αναδεύτηκε κάτω από τη κουβέρτα αντιδρώντας στο άγγιγμα και το δυνατό χασμουρητό του Κλάρενς. «Σάμι;» ψέλλισε ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του, είδε στα πόδια του την τεράστια άγνωστη φιγούρα και το χέρι του πήγε ευθύς μηχανικά κάτω από το φούτερ που είχε στο κεφάλι του. Όταν δε βρήκε το μαχαίρι που πάντα έκρυβε κάτω από το κανονικό του μαξιλάρι, κλώτσησε με δύναμη το μπράτσο του γιγάντιου ξένου και πετάχτηκε όρθιος.

Ο Κλάρενς έβγαλε μια παραπονεμένη κραυγή περισσότερο ενόχλησης παρά πόνου, «Μα τι κάνεις; Τρελάθηκες;» ρώτησε τρίβοντας προστατευτικά το μπράτσο του.

«Εδώ είμαι…» πετάχτηκε ο Σαμ συγκρατώντας τον Ντην, «…μη φοβάσαι.»

«Σάμι;» ρώτησε μπερδεμένος ο Ντην προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει, σφίγγοντας τα πλευρά του.

«Κάτσε, μη σηκώνεσαι.» είπε ο Σαμ και τον οδήγησε και πάλι στο στασίδι όπου έκατσε κι αυτός ανάμεσα στον Κλάρενς και τον Ντην.

«Τι συμβαίνει; Πού είμαστε; Ποιός είναι αυτός;» ρώτησε με μια αναπνοή και με το χέρι του άγγιξε το κεφάλι του σαν να πόνεσε.

«Είμαστε στην εκκλησία…»

«Του Αρχάγγελου Μιχαήλ και του πατέρα Αμβρόσιου!» διέκοψε ο Κλάρενς τρίβοντας ακόμα το μπράτσο του και κοιτώντας άγρια τον Ντην.

«Ναι, ακριβώς…» είπε και ο Σαμ, «…Ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος μας άφησε να κοιμηθούμε εδώ το βράδυ, θυμάσαι;»

«Τι λες;» είπε ο Ντην προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί, η αναπνοή του άρχισε και πάλι να επιταχύνεται.

«Ναι Μάϊκ…» τόνισε ο Σαμ το ψεύτικο όνομα που είχε πει, «…Αν ηρεμίσεις λίγο θα στα εξηγήσω όλα.»

«Ποια;» επανέλαβε ο Ντην.

Ο Σαμ αναστέναξε. «Καταρχάς πώς αισθάνεσαι;» ρώτησε, μα ο Ντην τον κοιτούσε παραξενεμένος.

«Η χοντροκεφάλα σου πονάει;» πετάχτηκε και πάλι ο Κλάρενς.

«Σάμι;» ρώτησε ο Ντην κοιτώντας τον ξένο.

«Χα! Λου τον λένε χαζούλη!» κορόιδεψε εκείνος.

Ο Σαμ έπρεπε να βρει ένα τρόπο για να κερδίσει λίγο χρόνο και να εξηγήσει τι συνέβη στον Ντην. «Κλάρενς, νομίζω ότι άκουσα κάποιον να χτυπάει την πόρτα…» είπε τελικά γυρίζοντας το βλέμμα του προς την κατεύθυνση της πόρτας. «…Πας να δεις ποιος είναι, σε παρακαλώ;»

«Η πόρτα;…» είπε ο Κλάρενς μπερδεμένος και σηκώθηκε, «…Δεν άκουσα τίποτα. Λες; Πάω να δω. Μπορεί να είναι ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος. Μπορεί να ξέχασε κάτι.»

Μόλις απομακρύνθηκε λίγο από το στασίδι που κάθονταν, ο Σαμ άρχισε να εξηγεί τα πάντα στον Ντην.

«Θυμάσαι που μας κυνηγούσε ο σκύλος και ήρθαμε εδώ;»

Ο Ντην όμως κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του και το βλέμμα του πήρε μια τρομαγμένη έκφραση. «Δε θυμάμαι τίποτα.» ψέλλισε σιγανά και έκλεισε τα μάτια του.

«Δε πειράζει!...» είπε βιαστικά ο Σαμ. Ο Κλάρενς ακόμα δεν είχε φτάσει στην πόρτα, «…Από πού θυμάσαι;»

Το πρόσωπο του Ντην συσπάστηκε σε μια γκριμάτσα πόνου. Η προσπάθεια και μόνο να σκεφτεί του ενίσχυε τον πονοκέφαλο. «Θυμάμαι που φύγαμε από το μοτέλ και τρέχαμε, αλλά δε ξέρω πως ήρθαμε εδώ.»

«Θυμάσαι γιατί φύγαμε από το μοτέλ;»

«Ναι…» είπε αργά ο Ντην ενώ προσπαθούσε ακόμα να σκεφτεί, «…ο μπαμπάς ήθελε να σου κάνει κακό και μετά, μετά…»

«Και μετά εσύ τον σταμάτησες αλλά σε χτύπησε…» τον βοήθησε ο Σαμ γιατί ο Κλάρενς είχε ήδη ανοίξει την πόρτα.

«Δεν είναι κανείς Λου.» του φώναξε και άρχισε αργά να επιστρέφει, κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά.

«Ναι!...» είπε ψιθυριστά ο Ντην. «…Σάμι ο μπαμπάς ήθελε να σε σκοτώσει για αυτό φύγαμε.» είπε σχεδόν όσο έκπληκτος ήταν την πρώτη φορά που συνέβη το συγκεκριμένο περιστατικό.

«Μετά ήρθαμε εδώ…» παρέλειψε ο Σαμ την ιστορία με τον σκύλο γιατί του τελείωνε ο χρόνος. Ο Κλάρενς ήταν ήδη στα μισά. «…Ντην λιποθύμησες, δε ξυπνούσες και τρόμαξα…» κόμπιασε και τα μάτια του άρχισαν να γυαλίζουν, «…νόμιζα ότι πέθανες…» δεν άντεξε και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του αδελφού του σφίγγοντας τον, «…ο Κλάρενς με βοήθησε αλλά εγώ φοβήθηκα και δεν του είπα τι πραγματικά έγινε, ούτε τα πραγματικά μας ονόματα.» του ψιθύρισε πλέον κοντά στο αυτί.

«Καλά έκανες. Κι εγώ αυτό θα έκανα.» τον επαίνεσε ο Ντην χαϊδεύοντας τον στην πλάτη.

«Του είπα ότι με λένε Λου και σένα Μάϊκ. Είναι καλός.» τελείωσε ο Σαμ την ίδια στιγμή που ο Κλάρενς έκατσε αναστενάζοντας δίπλα τους και απρόθυμα άφησε την ζεστή αγκαλιά του αδελφού του.

«Λάθος έκανες μικρέ μου φίλε. Κανείς δεν ήταν. Δε πειράζει όμως, καλύτερα που κοίταξα γιατί ήταν ξεκλείδωτα και κλείδωσα…» είπε ο Κλάρενς. «…Τελικά εσύ είσαι καλύτερα;…» συνέχισε κοιτώντας το μεγαλύτερο αγόρι. Σήκωσε το μανίκι του και άπλωσε το χέρι του για να αγγίξει το μέτωπό του, μα εκείνο τραβήχτηκε απότομα. «…Μη με φοβάσαι, απλά ήθελα να δω αν είναι ακόμα ζεστό το κεφάλι σου.» εξηγήθηκε.

Ο Ντην ξεροκατάπιε και κοιτώντας τον επιφυλακτικά, έσκυψε προς το απλωμένο του χέρι.

Ο Κλάρενς χαμογέλασε και τον άγγιξε απαλά στο μέτωπο, «Χμμ, ακόμα είναι πολύ ζεστό. Δε πρέπει τα κεφάλια να είναι τόσο ζεστά.»

Ο Σαμ άγγιξε και αυτός το μέτωπο του Ντην. Όντως ήταν πολύ ζεστό, φαινόταν σχεδόν καυτό στο παγωμένο του χέρι.

«Ο πατέρας Αμβρόσιος ξέρει πολλούς γιατρούς. Αν χρειαστεί αύριο το πρωί θα σε πάει σε έναν. Θα σου δώσουν ένα χαπάκι και θα γίνεις περδίκι…» είπε ο καλόκαρδος Κλάρενς. «…Έχεις πονοκέφαλο;»

Η λέξη πονοκέφαλος ήταν πολύ λίγη για να περιγράψει τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε στον Ντην εκείνη τη στιγμή. Αισθανόταν στο κρανίο του τον σφυγμό του σαν σφυροκόπημα, το μυαλό του ήταν βαρύ σαν μολύβι, ένιωθε πως μονίμως έγερνε προς τα δεξιά, οι ρίζες τον μαλλιών του έκαιγαν, κάθε ήχος του τρυπούσε τον εγκέφαλο, η παραμικρή κίνηση του έφερνε ναυτία και κάποιες στιγμές έβλεπε τα πάντα διπλά και θολά. Όλα αυτά ενισχύονταν στο έπακρο, καθώς με κάθε αναπνοή που έπαιρνε δεχόταν δυνατές σουβλιές στη δεξιά μεριά των πλευρών του.

«Λιγάκι.» απάντησε σιγανά. Δεν έβλεπε το λόγο να παραπονιέται σα μωρό για τον πονοκέφαλό του. Ο Σαμ δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό και σίγουρα ο αγαθός γίγαντας είχε ήδη εξαντλήσει όλες του τις γνώσεις.

«Καλό αυτό…» είπε ο Κλάρενς και κούνησε το κεφάλι του ευχαριστημένος από την απάντηση του Ντην. «…Τον τρόμαξες τον φιλαράκο σου. Με τα χίλια ζόρια κατάφερα να τον ηρεμίσω…» συνέχισε χτυπώντας φιλικά το μπούτι του Σαμ, «…του έδωσα πριν που κοιμόσουν μισή μπανάνα, αλλά την άλλη μισή την έφαγα εγώ. Και δεν έχω άλλη.» είπε ένοχα κοιτάζοντας και πάλι στο σάκο του για κάτι που θα μπορούσε να κεράσει τον Ντην

«Δε πειράζει.» είπε ο Ντην, ψαχούλεψε με κόπο την τσέπη του παντελονιού του και έβγαλε μια χούφτα γλυκίσματα. Νωρίτερα είχε ανοίξει την σακούλα με τα ζαχαρωτά που του είχε αγοράσει ο μπαμπάς του και γέμισε την τσέπη του για να μπορεί να μασουλάει όποτε θέλει. Έδωσε πρώτα στον αδελφό του, ο οποίος διάλεξε μια καραμέλα με γαλάζιο περιτύλιγμα και έπειτα έδωσε και στο Κλάρενς.

Τα μάτια του έλαμψαν με χαρά. «Να διαλέξω κι εγώ;» τον ρώτησε με αγωνία.

«Όχι…» γέλασε κοφτά μαζί του, «…να τα πάρεις όλα.»

«Όλα;» ρώτησε έκπληκτος.

Ο Ντην ήθελε να τον ευχαριστήσει, έστω και με αυτή τη μικρή του κίνηση, για τη βοήθεια του και τη συμπαράσταση που είχε προσφέρει νωρίτερα στον μικρό του αδελφό. Όποιος φερόταν καλά στον Σάμι γινόταν άμεσα φίλος στα κιτάπια του. Αντιθέτως, όποιος τολμούσε έστω και να τον λοξοκοιτάξει, κινδύνευε πολύ.

«Όλα!» είπε και του τα έδωσε.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ!...» πετάχτηκε ο Κλάρενς χαρούμενος, σαν να είχε δεχτεί το καλύτερο δώρο του κόσμου και χαμογέλασε πλατιά φανερώνοντας τα λειψά δόντια του. Αφού τα περιεργάστηκε για λίγο κρατώντας τα στις χούφτες του, διάλεξε ένα ροζ γλειφιτζούρι και έβαλε τα υπόλοιπα στη τσέπη του. «…Για μετά.» είπε περισσότερο στον εαυτό του και άρχισε να πιπιλάει το γλύκισμα του.

Ο Σαμ δίπλα στον Ντην χαμογελώντας χαρούμενος με την παιδιάστικη αντίδραση του Κλάρενς, βάλθηκε να τρίβει τα μάτια του με τις γροθιές του. Η ώρα ήταν περασμένη και το μικρό αγόρι είχε ξεθεωθεί. Κατάπιε την καραμέλα του αμάσητη και χασμουρήθηκε δυνατά.

«Νύσταξες…» αποφάσισε ο Ντην για αυτόν, «…Ξάπλωσε λίγο να κοιμηθείς.» είπε και τον τράβηξε να ξαπλώσει σαν να ήταν μωρό.

«Όχι, δε πρέπει να κοιμηθούμε.» παραπονέθηκε και πήγε να σηκωθεί.

«Ξάπλωσε…» συνέχισε και τον πίεσε να ξαπλώσει πάνω του. «…Είναι η σειρά μου να φυλάξω σκοπιά τώρα. Πριν έκανες καλή δουλειά.»

«Αν νυστάξεις ή πονέσει το κεφάλι σου ή η κοιλίτσα σου πολύ πες μου. Εντάξει;...» είπε τελικά ηττημένος και ξάπλωσε δίπλα στον Ντην ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι του στο μηρό του. «...Κι αν μας βρει ο...»

«Δε θα μας βρει εδώ μέσα...» τον διέκοψε προσπαθώντας να ακουστεί πειστικός. «...Εξάλλου είπες ότι τηλεφώνησες και στο θείο Μπόμπι. Θα έρθει να μας βοηθήσει.»

Ο Κλάρενς σηκώθηκε κι αυτός με το γλειφιτζούρι ακόμα στο στόμα. «Πάω κι εγώ να ξαπλώσω λίγο…» είπε και έδειξε το μέρος δίπλα στο καλοριφέρ, όπου είχε απλωμένο έναν υπνόσακο. Αν δεν του το έδειχνε, ο Ντην ούτε που θα το πρόσεχε. Για αυτό όταν μπήκαν μέσα δεν τον είδαν. «…Θέλει ακόμα για να ξημερώσει…» συνέχισε και αφού σήκωσε την μπλε καρό κουβέρτα του από το πάτωμα, την τίναξε και σκέπασε τον Σαμ. «…Αν θελήσεις κάτι Μάϊκ, θα είμαι εκεί…» είπε και έδειξε και πάλι το μέρος όπου θα κοιμόταν. «…Καληνύχτα παιδιά...» είπε κι έφυγε κουτσαίνοντας αργά, μονολογώντας σιγανά, «…πολύ χαίρομαι που είστε σήμερα εδώ. Είστε καλά παιδιά.»

«Καληνύχτα.» είπε ο Ντην σκεπάζοντας καλύτερα τον αδερφό του που ήδη είχε αρχίσει να παραδίδεται.

«Ντι;» του ψιθύρισε ο εφτάχρονος με κλειστά μάτια.

«Τι είναι;»

«Γιατί ο μπαμπάς θέλει να μας κάνει κακό;»

Ήταν μια ερώτηση που αναρωτιόταν και ο ίδιος από την ώρα που είδε τον μπαμπά τους να τους πλησιάζει στο δωμάτιο κρατώντας το μαχαίρι. «Δε ξέρω...» παραδέχτηκε με ειλικρίνεια «...σίγουρα κάποιος λόγος θα υπάρχει...» αποφάσισε να τον δικαιολογήσει. «...όταν θα έρθει ο θείος θα τα ξεκαθαρίσει όλα.»

«Πότε θα έρθει;» χασμουρήθηκε ο μικρός.

«Μην ανησυχείς...» τον καθησύχασε «...μέχρι να ξυπνήσεις θα έχει έρθει.» είπε και το ευχήθηκε με όλη του τη ψυχή.

«Ντι;...» ρώτησε ξανά διστακτικά.

«Τι θες τώρα;»

«Ο μπαμπάς σε χτύπησε πολύ δυνατά. Πονάς ακόμα;»

Ο Ντην αναστέναξε ελαφρά, «Λίγο.»

«Ντι;» ψιθύρισε και πάλι.

«Τι;»

«Μη πεθάνεις ενώ κοιμάμαι.» είπε σχεδόν αθόρυβα.

«Δε θα μου πεις εσύ τι θα κάνω και τι όχι στούμπε.» αστειεύτηκε ο μεγάλος παίρνοντας καθαρά προσποιητό σοβαρό ύφος.

«Σοβαρά μιλάω!» πήγε να σηκωθεί, μα ο Ντην τον συγκράτησε στη θέση του και χαμογελώντας, βάλθηκε να του χαϊδεύει καθησυχαστικά τα μαλλιά, όπως έκανε κάποτε η μαμά του για αυτόν.

«Α, εντάξει τότε. Αφού μιλάς σοβαρά.»

«Το ορκίζεσαι;» επέμεινε.

«Σάμι, κλείσε τα μάτια σου.»

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	4. Κεφάλαιο 3

**Κεφάλαιο Τρίτο**

Προσπάθησε να τεντώσει το πάνω μέρος του κορμιού του χωρίς να κουνήσει το αριστερό του πόδι από τη μέση και κάτω, τραβώντας τους ώμους του προς τα πίσω, αναπνέοντας βαθιά με επιφύλαξη για να μη δεχτεί σουβλιά από τα πλευρά του.

Ο απαλός ήχος αποσυμπίεσης που έκαναν οι σπόνδυλοι στη βάση του λαιμού του, ήταν αρκετός για να τον ανακουφίσει. Ο χαμηλός φωτισμός, η ησυχία και η απόλυτη ακινησία του είχαν απαλύνει τον πονοκέφαλο κατά πολύ.

Ο αδερφός του κοιμόταν ακόμα ήρεμα, χρησιμοποιώντας τον αριστερό μηρό του Ντην για μαξιλάρι. Είχε γυρίσει ανάσκελα και το κεφάλι του κρεμόταν προς τα πίσω, φανερώνοντας τον λαιμό του. Ο Ντην ήξερε ότι αυτή η στάση ύπνου δεν ήταν σωστή αλλά δε τολμούσε να τον κουνήσει για να μην τον ξυπνήσει.

Ήταν ένα χαρακτηριστικό γνώρισμα του Σαμ, το να μπορεί να κοιμάται όπου ξάπλωνε και ο Ντην το ζήλευε γιατί ο ίδιος παιδευόταν κάθε φορά. Ο μικρός μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί στα πατώματα, στο Ιμπάλα, στα πολυάριθμα μοτέλ, στα διάφορα σπίτια που τύχαινε να τους φιλοξενήσουν, ακόμα και στα χέρια όποιου τον κρατούσε, όπως τώρα. Αρκεί να αισθανόταν ασφάλεια.

Ο Ντην προσπαθούσε σκληρά να παραμείνει ξύπνιος, μουρμουρίζοντας σιγανά τα αγαπημένα του τραγούδια. Μια πράξη που περισσότερο τον νανούριζε αντί να τον κρατά σε εγρήγορση.

Ήταν η πέμπτη φορά που επαναλάμβανε με κλειστά τα μάτια, την εισαγωγή από το "Stairway to Heaven", έχοντας ασυνείδητα κατεβάσει την ταχύτητα του τραγουδιού τόσο ώστε να τονίζει μεμονωμένα σχεδόν κάθε νότα του σόλο κιθάρας, όταν αισθάνθηκε κίνηση στα δεξιά του.

Δεν είχε ακούσει την πόρτα του ναού να ξεκλειδώνει και να ανοίγει, ούτε τον σιγανό ήχο βημάτων να πλησιάζουν, πατώντας στο παχύ χαλί του διαδρόμου. Αντιλήφθηκε το οτιδήποτε μόνο όταν κάποιος έκατσε στο στασίδι δίπλα του.

Χωρίς να ανοίξει τα μάτια του, ήξερε ήδη πως δεν ήταν ο Κλάρενς γιατί τα ρούχα του εισβολέα δε βρωμούσαν, μα ανέδιδαν μια πολύ γνώριμη και αγαπημένη του οσμή. Old Spice, ανακατεμένο με καθαρό ιδρώτα, λάδι όπλων και παλιά, δερμάτινα καθίσματα αυτοκινήτου. Πάντοτε στην παρουσία αυτής της μυρωδιάς, αισθανόταν αυτόματα ασφάλεια και παρηγοριά όταν τον αγκάλιαζε στις δύσκολες στιγμές του, όμως αυτή τη φορά το σώμα του πάγωσε και κλείδωσε από τον τρόμο.

Ο Τζον βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στη θέση του, στρώνοντας την μαύρη καμπαρντίνα που φορούσε, σταυρώνοντας αντρικά τα πόδια του.

«Μας βρήκες.» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει ο Ντην, ξεροκαταπίνοντας τον κόμπο στο λαιμό του.

«Ακούγεσαι έκπληκτος.»

Φυσικά και τους είχε βρει. Ο πατέρας του ήταν από τους καλύτερους κυνηγούς του κόσμου. Πώς μπόρεσε έστω και μια στιγμή να πιστέψει πως του είχαν ξεφύγει.

Με αργές κινήσεις έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του παλτού του το αθλητικό παπούτσι που είχε χάσει ο Ντην.

«Το βρήκα στα σκαλιά έξω από την εκκλησία...» είπε και το άφησε δίπλα του. «...Είναι η δεύτερη φορά που στο μαζεύω σήμερα...» συνέχισε με νόημα. «...Έπρεπε να το σκεφτώ νωρίτερα πως θα ερχόσουν εδώ, άγγελέ μου. Στο σπίτι σου. Μα δεν έχει σημασία πια. Ευτυχώς σε βρήκα.»

«Είσαι ακόμα θυμωμένος;» ρώτησε επιφυλακτικά το αγόρι, ακόμα δεν είχε τολμήσει να τον αντικρίσει.

«Ντην, στο είπα και πριν. Δεν ήθελα να σε χτυπήσω γιε μου. Απλά δεν περίμενα να μου επιτεθείς. Όμως δεν έπρεπε να φύγεις από το δωμάτιο. Για αυτό ακριβώς το λόγο σε έδεσα και σε κλείδωσα στη ντουλάπα, όχι για να σε τιμωρήσω μα για να σε προστατέψω αγόρι μου...» ανέπνευσε βαθιά και εξέπνευσε αργά, «...Ξέρω ωστόσο πως δεν ήταν δικιά σου ιδέα το να φύγεις κι εσύ. Σας άκουσα από τον ασύρματο.»

«Ο Σαμ τρόμαξε μπαμπά και ήθελε να με βοηθήσει.» προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει τον αδελφό του.

«Θέλω να μιλήσουμε λίγο...» είπε και έγλυψε τα χείλια του, «...όμορφα και ήρεμα. Μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό;»

«Μάλιστα κύριε.»

«Ξέρω ότι έχεις μπερδευτεί, ότι φοβάσαι...»

«Δ-δε φοβάμαι!» δήλωσε γενναία ο Ντην αντιδρώντας ξεροκέφαλα στο σχόλιο, αν και η ουροδόχος κύστη του ήταν έτοιμη να αδειάσει το περιεχόμενο της από το άγχος και την αγωνία του.

Ο Τζον χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος, μα δάγκωσε και χάιδεψε γοργά τα χείλια του για να κρύψει τη χαρά του και να παραμείνει ζοφερά σοβαρός. «Το ξέρω πως φοβάσαι, άγγελέ μου...» επέμεινε με νόημα. «...και πως έχεις ένα εκατομμύριο ερωτήσεις. Αυτό που πήγε να γίνει πριν στο μοτέλ δεν έπρεπε να διακοπεί.»

«Εννοείς το να σκοτώσεις τον Σάμι;» επιτέλους μπόρεσε να τον κοιτάξει κατάματα.

Ο Τζον του χαμογέλασε καθησυχαστικά. Τα καστανά του μάτια δε φανέρωναν ίχνος κακίας ή θυμού, μπερδεύοντας περισσότερο τον Ντην.

«Για λόγους που δεν μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω ακόμα, πρέπει να ολοκληρώσω αυτό που τόσο γενναία σταμάτησες.»

«Γιατί;»

«Μια μέρα, όταν θα είσαι έτοιμος, θα τα μάθεις όλα.»

«Δε καταλαβαίνω. Τι κάναμε λάθος; Φταίω εγώ που σου αντιμίλησα το πρωί; Δεν εννοούσα αυτά που είπα και δεν ήθελα να σε σπρώξω, συγνώμη!» φώναξε ψιθυριστά, κοιτώντας τα χέρια του μπαμπά του, προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί ποιο χέρι είχε γδάρει με την πτώση του, μιας και δεν είχε πια τον επίδεσμο.

«Εσύ δε φταις σε τίποτα, μην ανησυχείς.»

«Τότε τι μπαμπά; Τι έχεις πάθει; Έχεις τρελαθ-;...» ξέσπασε λίγο πιο δυνατά, μα ο Τζον τον διέκοψε.

«Όχι αγγελούδι μου. Ούτε έχω τρελαθεί, ούτε και είμαι μεθυσμένος...» έσκυψε αργά, σήκωσε το μπατζάκι του και τράβηξε το κυνηγητικό μαχαίρι που είχε ξεχάσει ο φίλος του ο Κέϊλεμπ. «...Απλώς θυμήθηκα κάτι σήμερα. Κάτι πολύ σημαντικό που είχα ξεχάσει.»

Ο Ντην πετάχτηκε και έκανε μια μικρή κίνηση προς τα αριστερά προσπαθώντας να απομακρυνθεί από τον Τζον, σπρώχνοντας μαζί και τον κοιμισμένο του αδελφό, γλιστρώντας πάνω στο μακρόστενο, ξύλινο στασίδι.

«Μπαμπάκα όχι, σε παρακαλώ!...» έσπασε η φωνή του, τα μάτια του άρχισαν να τσούζουν και δάκρυα του θόλωσαν την όραση. «...Ας το συζητήσουμε λίγο ακόμα!...» προσπάθησε να κερδίσει χρόνο και έκανε ακόμα μία κίνηση προσπαθώντας να κερδίσει απόσταση από το μαχαίρι. «…Τι θα πει ο θείος Μπόμπι; Ο Κέϊλεμπ; Ο πάστορας Τζιμ;»

«Δε χρειάζεται να εξηγήσω σε κανένα τίποτα, αλλά αν μάθουν τον λόγο που το κάνω, θα με υποστηρίξουν και οι τρεις.» είπε με αποφασιστικότητα ο Τζον, αφήνοντας τον Ντην να απομακρύνεται χωρίς να τον ακολουθεί.

«Ποιός είναι αυτός ο λόγος. Δε καταλαβαίνω.»

«Το ξέρω.»

«Και η μαμά;...» ρώτησε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά λες και θα τον άκουγε, «...Τι θα έλεγε η μαμά;»

Ο Τζον έξυσε ελαφρά το μέτωπό του πάνω από το δεξί του φρύδι με τη λεπίδα του μαχαιριού.

«Μαίρη…» μονολόγησε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του πικραμένα. «…Ήταν μωρό και τον έκανα άνθρωπο. Πραγματικά υπάρχει καλύτερο δώρο από τον ίδιο της τον γιο;…» χαμογέλασε μελαγχολικά. «…Για σκέψου το. Ανήμερα της επετείου του θανάτου της θα ξανασμίξει με το μικρό της το παιδί στον Παράδεισο. Σίγουρα θα έχει επιθυμήσει τον Σάμι. Πιστεύω πως θα χαρεί πολύ.»

«Σάμι ξύπνα!» κλαψούρισε ο Ντην, συνεχίζοντας να απομακρύνεται αργά, κρατώντας το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο πάνω στη λεπίδα.

«Έλα άγγελέ μου, μη το κάνεις δύσκολο για αυτόν...» είπε ήρεμα ο Τζον δείχνοντας τον Σαμ με το μαχαίρι, «...Μην τον ξυπνάς. Δε χρειάζεται καν να κοιτάς. Όλα θα τελειώσουν πολύ γρήγορα, στο υπόσχομαι. Και μετά θα είμαστε οι δυο μας και θα κάνουμε ό,τι θέλουμε!» του χαμογέλασε.

Ο Ντην κοίταξε στα γρήγορα τον μικρό του αδελφό. Κοιμόταν ακόμα βαθιά, αναπνέοντας βαριά με ελαφρώς ανοιγμένο το στόμα. Το κεφάλι του δεν είχε αλλάξει θέση και ο λαιμός του ήταν ακόμα εκτεθειμένος. Μέσα από τα θολά από τα δάκρυα μάτια του, μπορούσε να δει τον σφυγμό του να χτυπά ρυθμικά στην καρωτίδα του.

Το αίσθημα του πανικού τον κυρίευσε πλήρως. Ήθελε να ουρλιάξει για βοήθεια, να πάρει τον Σαμ αγκαλιά και να αρχίσει να τρέχει. Το κεφάλι του άρχισε να σφυροκοπάει και τα αυτιά του βούιζαν εμποδίζοντας τον να κάνει οποιαδήποτε λογική σκέψη.

«Όχι, όχι, όχι…» άρχισε να παρακαλάει σηκώνοντας το μπράτσο του προστατευτικά, όταν ο Τζον τους πλησίασε αλλάζοντας θέση στο μαχαίρι του, κρατώντας το με τη λεπίδα προς τα κάτω. «…Σε ικετεύω.»

«Παιδιά;…» ακούστηκε η φωνή του Κλάρενς στο βάθος. Μέσα στον πανικό του ο Ντην είχε ξεχάσει την ύπαρξη του. «…Ποιός είναι μαζί σας;» η φωνή ακούστηκε σαν να τους πλησίαζε.

Ο Τζον ξεφύσησε σιγανά και έκρυψε με σταθερές κινήσεις το μαχαίρι στο παλτό του.

«Καλημέρα...» έκανε την εμφάνιση του ο Κλάρενς. «…Ποιός είστε εσείς;…» ρώτησε τον Τζον, περνώντας στο μπροστινό στασίδι για να τους πλησιάσει. «…Μάικ γιατί κλαίς;…» ρώτησε τον Ντην προτού πάρει απάντηση από τον καινούριο επισκέπτη. «…Πονάει πάλι το κεφάλι σου αγοράκι μου;» συνέχισε και άπλωσε το χέρι του πάνω από το στασίδι.

Ο Τζον με μια απότομη κίνηση, άρπαξε τον καρπό του Κλάρενς πριν το χέρι προλάβει να φτάσει στο μέτωπο του Ντην. «Τι κάνεις εκεί;» του φώναξε νευριασμένος.

«Το κεφάλι του ήταν πριν ζεστό…» βόγκηξε ο Κλάρενς, η λαβή στον καρπό του γινόταν ολοένα και πιο σφιχτή. «…Δ-δε θα τον πείραζα…» δικαιολογήθηκε. «…Εσύ ποιος είσαι;»

Ο Τζον χωρίς να αφήσει το χέρι του Κλάρενς, τράβηξε από το παλτό του το μαχαίρι.

«Τρέξτε! Μαχαίρι!» φώναξε ο Κλάρενς και με το ελεύθερό του χέρι έριξε μια δυνατή γροθιά κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο του απροετοίμαστου Τζον.

Ο Ντην σήκωσε βίαια τον Σαμ ξυπνώντας τον και μαζί άρχισαν να τρέχουν προς την Αγία Τράπεζα του ναού.

Πίσω τους ο μεγαλόσωμος Κλάρενς κατάφερε να δώσει μια δεύτερη δυνατή γροθιά, ρίχνοντας τον έμπειρο κυνηγό στο πάτωμα, του άρπαξε από το χέρι το μαχαίρι και κουτσαίνοντας πλησίασε τα αγόρια.

«Γρήγορα, γρήγορα από την πίσω πόρτα.» τους έσπρωξε προς την επιθυμητή κατεύθυνση.

Η μικρή ξύλινη πόρτα όμως ήταν κλειδωμένη και ο Ντην όσο και να τραβούσε δε μπορούσε να την ανοίξει.

«Έρχεται!» ψέλλισε ο Σαμ και άρχισε να κλωτσάει ξέφρενα την πόρτα.

Ο Κλάρενς, μόλις συνειδητοποίησε πως είχαν παγιδευτεί, μπήκε μπροστά από τα δύο παιδιά προτάσσοντας το μαχαίρι που είχε αρπάξει. «Δε ξέρω τι θέλεις κύριος, μα μη πλησιάζεις άλλο! Θα φωνάξω την αστυνομία!» φώναξε δυνατά.

Στο κεντρικό υποφωτισμένο διάδρομο ο Σαμ είδε τον μπαμπά του να συνεχίζει να πλησιάζει με αργό βήμα, γελώντας δυνατά και κοροϊδευτικά και ψαχουλεύοντας τη ζώνη του έβγαλε ένα περίστροφο.

«Μη πλησιάζεις είπα!» απείλησε ο Κλάρενς κουνώντας το μαχαίρι.

Χωρίς να πει απολύτως τίποτα, ο Τζον πάτησε τη σκανδάλη και το όπλο εκπυρσοκρότησε εκκωφαντικά, ταράζοντας την ησυχία του ιερού χώρου.

Ο Ντην πετάχτηκε και σταμάτησε να παλεύει με την πόρτα. Γυρνώντας, είδε τον Κλάρενς να σωριάζεται στο πάτωμα κρατώντας το στήθος του, βογκώντας πνιχτά.

Έβαλε τον Σαμ από πίσω του για να τον προστατέψει και με αργά βήματα άρχισε να οπισθοχωρεί κρατώντας την οπτική επαφή με τον μπαμπά και το όπλο που κρατούσε ενώ συνέχιζε να τους πλησιάζει.

«Σου είπα ρε αγόρι μου να κάνεις ησυχία...» του φώναξε εκείνος με τρομαχτικά ήρεμο τόνο. «…Τώρα τι κατάλαβες;» πλησίασε το σώμα του Κλάρενς και του έδωσε μια δυνατή κλωτσιά για να τον γυρίσει ανάσκελα. «…Τι σκατά ήθελε αυτός ο ανόητος;»

Τα δύο αδέλφια έμειναν απόλυτα σιωπηλά, κοιτώντας με έκπληκτα μάτια τον Κλάρενς στο πάτωμα.

«Ντην!» φώναξε ο Τζον απαιτώντας μιαν απάντηση.

«Μ-μας βοήθησε.» ψέλλισε ο Ντην. Πλέον αυτός και ο αδερφός του, είχαν φτάσει στο μαρμάρινο τέμπλο και δεν υπήρχε άλλος χώρος για να απομακρυνθούν. Ο μόνος τρόπος για να φύγουν ήταν να περάσουν δίπλα από τον μπαμπά τους.

«Ναι ε;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον με προσποιητή λύπη και κοίταξε τον αιμόφυρτο άντρα. Στα πόδια του ο Κλάρενς έβγαζε ακόμα πνιχτούς ήχους, προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσει, βήχοντας και ξερνώντας αίμα. «…Νόμιζα πως ήταν κανένας ανώμαλος που ήθελε να σε πειράξει…» είπε σηκώνοντας ανέμελα τους ώμους του. «…Ε, τότε κάτσε να τον βοηθήσω κι εγώ.» συνέχισε και βάζοντας το πόδι του πάνω στο τραυματισμένο στήθος του, τον πάτησε με δύναμη.

«Κλάρενς!» έσκουξε ο Σαμ και έκανε μια μικρή κίνηση να τον πλησιάσει, μα ο Ντην τον τράβηξε απότομα, τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά για να του κόψει το οπτικό πεδίο και έκλεισε και τα δικά του μάτια για να μην δει την αποτρόπαια πράξη του ίδιου του του πατέρα.

Ο δύστυχος άντρας, έβγαλε μια πνιχτή κραυγή πόνου, ενώ άφθονο αίμα άρχισε να αναβλύζει από το στόμα του. Έκανε μια μάταιη προσπάθεια να επιτεθεί στον Τζον με το μαχαίρι που κρατούσε, μα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα οι δυνάμεις του τελείωσαν και έμεινε ακίνητος με τα μάτια ορθάνοικτα να κοιτούν την πανέμορφη τοιχογραφία του τρούλου.

Ο Τζον σκούπισε τη ματωμένη του σόλα πάνω στα ρούχα του Κλάρενς. «Πάει!...» είπε περιπαικτικά, σαν να είχε μόλις σκοτώσει κάποιο έντομο που τρόμαζε τα παιδιά του. Έβαλε το όπλο στη ζώνη του και άρπαξε το μαχαίρι από το χέρι του ξένου. «…Και τώρα να τελειώνουμε γιατί πολύ ώρα κράτησε αυτό το θέμα.» συνέχισε πλησιάζοντας τους γιους του.

Το κεφάλι του Ντην πονούσε πλέον εφιαλτικά κάνοντας τον να βλέπει τα πάντα θολά και διπλά. Τα γόνατά του άρχισαν να λυγίζουν και παρά τις προσπάθειες να παραμείνει όρθιος, σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα μπροστά στο μαρμάρινο τέμπλο, παρασέρνοντας μαζί του και τον αδελφό του, που αφού προσπάθησε να τον συγκρατήσει, όταν δεν τα κατάφερε, τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και κρύφτηκε στον κόρφο του. Από τον τρόμο είχε παραλύσει τελείως. Δεν είχε δύναμη ούτε να φωνάξει, ούτε να τρέξει, ούτε καν να κλάψει.

«Ντην στο είχα πει…» είπε και αναστενάζοντας ανυπόμονα έκατσε πάνω στην Αγία Τράπεζα. «…Τώρα τα πράγματα έγιναν δύσκολα…» χάιδεψε το μέτωπό του και πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του. «…Άφησε τον να έρθει σε μένα.»

«Φύγε!» του φώναξε ο Ντην σφίγγοντας περισσότερο τον Σαμ.

«Τι είπες;»

«Άσε μας και φύγε!...» η φωνή του έτρεμε και με κόπο κατάφερνε να κεντράρει το βλέμμα του στη θολή φιγούρα του μπαμπά του. «…Ο Σάμι είναι δικιά μου ευθύνη. Θα τον προσέχω εγώ, δε χρειάζεται να μας έχεις στα πόδια σου. Μπορείς να φύγεις και να μας αφήσεις εδώ. Δε θα πούμε σε κανένα τίποτα.»

«Το ξέρεις πως μπορώ απλά να τον τραβήξω από πάνω σου έτσι;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον παρατηρώντας τον γιο του. Το χρώμα είχε φύγει από τα μάγουλά του και ο λόγος του ήταν μακρόσυρτος και κουρασμένος. Ήταν έτοιμος να λιποθυμήσει. «…Αλλά δε το κάνω γιατί θέλω να με εμπιστευτείς και να τον αφήσεις μόνος σου. Δε με εμπιστεύεσαι άγγελέ μου;»

«Όχι...» είπε ο Ντην και το κεφάλι του έγειρε προς τα πίσω χτυπώντας ελαφρά στο μαρμάρινο τέμπλο σαν να μην είχε δύναμη πια να συγκρατήσει το βάρος του. Τα χέρια του όμως παρέμειναν δεμένα γύρω από το αδύνατο σώμα του αδελφού του. «…Δε θα σε αφήσω να του κάνεις κακό.» είπε ζαλισμένος. Πλέον τα μάτια του ήταν τελείως κλειστά.

«Καλά, καλά, καλά.» τον καθησύχασε ο Τζον. Ήταν σαν φίδι που είχε δαγκώσει το θήραμά του και τώρα περίμενε υπομονετικά να δράσει το δηλητήριο για να μπορέσει να το φάει.

«Σαμ, υπάρχει καμιά πιθανότητα να έρθεις εσύ από μόνος σου;…» ρώτησε ήρεμα, όμως ο μικρός του γιος έχωσε το κεφάλι του πιο βαθιά μέσα στο στήθος του αδελφού του και κουλουριάστηκε ακόμα πιο κοντά του. «…Εντάξει λοιπόν.» τελείωσε και έκατσε πιο αναπαυτικά πάνω στην Αγία Τράπεζα.

Θα έκανε λίγα λεπτά ακόμα υπομονή. Θα περίμενε να λιποθυμήσει ο Ντην, κάτι που φαινόταν πως δε θα αργούσε πολύ. Έπειτα θα έκανε ανενόχλητος αυτό που ήθελε να κάνει. Θα μπορούσε να το κάνει εκείνη τη στιγμή αλλά προτίμησε να δώσει τον χρόνο στον Ντην για να μην είναι πολύ τραυματική η εμπειρία του.

«Θα πρέπει να σκοτώσεις πρώτα εμένα αν θες να σκοτώσεις τον Σάμι.»

«Το ξέρω αγγελούδι μου. Ηρέμισε.» είπε ο Τζον και κοίταξε το ρολόι του ανυπόμονα. Χασμουρήθηκε και το βλέμμα του έπεσε αφηρημένα στο μαρμάρινο τέμπλο και συγκεκριμένα στο άγαλμα ακριβώς πάνω από τα παιδιά του.

Ήταν πραγματικά πανέμορφο. Τα χαρακτηριστικά στο πρόσωπο του Αρχάγγελου Μιχαήλ ήταν ήμερα και το ελαφρύ μειδίαμα του σου έδινε την αίσθηση της ασφάλειας. Στα χέρια του κρατούσε σφιχτά ένα δόρυ και ήταν έτοιμος να το καρφώσει σε ένα δρακόμορφο θηρίο, το οποίο κρατούσε ακινητοποιημένο με το δεξί του πόδι. Το θηρίο με ανοιγμένα τα γαμψά του νύχια, φαινόταν πως μάταια προσπαθούσε να ξεφύγει από το πόδι του αρχάγγελου, το δόρυ στο λαιμό του και την μοίρα που το περίμενε.

Ο Τζον έμεινε να κοιτάζει το άγαλμα σκεπτικός. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά και έπιασε το μέτωπό του πάνω από το δεξί του φρύδι. «… _Από την αρχή ήξερε ότι έτσι θα τελείωνε_ …» ψέλλισε σχεδόν αθόρυβα, «… _Γιατί δεν είναι απρογραμμάτιστο. Δεν είναι τυχαίο. Είναι ένα σχέδιο που πραγματοποιείται με ακρίβεια_ …» συνέχισε σφίγγοντας το μαχαίρι στο χέρι του.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε τα αγκαλιασμένα του παιδιά. Μπορούσε να ακούσει τον Ντην να συνεχίζει να παραμιλά, λέγοντας διάφορες μπερδεμένες ανοησίες και απειλές στην προσπάθειά του να τον σταματήσει. Το κορμί του μικρού Σαμ ταραζόταν από τους ίδιους του τους λυγμούς.

«… _Ξέρεις, τον αδερφό μου, στην ουσία... στην ουσία εγώ τον μεγάλωσα...»_ συνέχισε ο Τζον να μουρμουρίζει, σαν να προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί τους στίχους κάποιου παλιού τραγουδιού, «... _Εγώ τον μεγάλωσα_. _Τον φρόντισα με τρόπο που οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι δεν θα μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν και ακόμα τον αγαπάω. Αλλά...αλλ...αλλά θα τον σκοτώσω γιατί είναι το σωστό και πρέπει να το κάνω_ …» είπε και πετάχτηκε σαν να τον χτύπησε ρεύμα. Κοίταξε το μαχαίρι του μπερδεμένος και συνέχισε, «… _Και νομίζεις ότι εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα από τον Πατέρα μου; Ένα ασήμαντο μικρό ανθρωπάκι; Τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να διαλέξεις;_ …» Χωρίς να το περιμένει και ανήμπορος να κρατηθεί, δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια του.

«…Ο Σάμι είναι δικός μου!...» συνέχισε αποφασιστικά ο Ντην, αγνοώντας τις πράξεις του μπαμπά του, μπερδεύοντας τα λόγια του. «…Δ-δικιά μου ευ-ευθύνη.» διόρθωσε, όμως ο λόγος του ήταν δύσαρθρος και πολύ σιγανός για να ακουστεί καθαρά.

Πήγε να πει κάτι ακόμα μα ξαφνικά τα χέρια του λύθηκαν από την σφιχτή λαβή του και έπεσε λιπόθυμος.

Ο Τζον σκούπισε τα μάτια του και σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

Ο Σαμ είχε καταλάβει πως ο Ντην ήταν πλέον αναίσθητος και τον ταρακουνούσε για να τον ξυπνήσει. Με τον Κλάρενς νεκρό και τον Ντην αναίσθητο δεν υπήρχε πλέον κανείς να τον σώσει.

«Όντως άγγελέ μου…» συμφώνησε ο Τζον κοιτώντας το άγαλμα του Αρχάγγελου Μιχαήλ, βάζοντας το μαχαίρι του στο θηκάρι που είχε στο πόδι του κάτω από το μπατζάκι. «…Ο Σάμι είναι δικός σου. Συγχώρα με. _Κανείς δε μπορεί να τα βάλει με την... Διεύθυνση.»_

Πλησίασε τους γιους του και άρπαξε τον Σαμ, που ήταν γαντζωμένος πάνω στα ρούχα του Ντην, από τον αδύνατο καρπό του.

«Σήκω…» είπε ήρεμα τραβώντας τον ελαφρά. «…Τώρα!...» διέταξε πιο δυνατά όταν το μικρό αγόρι έκανε μια μικρή προσπάθεια να απελευθερωθεί από τη λαβή και να αγκαλιάσει και πάλι τον αδελφό του. Τον τράβηξε απότομα και τον έστησε στα πόδια του. «…Κόψε το κλαψούρισμα!...» του φώναξε χτυπώντας τον δυνατά στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού, κάνοντας τα πράγματα χειρότερα. «…Το αμάξι είναι έξω από την εκκλησία, προχώρα. Και μην τυχόν διανοηθείς καν να προσπαθήσεις να το σκάσεις!»

Τα γόνατα του Σαμ λύγιζαν από τον φόβο και έτρεμε ολόκληρος μακριά από την προστασία του Ντην. Αγκάλιασε αμήχανα το κορμί του προσπαθώντας να σταθεί όρθιος, ενώ έντονοι λυγμοί του έκοβαν την αναπνοή.

Ο Τζον έσκυψε πάνω από τον Ντην, έκανε μια προσπάθεια να τον συνεφέρει χτυπώντας τον ελαφρά στο μάγουλο, φωνάζοντας το όνομά του, μα όταν είδε πως δεν υπήρχε ανταπόκριση, τον πήρε αγκαλιά και τον τοποθέτησε πάνω στον ώμο του, συγκρατώντας τον εύκολα με το ένα του χέρι.

«Τι είπα πριν από λίγο;» ρώτησε τον Σαμ που βρισκόταν σε πλήρη σύγχυση και συνέχιζε να κλαίει αθόρυβα, ακουμπώντας προστατευτικά το σώμα του πάνω στο κρύο μαρμάρινο τέμπλο.

Το αγόρι σκούπισε το πρόσωπό του με το μανίκι του. Ρούφηξε τη μύτη του που είχε βουλώσει και άρχισε να βήχει πνιγμένος από τις ίδιες του τις μύξες.

«Προχώρα!» διέταξε ο Τζον, αγνοώντας επίτηδες την κατάστασή του και αφού τον τράβηξε από τη κουκούλα του μπουφάν του για να τον ξεκολλήσει από το τέμπλο, τον έσπρωξε δυνατά προς την επιθυμητή κατεύθυνση.

Μόλις πλησίασαν στο σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν το πτώμα του Κλάρενς, ο επτάχρονος πάγωσε και πάλι βλέποντας το αιμόφυρτο πρόσωπό του με τα ανοιχτά, άψυχα, γαλάζια μάτια.

Μια κλωτσιά στα πισινά ήταν αρκετή για να τον ξεμπλοκάρει και να τον κάνει να συνεχίσει.

Όταν έφτασαν στο αμάξι ο Τζον ξάπλωσε τον Ντην στο πίσω κάθισμα. Ο Σαμ πήγε να μπει κι αυτός για να κάτσει δίπλα του, μα ο μπαμπάς του τον τράβηξε βίαια από το μπουφάν και σχεδόν σέρνοντας τον, τον έσπρωξε άτσαλα στη θέση του συνοδηγού.

«Δε θα το ξαναπώ…» απείλησε βάζοντας μπρος. Άρπαξε τον γιο του και πάλι από το μπουφάν, σφίγγοντας το ύφασμα μέσα στη γροθιά του. «…Δε ξέρω γιατί συνεχίζεις να κλαις χωρίς λόγο, μα αν δε σταματήσεις θα σου δώσω εγώ μερικούς!»

Ο Σαμ κουλουριάστηκε στη θέση του σε μια μικρή μπαλίτσα, σπρώχνοντας μάταια το σώμα του πάνω στην πόρτα για να απομακρυνθεί όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο και να μείνει απόλυτα σιωπηλός, προσπαθώντας σκληρά να μη γυρίσει το κεφάλι του για να δει τον Ντην.

Η διαδρομή της επιστροφής με το αμάξι ήταν πολύ σύντομη καθώς τα παιδιά δεν είχαν καταφέρει να απομακρυνθούν πολύ από το μοτέλ. Ο Τζον πάρκαρε ακριβώς μπροστά από το δωμάτιό τους και κουβάλησε τον αναίσθητο γιο του μέσα, όπου τον κάθισε σε μια από τις δύο πολυθρόνες του χώρου.

«Τράβα να φέρεις το κουτί πρώτων βοηθειών από το μπάνιο.» διέταξε άκομψα συνεχίζοντας να πασπατεύει τον Ντην, ψάχνοντας για τραύματα.

«Μπαμπάκα, είναι πολύ άρρωστος...» κατάφερε να πει ο Σαμ, πλησιάζοντας επιφυλακτικά τον Τζον που δε του έδωσε σημασία. «...Πονάει η κοιλίτσα του και το κεφάλι του και είναι πολύ ζεστός...» τον ενημέρωσε δειλά. «...Τα κεφάλια δε πρέπει να είναι ζεστά.»

«Ώστε κάνουμε και διαγνώσεις τώρα;…» ειρωνεύτηκε ο Τζον και τον χτύπησε και πάλι στο κεφάλι. «…Τότε γιατί τον έβγαλες από το δωμάτιο και τον έτρεχες βραδιάτικα μέσα στο κρύο χωρίς ρούχα, αφού ήξερες ότι είναι άρρωστος;...» άρπαξε το κουτί από τα χέρια του μικρού. «…Και καταρχάς τώρα που το θυμήθηκα...» έπιασε το αγόρι από το πτερύγιο του δεξιού του αυτιού και του το έσφιξε, «…Όταν πριν σου είπα να έρθεις σε μένα εσύ τι έκανες;» του το τράβηξε δυνατά.

Ο Σαμ λύγισε το κορμί του από τον πόνο και γαντζώθηκε πάνω στο χέρι του μπαμπά του, προσπαθώντας όχι να το απομακρύνει μα αντιθέτως να το φέρει πιο κοντά του για να μειωθεί ο πόνος του τραβήγματος.

«Μπαμπάκα πονάει!» κλαψούρισε πανικόβλητος, παίρνοντας ρηχές συριστές αναπνοές μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια, λέγοντας το πλέον αυτονόητο.

Ο Τζον όμως συνέχισε ανελέητα στρίβοντας τώρα το ήδη κατακόκκινο αυτί του παιδιού του. «Όχι μόνο δε με υπάκουσες αλλά τόλμησες να κλειδώσεις την πόρτα και να φύγεις!...» έστριψε ακόμα πιο δυνατά τη λαβή του, μα την άφησε απότομα όταν κατάλαβε πως το αγόρι ετοιμαζόταν να σκούξει δυνατά μη μπορώντας πλέον να αντέξει τα έντονα κύματα πόνου.

«…Και τώρα μου λες πως ο Ντην είναι άρρωστος; Αν πάθει κάτι σοβαρό θα φταις εσύ και μόνο εσύ και τότε αλίμονο σου. Για χάρη του είσαι ακόμα εδώ. Προσευχήσου να γίνει γρήγορα καλά.»

«Μπαμπάκα συγν-...» ψέλλισε ο Σαμ, χαϊδεύοντας το αυτί του που είχε πυρακτωθεί. Ήταν έτοιμος να ξαναβάλει τα κλάματα.

«Μη τυχών κλάψεις και μη τολμήσεις να με ξαναπείς έτσι…» γύρισε απότομα ο Τζον κοιτώντας τον άγρια. «…Ούτε σήμερα, ούτε ποτέ ξανά. Το 'πιασες;»

Το αγόρι γούρλωσε τα μάτια του έκπληκτο από την απαίτηση του μπαμπά του. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του αργά θετικά για να μπορέσει να απελευθερωθεί από το βλέμμα του.

«Μη μου κουνάς εμένα το κεφάλι σου!...» του φώναξε, χτυπώντας τον δυνατά στον πισινό, απαιτώντας λεκτική απάντηση. «...Είπα το 'πιασες;»

«Μ-μάλιστα.» ψιθύρισε με κόπο ο Σαμ χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα του.

«Μάλιστα τι;...» τον χτύπησε και πάλι στο ίδιο σημείο, ταρακουνώντας τον ολόκληρο από τη δύναμη του χτυπήματος. «...Με τέτοια αγένεια μιλάς εσύ στους μεγαλύτερούς σου;» απείλησε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει, σηκώνοντας επιδεικτικά την παλάμη του.

«Μ-μάλιστα κ-κύριε!» έσκουξε παρακλητικά ο επτάχρονος. Ο γλουτός του είχε ήδη πάρει φωτιά.

«Θα μάθεις κακομοίρη μου. Θα δεις. Δεν είναι στο χέρι σου. Είναι στο δικό μου...» τον προειδοποίησε κουνώντας την παλάμη του αν και φάνηκε ευχαριστημένος από την απάντηση του. «...Βγάλε το μπουφάν σου, κάτσε στο κρεβάτι τώρα που μπορείς ακόμα να κάτσεις και μην βγάλεις άχνα. Σε λίγο θα δεις τι παθαίνουν τα ανυπάκουα παιδιά.» είπε και έβγαλε από το κουτί ένα μικρό πακετάκι σαν αυτά που περιέχουν ζάχαρη. Αφού το κούνησε για λίγο, το έσπασε στη μέση και το τοποθέτησε κάτω από την μύτη του αναίσθητου γιού του.

Τα βλέφαρα του Ντην αρχικά τρεμόπαιξαν, έκλεισαν σφιχτά και τέλος άνοιξαν απότομα. Το ίδιο απότομα πήρε και μια βαθιά ανάσα σαν να κρατούσε την αναπνοή του για πολύ ώρα. Άρχισε να βήχει πνιχτά, κρατώντας σφιχτά τα πλευρά του και τελείως ξύπνιος πια, έσπρωξε με δύναμη το χέρι του Τζον μακριά από το πρόσωπό του.

«Τι ήταν αυτό; Πού είμαστε;…» ρώτησε ο Ντην κοιτώντας τριγύρω του μπερδεμένος. Μόλις είδε τον αδελφό του θυμήθηκε κάποια από τα προηγούμενα περιστατικά. «…Σάμι!»

«Ηρέμισε…» είπε ο Τζον χαμογελώντας του. «…Μπράβο αγόρι μου τα κατάφερες.» σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς τη βρύση για να γεμίσει ένα ποτήρι με νερό.

Ο Ντην σηκώθηκε με εξαιρετική δυσκολία και τρεκλίζοντας πλησίασε τον αδερφό του, έκατσε δίπλα του και πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από τους ώμους του.

Ο Σαμ χωρίς να μιλήσει τον αγκάλιασε ασυνήθιστα σφιχτά και έκρυψε το πρόσωπό του, κουρνιάζοντας πάνω στο στήθος του.

«Πώς αισθάνεσαι;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον δίνοντάς του το ποτήρι και ένα χαπάκι που έβγαλε από το κουτί πρώτων βοηθειών. Παρατήρησε την αλλαγή θέσης και τον Σαμ στην αγκαλιά του, αλλά παρόλο που ενοχλήθηκε δε το σχολίασε. «…Πονάς;»

Ο Ντην δίστασε για λίγο κοιτώντας το χαπάκι στη χούφτα του μα τελικά το κατάπιε με μερικές γερές γουλιές από το νερό. «Όχι πολύ.» απάντησε στην ερώτηση.

«Σίγουρα;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον και του χάιδεψε το κεφάλι στο σημείο όπου πονούσε. «…Στο ορκίζομαι δεν το ήθελα και δε θέλω να πονάς.»

Ο Ντην έσφιξε τα δόντια και αποτραβήχτηκε αλλά έγνεψε θετικά. Στη πραγματικότητα πονούσε πολύ αλλά δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει την καινούρια συμπεριφορά που είχε ο μπαμπάς τους. Πριν από λίγο είχε διαπράξει φόνο και παραλίγο να σκότωνε τον Σαμ και τώρα του μιλούσε σα να μην έτρεχε τίποτα.

«Μπράβο αγόρι μου…» αναφώνησε ο Τζον. «…Οι άντρες δε χρειάζονται γιατρούς και νοσοκομεία, σωστά;» συνέχισε και έφυγε για το μπάνιο.

«Σάμι;…» του ψιθύρισε έντονα, προτρέποντας τον να τον κοιτάξει, «…Είσαι καλά;» συνέχισε βλέποντας τα τρομαγμένα του μάτια και το κατακόκκινο αυτί του.

Ο Σαμ κούνησε σιωπηλά το κεφάλι του αρνητικά. «Ντι, μήπως κοιμάμαι και βλέπω εφιάλτη;» ψιθύρισε σχεδόν άφωνα με έντονα σπασμένη φωνή και έκανε μια κίνηση σαν να ήθελε να πιει από το νερό του Ντην.

Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη του το πρόσφερε, κρατώντας το στα χείλια του σαν να μη μπορούσε να το πιάσει ο ίδιος. «Όχι φιλαράκο...» αποκρίθηκε ο Ντην και φίλησε τον αδερφό του στο κεφάλι. «...Σάμι σε πείραξε;» συνέχισε σιγανά ενώ ο μικρός έπινε λαίμαργα το νερό.

«Όχι αγγελούδι μου. Δεν τον πείραξα και ούτε πρόκειται να τον πειράξω ποτέ ξανά…» απάντησε ο Τζον. Έβγαλε την μαύρη καμπαρντίνα του και την πέταξε πάνω σε μια καρέκλα. «…Δε χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς πια για αυτό.»

Πλησίασε τα παιδιά του, άρπαξε το ποτήρι με το νερό από τα χέρια του Ντην και τα χείλια του Σαμ και άδειασε το λιγοστό περιεχόμενο που δεν είχε προλάβει να πιει στο νεροχύτη.

«Ξέρω πως σε τρόμαξα πριν και θέλω να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη. Με συγχωρείς;» τον ρώτησε κοιτώντας τον κατάματα.

Ο Ντην χάιδεψε αμήχανα τον Σαμ και κούνησε το κεφάλι του ελαφρά δηλώνοντας κατάφαση.

«Δηλαδή είμαστε καλά;» συνέχισε, θέλοντας να σιγουρευτεί για την απάντηση του γιου του.

«Μάλιστα κύριε.» απάντησε μηχανικά ο Ντην. Ήταν πολύ φοβισμένος για να πει κάτι άλλο.

Ο Τζον πήρε από το μικρό ψυγείο μια μπύρα και την άνοιξε. Έκανε νόημα στον Ντην σαν να ήθελε να του προσφέρει και όταν εκείνος έκπληκτος αρνήθηκε με νεύμα, ήπιε μερικές γουλιές.

«Πριν, συνειδητοποίησα πως είχες δίκιο και πως παραλίγο να κάνω ένα τραγικό λάθος...» έκατσε στην πολυθρόνα και ήπιε μερικές γουλιές ακόμα, «…Όμως δε χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς πια. Τώρα ξέρω τι να κάνω.»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Αύριο κιόλας γυρνάμε σπίτι.»

«Σπίτι;»

«Ναι. Θα πάμε πίσω στο Λόρενς…» πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του ισιάζοντάς τα. «…Θα πιάσουμε ένα σπίτι κοντά στη παλιά μας γειτονιά, θα πάω να ζητήσω τη παλιά μου δουλειά στο γκαράζ, έχω πολλούς γνωστούς, σίγουρα θα μας βοηθήσουν στην αρχή.»

Ο Ντην έμεινε για λίγες στιγμές τελείως άφωνος. «Μα γιατί;» κατάφερε να ρωτήσει.

«Τι γιατί;…» είπε ο Τζον και ήπιε ακόμα μια φορά από τη μπύρα του. «…Γιατί έτσι πρέπει. Τέρμα οι μετακινήσεις, τέρμα τα βρωμο - μοτέλς, τέρμα οι δουλειές, τέρμα όλα!...» δήλωσε θριαμβευτικά.

«…Νομίζεις πως μου αρέσει να σας αφήνω ολομόναχους κλειδωμένους για μέρες μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο; Νομίζεις πως ευχαριστιέμαι να σας βλέπω να μένετε χωρίς φίλους; Νομίζεις πως θέλω να συναναστρέφεστε με μυστήριους τύπους σαν τον Μπόμπι και τον Κέϊλεμπ; Άλλα μου έλεγες τις προάλλες και σήμερα το πρωί, έξω στο πάρκινγκ...» είπε με νόημα και το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του σχεδόν ένοχα. «...Νόμιζα πως θα χαιρόσουν Ντην. Δε θέλεις να γυρίσουμε πίσω;...»

Το κεφάλι του Ντην άρχισε να σφυροκοπάει και πάλι κάνοντας τον να αναπνέει πιο γρήγορα για να αντισταθμίσει τη δυσφορία. Το χάπι που του είχε δώσει ο μπαμπάς του δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Έπρεπε όμως να αντέξει. Ένας εσωτερικός συναγερμός δεν τον άφηνε να χαλαρώσει. Δεν ήξερε τι είχε γίνει από τη στιγμή που λιποθύμησε αλλά τώρα επειδή ένιωθε τον Σαμ να πετάγεται ελαφρά και να σφίγγεται επίπονα στην αγκαλιά του κάθε φορά που ο Τζον φώναζε λίγο παραπάνω, κατάλαβε πως κάτι δε πήγαινε καθόλου καλά.

«...Η μαμά σας δεν θα ήθελε να έχουμε αυτή τη ζωή που έχουμε τώρα. Θα ήθελε να πηγαίνετε στα σχολεία που διάλεξε η ίδια για εσάς προτού καν γεννηθείς. Θα ήθελε να έχετε φίλους, δραστηριότητες, ζωή. Από αύριο κιόλας θα πραγματοποιήσω τα όνειρα που είχε η μαμά σου για εσένα Ντην και για τον Σαμ.»

Όλα όσα έλεγε ο μπαμπάς του ακούγονταν όμορφα και λογικά. Τέρμα οι μετακινήσεις και οι ταλαιπωρίες. Τέρμα τα τέρατα και ο συνεχής φόβος. Θα είχαν επιτέλους μια φυσιολογική ζωή σαν φυσιολογικά παιδιά. Όμως τίποτα από όλα αυτά δεν εξηγούσε τα προηγούμενα περιστατικά.

«Γιατί πήγες να τον σκοτώσεις;» ρώτησε τελικά.

Ο Τζον ξεφύσησε νευρικά. Δάγκωσε τα χείλια του και σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

«Μου αρέσει που συνεχίζεις να ρωτάς. Δείχνει πόσο έξυπνος είσαι. Θα ήθελα πολύ να σου εξηγήσω, μα όπως σου είπα πριν στην εκκλησία, είσαι ακόμα πολύ μικρός για να καταλάβεις. Αυτό όμως που θα σου πω είναι πως είχες δίκιο που ήθελες να τον προστατέψεις. Κατάλαβα πως δεν ήταν ανάγκη να κάνω αυτό που πήγα να κάνω. Εγώ θα βοηθήσω εσένα και μαζί θα βοηθήσουμε και τον Σαμ.»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Είστε ακόμα πολύ μικρά και υπάρχει αρκετός χρόνος για να αλλάξετε. Εσύ ήδη είσαι σε πολύ καλό δρόμο, άγγελέ μου, αλλά μαζί θα κάνουμε και τον Σάμι σαν εσένα.»

«Σαν εμένα;»

«Ναι! Θα μάθει από νωρίς τον σεβασμό, την πειθαρχία, μα το πιο σημαντικό είναι πως θα μάθει την υπακοή...» είπε και αφού τέλειωσε τη μπύρα του πίνοντάς την μονορούφι, έβγαλε το σακάκι του και το πέταξε στη καρέκλα που καθόταν. «...Και θα αρχίσουμε το πρώτο μάθημα από τώρα. Σαμ, κοίταξε με!» είπε στο μικρό του γιο που κρυβόταν μέσα στον κόρφο του αδερφού του, σαν να ετοιμαζόταν να παίξει κάποιο παιχνίδι.

Το κεφάλι του Σαμ γύρισε στην προτροπή και ένα υγρό καστανοπράσινο μάτι έκανε την εμφάνιση του μέσα από την αγκαλιά του Ντην.

«Όταν σου μιλάω θα με κοιτάζεις ίσια στα μάτια σαν άντρας και δε θα κρύβεσαι σα νιάνιαρο...» του φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά και ο Σαμ έκατσε ίσια αφήνοντας τον Ντην, που ωστόσο συνέχιζε να τον χαϊδεύει ενθαρρυντικά στη πλάτη. «...Έτσι μπράβο...» αναφώνησε ο Τζον ευχαριστημένος.

»...Σήμερα έκανες κάτι που δεν έπρεπε να κάνεις. Έφυγες από το δωμάτιο και έθεσες τη ζωή σου και τη ζωή του αδερφού σου σε κίνδυνο προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγεις. Εγώ δε σας είπα να μη το κουνήσετε από εδώ;»

«Ν-ν-...» πήγε να πει, μα άλλαξε γρήγορα την απάντησή του. «...Μάλιστα κύριε.»

«Μα μπαμπά...» πήγε να παρέμβει ο Ντην.

«Ησυχία!...» του φώναξε ο Τζον. «…Δεν με άκουσες λοιπόν και παρέβηκες τους κανόνες μου, σωστά;»

«Μάλιστα κ-κύριε.» παραδέχτηκε ο Σαμ σιγανά χωρίς να το θέλει και τα μάτια του βούρκωσαν από το παράπονο.

«Ωραία...» είπε ο Τζον. Χαλάρωσε τη γραβάτα του και βάλθηκε να διπλώνει τα μανίκια από το πουκάμισό του επιδεικτικά. «…Όταν ήμουν μικρός είχαμε κι εμείς στο σπίτι μας διάφορους κανόνες που μας είχε βάλει ο πατέρας μου. Αν κάποτε εγώ ή η αδερφή μου δεν τηρούσαμε κάποιον από αυτούς, ο πατέρας μας θεωρούσε πως ήταν υποχρεωμένος να μας επιβάλει την ανάλογη τιμωρία...»

Με μια εύκολη κίνηση έλυσε τη ζώνη του και την τράβηξε, απελευθερώνοντας την από τα θηλύκια του παντελονιού του.

Ο Ντην τσιτώθηκε στη θέση του βλέποντας την κίνηση, μαντεύοντας τις προθέσεις του μπαμπά του.

«...Ένα από τα καθήκοντα του δηλαδή…» συνέχισε διπλώνοντας τη ζώνη του στη μέση, «…ήταν να είναι σίγουρος πως η απαράδεχτη συμπεριφορά και η παραβίαση των κανονισμών του σπιτιού δε θα έμενε ατιμώρητη σε καμία περίπτωση. Ο αγαπημένος του τρόπος λοιπόν για να το θυμόμαστε και να μη το ξανακάνουμε ήταν αυτός.» έδειξε τη μαύρη δερμάτινη ζώνη του.

«Όχι!» έσκουξε ο Ντην.

Ο Τζον πλησίασε τον Σαμ, τον άρπαξε από τα μπράτσα, τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά του, του έβγαλε τα παπούτσια, του κατέβασε το παντελόνι της πυτζάμας ως τα γόνατα και τον πέταξε γυρνώντας τον μπρούμυτα και πάλι στο κρεβάτι ακριβώς δίπλα στον έκπληκτο Ντην.

«Μπαμπά μη!...» φώναξε ο Ντην, απλώνοντας τα χέρια του πάνω από τον Σαμ που είχε κουλουριαστεί σε εμβρυακή στάση και ενώ έκλαιγε πλέον πανικόβλητος, προσπαθούσε να προστατευτεί ακουμπώντας πάνω στον αδερφό του. «…Δε μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό!»

«Πώς αλλιώς θα μάθει να υπακούει;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον ήρεμα. «…Με γυμναστική και αγγαρείες; Είναι ολοφάνερο πως αυτή η πρακτική δε δουλεύει.»

«Κι εγώ σε παράκουσα! Κι εγώ έφυγα!» θέλησε να το πάρει πάνω του.

«Αυτό είναι αλήθεια αλλά ξέρω πως σε ξεγέλασε ο Σαμ και κατάφερε να το κάνει γιατί χτύπησες το κεφάλι σου.»

«Μα είναι μικρούλης!» έσπασε η φωνή του Ντην βλέποντας πως δε βγάζει άκρη.

«Μην ανησυχείς. Είναι στην κατάλληλη ηλικία για να μπορεί να συσχετίζει το λάθος με την τιμωρία και αρκετά μεγάλος για αυτό που τον περιμένει.»

Ο Ντην έσμιξε τα φρύδια και ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη. «Δε θα σε αφήσω να τον πειράξεις!» φώναξε αποφασιστικά και βάλθηκε να ανεβάζει το παντελόνι του Σαμ.

Ο Τζον όμως χαμογέλασε επιθετικά και άρπαξε τον Ντην από τον καρπό του προτού προλάβει εκείνος να ντύσει τον αδερφό του.

«Το ήξερα πως θα αντιδρούσες έτσι άγγελέ μου. Στην εκκλησία μου απέδειξες την αφοσίωση και την αγάπη που έχεις για τον Σαμ, αλλά δε χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς, γιατί δε θα του δώσω εγώ το μάθημα…» είπε και έβαλε τη ζώνη του στο χέρι του μεγάλου του γιου. «…Εσύ θα τον διδάξεις. Και σήμερα και όποτε άλλοτε χρειαστεί ξανά. Όταν μεγαλώσετε θα σας ανατεθεί ένα βαρύ έργο και ο Σαμ πρέπει να μάθει να σε σέβεται και να σε υπακούει. Πρέπει από νωρίς να αναγνωρίσει το γεγονός ότι δεν είσαι απλά ο μεγάλος του αδερφός μα κάτι παραπάνω…» τον άρπαξε από τον γιακά της πυτζάμας του και τραβώντας τον απότομα τον έστησε στα πόδια του. «…Οι εντολές σου πρέπει να είναι διαταγές. Έχω δει το μέλλον που σας περιμένει και θα σας οδηγήσω στη σωστή κατεύθυνση έτσι ώστε, όταν έρθει η ώρα, να παίξετε σωστά τους ρόλους που έχει ορίσει ο ίδιος ο Θεός για σας.»

Ο Ντην απόμεινε να κοιτάει αποσβολωμένος τη ζώνη στο χέρι του. Ο πόνος στο κεφάλι τον τύφλωνε και οι σουβλιές στα πλευρά του έκοβαν την αναπνοή. Τελικά ο πατέρας του είχε όντως τρελαθεί. Όλος ο προηγούμενος μονόλογος με τις υποσχέσεις και τα όνειρα για μια φυσιολογική ζωή ήταν απλά μέρος της παραλογίας του.

«Όχι!...» του πέταξε γενναία, συνεχίζοντας να κρατά σφιχτά τη ζώνη, προσπαθώντας σκληρά να παραμείνει όρθιος. «…Μπαμπά δε θα το ξανακάνει...» ορκίστηκε, αν και ο ίδιος πίστευε πως αυτό που είχε κάνει ο Σαμ δεν ήταν παράβαση. «…Σάμι, πες του κι εσύ!...» πρόσθεσε γοργά. «…Πες του πως δε θα το ξανακάνεις και πως θα είσαι καλό παιδί.»

Το επτάχρονο αγόρι γύρισε στην προτροπή του αδερφού του. «Δε θα το ξανακάνω. Θα είμαι καλό παιδί.» ψιθύρισε με φοβισμένα υγρά μάτια.

«Ντην, αυτό δεν αρκεί...» αρνήθηκε ο Τζον κατηγορηματικά. «…Δε θα την γλιτώνει τόσο απλά. Πρέπει να μάθει να τηρεί τους κανόνες μας. Τίποτα δεν είναι πιο σημαντικό από τους κανόνες μας. Πρέπει να τον τιμωρήσεις.»

«Εσύ δεν είσαι που μου λες πάντα να τον φροντίζω και να τον προστατεύω; Τώρα πώς μου ζητάς να του κάνω κακό;» κοίταξε τον κουλουριασμένο αδερφό του στο κρεβάτι που συνέχιζε να κλαίει απαρηγόρητος, προσπαθώντας τώρα να κρυφτεί πίσω από την προστασία των χεριών του.

«Δε θα του κάνεις κακό άγγελέ μου…» του χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά ο Τζον. «…Θα του μάθεις να είναι υπάκουος. Είναι καθήκον και υποχρέωση σου. Πρέπει να γίνει υπάκουος. Δε θέλεις να μεγαλώσει σωστά;»

«Μπαμπάκα εί-είναι κάποιου είδους τεστ αυτό;» ρώτησε το αγόρι τραυλίζοντας.

Ο Τζον όμως γέλασε αυθόρμητα δυνατά, κάνοντας τον Σαμ να πεταχτεί ολόκληρος. «Όχι άγγελέ μου. Πώς σου ήρθε αυτό τώρα; Έλα, τελείωνε!» τον προέτρεψε με επιμονή.

Το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι έσφιξε για μία ακόμη φορά την δερμάτινη ζώνη.

Ο πατέρας του, του είχε δώσει μια σαφή εντολή την οποία έπρεπε να εκτελέσει. Το κεφάλι του έκαιγε από τον πόνο και τα αυτιά του βούιζαν όλο και πιο δυνατά. Ίσως αν ολοκλήρωνε τη διαταγή, θα τελείωνε μαρτύριο του. Θα χτυπούσε τον Σάμι και όλη η ταλαιπωρία θα σταματούσε.

Σήκωσε το χέρι του κρατώντας στη φούχτα του τον νέο τρόπο τιμωρίας μα η κίνηση του, επιβραδύνθηκε και πάγωσε στον αέρα.

«Έτσι άγγελέ μου...» τον ενθάρρυνε ο Τζον μιλώντας του ήρεμα, «...Μη φοβάσαι, πρέπει να μάθει!»

Ο Σαμ γύρισε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε τον αδερφό του. Τα υγρά του μάτια βούλιαξαν στη στιγμή από τρόμο και απελπισία. «Μη.» κατάφερε να αρθρώσει και κουλουριάστηκε σφιχτά συνεχίζοντας να κλαίει με λυγμούς.

Το χέρι του Ντην τρεμούλιασε για λίγο. Θα χτυπούσε τον Σάμι. «Δε μπορώ να το κάνω μπαμπά. Δε θέλω!...» παρακάλεσε τελικά και πέταξε με απέχθεια τη δερμάτινη ζώνη. «…Σε ικετεύω! Μπαμπάκα πες μου! Τι έχεις πάθει;»

«Το ξέρω πως δε θέλεις. Αν ήθελες να το κάνεις θα ήταν περίεργο…» ο τόνος στη φωνή του Τζον, έδειχνε πως καταλάβαινε το λόγο της άρνησης του γιου του. «…Μα σε αυτή τη ζωή δε κάνουμε πάντα αυτό που θέλουμε αλλά αυτό που πρέπει. Καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Όχι.» αρνήθηκε γενναία ο Ντην κοιτώντας τη ζώνη του μπαμπά του στο πάτωμα σαν να ήταν δηλητηριώδες φίδι έτοιμο να επιτεθεί.

Σκέφτηκε να αρχίσει να φωνάζει για βοήθεια. Μπορεί κάποιος από τα γειτονικά δωμάτια να τον άκουγε και να τους βοηθούσε. Το παράθυρο από όπου το είχαν σκάσει νωρίτερα ήταν ακόμα μισάνοιχτο και το πατζούρι σηκωμένο. Ο Ντην κοίταξε ασυναίσθητα προς τα εκεί και για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα νόμισε πως είδε κάποια κίνηση σαν να ήταν κάποιος έξω από το δωμάτιο.

Δε παρατήρησε όμως πως το χαμόγελο του μπαμπά του είχε πια εξαφανιστεί και πως τους κοιτούσε με άγρια και σκοτεινά μάτια.

«Ίσως, ίσως δε ξέρεις πως γίνεται…» είπε σκεφτικός ο Τζον. «…Ναι, αυτό είναι. Δε το έχεις ξανακάνει και δε σας έχω δείρει ποτέ. Είπα πως δεν θα τον πειράξω ξανά, μα πρέπει να σου δείξω εγώ μια φορά για να δεις πως γίνεται...» αποφάσισε και σήκωσε τη ζώνη του από το πάτωμα. «…Μη φοβάσαι. Εσύ απλά κράτα τον ακίνητο και παρακολούθα…» τη δίπλωσε στο χέρι του.

«…Σάμιουελ, αυτό θα παθαίνεις κάθε φορά που θα παρακούς τους κανόνες μου και τις εντολές του αδερφού σου. Κάθε φορά!...» ενημέρωσε το μικρό αγόρι. «…Ντην ήρθε η ώρα, κράτα τον.»

Ο Ντην όμως χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο και μη ξέροντας τι άλλο να πει ή να κάνει, ξάπλωσε πάνω στο σώμα του Σαμ που έτρεμε από το σοκ και τον κάλυψε τελείως.

«Όχι έτσι αγγελούδι μου.» γέλασε ο Τζον. Πήγε να τον σηκώσει, μα ο Ντην τραβήχτηκε και έσφιξε τον αδερφό του.

«Πρόσεξε καλά και μη με εκνευρίζεις…» τον προειδοποίησε μόλις κατάλαβε τι έκανε ο γιος του, «…Δε θέλω να σε χτυπήσω αλλά αν δε φύγεις θα με αναγκάσεις να το κάνω. Αυτή τη φορά δε θα στη χαρίσω. Μπορώ να σου συγχωρέσω πολλά, μα η ανυπακοή δεν είναι μέσα στη λίστα.»

Ο Ντην όμως έμεινε απόλυτα σιωπηλός και ακλόνητος στη θέση του.

«Είναι μάταιο αυτό που κάνεις…» είπε ο Τζον, «…γιατί όσο και αν νομίζεις πως θα μείνεις εκεί, σε κάποια φάση, πίστεψέ με, είναι σίγουρο πως θα φύγεις τρέχοντας και μετά θα έρθει ούτως ή άλλως η σειρά του Σαμ.» σήκωσε τη ζώνη και την έσκασε με δύναμη πάνω στο δεξί γλουτό του μεγάλου του γιου, για να του δώσει μια γεύση του τι τον περιμένει αν δεν απομακρυνθεί.

Το αγόρι πετάχτηκε ολόκληρο, λυγίζοντας απότομα το πόδι του, σφίγγοντας γροθιές και δόντια, αντιδρώντας στο πρωτόγνωρο αίσθημα του καυτού πόνου, μα μερικές στιγμές μετά έμεινε και πάλι στην αρχική του θέση ακίνητο, μόλις συνειδητοποίησε πως αν απομακρυνόταν, ο Σαμ θα έμενε απροστάτευτος και θα δεχόταν τέτοιου είδους χτυπήματα.

«Δε θα το ξαναπώ. Σήκω!» φώναξε και τον χτύπησε και πάλι, λίγο πιο ψηλά και λίγο πιο δυνατά.

«Μη φοβάσαι Σάμι…» ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα ο Ντην στο αυτί του αδερφού του, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει σταθερή τη φωνή του, καθώς ένα ακόμη πιο δυνατό χτύπημα που τον βρήκε ακριβώς πάνω στο τραυματισμένο του πλευρό του έκοψε τελείως την αναπνοή. «...Δε σε αφήνω!»

* * *

...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ...

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review! Για οποιαδήποτε απορία, στείλτε μου P.M.


	5. Κεφάλαιο 4

**Κεφάλαιο Τέταρτο**

Το φως από τους προβολείς του αγροτικού φανέρωσε μια σειρά από πινακίδες και το ηθικό του Μπόμπι Σίνγκερ αναπτερώθηκε στη θέα τους.

Είχε μπλεχτεί σε μια σειρά από μικρούς επαρχιακούς δρόμους στην προσπάθεια του να κόψει δρόμο, μα τώρα φοβόταν πως πλέον είχε χαθεί.

Έκοψε ταχύτητα για να μπορέσει να τις διαβάσει και κοπάνησε με δύναμη το τιμόνι όταν είδε πως ήθελε μόνο δέκα χιλιόμετρα ακόμα για να φτάσει στον προορισμό του. Τα είχε καταφέρει.

Έριξε για πολλοστή φορά μια κλεφτή ματιά στη μικρή φωτογραφία που κρεμόταν από τον κεντρικό καθρέφτη του αυτοκινήτου. Ζωγραφισμένο στο γυαλί, με πολύχρωμα άτακτα γράμματα, υπήρχε το κλασσικό μήνυμα που υπάρχει για να προκαλεί τύψεις στον οδηγό: " _Θυμήσου! Μη τρέχεις!_ ". Την κορνίζα την είχε φτιάξει ο Ντην στο μάθημα των τεχνικών και μαζί με τον Σαμ του την είχαν κάνει δώρο στα γενέθλιά του.

Στη φωτογραφία, ο Ντην χαμογελούσε πλατιά, κρατώντας με τα δύο χέρια από την ουρά και το κεφάλι, μια τεράστια πέστροφα που είχε ψαρέψει μόνος του, επιδεικνύοντάς την περήφανα στη κάμερα. Με παρόμοιο πλατύ, αν όχι πλατύτερο, χαμόγελο στεκόταν δίπλα του ο ίδιος ο Μπόμπι κρατώντας τον Σαμ, επιδεικνύοντας και αυτόν στην κάμερα σαν να ήταν πέστροφα, ενώ ο μικρός Σάμι ξαπλωμένος στα απλωμένα χέρια του, είχε ρουφήξει τα μάγουλά του παριστάνοντας το ψάρι. Τη φωτογραφία την είχε τραβήξει ο Τζον πριν από ένα χρόνο περίπου, στη διήμερη εκδρομή που είχαν πάει όλοι μαζί. Ευτυχώς εκείνη την ημέρα οι δυο τους εντόπισαν και εξολόθρευσαν σε τρεις μόνο ώρες τον Θηριάνθρωπο που κυνηγούσαν, έτσι το υπόλοιπο διήμερο το πέρασαν ξέγνοιαστοι διασκεδάζοντας με τα παιδιά.

Όμως σε αυτή τη περίπτωση η κορνίζα αντί να τον προτρέπει να πηγαίνει σιγά τον έκανε να τρέξει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, ωθώντας το παλιό αγροτικό του στα όρια διάλυσης, προσπαθώντας συνάμα να συγκρατήσει τα συναισθήματά του δεμένα. Σε πολλά μέρη της διαδρομής όμως, η σκέψη πως πλέον ήταν πολύ αργά ερχόταν να τον βασανίσει. Κάπου στα μέσα της πορείας του αναγκάστηκε μέχρι και να σταματήσει για να μπορέσει να σκουπίσει τα δάκρυα που του θόλωναν τον δρόμο.

Δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτά που είχε ακούσει από το στόμα του θετού του ανιψιού αλλά δυστυχώς το τηλεφώνημα είχε κοπεί απότομα και δεν είχε προλάβει να μάθει περισσότερα.

Αμέσως μετά την κλήση έψαξε για τον αριθμό και τηλεφώνησε πολλές φορές στο μοτέλ που είχε πει ο Σαμ ότι έμεναν αλλά κανείς δε το σήκωνε. Κάλεσε με τον ασύρματο του όσους μπόρεσε να βρει, με την ελπίδα ότι κάποιος συνάδερφος θα δούλευε στη περιοχή, μα όλοι τους ήταν πολλές ώρες πιο μακριά από τον ίδιο. Λίγο πριν ξεκινήσει σκέφτηκε να καλέσει την αστυνομία και να τους στείλει εκεί, αλλά δίστασε. Αν για κάποιο λόγο ο Σαμ είχε κάνει λάθος θα γινόταν μεγάλο μπέρδεμα μετά και από την άλλη αν είχε δίκιο, τότε ίσως έβαζε σε κίνδυνο τις ζωές αθώων ανθρώπων. Όσο σκληρό κι αν φαινόταν ο έμπειρος κυνηγός δε μπορούσε να διακινδυνέψει τη ζωή άλλου αθώου κι ας σήμαινε πως έπαιζε με τις ζωές των μικρών Γουίντσεστερς.

Δεν ήξερε με τι είχε να κάνει, μα πραγματικά ήλπιζε για κάτι το υπερφυσικό. Αυτό μπορούσε να το αντιμετωπίσει.

Αρκετοί γνωστοί του συνάδελφοι το "είχαν χάσει". Άλλοι νωρίτερα από κάποιους, άλλοι περισσότερο, άλλοι για πάντα. Άνθρωποι γενναίοι με δυνατό χαρακτήρα. Η δουλειά του κυνηγού είναι τελείως απρόβλεπτη και δύσκολα γίνεται τρόπος ζωής.

Η σημαδιακή ημερομηνία όμως και η γνώση του παρελθόντος του φίλου του, τον έκαναν να φοβάται για το χειρότερο.

Ο Τζον ήταν από τους καλύτερους ανθρώπους που είχε γνωρίσει και από τους ελάχιστους που θα εμπιστευόταν ακόμα και τη ζωή του. Τον αισθανόταν σαν τον μικρό αδερφό που ποτέ δεν είχε και ήξερε πως και τα συναισθήματα του Τζον ήταν αμοιβαία, γιατί ο ίδιος είχε μάθει στα παιδιά του να τον φωνάζουν "θείο".

Το αμάξι επιτέλους βγήκε από τις ατελείωτες εκτάσεις αγροτικής γης και δειλά άρχισε να περνάει αραιοκατοικημένες περιοχές. Σε λίγο φάνηκε και η πινακίδα που τον καλωσόριζε στην πόλη. Ψάχνοντας και πάλι, περνώντας μέσα από τους έρημους δρόμους, κατάφερε να βρει σχετικά γρήγορα το μοτέλ που έψαχνε.

Έκλεισε τα φώτα του αμαξιού πριν μπει μέσα στο χώρο του μοτέλ και πάρκαρε αθόρυβα, ακριβώς δίπλα από το μαύρο Chevrolet Impala. Τα τζάμια του ήταν τελείως θολά από την παγωμένη υγρασία και δε φαινόταν να είναι κανείς μέσα.

Πλησίασε το δωμάτιο προσπαθώντας να ακούσει το οτιδήποτε, μα παρατήρησε πως η πόρτα ήταν ελάχιστα ανοιχτή. Έβγαλε το περίστροφό του και την έσπρωξε αργά.

«Τζον;» ρώτησε σιγανά πριν μπει τελείως μέσα και η ίδια του η φωνή του ανέβασε τους καρδιακούς παλμούς.

«Ρίξε το όπλο σου τώρα!» διέταξε μια ανδρική φωνή ακριβώς από πίσω του και αμέσως άκουσε τον ήχο απασφάλισης όπλου.

Άμεσα υπάκουσε και πέταξε το περίστροφό του. «Είμαι πράκτορας του F.B.I σε αποστολή…» είπε με σταθερή φωνή, σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του. Η φωνή του άνδρα δεν έμοιαζε με αυτή του Τζον. «…Να σου δείξω το σήμα μου.»

«Σίνγκερ;…» ρώτησε ο άγνωστος έκπληκτος, «…Μπόμπι εσύ είσαι;» επανέλαβε και η αυστηρή προφορά του αφέθηκε και χρωματίστηκε με έντονες νότιες πινελιές.

Ο Μπόμπι κατέβασε αργά τα χέρια του και γύρισε επιφυλακτικά το κεφάλι του. «Ρούφους;» ρώτησε με τη σειρά του δύσπιστα.

Ο άνδρας μάζεψε το όπλο του γελώντας δυνατά. «Μα τα γένια του Μωυσή, τι στα κομμάτια θέλεις εσύ και η ασχημόφατσά σου εδώ;»

«Θεέ μου, μου έκοψες τη χολή…» είπε σηκώνοντας το όπλο του από το έδαφος, κρύβοντας το στη ζώνη του παντελονιού του. «…Πώς βρέθηκες εσύ;...» άρχισε, μα σταμάτησε. «…Καταρχάς, είναι κανείς μέσα;» ρώτησε τελικά με αγωνία.

«Ναι, έχω πιάσει κάποιον ή κάτι αλλά δε του έχω κάνει διάγνωση ακόμα. Πριν από λίγο ήρθα και τον τσάκωσα και αφού τον μπαγλάρωσα, πέρασα από τη ρεσεψιόν για να τους ενημερώσω πως δήθεν θα διεξάγω επίσημη ομοσπονδιακή έρευνα και πως δε χρειάζεται να καλέσουν την αστυνομία για ό,τι κι αν ακούσουν ή δουν…» είπε και γέλασε. Πάντοτε όποτε έκανε τον πράκτορα του F.B.I. του φαινόταν αστείο. «...Ο νεαρός στη ρεσεψιόν άσπρισε μόλις με είδε. Τα τηλέφωνα χτυπάνε αβέρτα και ούτε που τα ακούει. Έζεχνε από πάνω ως κάτω "μαύρο"…» ξαναγέλασε. «…Χαμπάρι δε θα έπαιρνε ότι κάτι γίνεται στη βάρδια του αν δε τον ειδοποιούσα…» άνοιξε την πόρτα και χτύπησε τον διακόπτη ανάβοντας το φως. «…Θες να βοηθήσεις;…» ρώτησε περήφανα, κλείνοντας του το μάτι πονηρά. «…Αλήθεια, ήρθες κι εσύ για την υπόθεση;» πρόσθεσε ανέμελα.

Χωρίς να χάσει στιγμή ο Μπόμπι μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα.

«Τι του 'κανες;» ρώτησε τον Ρούφους.

Απέναντί του, καθισμένος και δεμένος πισθάγκωνα με σκοινί στη πλάτη της καρέκλας, ήταν ο Τζον. Φαινόταν αναίσθητος, το κεφάλι του είχε πέσει μπροστά και ακουμπούσε το πηγούνι του πάνω στο στήθος του. Ο Μπόμπι παρατήρησε πως μέχρι και οι αστράγαλοί του ήταν δεμένοι στα πόδια της καρέκλας.

«Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο…» είπε ειρωνικά και έκατσε πάνω στο πάγκο της μικρής κουζίνας πηδώντας με χάρη, «...Το απόγευμα ήρθα για να κάνω μια μικρή έρευνα στην περιοχή. Όπως ήδη θα έχεις ακούσει...»

«Δε ξέρω τίποτα για την υπόθεση Ρούφους.» διέκοψε ο Μπόμπι, έχοντας καρφωμένο το βλέμμα του πάνω στον αναίσθητο άντρα.

«Ε, τέλος πάντων, έχουν γίνει πολύ μυστήριοι φόνοι τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες και υπάρχουν και πολλά εξαφανισμένα πτώματα. Σκέφτηκα να το κοιτάξω μπας και είναι του δικού μας τομέα. Με εννοείς;»

Ο Μπόμπι έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Εσύ όμως ρε Σίνγκερ αφού δεν ξέρεις τι παίζει, γιατί είσαι εδώ;» ρώτησε και πάλι ο Ρούφους σαν να θυμήθηκε απότομα πως δεν είχε πάρει απάντηση στο ερώτημά του.

«Θα σου πω. Συνέχισε.»

«Ξανά - μανά τέλος πάντων…» είπε ο κυνηγός με καχύποπτο ύφος. «…Ρωτώντας αριστερά και δεξιά, έμαθα πως ακόμα ένας πράκτορας…» έβγαλε ένα πλαστικό καρτελάκι από την τσέπη του, «…ο πράκτορας Στάνλεϋ Σμιθ…» το διάβασε και το πέταξε δίπλα του στο πάγκο που καθόταν, «…έκανε έρευνες σήμερα. Αμέσως υπέθεσα πως κάποιος συνάδελφος θα δούλευε κι αυτός πάνω στην περίπτωση, γιατί σιγά να μην ασχολιόταν το πραγματικό εφ-μπι-αι με τέτοια θέματα και μεταξύ μας, χάρηκα γιατί νόμιζα πως θα είχα κάποιον να με βοηθήσει. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να τον εντοπίσω.»

«Ήταν μόνος του; Γιατί τον έδεσες;…» ρώτησε ανυπόμονα ο Μπόμπι, «…και είπες πως θα του κάνεις διάγνωση. Γιατί;» η αναπνοή του είχε αρχίσει να επιταχύνεται.

«Χαλάρωσε δικέ μου, θα πάθεις κανένα εγκεφαλικό…» γέλασε. «…Να πάω να δανειστώ "κατιτίς" από το νεαρό στη ρεσεψιόν πριν ξεκινήσουμε;»

«Ρούφους τα πράγματα είναι σοβαρά. Έχει δύο παιδιά. Πού είναι τα παιδιά του;» φώναξε ο Μπόμπι.

«Πού το ξέρεις; Μα για αυτό κι εγώ τον έδεσα…» σοβάρεψε ο Ρούφους, βλέποντας τα ανήσυχα μάτια του συνάδερφού του. «…Όταν ήρθα άκουσα φασαρία. Για την ακρίβεια τον άκουσα να φωνάζει εκτός εαυτού και όταν έσκυψα από τη μπαλκονόπορτα για να δω τι συμβαίνει, τον είδα να χτυπά ένα αγόρι…» είπε και ο Μπόμπι έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. «…Δηλαδή στην αρχή νόμιζα πως ήταν ένα, μα όταν μπήκα και τον σταμάτησα, συνειδητοποίησα πως το αγόρι που έδερνε αυτός ο γελοίος, προστάτευε με το σώμα του ένα μικρότερο αγοράκι.»

Ο Τζον αναδεύτηκε στην καρέκλα του και σήκωσε το κεφάλι του βογκώντας.

«Τζον!» αναφώνησε ο Μπόμπι προσπαθώντας να συνεφέρει τον κυνηγό.

«Μπόμπι;» ρώτησε με έκπληξη ο Τζον πασχίζοντας να κεντράρει το βλέμμα του.

«Τζον τι έκανες;» τον ρώτησε ταρακουνώντας τον.

«Τι, τον ξέρεις αυτόν το καραγκιόζη;…» πετάχτηκε ο Ρούφους απορημένος. «…Τι είναι; Μη μου πεις μόνο ότι τελικά είναι κυνηγός.»

«Ρούφους αυτός είναι ο Γουίντσεστερ.» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι αφήνοντας τον Τζον που φαινόταν πως προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει.

«Ο Τζον Γουίντσεστερ;...» ρώτησε ο Ρούφους δύσπιστα, πηδώντας από τον πάγκο, γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια του προσπαθώντας να τον πιστέψει. «...δηλαδή τα αγοράκια που έδερνε είναι δικά του;» ψέλλισε έκπληκτος.

Ο Μπόμπι κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Για μια στιγμή, για μια στιγμή...» πετάχτηκε ο Ρούφους χαμογελώντας αμήχανα. «...Θες να μου πεις πως αυτός είναι ο κυνηγός ο χήρος, που μπήκε στο επάγγελμα χάρη στο θάνατο της γυναίκας του; Ο φίλος σου, που κάθε φορά που σε συναντώ έχεις έστω μία ιστορία να πεις για αυτόν και τα αγόρια του; Ο Ντην και ο Σάμι, που τους έχεις σαν ανίψια, είναι τα παιδιά αυτού του άνδρα;»

Η φωνή του Μπόμπι έσπασε. «Για αυτό είμαι εδώ Ρούφους.»

Ο Ρούφους απέμεινε να τον κοιτάει με ανήσυχα σκεφτικά μάτια για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Έπειτα πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, σούφρωσε τα χείλια του και χτυπώντας τη γλώσσα του στα δόντια του φάνηκε πως πήρε μια σημαντική απόφαση. «Δώσε μου το περίστροφό σου.» είπε τελικά με προστακτικό τόνο.

«Γιατί;»

«Είπα, δώσε μου το περίστροφό σου…» επέμενε, «…και το μαχαίρι σου.»

«Δεν έχω χρόνο για τέτοια, βλαμμένε…» σχολίασε ο Μπόμπι αλλά εκτέλεσε τις απαιτήσεις του παλιού του φίλου, δίνοντας του τον οπλισμό του κι εκείνος τα έκρυψε μέσα στο σακάκι του. «…Τζον τι έκανες στα αγόρια σου;…» ρώτησε συνάμα τον δεμένο κυνηγό, μα εκείνος χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του. «…Πού είναι ο Ντην και ο Σάμι;» του φώναξε.

«Μπόμπι, φίλε μου...» τον πλησίασε ο Ρούφους, «...προσπάθησε να συγκρατηθείς για να μπορέσουμε να βγάλουμε άκρη.» Στα χέρια του κρατούσε τη ζώνη του Τζον.

Άμεσα, ο Μπόμπι μπούκωσε από το γνώριμο βαρύ συναίσθημα που είχε πάντοτε στην παρουσία αυτού του απλού αντικειμένου. Κάθε μέρα, για όλη του τη ζωή, όταν φορούσε μέχρι και τη δικιά του ζώνη, είχε πάντοτε το ίδιο συναίσθημα απέχθειας και ανατρίχιαζε ακούσια.

Καταπιεσμένες μνήμες και αρνητικά συναισθήματα μουδιασμένα από χιλιάδες λίτρα κακού ουίσκι, έσκασαν σαν μικρή χημική βόμβα δηλητηριάζοντας κάθε κύτταρό του.

«Ρούφους…» κατάφερε να πει, κρατώντας το βλέμμα του κολλημένο πάνω στο μακρόστενο, μαύρο κομμάτι δέρματος, «…πού είναι;»

«Κι εγώ μόλις ήρθα φίλε μου...» συνέχισε ο κυνηγός, «…ήθελα πρώτα να ερευνήσω περισσότερο το περιστατικό.»

«Πού είναι τα παιδιά;» σχεδόν βόγκηξε ο Μπόμπι.

«Ήθελα να τα απομακρύνω από το δωμάτιο για λίγα λεπτά και δεν ήξερα που να τα βάλω. Τα πήγα προσωρινά στο αμάξι τους.»

Ο Μπόμπι χωρίς να πει τίποτε, άνοιξε την πόρτα και έτρεξε έξω φτάνοντας το αμάξι σχεδόν με τρεις δρασκελιές.

Μόλις έφτασε στην πίσω πόρτα του Ιμπάλα, δίστασε για μερικά δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου, τα οποία του φάνηκαν αιώνας. Ήξερε πως ο Τζον είχε επιτεθεί στα αγόρια, ήξερε και με ποιο τρόπο, μα δεν ήξερε σε τι κατάσταση θα τα έβρισκε, πράγμα που τον έκανε να διστάσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Τελικά, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά αναπνοή σαν να ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει βουτιά, μάζεψε όλο το θάρρος του και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Ο Ντην ήταν καθισμένος στη πίσω θέση του αυτοκινήτου και ακουμπούσε, με κλειστά τα μάτια, το κεφάλι του στη πλάτη του καθίσματος, αναπνέοντας βαριά και ακανόνιστα από το ελαφρώς ανοιχτό στόμα του. Δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας, σε αντίθεση με τον μικρό Σαμ, ο οποίος πετάχτηκε ολόκληρος με τρόμο.

Καθόταν στην αγκαλιά του Ντην και ακουμπούσε το κεφάλι του πάνω στο στήθος του. «Θείε!» ψέλλισε ανακουφισμένος μόλις τον αναγνώρισε, βγάζοντας λευκό αχνό από το στόμα του. Έκανε μια μικρή κίνηση για να σηκωθεί, μα αμέσως το μετάνιωσε και ακούμπησε πάλι το κεφάλι του στο στήθος του αδερφού του.

Ο Μπόμπι μπήκε μέσα, έκατσε δίπλα τους και έκλεισε τη πόρτα για να μη χαθεί η λιγοστή ζέστη της καμπίνας. Το φως από τον προβολέα του μοτέλ που διαχέονταν στα θολά τζάμια, ήταν αρκετό για να βλέπει καθαρά.

«Τι κάνεις Σάμι μου;» είπε όσο πιο μαλακά μπορούσε προσπαθώντας να παραβλέψει το τρέμουλο στη φωνή του και πήγε να πάρει το μικρό αγόρι αγκαλιά.

«Άσε με!...» τραβήχτηκε εκείνο και έσφιξε το σώμα του πάνω στον αδερφό του, γαντζώνοντας τα δάχτυλά του πάνω στο μπλουζάκι του.

Ο Ντην όμως φάνηκε πως ενοχλήθηκε από την απότομη κίνηση γιατί βόγκηξε και η αναπνοή του έγινε ρηχή και γρήγορη.

«…Πρέπει να ακούω συνέχεια την καρδιά του. Αν χτυπάει σημαίνει ότι δε πέθανε.» είπε ο Σαμ και έστρωσε το αυτί του καλύτερα πάνω στο στήθος του Ντην.

Ο Μπόμπι του χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά και έπειτα άγγιξε το πρόσωπο του Ντην.

«Φιλαράκο;...» του φώναξε καταλαβαίνοντας την αφύσικα υψηλή ζέστη στο μέτωπό του. «...Ντην;» συνέχισε λίγο πιο δυνατά, μα δε πήρε καμία απάντηση. Το αναίσθητο αγόρι συνέχιζε να βαριανασαίνει.

«Μην τον ξυπνάς! Πρέπει να ξεκουραστεί. Το κεφάλι του είναι πολύ ζεστό. Δε πρέπει να είναι τα κεφάλια τόσο ζεστά…» είπε ο Σαμ. «…Ακούω την καρδιά του και την αναπνοή του. Καμιά φορά η καρδιά του χτυπάει δυνατά και αναπνέει πιο γρήγορα, όπως τώρα.»

«Σάμι, έλα σε μένα…» είπε ήρεμα ο Μπόμπι και τον σήκωσε αποφασιστικά. Με το βάρος του, χωρίς να το θέλει, πλάκωνε και πονούσε τον αδερφό του εμποδίζοντας τον να αναπνεύσει. «…Θέλω να δω αν είσαι καλά.» συνέχισε και τον κάθισε στα πόδια του. Αμέσως ο Ντην σταμάτησε να πασχίζει και η αναπνοή του έγινε πιο ομαλή.

Ο Μπόμπι άγγιξε απαλά το παιδί, που συνέχιζε να παρατηρεί τις αντιδράσεις του αδερφού του, στο κεφάλι, ψαχουλεύοντας το κρανίο του και έπειτα το λαιμό. Πέρασε τα χέρια του στις ωμοπλάτες του πάνω από τη πυτζάμα του και γλίστρησε από τη σπονδυλική του στήλη ως τη μέση. Πίεσε ελαφρά την κοιλιά του, ανέβηκε στο στομάχι και ακολούθησε μαλακά τη φορά των πλευρών του ως τις κλείδες των αδύνατων ώμων του. Τελείωσε αγγίζοντας πρώτα τα χέρια του από πάνω έως κάτω και έπειτα τα πόδια του από τους γλουτούς ως τις γυμνές και παγωμένες του πατούσες.

Το μόνο που βρήκε ήταν μια σειρά από μικρές μελανιές στον αριστερό του καρπό σαν να τον είχε τραβήξει κάποιος απότομα και ένα μαβί, ελαφρώς φουσκωμένο, κάθετο χτύπημα λίγο πιο πάνω από τον δεξί του αστράγαλο, μα τα τραύματα του δεν φαίνονταν να τον ενοχλούν ιδιαίτερα.

«Είσαι καλά.» αποφάνθηκε ανακουφισμένος, σφίγγοντας προστατευτικά το αδύνατο αγόρι στην αγκαλιά του, φιλώντας απαλά τα καστανά μαλλιά του.

Ο Σαμ αντιδρώντας στην στοργή, σταμάτησε να παρατηρεί για λίγο τον Ντην και ξέσπασε σε γοερό κλάμα πάνω στο στήθος του θείου του. Με το αριστερό χέρι έσφιγγε το καρό μπλε πουκάμισό του σαν να μην ήθελε να τον αφήσει, μα με το δεξί άρχισε να του ρίχνει αδύναμες γροθιές πάνω στον ώμο. «Γιατί άργησες;» τον ρωτούσε ξανά και ξανά.

«Συγνώμη μικρό μου…» τον παρηγόρησε αφήνοντάς τον να ξεσπάσει, «…μα μη φοβάσαι πια, ο θείος Μπόμπι θα τα διορθώσει όλα. Αυτή δεν είναι η δουλειά μου;»

Ο Σαμ χωρίς να του το ζητήσει, άρχισε να του περιγράφει κλαίγοντας το τι πέρασαν. Από την επίθεση του μπαμπά τους, το πώς το έσκασε από το παράθυρο του μπάνιου, πώς γύρισε για τον τραυματισμένο Ντην, το τρέξιμο που έκαναν χωρίς να ξέρουν πού να πάνε, πώς ξέφυγαν από τον σκύλο και μπήκαν στην εκκλησία.

Τα κλάματα άρχισαν να γίνονται πιο έντονα και πλέον ο Μπόμπι μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει λίγα πράγματα μέσα από τους έντονους λυγμούς. Ο Σαμ προσπάθησε να περιγράψει τον Κλάρενς και το πώς ο μπαμπάς του τον σκότωσε και τους πήρε πίσω. Όταν έφτασε στο σημείο της περιγραφής όπου ο Τζον ήθελε να τον τιμωρήσει αλλά ο Ντην τον προστάτεψε, πνίγηκε και άρχισε να βήχει έντονα, μη μπορώντας να αναπνεύσει.

«...Πονούσε τον Ν-ντι κι εγώ του έλεγα να σταματήσει...» κλαψούρισε με κομμένη ανάσα, τρίβοντας αμήχανα με τα ακροδάχτυλά του το χτύπημα στον αστράγαλο του, «...μα εκείνος...μα εκείνος θείε, τον χτυπούσε πιο δυνατά!»

«Σώπασε αγοράκι μου.» προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμίσει χαϊδεύοντάς τον στη πλάτη και στο χτύπημα στον αστράγαλο, καταλαβαίνοντας πως ήταν ένα μικρό αναμνηστικό της ζώνης του Τζον, κουνώντας τον ελαφρά σαν να ήταν μωρό, μιλώντας του γλυκά, ζητώντας του να σταματήσει

Όμως ο Σαμ είχε βγει εκτός εαυτού.

Άθελα, του ήρθε η ανάμνηση της πρώτης τους γνωριμίας, όταν το αγόρι ήταν μόλις δυόμιση χρονών και του πόσο είχε δυσκολευτεί να το κοιμίσει την πρώτη νύχτα. Θυμήθηκε πως ο εξάχρονος τότε Ντην ήταν αυτός που είχε καταφέρει να χαλαρώσει τον αδερφό του μόνο με την παρουσία του.

Γύρισε να δει και πάλι το αναίσθητο αγόρι δίπλα του.

Δε μπορούσε να το χωνέψει ο νους του πώς κάποιος θα ήθελε και θα άντεχε η ψυχή του να του κάνει κακό. Πόσο μάλιστα όταν αυτός ο κάποιος είναι ο ίδιος του ο πατέρας.

Ξεγάντζωσε το χέρι του Σαμ αποφασιστικά από το πουκάμισό του και τον έβαλε να αγγίξει το χέρι του Ντην.

«Έλα να δούμε αν είναι καλά.» του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί αρκετές φορές για να του προκαλέσει το ενδιαφέρον.

Μόλις το χέρι του Σαμ αισθάνθηκε το χέρι του αδερφού του, σαν από θαύμα, σταμάτησε να κλαίει και συνήλθε σχεδόν αμέσως. Γύρισε να τον δει ακουμπώντας ακόμα το κεφάλι του στο στήθος του Μπόμπι, ρουφώντας νευρικά τη μύτη του, προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσει τους λυγμούς που τον τάραζαν σύγκορμα.

«Θείε και η δικιά σου καρδιά χτυπάει πολύ γρήγορα.» είπε τελικά και σηκώθηκε.

Ο Μπόμπι απλώς του χαμογέλασε αμήχανα. Αποφάσισε πως αν δεν πάθαινε καρδιακό εκείνη την ημέρα, δε θα το πάθαινε ποτέ.

Το άγγιγμα του Σαμ όμως είχε και ένα ακόμα αποτέλεσμα. Ο Ντην ξύπνησε από τον λήθαργό του.

«Σ'μι, πού είσαι;» ψέλλισε αγχωμένα με κλειστά τα μάτια, μόλις αντιλήφθηκε πως ο αδερφός του δε καθόταν πια στην αγκαλιά του.

«Κάτσε λίγο εδώ μια στιγμή.» είπε ο Μπόμπι στον Σαμ και σηκώνοντάς τον, τον πέρασε στο μπροστινό κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου.

«Εδώ είμαι…» ο Σαμ γονάτισε στηρίζοντας το κορμί του στη πλάτη του καθίσματος και σκούπισε το πρόσωπό του με το μανίκι. «…Ντι ήρθε ο θείος Μπόμπι...» τον ενημέρωσε χαμογελώντας του με υγρά μάτια.

«…Πονάει πολύ εδώ...» είπε στο θείο του δείχνοντας το δικό του κεφάλι, στο σημείο πάνω από το δεξί του αυτί, «…και πονάει και εδώ…» συνέχισε και έδειξε το δικό του δεξί πλευρό, «...και σίγουρα εδώ.» τελείωσε χαϊδεύοντας άτσαλα πάνω κάτω την πλάτη του.

«Θείε;» ψιθύρισε αδύναμα ο Ντην, συνεχίζοντας να έχει κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Εδώ είμαι φιλαράκο…» είπε μαλακά ο Μπόμπι παρατηρώντας τον προσεχτικά.

Οι μικρές φακίδες του φωσφόριζαν στην αντίθεση του χλωμού προσώπου του, ενώ τα χείλια του ήταν σχεδόν λευκά. Τα καστανόξανθα μαλλιά του ήταν ιδρωμένα και ανακατωμένα, οι γκρι πυτζάμες του ήταν λερωμένες και ξεχειλωμένες σαν να τον τραβολογούσε κάποιος από αυτές και τα χέρια του είχαν αρκετές γρατσουνιές από τις πολλές πτώσεις του. Το ένα πόδι του ήταν τελείως γυμνό και βρώμικο και στο άλλο φορούσε δύο λασπωμένες λευκές κάλτσες, οι οποίες του ήταν μικρές. Ο Μπόμπι κατάλαβε πως οι κάλτσες αυτές ήταν του πλέον ξυπόλυτου Σαμ.

«…Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου αγόρι μου.» συνέχισε λίγο πιο δυνατά για να τον συνεφέρει και πλησίασε κοντά του. Έβαλε τα χέρια του στο κεφάλι του όπως πριν με τον Σαμ και ψαχούλεψε απαλά το τραυματισμένο του σημείο, μα παρ' όλες τις προσεχτικές του κινήσεις, ο Ντην κλαψούρισε νευρικά και άρπαξε το χέρι του. Ο πόνος τον έκανε να συνέλθει κάπως.

«Σάμι σ-σταμάτα…» είπε ενοχλημένος ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του. «…Πού είμαστε;» συνέχισε και το βλέμμα του επικεντρώθηκε στο κλαμένο μα χαμογελαστό πρόσωπο του αδερφού του.

«Είμαστε μέσα στο Ιμπάλα…» τον ενημέρωσε ο Μπόμπι. «…Πώς χτύπησες το κεφάλι σου;» προσπάθησε να δει αν το αγόρι θυμόταν τι του είχε συμβεί.

«Το κεφάλι μου;» ρώτησε κουρασμένα τον Σαμ και ξεροκατάπιε με δυσκολία κλείνοντας τα μάτια του από τη δυσφορία.

Ο Μπόμπι έβγαλε από την τσέπη του ένα μεταλλικό φλασκί που είχε χαραγμένο επάνω ένα σταυρό, το άνοιξε και έριξε λίγο από το περιεχόμενο στο χέρι του. Χάιδεψε το πρόσωπο του Ντην που έκαιγε από τον πυρετό, σβήνοντας τα ξερά αυλάκια που είχαν δημιουργήσει τα δάκρυα στα μάγουλά του.

Έριξε ξανά ακόμα λίγη ποσότητα και ξέπλυνε και τα υγρά δάκρυα από το κατακόκκινο πρόσωπο του Σαμ, δροσίζοντας τα καμένα από το κρύο μάγουλά του.

Έπειτα έσταξε μερικές σταγόνες στα μισάνοιχτα χείλια του Ντην κι εκείνος κατάπιε πρόθυμα. Ο Σαμ απέναντι τους έγλυψε τα χείλια του, κοιτώντας το λιγοστό νερό και ο Μπόμπι του έδωσε το φλασκί. Διψασμένος, ήπιε λαίμαργα όλο το περιεχόμενο, μέχρι τελευταίας σταγόνας.

Ο Ντην γύρισε αργά προς τη μεριά του Μπόμπι και τον κοίταξε σαν να τον είχε μόλις προσέξει.

«Ήρθες!...» ψέλλισε ξεθεωμένα και αφέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του, κουρνιάζοντας πάνω στο στήθος του.

Ο Μπόμπι του ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά ανακουφισμένος που μπόρεσε να τον συνεφέρει και τον χάιδεψε απαλά, έχοντας το νου του να μην τον πονέσει. Η ζέστη που αισθανόταν από το σώμα του έδειχνε πως ψηνόταν στον πυρετό.

«…Ο μπαμπάς!» πετάχτηκε ο Ντην.

«Ησύχασε αγόρι μου. Κάτσε λίγο πρώτα να σε ελέγξω...» του ψιθύρισε, μη θέλοντας όμως πραγματικά να τον αφήσει από τα χέρια του. «…Σάμι, για δες λίγο από το παράθυρο μήπως και έρθει ο κύριος που σας έβαλε στο αμάξι.» είπε προσπαθώντας να τον απασχολήσει για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και να τον προστατέψει από την εξέταση του Ντην και ο Σαμ υπάκουα γύρισε μπροστά του, σκούπισε ένα κομμάτι από το θολό τζάμι με τη μπουνιά του και βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί την ορθάνοιχτη εξώπορτα του δωματίου τους.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο πέρασε στα γρήγορα το χέρι του κάτω από τη μπλούζα του παιδιού. Ήδη από τη περιγραφή του Σαμ και τις αντιδράσεις του Ντην, υποπτευόταν πως το χτύπημα στο κεφάλι του ήταν αρκετά σοβαρό. Άγγιξε απαλά με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του τους ώμους, τις κλείδες και γλίστρησε στο στέρνο του ακολουθώντας τη φορά των πλευρών του.

«Το ξέρω πως πονάει αγοράκι μου μα κάνε λίγη υπομονή...» είπε σιγανά, όταν ο Ντην δοκίμασε να απομακρυνθεί από το άγγιγμά του, βογκώντας παραπονεμένα, δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος του για να μη φωνάξει.

«...Μπορείς να πάρεις μια βαθιά αναπνοή;» τον ρώτησε συνεχίζοντας να του κρατά τα πλευρά.

Ο Ντην δοκίμασε, μα μόλις τα πνευμόνια του γέμισαν με αέρα διπλώθηκε στα δύο αφήνοντας έναν έντονο λυγμό πόνου. «Δε θέλω θείε, πονάει.» ψιθύρισε με κόπο, τραβώντας τα χέρια του Μπόμπι προσπαθώντας να τα ξεκολλήσει από το στέρνο του.

«Δεν έρχεται κανείς.» είπε σιγανά ο Σαμ, μένοντας όμως καρφωμένος στη θέση του.

Οι εκφράσεις του Ντην τον έκαναν να θέλει να σταματήσει τον θείο του από ότι κι αν προσπαθούσε να κάνει, μα συγκρατήθηκε και δεν γύρισε να κοιτάξει. Πίσω του μπορούσε να ακούσει τον Μπόμπι να σηκώνει τώρα τα ρούχα του Ντην, ψιθυρίζοντας του ενθαρρυντικά λόγια και τον αδερφό του να κλαψουρίζει άλλοτε παρακλητικά και άλλοτε νευρικά, αναπνέοντας ακανόνιστα.

«Καλά Σάμι, δε πειράζει.» αναστέναξε ο Μπόμπι προτρέποντας τον να γυρίσει, ταχτοποιώντας το τραυματισμένο αγόρι, φτιάχνοντας του τα ρούχα, τοποθετώντας το προσεχτικά έτσι ώστε να ακουμπάει περισσότερο πάνω στον αριστερό του ώμο.

«Πού είναι ο μπαμπάς;...» ρώτησε ο Ντην ξέπνοα και σχεδόν ξεθεωμένος από την απλή εξέταση. «...Ένας άντρας τον χτύπησε δυνατά. Είναι καλά;»

«Μην ανησυχείς. Τον έχουμε αναλάβει εγώ και ο φίλος μου.» είπε σοβαρά. Μετά από αυτά που είδε, τα καλοσυνάτα μάτια του είχαν πλέον σκοτεινιάσει και οι ρυτίδες στο πρόσωπό του φαινόντουσαν πιο βαθιές, σαν χαρακιές.

Ο Ντην ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι του στο κάθισμα ξεφύσησε αργά και κοιτώντας τον θείο του βούρκωσε.

Ήταν από τις ελάχιστες φορές που ο Μπόμπι έβλεπε τον μεγάλο του ανιψιό να δακρύζει. Ο Ντην ήταν από τα πιο σκληρά παιδιά που είχε συναντήσει. Δεν έκλαιγε σχεδόν ποτέ, ούτε όταν χτυπούσε, ούτε όταν ήταν λυπημένος ή φοβισμένος και τώρα ήταν σίγουρος πως το αγόρι έσπασε όχι εξαιτίας των τραυμάτων του.

Απέναντί τους ο Σαμ, που είχε σταματήσει για λίγο να κλαίει, βλέποντας τον αδερφό του, βούρκωσε και ξέσπασε και αυτός σε βουβό παράπονο, σκουπίζοντας νευρικά τα μάτια του με τα μανίκια του.

«Μη κλαίτε αγόρια μου.» σχεδόν τους παρακάλεσε με βραχνή φωνή. Το στομάχι του είχε ήδη δεθεί κόμπος και η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά. Ήθελε να κλάψει κι αυτός μαζί τους. Ήθελε να τα πάρει στην αγκαλιά του και με κάποιο τρόπο να απορροφήσει όλο τον πόνο τους. Σκέφτηκε να μπει στο μπροστά κάθισμα, να βάλει μπρος και να τα πάρει μακριά από αυτό το μέρος.

«Στην αρχή ήθελε να σκοτώσει τον Σάμι αλλά μετά είπε πως το μετάνιωσε και με έβαλε να τον τιμωρήσω…» είπε άξαφνα ο Ντην και η φωνή του ράγισε. «…Θείε, μου είπε να τον δείρω.» επανέλαβε και δυο μεγάλα δάκρυα κύλησαν στα μάγουλά του.

Ο Μπόμπι τον χάιδεψε απαλά στο πρόσωπο, παίρνοντας τα δάκρυα στα δάχτυλά του, προσπαθώντας να επεξεργαστεί αυτό που μόλις είχε ακούσει. «Γιατί;» τον ρώτησε έκπληκτος.

«Δε μπόρεσα να το κάνω…» είπε ο Ντην σχεδόν ψιθυριστά αγνοώντας την ερώτηση, «…και αυτός...» σταμάτησε απότομα και τα παραπονεμένα πράσινα μάτια του γέμισαν με δάκρυα και πάλι.

«Άρχισε να χτυπάει εσένα.» είπε ο Μπόμπι βραχνά, γνωρίζοντας το περιστατικό όχι μόνο από την περιγραφή του Ρούφους και του Σαμ αλλά και από τα σημάδια που βρήκε στο κορμί του αγαπημένου του ανιψιού. Γνώριμα σημάδια που πριν από αρκετά χρόνια έβλεπε σχεδόν καθημερινά στο δικό του κορμί.

Προσπάθησε να ηρεμίσει αναπνέοντας βαθιά, αλλά ήδη αισθανόταν πως σιγά σιγά έχανε την μάχη.

Αν ο Ντην δεχόταν την διαταγή του πατέρα του θα έδερνε τον ίδιο του τον αδερφό. Από τη άλλη αν δεν είχε μπει στη μέση, τότε ο Τζον θα έδερνε με τη ζώνη τον μόλις επτά χρόνων γιο του.

Άρχισε να νιώθει το αίμα του να βράζει και το σφυγμό του να σφυροκοπάει στα μηνίγγια του.

Ο Ντην κούνησε το κεφάλι του ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές στον αδερφό του που παρακολουθούσε όλο ανησυχία.

«Μου έλεγε διαρκώς και ορκιζόταν πως αν σηκωνόμουν θα σταματούσε. Δεν άντεχα άλλο...» είπε ένοχα και άφησε να του φύγουν ακόμα δύο δάκρυα, «...Είχε δίκιο. Λίγο ακόμη και θα το έκανα. Θα άφηνα τον Σάμι στα χέρια του.»

«Ησύχασε φιλαράκο. Μη το σκέφτεσαι αυτό. Δεν έχει καμία σημασία πια…» τον χάιδεψε και πάλι για να του σκουπίσει το πρόσωπο, μα αυτή τη φορά το χέρι το έτρεμε ελαφρά. «…Τα πήγες θαυμάσια. Προστάτεψες τον αδερφούλη σου.»

«Κάτι έπαθε...» είπε ο Ντην ρουφώντας τη μύτη του, προσπαθώντας να ανασυγκροτηθεί. «…Τον εκνευρίσαμε και οι δύο σήμερα αλλά ο μπαμπάς ποτέ δε θα μας έκανε κακό.» είπε αποφασιστικά μα τα μάτια του θόλωσαν και πάλι.

Ο Μπόμπι δε το σχολίασε και βάλθηκε να ψάχνει τις τσέπες του. Οι κινήσεις του ήταν γρήγορες και νευρικές. Θα ήθελε να του κάνει ένα εκατομμύριο ερωτήσεις αλλά το παιδί φαινόταν και ακουγόταν ξεθεωμένο.

Συνειδητοποίησε πως η περιγραφή των περιστατικών του επτάχρονου Σαμ ήταν πιο λεπτομερής και διαυγέστερη. Τα τραύματα του Ντην ήταν σίγουρα πιο σοβαρά από ότι φαίνονταν. Αποφάσισε να πάρει τις απαντήσεις του με άλλο τρόπο.

Έβγαλε ένα μπρελόκ με κλειδιά και διαλέγοντας ένα το έδωσε στον Σαμ.

«Θυμάσαι πώς σου έμαθα να βάζεις μπρος;…» τον ρώτησε και το αγόρι κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι του, το πήρε και έβαλε μπρος το αμάξι. «…Άνοιξε και το κλιματιστικό.» συνέχισε και άμεσα το παιδί το έκανε. Σε λίγο άρχισε να ακούγεται ο γνωστός κροταλιστός ήχος από τις γρίλιες του εξαερισμού, καθώς τα κομματάκια από τουβλάκια που βρίσκονταν μέσα άρχισαν να χτυπάνε μεταξύ τους κινούμενα από τον διερχόμενο ζεστό αέρα.

«Πεινάτε;…» τους ρώτησε, «…Διψάτε;…» συνέχισε και κοίταξε τον Ντην που είχε πιει μόνο λίγες σταγόνες αγιασμό, «…Τουαλέτα;…» κοίταξε τώρα τον Σαμ.

Όταν πήρε αρνητικά νεύματα από τα αγόρια για απαντήσεις συνέχισε, «Θα πάω στο δωμάτιο…» είπε και άνοιξε ελάχιστα την πόρτα, «…εσείς μη βγείτε από το αμάξι, σε λίγο θα ζεστάνει καλά…»

«Θείε μη φεύγεις!» παρακάλεσε ο Σαμ.

«Μη φοβάσαι Σάμι μου...» τον διαβεβαίωσε χαϊδεύοντας του το μάγουλο, «…Θα έρθω σε λίγα λεπτά. Πρόσεχε τον αδερφό σου και μην κάτσεις πάλι στην αγκαλιά του. Μη φοβάσαι, έχει γερή καρδιά, δε θα σταματήσει να χτυπάει. Αν χρειαστείτε όμως κάτι, οτιδήποτε, κορνάρισε μια φορά κοφτά. Έτσι αγόρι μου;…» τον ρώτησε και ο Σαμ ξανακούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι του αν και ήθελε να μείνει ο θείος τους μαζί τους.

«…Ντην σε παρακαλώ μην βγεις έξω, ναι; Ξεκουράσου και μόλις έρθω θα πάμε να σε δει γιατρός και μετά θα γυρίσουμε στο σπίτι μας.» πήγε να βγει έξω μα ο Ντην τον άρπαξε από το μανίκι.

«Σε ικετεύω…» είπε πολύ σοβαρά ο Ντην σφίγγοντας τον, μα τα μάτια του ήταν άγρια σα να εννοούσε _"Σε προειδοποιώ"_ «…μη τον πειράξεις. Πρέπει να έπαθε κάτι!»

Ο Μπόμπι έμεινε να τον κοιτάει έκπληκτος.

«Άκουσε με, να πάρει! Δε φταίει αυτός!...» επέμενε το παιδί. «...Περίμενε, περίμενε είμαι καλύτερα! Θα έρθω κι εγώ!» συνέχισε και τον τράβηξε σα να ήθελε να σηκωθεί.

Ο Μπόμπι όμως του ξεγάντζωσε το χέρι χαϊδεύοντας το, βγήκε από το αμάξι και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.

«Σίνγκερ όλα καλά;» τον ρώτησε ο Ρούφους αφήνοντας τα αποκόμματα από εφημερίδες που διάβαζε, μόλις τον είδε να μπαίνει μέσα.

Εκείνος όμως, χωρίς να μιλήσει, πλησίασε τον Τζον που φαινόταν πως είχε συνέλθει και χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση του έριξε μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο με όλη του τη δύναμη και φόρα. Τον άρπαξε από το πουκάμισο και τον τράβηξε βίαια, σηκώνοντας τον μαζί με την καρέκλα που ήταν δεμένος.

«Μπάσταρδε!» κατάφερε να τον βρίσει μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια και αφού τον άφησε κάτω, ξεκίνησε να τον γρονθοκοπεί και με τα δύο χέρια σα να ήταν σάκος του μποξ, απελευθερώνοντας σα χείμαρρο όλη την οργή του.

Τα χτυπήματα έπεφταν βροχή, βρίσκοντας τον ανήμπορο να προστατευθεί κυνηγό, στο κεφάλι και το σώμα. Η δύναμη και η ταχύτητα της επίθεσης ήταν τέτοια, που μέσα σε λιγοστό διάστημα το πρόσωπο του Τζον είχε ήδη βαφτεί κόκκινο από το άφθονο αίμα που έτρεχε από τα πολλαπλά κοψίματα. Χωρίς να προλάβει να αρθρώσει λέξη, άρχισε να βήχει πνιγμένος, πασχίζοντας να πάρει μιαν ανάσα.

«Φτάνει!» πετάχτηκε ο Ρούφους βλέποντας την μανία που είχε κυριεύσει τον φίλο του.

Ο Μπόμπι όμως δεν σταματούσε και ούτε καν ελάττωνε την βίαιη επίθεσή του.

«Είναι μικρό παιδί κάθαρμα! Ο ίδιος σου ο γιος! Πώς μπόρεσες;...» του φώναξε βαριανασαίνοντας. «...Πώς;»

Ο Ρούφους τρέχοντας τον πλησίασε και τον τράβηξε από τους ώμους.

«Φτάνει φίλε μου!» του φώναξε προσπαθώντας να τον σταματήσει. Η κατάσταση είχε ξεφύγει και πλέον κινδύνευε η ζωή του νεαρού κυνηγού.

Ο Μπόμπι από την άλλη σταμάτησε για δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου, ίσα ίσα για να μπορέσει να απελευθερωθεί από τη λαβή του Ρούφους και έπειτα συνέχισε να χτυπάει αλύπητα τον Τζον, που είχε χάσει πλέον τις αισθήσεις του.

«Φτάνει; Φτάνει;...» σχεδόν ούρλιαξε. «...Όταν ο Σαμ τον παρακαλούσε να σταματήσει να δέρνει τον αδερφό του, γιατί δε το έκανε;»

«Σταμάτα. Λιποθύμησε!» προσπάθησε και πάλι να τον τραβήξει.

Ο Μπόμπι γύρισε απότομα και έριξε μια γερή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο του Ρούφους.

«Γιατί δεν τον σταμάτησες νωρίτερα;...» του φώναξε εκτός εαυτού «...Το τσάκισε!...» τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω για να μην τον ξαναχτυπήσει. «...Το τσάκισε.» κατάφερε να επαναλάβει σχεδόν χωρίς φωνή.

«Δε πρόλαβα φίλε μου…» παραδέχτηκε ήρεμα ο Ρούφους, σκουπίζοντας τα χείλια του που απέκτησαν ένα μικρό σκίσιμο. «…Μόλις συνειδητοποίησα τι έκανε μπήκα στο δωμάτιο και τον σταμάτησα αμέσως.»

«Τον μπάσταρδο...» μονολόγησε ξέπνοα ο Μπόμπι και πήγε προς το νεροχύτη της μικρής κουζίνας που βρίσκονταν στον ίδιο χώρο. Είχε λαχανιάσει και δε μπορούσε να ελέγξει το τρέμουλο που τον είχε κυριεύσει. Άνοιξε τη βρύση και ξέπλυνε το αίμα που είχε βάψει τις γροθιές του. Οι κλειδώσεις των χεριών του πονούσαν αρκετά και όταν δοκίμασε να τις σφίξει κάτω από το παγωμένο νερό συνειδητοποίησε πως του ήταν αρκετά δύσκολο. Έριξε λίγο νερό στο πρόσωπό του και έκλεισε τη βρύση.

«...Τον μπάσταρδο! Το ξέρεις πως ο Ντην μάλλον έχει πάθει διάσειση και έχει τουλάχιστον ένα σπασμένο πλευρό; Για να μη σχολιάσω το τι του έκανε με τη ζώνη. Το τέρας.» φώναξε.

«Το ξέρω Μπόμπι, το είδα να γίνεται μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Λίγο πριν τον σταματήσω, είχε αρχίσει να το χτυπάει αλύπητα με τη ζώνη από τη μεριά της αγκράφας. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τόσο μίσος. Το παιδί δε μπορούσε καλά καλά να σταθεί όρθιο μετά. Ο μικρούλης προσπάθησε να τον βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί με τα χίλια ζόρια και για να μη παιδεύονται τα πήρα και τα δύο αγκαλιά και τα έβαλα στο αμάξι. Δε κατάλαβα όμως ότι είχε κι άλλα τραύματα. Συγνώμη για αυτό.»

«Κι εγώ τι κάνω; Αντί να τον πάω στον σταθμό πρώτων βοηθειών, τον άφησα να ψήνεται στον πυρετό και να τον προσέχει ο τρομοκρατημένος επτάχρονος αδερφός του, που ένας Θεός ξέρει πώς θα συνέλθει και αυτός, για να κάνω τι Ρούφους; Για να δω τι έπαθε αυτό το τομάρι!»

«Θα πρέπει να κάνουν λίγη υπομονή τα ανίψια σου. Πάντως ο Ντην είναι πολύ δυνατό παιδί. Η φωνή του ίσα που ακουγόταν κατά τη διάρκεια του ξύλου και άρχισε να κλαίει και να αντιδρά μόλις άρχισα να δένω τον αναίσθητο μπαμπά του στην καρέκλα. Όταν τον πήρα αγκαλιά για να τον βγάλω έξω ξέρεις τι μου ψιθύρισε;...» γέλασε κοφτά, «...Πως ο μπαμπάς του δε φταίει και πως αν τον πειράξω ξανά θα μου ξεριζώσει τους πνεύμονες.»

«Τα έχει αποβλακώσει τα παιδιά του...» μουρμούρισε μέσα από τα μουστάκια του ο Μπόμπι, «...Δε μου φαίνεται καθόλου παράξενο αυτό που σου είπε και δεν είναι και η πρώτη φορά που προσπαθεί να τον δικαιολογήσει.» ξεφύσησε.

«Ο Ντην μπορεί να είναι παιδί αλλά είναι μέσα στα πράγματα. Μπορεί να έχει δίκιο. Μπορεί να μη φταίει ο Τζον για τη συμπεριφορά του φίλε μου και το ξέρεις.»

Ο Μπόμπι πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή. Ακριβώς το ίδιο του είχε πει νωρίτερα και ο Ντην.

«Μόνο αυτό τον σώζει…» είπε και αφού σήκωσε το μπλε τζόκεϊ καπέλο του, πέρασε τα βρεγμένα του δάχτυλα μέσα από τα μαλλιά του. «…Ευτυχώς πάντως Ρούφους που μου πήρες το περίστροφο...» συνέχισε βάζοντας και πάλι το καπέλο του. «…Μα την πίστη μου θα τα άφηνα ορφανά.» παραδέχτηκε.

«Τον έκανες όμως καλοκαιρινό. Αν ρωτήσει ο μεγάλος, να ξέρεις θα σε δώσω στεγνά…» γέλασε ο Ρούφους προσφέροντας του το δικό του φλασκί. «…θα μου ξεριζώσει τους πνεύμονες. Με προειδοποίησε.»

Ο Μπόμπι δεν άντεξε και έσκασε ένα συγκρατημένο χαμόγελο. Όντως θα έπρεπε να εξηγήσει και να δικαιολογήσει στον Ντην αυτό που είχε κάνει στον πατέρα του, αλλά αποφάσισε πως θα ανησυχούσε για αυτό μόνο όταν ερχόταν εκείνη η ώρα.

Πήρε στα χέρια του το φλασκί του Ρούφους. «Αγιασμός;»

«Αναμειγμένος με κάτι το ίδιο ιερό, μα λίγο πιο δυνατό…» του χαμογέλασε, «…Πιες, σου χρειάζεται.»

«Συγνώμη για το…» είπε, δείχνοντας με το φλασκί τα χείλια του Ρούφους. Ήπιε μερικές γουλιές και του το επέστρεψε, προσπαθώντας να καταπιέσει το έντονο κάψιμο του ποτού.

«Συμβαίνουν αυτά.» ήπιε και αυτός από το φλασκί του παρατηρώντας τον φίλο του.

Ο Μπόμπι αναστέναξε κοφτά. «Θεέ μου. Για να δούμε με τι έχουμε να κάνουμε.»

Πήγε στη ντουλάπα του δωματίου, την άνοιξε και παρατήρησε λίγο το περιεχόμενο της. Χωρίς ενδοιασμό και σαν να γνώριζε ήδη το νοικοκυριό των Γουίντσεστερς, έβγαλε έναν πράσινο σάκο από τον πάτο της ντουλάπας και τον άνοιξε πάνω στο τραπέζι.

«Λες να είναι δαίμονας;…» ρώτησε ο Ρούφους ξύνοντας νευρικά το κεφάλι του, «…Tους σιχαίνομαι!»

«Θα το μάθουμε αμέσως.» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι και πλησίασε τον αναίσθητο κυνηγό, κρατώντας ένα μικρό διαφανές μπιντόνι, το οποίο είχε κρεμασμένο από το λαιμό του ένα λευκό ροζάριο.

Δίστασε για λίγο, μα τελικά άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά τον Τζον, του τράβηξε το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω και άρχισε να ψέλνει στα λατινικά τον εξορκισμό που ήξερε απ' έξω, παρατηρώντας τις αντιδράσεις του.

Το πρόσωπο του αναίσθητου κυνηγού, είχε αρκετές μικρές αμυχές σε όλο του το μήκος. Το αριστερό του φρύδι, το δεξί του ζυγωματικό και τα χείλια του ήταν σκισμένα και ματωμένα. Από τα ρουθούνια του έτρεχε ακόμα πηχτό αίμα, το οποίο κυλώντας πάνω στο στόμα του, το πηγούνι του και τον λαιμό του, κατέληγε στο λευκό του πουκάμισο, βάφοντας τα πάντα κόκκινα.

Μια παράξενη στρόγγυλη, βαθιά πληγή πάνω από το δεξί του φρύδι, τράβηξε την προσοχή του Μπόμπι. Πέρασε το δάχτυλό του από πάνω και το τραύμα έσταξε μερικές σταγόνες αίμα.

Άνοιξε το μπιτόνι και συνεχίζοντας να μουρμουράει τον εξορκισμό, έριξε αρκετή ποσότητα στο πρόσωπό του την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Το αγιασμένο νερό ξέπλυνε κάπως τη φρικιαστική εικόνα του αιμόφυρτου Τζον και εξαφάνισε την παράξενη πληγή. Αμέσως ο άντρας συνήλθε απότομα και άρχισε να βήχει, προσπαθώντας να γύρει το κεφάλι του προς τα μπρος για να μη πνιγεί από το νερό και το αίμα που είχαν μπει από το στόμα και τα ρουθούνια του.

Ο Μπόμπι σταμάτησε να τον τραβάει από τα μαλλιά για να τον αφήσει να αναπνεύσει και τελειώνοντας τον εξορκισμό, συνέχισε να του χύνει αγιασμό πάνω στο κεφάλι.

«Δεν είμαι δαιμονισμένος! Σταμάτα!» φώναξε πνιχτά ο Τζον λαχανιασμένος, προσπαθώντας να καταπιεί και να σταματήσει τον έντονο βήχα.

Ο Μπόμπι κοίταξε τον Ρούφους με νόημα και εκείνος τον πλησίασε δίνοντάς του ένα καφέ σακουλάκι που έβγαλε από τον δικό του σάκο. Έπειτα πήγε πίσω από τον Τζον του τράβηξε και πάλι το κεφάλι πίσω και ζουλώντας του τα μάγουλα, του άνοιξε με τη βία το στόμα

«Θα μάθουμε σε λίγο τι ακριβώς είσαι...» είπε ο Μπόμπι ανοίγοντας το σακουλάκι, «…Αν είσαι αυτός που λες πως είσαι, ξέρεις πως δε πρέπει να το αναπνεύσεις αυτό.» συνέχισε και χωρίς καμία άλλη προειδοποίηση, άρχισε να ρίχνει το περιεχόμενο στο ανοιχτό του στόμα.

Ο νεαρός κυνηγός άρχισε να φωνάζει μπουκωμένος, πασχίζοντας να ξεφύγει από τη σταθερή λαβή του Ρούφους, τινάζοντας το κορμί του σπασμωδικά, καταπίνοντας με τη βία άτσαλα το χοντρό αλάτι που του έριχνε ο Μπόμπι στο στόμα, για να μπορέσει να αναπνεύσει.

«Σίνγκερ, ρίχνεις πολύ αλάτι πολύ γρήγορα…» προειδοποίησε ο Ρούφους βλέποντας πως πάλι ο Μπόμπι το παράκανε και πως κινδύνευε να πνίξει τον Τζον. Άφησε το κεφάλι του κυνηγού ελεύθερο και άρπαξε το σακουλάκι από τα χέρια του Μπόμπι, «…Αρκετά! Αν ήταν δαίμονας ή στοιχειό θα είχε βγει ήδη!»

Ο Τζον άρχισε και πάλι να βήχει και να φτύνει το αλάτι από το στόμα του, πασχίζοντας πανικόβλητος, τραβώντας τα δεμένα του χέρια. Ο Ρούφους τον έσπρωξε στο πλάι για να τον βοηθήσει.

«Έλα, ξέρεις τι να κάνεις, μη πανικοβάλλεσαι.» τον ενθάρρυνε και ο Τζον αναγουλιάζοντας μερικές φορές μπόρεσε να κάνει εμετό.

«Νερό!» κατάφερε να ψιθυρίσει αποκαμωμένος.

Με ένα του νεύμα ο Ρούφους ζήτησε από τον Μπόμπι το μπιτόνι με τον αγιασμό, κοιτώντας τον εκνευρισμένος.

«Το παράκανες…» είπε ρίχνοντας σιγά σιγά νερό στο πρόσωπο του Τζον για να τον ξεπλύνει, «…Δεν είναι ούτε στοιχειωμένος. Τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις;» συνέχισε και του πρόσφερε να πιει.

Ο Τζον ήπιε λαίμαργα το αγιασμένο νερό για να σβήσει την κάψα από το στόμα και το λάρυγγά του.

«Φχαριστώ.» ψέλλισε λαχανιασμένος.

«Τον Θεό…» σχολίασε ο Ρούφους πλησιάζοντας τον Μπόμπι. «…Που με έφερε σε αυτό το μέρος την κατάλληλη στιγμή και δε σε άφησε μόνο σου στα χέρια του Σίνγκερ.» είπε και τον έσπρωξε ελαφρά με το σώμα του για να του τραβήξει την προσοχή. Το βλέμμα του Μπόμπι ήταν άγριο και σκοτεινό και είχε κολλήσει πάνω στον Τζον.

«Είσαι καλά;…» τον ρώτησε σιγανά, «…Νόμιζα πως ξέδωσες κάνοντάς τον τόπι στο ξύλο. Θες να πας μια βόλτα έξω να πάρεις λίγο αέρα, να δεις και τα παιδιά; Συνεχίζω εγώ αν είναι.»

«Αν δεν είναι δαίμονας ή στοιχειωμένος, τότε τι είναι;…» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι συνεχίζοντας να έχει καρφωμένο το βλέμμα του στο ίδιο σημείο. Ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρος πως ήταν ένα από τα δύο. «…Σήμερα έχουμε πανσέληνο, λες να είναι λυκάνθρωπος;» είπε αμφιβάλλοντας τα ίδια του τα λόγια.

«Αν ήταν λυκάνθρωπος τα ανίψια σου θα ήταν ήδη νεκρά φίλε μου.»

«Έχεις δίκιο. Τι σκατά είναι τότε;»

«Ηρέμισε, για αυτό είμαστε εδώ. Έχεις;...» ξεκίνησε την ερώτηση αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα και πήγε προς το σάκο του, «...άσε έχω φτιάξει φρέσκο...» σχολίασε και έβγαλε ένα μικρό γυάλινο φιαλίδιο.

«…Τζον είχες καμιά δουλειά με μάγισσες τις τελευταίες σαράντα δύο μέρες;»

Ο Τζον κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Ας σιγουρευτούμε για καλό και για κακό πως δεν σε έχουν καταραστεί με κάποιο ξόρκι...» τον πλησίασε, άνοιξε το φιαλίδιο και το έφερε κοντά στα σχισμένα χείλια του. «...Είναι αντίδοτο για μάγια. Θα το πιείς μόνος σου ή;...» προειδοποίησε, μα ο Τζον κούνησε κουρασμένα καταφατικά το κεφάλι του και άνοιξε το στόμα του.

Χωρίς καθυστέρηση ο Ρούφους άδειασε το περιεχόμενο με μια γρήγορη κίνηση και έπειτα έκλεισε απότομα το στόμα του Τζον για να μη μπορέσει να το φτύσει σε περίπτωση που του έλεγε ψέματα.

Όμως εκείνος δεν έδειξε καμία τέτοια πρόθεση. Κατάπιε το μυστήριο φίλτρο, μορφάζοντας με απέχθεια, αντιδρώντας στην απαίσια γεύση.

«Πάει και αυτό από τη λίστα.» αναφώνησε ανάλαφρα ο Ρούφους και τον άφησε χτυπώντας τον ενθαρρυντικά στον ώμο.

«Ο Ντην πού είναι;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον βραχνά, προσπαθώντας να καταπιέσει το αίσθημα ναυτίας που του δημιουργούσαν το χοντρό αλάτι που είχε καταπιεί, το φίλτρο του Ρούφους και η μεταλλική γεύση από το ίδιο του το αίμα.

Ο Μπόμπι αγνοώντας τον, ψαχούλεψε την εσωτερική τσέπη του μπουφάν του και έβγαλε μια μικρή μακρόστενη ξύλινη κασετίνα.

«…Πείτε μου τώρα!» επέμενε ο Τζον με αγωνία.

«Σκασμός!» του πέταξε ο Μπόμπι και του έδωσε μια δυνατή σφαλιάρα με το ανάποδο της παλάμης του.

«Κόφτο ρε Σίνγκερ!...» αντέδρασε ενοχλημένος ο Ρούφους. Ο Μπόμπι προς στιγμή φάνηκε πως θα συνέχιζε αλλά σταμάτησε στην προτροπή. «...Συγκεντρώσου και μην αποσπάσαι για να τελειώνουμε. Μη ξεχνάς, τα έχεις αφήσει μόνα τους έξω. Τώρα λέγε, τι έχεις εκεί;»

Ο Μπόμπι πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή και προσπάθησε να ηρεμίσει. Συνειδητοποίησε πως και μόνο η αναφορά του ονόματος του 11χρονου ανιψιού του ήταν αρκετή για να τον βγάλει εκτός εαυτού. Πραγματικά αν δεν ήταν ο Ρούφους εκεί θα είχε χάσει τον έλεγχο εδώ και αρκετή ώρα. Άνοιξε την κασετίνα και προσπάθησε να επικεντρωθεί στο περιεχόμενο της.

Ξαπλωμένα πάνω σε μαύρο βελούδο, βρίσκονταν πέντε μαχαίρια στο μέγεθος νυστεριού, με παρόμοια περίτεχνη φιλντισένια λαβή αλλά με λεπίδες κατασκευασμένες από διαφορετικό υλικό η καθεμία.

Διάλεξε πρώτα το μαχαίρι με τη χρυσή λεπίδα και έδωσε τη θήκη στον συνάδερφό του που ήθελε να την δει.

«Εντυπωσιακό...» σχολίασε ο Ρούφους, «...μη μου πεις ότι είναι αυθεντική.»

Ο Μπόμπι πλησίασε τον δεμένο κυνηγό και έσκυψε από πίσω του.

«Όχι, αλλά είναι πιστό αντίγραφο από το ευρωπαϊκό κυνηγετικό σετ διάγνωσης του 18ου αιώνα...» σήκωσε το ήδη ξεκουμπωμένο μανίκι από το πουκάμισο του Τζον. «...Την Τάρα την θυμάσαι; Αυτή μου το έφτιαξε.» συνέχισε όταν ο Ρούφους κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Ξέρεις Τζον, αυτό είναι το Χριστουγεννιάτικό σου δώρο...» είπε και του έκανε μια μικρή τομή πάνω στον δεξί του πήχη, βυθίζοντας τη μικρή μα κοφτερή χρυσή λεπίδα σχεδόν τελείως μέσα στο δέρμα. «...Χρόνια πολλά!...»

Ο Τζον βόγκηξε πνιχτά σφίγγοντας τη γροθιά του.

«…Κρίμα όμως που σου χάλασα την έκπληξη.» σχολίασε σχεδόν ειρωνικά και σηκώθηκε.

«Καμία αντίδραση στο χρυσό.» παρατήρησε ο Ρούφους και έβγαλε το επόμενο μαχαίρι.

«Όχι, δώσε μου την ξύλινη λεπίδα.» είπε ο Μπόμπι δίνοντας πίσω το χρυσό μαχαίρι.

«Τι ξύλο είναι;» ρώτησε ο Ρούφους κρατώντας το στο φως για να το εξετάσει καλύτερα.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρος, πάντως ξέρω πως είναι φτιαγμένη με ακίδες από διάφορα είδη ξύλου για να αποκαλύπτει μια μεγάλη γκάμα πλασμάτων...» είπε και πλησίασε και πάλι τον Τζον, «...έχει μέσα μέχρι και ακίδα από Τίμιο ξύλο.»

«Σιγά να μη κόβει.»

«Δε κόβει αυτή η λεπίδα.» είπε χαμογελώντας ο Μπόμπι και χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση βύθισε το μαχαίρι στην ήδη ανοιχτή και επίτηδες βαθιά τομή που είχε ανοίξει με το χρυσό μαχαίρι.

Ο Τζον βόγκηξε ακόμα πιο δυνατά σφίγγοντας τα δόντια του.

«Ξέρεις ποιανού ιδέα ήταν αυτό το δώρο;» τον ρώτησε στρίβοντας ελαφρά τη λεπίδα μέσα στη πληγή, ανασηκώνοντας το δέρμα, παρατηρώντας τις αντιδράσεις του.

«Μπόμπι φ-φτάνει!» παρακάλεσε ο Τζον προσπαθώντας να συγκρατηθεί, ανοιγοκλείνοντας σπασμωδικά τη γροθιά του, πασχίζοντας να απομακρυνθεί από τον πόνο.

Όταν το αίμα από τη μικρή τομή πότισε εντελώς τη φιλντισένια λαβή, ο Μπόμπι τράβηξε το μαχαίρι.

«Η ιδέα ήταν του Ντην και μάλιστα από το Ιούνιο, όποτε με βλέπει, μου δίνει όλα τα λεφτά που κρατάει από το χαρτζιλίκι του και από το χαρτζιλίκι του Σαμ. Τα παιδιά σου θέλουν να στο κάνουν Χριστουγεννιάτικο δώρο και το σχεδιάζουν από το καλοκαίρι...» πλησίασε τον Ρούφους που τους κοιτούσε αμίλητος. «...Καμία αντίδραση και στο ξύλινο...» αναστέναξε και αφήνοντας το αιματοβαμμένο μαχαίρι, πήρε στα χέρια του το τρίτο.

«Καθαγιασμένο σφυρήλατο σίδερο.» ανακοίνωσε στους κυνηγούς σαν να τον είχαν ρωτήσει.

«Πού είναι;...» ρώτησε ξέπνοα ο Τζον, «...σε παρακαλώ!»

«Και οι δύο σου οι γιοί είναι στο αμάξι.» τον ενημέρωσε ήρεμα, χαράσσοντας συνάμα μια καινούρια τομή στον πήχη του Τζον.

«Ει- είναι καλά ο Ντην;» κατάφερε να αρθρώσει, μόλις ο πόνος από τη φρέσκια πληγή καταλάγιασε.

Ο Μπόμπι όμως χωρίς να του απαντήσει, τον πλησίασε κρατώντας το τέταρτο μαχαίρι με τη χάλκινη λεπίδα και τράβηξε αργά και βασανιστικά μια βαθιά τομή, πενταπλάσια στο μέγεθος από την προηγούμενη.

«Μάζεψε λίγο από το αίμα του.» είπε ο Ρούφους κουρασμένα, μόλις η μακρόσυρτη κραυγή του Τζον κόπασε και έδωσε τη θέση της σε κοφτό γρήγορο λαχάνιασμα.

«Και πάλι τίποτα...» είπε ο Μπόμπι δίνοντας πίσω τη μικρή σιδερένια κούπα που του είχε δώσει ο Ρούφους, γεμάτη με το αίμα του Τζον. «...Tι θα το κάνεις;»

«Θα εξετάσω την περίπτωση Χούντου και Βουντού.» είπε ο Ρούφους και κρατώντας στα χέρια του την κούπα πήγε στο μικρό γραφείο με τα αποκόμματα από τις εφημερίδες.

Ο Τζον έγλυψε τα χείλια του και σκούπισε το ιδρωμένο και αιματοβαμμένο πρόσωπό του πάνω στον ώμο του. «Μπόμπι πες μου…» ψέλλισε ξέπνοα επιμένοντας, «…είναι καλά ο Ντην;»

«Εσύ τι λες;…» τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά ο Μπόμπι βγάζοντας από τη θήκη την τελευταία λεπίδα. Την ασημένια. «…Δε θυμάσαι τι του έκανες και ρωτάς αν είναι καλά;»

Ο Τζον έσκυψε το κεφάλι. «Έκανα λάθος, το ξέρω. Ποτέ δε θα του έκανα κακό αλλά δεν με υπάκουγε και εκνευρίστηκα. Δε το ήθελα!» φώναξε άξαφνα.

«Δε το ήθελες;...» ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά ο Μπόμπι πλησιάζοντας, «...Δε το ήθελε λέει! Λες και έγινε κατά λάθος!...» κάγχασε μονολογώντας, «...Τι του ζητούσες μπάσταρδε και το παιδί αρνιόταν…» σχεδόν ούρλιαξε τώρα εκτός εαυτού. «…Ποια ήταν η αποφράδα η εντολή που δεν υπάκουσε και σε εκνεύρισε τόσο ώστε να τον τσακίσεις στο ξύλο;»

«Σίνγκερ χαλάρωσε!» τον πλησίασε ο Ρούφους και τον προειδοποίησε αρπάζοντάς τον από τον καρπό.

Ακούγοντας τη φωνή του φίλου του ο Μπόμπι κατάλαβε πως πάλι είχε ξεφύγει. Συνειδητοποίησε πως χωρίς να το πάρει χαμπάρι είχε αρπάξει τον νεαρό κυνηγό από τα μαλλιά και ετοιμαζόταν να του μπήξει το ασημένιο μαχαίρι στην καρωτίδα.

Αμέσως άφησε τον Τζον και παρέδωσε σχεδόν τρομαγμένος τη λεπίδα στο χέρια του Ρούφους.

«Χαλαρός είμαι.» είπε όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε, σκουπίζοντας το αίμα του Τζον από τα χέρια του στο καρό πουκάμισό του.

«Χτυπάς και χαρακώνεις τον καλύτερο σου φίλο και παραδέχεσαι πως είσαι χαλαρός; Πες μου ότι το ευχαριστιέσαι κιόλας!...» φώναξε συγκρατημένα και το βλέμμα του Μπόμπι αγρίεψε. «…Αν δεν είχα αγιασμό μέσα στο ουίσκι που σου έδωσα από το σιδερένιο μου φλασκί, θα είχα αρχίσει να σε εξετάζω.»

«Κόψε τις μπούρδες!» του πέταξε ο Μπόμπι.

«Μπούρδες;…» τώρα αγρίεψε ο Ρούφους. «…Δε μου λες; Αν αποτύχει το τεστ του αίματος και το ασημένιο σου μαχαίρι που παραλίγο θα φύτευες στον λαιμό του, τότε δεν μας μένουν πολλές επιλογές. Υπάρχει η πιθανότητα να είναι ο κανονικός Τζον. Τι θα κάνεις τότε;»

«Θα του τσακίσω τα γόνατα, θα πάρω τα αγόρια και δε θα μας δει ποτέ ξανά.»

«Σύνελθε βλαμμένε!...» του φώναξε ψιθυριστά ο Ρούφους, χρησιμοποιώντας την αγαπημένη βρισιά του Μπόμπι, «...Δεν είναι δικά σου τα παιδιά.»

«Και τι να κάνω δηλαδή;…» προσπάθησε σκληρά να μην αρχίσει να ουρλιάζει. «…Να τα αφήσω στα χέρια του; Κόντεψε να τα σκοτώσει!»

«Δεν είναι δικά σου τα παιδιά και δεν είναι δικιά σου ευθύνη…» επανέλαβε ο Ρούφους. «…Δε μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό. Τι θα κάνεις; Θα τα απαγάγεις; Αν είναι ο Τζον στην χειρότερη περίπτωση θα καλέσουμε τις αρχές.»

«Όχι! Αν έκανε αυτό που υποψιαζόμαστε, τα παιδιά δεν είναι πλέον κανενός! Δε τα αφήνω μόνα τους στα χέρια αυτού του αλήτη!»

«Κανόνισε Σίνγκερ! Θα παραβλέψω το γεγονός ότι του επιτέθηκες και τον βασανίζεις ενώ είναι δεμένος και ούτε θα το σχολιάσω γιατί και αυτός χτύπησε δύο μικρά παιδιά…» τον προειδοποίησε έντονα.

Ο Μπόμπι απέναντί του ξεροκατάπιε και ρούφηξε τη μύτη του νευρικά. Το να χτυπάει έναν δεμένο άντρα δεν ήταν και από τα καλύτερα πράγματα που είχε κάνει ποτέ στη ζωή του, μα δεν το είχε καν συνειδητοποιήσει. Στη μανία του να εκδικηθεί τον ανιψιό του, είχε χάσει κάθε ηθικό περιορισμό.

«…Όμως αν τον ξαναπειράξεις, όχι, όχι, αν έστω και τον στραβοκοιτάξεις ακόμα μια φορά, εγώ θα την κάνω από εδώ…» είπε φτιάχνοντας νευρικά τα ρούχα του και τινάζοντας τα χέρια του σαν να είχαν σκόνη. «…Σε παρατάω και βγάλε τα πέρα μόνος σου! Ξηγημένα πράγματα!»

Ο Μπόμπι ξεφύσησε αργά και έξυσε νευρικά το μούσι του. «Έχεις δίκιο…» παραδέχτηκε σιγανά. «…Έχεις δίκιο.»

Με τη σειρά του ξεφύσησε και ο Ρούφους και με πιο ήρεμη φωνή συνέχισε ανανεωμένος. «Δε μου λες, το 'χει ξανακάνει;» προσπάθησε να βρει κάποια λογική.

«Όχι από ότι ξέρω…» κούνησε ο Μπόμπι το κεφάλι του αρνητικά. «…Tα ψοφάει στην γυμναστική και στις αγγαρείες αν κάνουν καμιά κουταμάρα, αλλά δεν έχει σηκώσει ποτέ το χέρι του.» παραδέχτηκε ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές στον Τζον.

«Ωραία! Οπότε μπορεί να είναι τυχαίο αυτό που συνέβη σήμερα. Λίγο το παραπάνω πιοτό, λίγο η στεναχώρια της δουλειάς, λίγο τον εκνεύρισαν περισσότερο τα λουλούδια του…»

«Ο Ντην είπε ότι τον εκνεύρισαν σήμερα.» παραδέχτηκε χωρίς να το θέλει.

«Είδες;…» χαμογέλασε βεβιασμένα ο Ρούφους. «…Οι δικοί μας πόσες φορές μας έκαναν τους πισινούς μαύρους για τις βλακείες μας; Δε ξέρω για σένα πάντως η μάνα μου δε μου χάριζε κάστανο. Έπαιρνε την ξύλινη κουτάλα της και…»

«Όχι Ρούφους!...» φώναξε ο Μπόμπι με νέα αποφασιστικότητα και λίγο πιο δυνατά για να μπορέσει να τον ακούσει και ο Τζον αυτή τη φορά «…Κόντεψε να το σκοτώσει το παιδί κι αν δεν ήσουν εσύ να τον σταματήσεις, ποιος ξέρει τι άλλο θα του έκανε. Κάτι έχει πάθει.»

Γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον δεμένο κυνηγό μα αυτό που είδε δεν ήταν η αντίδραση που περίμενε.

Ο Τζον με σκυφτό το κεφάλι είχε σπάσει κι είχε αρχίσει να κλαίει.

«Δεν ήθελα να το πειράξω το αγγελούδι μου, ούτε τη πρώτη ούτε τη δεύτερη φορά. Στα αλήθεια Μπόμπι...» είπε με ραγισμένη φωνή. «…Έχω αλλάξει πια…» συνέχισε, ενώ δάκρυα έτρεχαν από τα μάτια του. «…Θα σταματήσω το κυνήγι. Γυρνάμε πίσω στο Λόρενς. Φτάνει!»

«Τι εννοείς;» κατάφερε να ρωτήσει ο Μπόμπι. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί τον Τζον να κλαίει σαν μικρό παιδί. Να δακρύζει ναι, μα όχι να κλαίει γοερά. Ο τρόπος που έκλαιγε και οι μικροεκφράσεις του προσώπου του, του θύμισαν λίγο τα ανίψια του, πράγμα που έκανε την καρδιά του να μαλακώσει ακούσια.

Ο Τζον φάνηκε πως ντράπηκε από το ξέσπασμα του. Ρούφηξε τη μύτη του, ξερόβηξε νευρικά και σκούπισε το πρόσωπό του πάνω στους ώμους του.

«Μπόμπι, δεν είδες τι έχει συμβεί σε αυτή την πόλη;…» ρώτησε πιο συγκροτημένος. «…Υπάρχει κάποιος τρελός που επιτίθεται σε οικογένειες. Είδα τις φωτογραφίες στο αστυνομικό τμήμα…» είπε με τρομαγμένο βλέμμα. «…Δεν τους σκότωνε απλώς. Τους βασάνιζε για μέρες και μόνο στο τέλος τους αποτελείωνε.»

«Ναι τις είδα κι εγώ…» συμφώνησε ο Ρούφους δείχνοντας με την έκφραση του το πόσο απαίσιες ήταν οι εικόνες που είχε δει. «…Τα μέλη από τρεις οικογένειες κατάφερε να βασανίσει και να σκοτώσει αυτός ο ανώμαλος. Δώδεκα άτομα στο σύνολο, τα πέντε από αυτά παιδιά και ένα βρέφος.» Τίναξε νευρικά το κεφάλι του σαν να προσπαθούσε να σβήσει τις φρικιαστικές φωτογραφίες που είχε δει και παίρνοντας το ασημένιο μαχαίρι για παν ενδεχόμενο, πήγε προς το μικρό γραφείο για να ολοκληρώσει τον έλεγχο του αίματος του Τζον.

«Δεν αντέχω πια Μπόμπι…» συνέχισε ο Τζον, «…μετά από αυτά που είδα και άκουσα το αποφάσισα. Σταματάω για πάντα και γυρνάω πίσω. Τέρμα…» φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά. «…Δε θέλω να καταντήσουν ο Ντην και ο Σαμ τίτλος εφημερίδας.»

Ο Μπόμπι χάιδεψε το αξύριστο πρόσωπό του σκεφτικός. Ήθελε έστω να προσπαθήσει να πιστέψει τον αδερφικό του φίλο. Κοίταξε τον Ρούφους σαν να ήθελε να τον συμβουλευτεί, μα εκείνος ήταν απασχολημένος με την δουλειά του, ρίχνοντας διάφορα βότανα μέσα στην κούπα με το αίμα του Τζον, μουρμουρίζοντας σιγανά άγνωστα ξόρκια.

«Και γιατί πήγες να σκοτώσεις τον Σαμ και έδειρες τον Ντην; Ξέρεις πώς φαίνεται όλο αυτό, έτσι; Σαν την υπόθεση που δουλεύεις.»

Ο Τζον αναστέναξε νευρικά. «Δε πήγα να σκοτώσω το παιδί μου!»

«Άλλα μου είπε ο μικρός στο τηλέφωνο, Τζον.»

«Έγινε λάθος, προσπάθησε να με πιστέψεις...» είπε και η φωνή του έσπασε. «…Δε θα το αρνηθώ, ναι, μετά τις συνεντεύξεις πήγα σε ένα μπαρ για να ηρεμίσω πριν γυρίσω…» είπε και έσκυψε το κεφάλι του ένοχα, «…Η μία μπύρα έφερε την άλλη και το ένα ποτό το άλλο. Είναι και δύο Νοεμβρίου αύριο…» σταμάτησε σαν να προσπαθούσε να συγκρατηθεί. Έγλυψε αργά τα σχισμένα του χείλια παίρνοντας μια στιγμή για να ηρεμήσει. «…Όταν γύρισα, ήμουν αρκετά ζαλισμένος. Μπουρδουκλώθηκα και μου έπεσε το μαχαίρι. Ξύπνησε ο Ντην απότομα και με είδε να το κρατάω και νόμισε… δε ξέρω κι εγώ τι ακριβώς νόμισε και για ποιο λόγο…» σκούπισε νευρικά το μάγουλό του πάνω στον ώμο του. «…Έπειτα μου επιτέθηκε και είπε στον Σαμ να το σκάσει.»

«Κι εσύ έπρεπε να του σπάσεις το κεφάλι και τα πλευρά;»

«Τα πλευρά; Θεέ μου έχει και σπασμένα πλευρά;... ρώτησε έκπληκτος. «...Μα μου είπε πως δεν πονάει! Πίστεψέ με δε το ήθελα!...» επανέλαβε, «…Πήδηξε πάνω μου και για να μην πέσει πάνω στο μαχαίρι τον έσπρωξα! Παραπάτησε και έπεσε πάνω στον τοίχο…» φώναξε προσπαθώντας να δικαιολογηθεί. «…Ο καημένος ο Σαμ πήδηξε από το παράθυρο τρομοκρατημένος και εγώ πήγα να τον βρω. Όμως δε μπόρεσα να τον βρω κι έτσι αποφάσισα να γυρίσω πίσω στον Ντην που είχε τραυματιστεί. Όταν έφτασα όμως εδώ ο Ντην το είχε σκάσει και αυτός, οπότε ξαναβγήκα για να τους μαζέψω.»

«Και τους βρήκες στο πάρκο, σωστά;» προσπάθησε να τον παραπλανήσει.

Ο Τζον κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά. «Όχι. Στην εκκλησία λίγο πιο πάνω από εδώ.»

«Και τους πήρες πίσω;»

«Ακριβώς.»

«Και γιατί έδειρες τον Ντην;» επανέλαβε.

Ο Τζον αναδεύτηκε ενοχλημένος. «Πραγματικά αυτό δε σε αφορά…» του πέταξε, «…Ο τρόπος που μεγαλώνω τα παιδιά μου είναι δικιά μου υπόθεση.»

«Έβαζε τον Ντην να δείρει τον Σάμι και όταν το παιδί αρνήθηκε, το πλάκωσε στο ξύλο...» είπε ο Μπόμπι στον Ρούφους κουνώντας το κεφάλι του, «…και τώρα μου λέει πως είναι δικιά του υπόθεση. Ρούφους αν είναι πραγματικά αυτός ο Τζον…»

«Ήρεμα φίλε μου.» είπε ο Ρούφους και σηκώνοντας την κούπα που εξέταζε, κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του για να του δείξει πως τα τεστ είχαν αποτύχει και πως ο Τζον δεν ήταν επηρεασμένος από κάποια Βουντού ή Χούντου κατάρα. Έπειτα βάλθηκε να σκαλίζει τα αραδιασμένα χαρτιά και αποκόμματα εφημερίδων. Κάτω από έναν φάκελο βρήκε ένα μικρό καφέ δερματόδετο ημερολόγιο. Το άνοιξε και άρχισε να διαβάζει.

«Και τον άντρα στην εκκλησία γιατί τον σκότωσες τότε;» έκραξε ο Μπόμπι τραβώντας και την προσοχή του Ρούφους.

«Ποιόν;…» είπε ο Τζον απορημένος. «…Τι λες;»

«Ο Σάμι μου είπε πως μπροστά στα μάτια τους σκότωσες έναν αθώο άνθρωπο.»

«Ο Σάμι θα πει τα πάντα για να γλιτώσει τις ευθύνες και το ξέρεις…» είπε ο Τζον. «…Τις προάλλες δεν είπε πως ο σκύλος σου έσκαψε τρύπες στον κήπο σου ενώ το είχε κάνει αυτός ψάχνοντας για θησαυρό; Κι εσύ τον τιμώρησες για το ψέμα του. Είπα εγώ τίποτε τότε;»

Ο Μπόμπι δεν απάντησε. Η ιστορία με τη δολοφονία του μυστήριου άντρα στην εκκλησία του είχε φανεί αρκετά παράξενη.

«Τα παιδιά κάνουν λάθη, έτσι μαθαίνουν, όμως εμείς πρέπει να τους μάθουμε το σωστό!»

«Κι από πότε ρε Τζον χρησιμοποιείς τη ζώνη σου για να επιβληθείς; Από πότε τα μαστιγώνεις σα ζώα;...» η φωνή του ράγισε και το παράπονο κόντεψε να ξεχειλίσει.

Ο Μπόμπι εκείνη τη στιγμή κατάλαβε πως η ανεξέλεγκτη οργή του δε ήταν μόνο αποτέλεσμα του ξυλοδαρμού του Ντην. Κατάλαβε πως μέσα από τον Τζον εκδικούταν τον ίδιο του τον πατέρα. Τα μαύρα χρόνια καταπίεσης και κακοποίησης που πέρασε και αυτός και η μάνα του στα χέρια του αλκοολικού πατέρα του.

Πήρε μια βαθειά αναπνοή για να μπορέσει καταπιέσει και να καταπιεί και πάλι τα συναισθήματα του. «...Το παιδί ήταν ήδη τραυματισμένο κι εσύ όχι μόνο δε το πρόσεξες αλλά το έδειρες και από πάνω, διάολε!»

«Δε το κατάλαβα φίλε μου...» ψιθύρισε ένοχα. «...Δε το κατάλαβα! Μου είπε πως δεν πονούσε και τον πίστεψα. Δε το κατάλαβα Μπόμπι!»

«Και γιατί τον έβαζες να τιμωρήσει τον Σάμι;»

Ο Τζον ξεφύσησε αργά κλείνοντας τα μάτια του. «Έκανα λάθος! Έχεις δίκιο…» κατέληξε κουρασμένος. «…Ό,τι και να πεις, έχεις δίκιο. Ήθελα να τους δώσω ένα μάθημα που να το θυμούνται και ήθελα ο μικρός να μάθει να υπακούει τον Ντην. Έχει φτάσει σε μια ηλικία πια που όταν λείπω δεν τον σέβεται όπως πρέπει και ήθελα ο Ντην να έχει την άνεση να επιβάλλεται…» τα μάτια του αντάμωσαν τα μάτια του Μπόμπι και ο δεύτερος διάβασε την ντροπή και την μεταμέλεια. «…Πες μου σε παρακαλώ πώς είναι τα αγόρια;» ρώτησε σιγανά.

«Δεν είναι καλά…» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι. Σχεδόν είχε πεισθεί και ήταν έτοιμος να λύσει τον Τζον. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν είχε πια δικαίωμα να του στερεί τα παιδιά του. Μπορεί να είχε κάνει ένα τραγικό λάθος μα μπορεί να ήταν κάτι που είχε γίνει μια φορά και δε θα επαναλαμβανόταν ποτέ ξανά. «…Τον Ντην πρέπει να τον δει σίγουρα γιατρός.»

«Κ-και τον έχεις έξω στο κρύο και δεν τον πήγες ακόμα στο νοσοκομείο;…» του φώναξε και άρχισε να πολεμάει να λυθεί. «…Μπόμπι, λύσε με τώρα!»

«Καταρχάς δεν είναι στο κρύο. Δεν είμαι τόσο βλαμμένος...» είπε και τον πλησίασε, «…και δεύτερον ήθελα πρώτα να δω τι τρέχει με σένα πριν τον πάω οπουδήποτε…» έσκυψε και άρχισε να του λύνει τα χέρια, «…Με τα τραύματα που έχει θα θεωρηθεί περιστατικό κακοποίησης ξέρεις.»

«Σωστά...» συμφώνησε, «…πρέπει να σκεφτούμε τι θα τους πούμε.»

Τα δεσμά του Τζον ήταν υπερβολικά σφιχτά για να λυθούν με το χέρι. Ο Ρούφους είχε καταφέρει να αντιγράψει τον Γόρδιο Δεσμό. Σηκώθηκε να πάει να πάρει το μαχαίρι που είχε παραδώσει νωρίτερα στον φίλο του.

«Πραγματικά όμως Τζον…» είπε με σοβαρό τόνο στη φωνή του, «…αν το ξανακάνεις, δε ξέρω κι εγώ τι θα κάνω. Ή μάλλον ξέρω και στο ανακοινώνω εδώ μπροστά σε μάρτυρα. Θα σε γδάρω από την κορφή ως τα νύχια, θα σε αλείψω με χοντρό αλάτι, θα σε κάψω ζωντανό και θα πετάξω τις στάχτες σου στον απόπατο της μάντρας.»

«Το ξέρω και καλά θα κάνεις…» χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά ο Τζον. «…Όμως πατέρας μου έτσι με μεγάλωσε…» είπε ασυναίσθητα, «…κι εμένα και την αδερφή μου.»

«Τζον τι λες;…» πετάχτηκε ο Μπόμπι και σταμάτησε τη πορεία του. «…Ποιος πατέρας; Ο μπαμπάς σου σας άφησε όταν ήσουν μόλις τέσσερα. Δε σε χτύπησε ποτέ στη ζωή του. Και ποια αδερφή; Μου έχεις πει ότι είσαι μοναχοπαίδι.»

Ο Τζον έμεινε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα με ζωγραφισμένη την έκπληξη στο πρόσωπό του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά σαν να άρχισε να πονάει έντονα, ενώ το σώμα του άρχισε να κάνει σπασμούς.

«Τι στα κομμάτια;» αναφώνησε ο Μπόμπι βλέποντας το δέρμα του Τζον να κοχλάζει σαν να ήταν νερό που έβραζε.

Έξω από το δωμάτιο ακούστηκε ο γνώριμος ήχος της κόρνας του Ιμπάλα, σημάδι πως τα παιδιά ήθελαν κάτι.

Ο Ρούφους πετάχτηκε και αυτός και τρέχοντας στον φίλο του, του έδειξε κάτι στο ημερολόγιο που διάβαζε. «Δεν είναι ο Τζον! Ξέρω τι είναι!...» είπε χτυπώντας με το δάχτυλο μια συγκεκριμένη σελίδα. «…Γρήγορα Μπόμπι! Φέρε την ασημένια λεπίδα!»

Η κόρνα έξω ξαναήχησε και αυτή τη φορά το κάλεσμα της ήταν μεγαλύτερης διάρκειας.

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	6. Κεφάλαιο 5

**Κεφάλαιο Πέμπτο**

Ο Σαμ παρόλο που νύσταζε πολύ και ήθελε να ξαπλώσει, στεκόταν γονατιστός στη μπροστινή θέση του αυτοκινήτου, έχοντας τα μάτια του καρφωμένα πάνω στον Ντην στο πίσω κάθισμα. Τα πόδια του είχαν μουδιάσει, μα δε τολμούσε να αλλάξει θέση. Μετακινώντας το βάρος του συνεχώς από το ένα πόδι στο άλλο και στηριζόμενος κυρίως στο πάνω μέρος του κορμιού του, κατάφερνε να βρει ελάχιστη ανακούφιση.

Ο Μπόμπι του είχε πει να προσέχει τον αδερφό του και αυτό έκανε από την ώρα που έφυγε αφήνοντάς τους μόνους. Μια δουλειά, που όπως τελικά αποδείχτηκε, δεν ήταν καθόλου εύκολη.

Μόλις ο θείος τους έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του, ο Ντην συνέχισε να του φωνάζει να επιστρέψει. Ήθελε να σιγουρευτεί πως δε θα έκανε κακό στον μπαμπά τους.

Η πρώτη του πράξη ήταν να τον ακολουθήσει, παρόλο που ο θείος του τον είχε συμβουλέψει να μη βγει έξω, μα το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να μετακινηθεί αδύναμα μερικά εκατοστά. Το τραυματισμένο αγόρι φαινόταν πως πλέον πονούσε με κάθε του κίνηση. Κατέληξε να κλαψουρίζει νευριασμένο συνεχίζοντας να καλεί αδύναμα τον Μπόμπι.

«Τρέχα Σάμι...» ψέλλισε αγχωμένα, «...τρέχα να τον προλάβεις!»

«Ντην, ο θείος είπε να μη βγούμε από το αμάξι και είπε να ξεκουραστείς.» αναφώνησε ο Σαμ αποφασιστικά, ενώ πραγματικά δεν ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει.

«Πήγαινε τώρα!...» προσπάθησε και πάλι να μετακινηθεί προς την πόρτα αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα και αγκάλιασε το πλευρό του βογκώντας πνιχτά. «…Θα τον σπάσει στο ξύλο!...» ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα, «...Δεν τον είδες; Ήταν έξω φρενών γιατί μας βρήκε έτσι! Και ο μπαμπάς είναι ήδη χτυπημένος και δεμένος!»

Ο Σαμ κοίταξε με αγωνία την πόρτα του μοτέλ και έμεινε απόλυτα σιωπηλός λες και προσπαθούσε να ακούσει για την παραμικρή ένδειξη που θα επιβεβαίωνε την ανησυχία του αδερφού του. Δεν είχε διακρίνει τον εκνευρισμό του θείου τους που όταν έφυγε ήταν ήρεμος και τους μιλούσε ευγενικά. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει πώς ο αδερφός του είχε βγάλει αυτό το συμπέρασμα.

«Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι! Γρήγορα κορνάρισε!» επέμενε ο Ντην και ο Σαμ κοίταξε ανήσυχα την κόρνα τώρα και έπειτα ξανά τον αδερφό του.

«Όχι. Ο θείος Μπόμπι είναι φίλος του μπαμπά. Δε θα τον πειράξει.»

Ο Ντην όμως πήρε δυο κοφτές ανάσες και στην τρίτη άρχισε σχεδόν να ουρλιάζει το όνομα του θείου του.

«Σταμάτα! Με τρομάζεις. Δε ξέρω τι να κάνω!» τον παρακάλεσε ο Σαμ.

«Δε καταλαβαίνεις!»

«Τι Ντι; Τι δε καταλαβαίνω;»

«Το πρωί…» είπε και κατάπιε έναν λυγμό, «…Το πρωί του φώναξα.»

«Σας είδα, μη στεναχωριέσαι. Δε πειράζει.»

«Όχι, δε ξέρεις! Του φώναξα…»

«Ε, και;»

«Σάμι πρέπει να προλάβω να του μιλήσω. Πρέπει να του δώσω να καταλάβει πως δε το εννοούσα…» η φωνή του έσπασε και το νευρικό κλαψούρισμα μετατράπηκε σε γοερό παράπονο, «…Σάμι, του είπα πως καλύτερα να είχε πεθάνει αυτός και όχι η μαμά...» έκλεισε τα μάτια του μα συνέχισε να δακρύζει. «...και τώρα δε θα προλάβω. Δε θα προλάβω. Δε θα με συγχωρέσει ποτέ!»

Ο Σαμ σκαρφάλωσε την πλάτη των μπροστινών καθισμάτων και αγκάλιασε τον αδερφό του.

Τα λόγια του Ντην δεν έβγαζαν νόημα μπερδεύοντας και τρομάζοντας περισσότερο το μικρό αγόρι. Ο μπαμπάς τους, τους είχε φερθεί πολύ άσχημα εκείνη την ημέρα και ο μεγάλος του αδερφός είχε υποφέρει στα χέρια του.

Νωρίτερα στο δωμάτιο, παρόλο τον πανικό των γεγονότων, ο Σαμ, κουλουριασμένος κάτω από τον Ντην, σα χελωνάκι κάτω από το καβούκι του, μπορούσε να ακούσει τον μπαμπά τους να φωνάζει εκτός εαυτού, απαιτώντας να τον υπακούσουν και να χωριστούν.

Μπορούσε να αισθανθεί τον αδερφό του να τρέμει ολόκληρος, σφίγγοντας αντανακλαστικά τους μύες του για να απαλύνει την δύναμη των χτυπημάτων.

Μπορούσε να ακούσει την ακανόνιστη αναπνοή του και τους ασθματικούς λυγμούς του, που από τον υπερβολικό πόνο και το σοκ δε προλάβαιναν να γίνουν κραυγές.

Μετά από λίγη ώρα όμως, το σθένος και οι δυνάμεις του αδερφού του άρχισαν να τελειώνουν ενώ τα χτυπήματα άρχισαν να γίνονται ολοένα και πιο δυνατά.

Όταν από τα χείλη του Ντην ξέφυγε ένα αδύναμο, νευρικό "φτάνει", ο Σαμ ξεκίνησε να παρακαλάει έντονα τον μπαμπά τους να σταματήσει. Από τη μία φοβόταν πως αν ο Ντην συνέχιζε έτσι, ο μπαμπάς τους θα τον σκότωνε στο ξύλο και από την άλλη, αν τελικά δεν άντεχε και σηκωνόταν, όλος ο κόπος του θα ήταν μάταιος και πως έπειτα θα ερχόταν η σειρά του. Και πλέον είχε δει τι τον περίμενε.

Όμως κάποιο από τα χτυπήματα, είτε κατά λάθος αλλά μάλλον επίτηδες, τον βρήκε στο γυμνό του δεξί αστράγαλο, που δεν ήταν προστατευμένος από το σώμα του Ντην. Ο Σαμ έσκουξε δυνατά από τον πόνο και για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του άκουσε τον αδερφό του να βρίζει, έστω και μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια, τον μπαμπά τους.

Μετά από αυτό, ο Ντην σταμάτησε μέχρι και να βογκάει και δεν κουνήθηκε ξανά σχεδόν ούτε χιλιοστό από τη θέση του, συνεχίζοντας να προστατεύει τον Σαμ με το κορμί του, υπομένοντας στωικά το μαρτύριο του.

Ευτυχώς, λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, το πατζούρι της μπαλκονόπορτας του δωματίου άνοιξε διάπλατα και ένας κύριος μπήκε μέσα και τους έσωσε.

Όταν ο Ντην είπε πως ο θείος τους μπορεί να χτυπούσε τον μπαμπά τους, για δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου ευχήθηκε να το κάνει στα αλήθεια. Ήθελε πραγματικά να τον πονέσει, όπως τους είχε πονέσει κι εκείνος.

Όμως όσο γρήγορα το σκέφτηκε, τόσο γρήγορα το μετάνιωσε. Ο μπαμπάς τους ήταν ο κόσμος τους όλος.

«Δεν πειράζει Ντι. Ο μπαμπάς ξέρει πως δε το εννοούσες πραγματικά.» τον φίλησε στο μέτωπο συνεχίζοντας να του χαϊδεύει με προσοχή τα μαλλιά.

«Δε το ήθελα. Απλώς ήθελα να μείνει μαζί μας σήμερα...» πίεσε το πρόσωπό του πάνω στο στήθος του αδερφού του. «…Εγώ φταίω που θύμωσε. Εγώ φταίω που ο μπαμπάς έγινε έτσι και αν ο Μπόμπι τον δείρει τότε είναι που δε θα με συγχωρέσει ποτέ!»

«Ο θείος θα τα διορθώσει όλα.» είπε με σιγουριά το μικρό αγόρι συνεχίζοντας να τον χαϊδεύει απαλά.

Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά ο Ντην χαλάρωσε στην αγκαλιά του αδερφού του. Ο Σαμ δεν κατάλαβε αν λιποθύμησε ή κοιμήθηκε, μα τον τακτοποίησε προσεχτικά περίπου στην ίδια θέση που τον είχε βάλει ο Μπόμπι και πήδηξε και πάλι στο μπροστινό κάθισμα για να τον αφήσει ήσυχο. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του να τον προστατέψει και να τον παρηγορήσει.

Λίγη ώρα μετά όμως και ενώ ο Σαμ ήταν σίγουρος πως ο αδερφός του είχε ηρεμίσει, ο Ντην πετάχτηκε στον ύπνο του και άρχισε να ζητάει επίμονα βοήθεια.

Μουρμούριζε κυρίως ακαταλαβίστικα αλλά εκτός από τη λέξη "Βοήθεια", ο Σαμ μπόρεσε να ξεχωρίσει τις λέξεις "Μπέμπης" και "Φωτιά". Αυτή τη φορά το επτάχρονο αγόρι συμπέρανε πως ο αδερφός του έβλεπε κάποιου είδους εφιάλτη. Κάθε φορά όμως που προσπαθούσε να του μιλήσει ή να τον αγγίξει για να τον ξυπνήσει, ο Ντην αντιδρούσε αρνητικά.

Μπερδεμένος και δίχως να ξέρει και πάλι πώς να αντιμετωπίσει την καινούρια συμπεριφορά του Ντην, άνοιξε το ραδιόφωνο και δυνάμωσε αρκετά την ένταση μήπως και τον ξυπνήσει. Ήταν μια διασκεδαστική πρακτική που συνήθιζε ο μπαμπάς τους όταν τα αγόρια παρακοιμόντουσαν.

Ο αδερφός του όμως δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση και αλλαγή. Συνέχιζε με κλειστά τα μάτια να φωνάζει αδύναμα και να παρακαλάει για βοήθεια.

Ήταν έτοιμος να κορνάρει, όπως του είχε πει ο Μπόμπι να κάνει αν ήθελαν κάτι, όταν ο ραδιοφωνικός σταθμός άλλαξε τραγούδι και έβαλε μια μπαλάντα που γνώριζε καλά. Μπορεί να μην ήξερε τον τίτλο ή ποιοι το τραγουδούσαν, αλλά μπορούσε εύκολα να το αναγνωρίσει, γιατί ο αδερφός του το σιγομουρμούριζε συχνά πυκνά.

Σταδιακά ο Ντην άρχισε να χαλαρώνει, διακόπτοντας το παραλήρημα του για να ακούσει τη μελωδία. Λίγο πριν τελειώσει το τραγούδι, μισάνοιξε τα μάτια του και έμεινε ήσυχος να κοιτάζει το κενό.

Από τη στιγμή όμως που ο Ντην άνοιξε τα μάτια του, άρχισε το τρίτο και πιο ανησυχητικό στάδιο για τον Σαμ. Ο αδερφός του παρόλο που φαινόταν πως δεν κοιμόταν πια και είχε τις αισθήσεις του, δεν είχε καμία επαφή με το περιβάλλον.

Στην αρχή νόμισε πως ο Ντην απλώς σκεφτόταν ή προσπαθούσε να ηρεμίσει, μα όταν δοκίμασε να του μιλήσει συνειδητοποίησε πως εκείνος δεν απαντούσε. Σε ό,τι κι αν του έλεγε, εκείνος στεκόταν ακίνητος ακουμπώντας αποκαμωμένα το σώμα και το κεφάλι του στο κάθισμα, έχοντας καρφωμένο το βλέμμα του στο θολό δεξί παράθυρο του πίσω καθίσματος, αναπνέοντας σχεδόν αθόρυβα, βλέποντας με κενή έκφραση το τίποτα.

Αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως ήταν ζωντανός και χωρίς να μπορεί να κάνει κάτι για να τον βοηθήσει, βάλθηκε και ο ίδιος να τον παρατηρεί για την παραμικρή αλλαγή στην τρομαχτική συμπεριφορά του.

«Ντι με ακούς;…» του φώναξε για πολλοστή φορά περιμένοντας μιαν απάντηση, ή έστω ένα νεύμα, όμως ο Ντην παρέμεινε ακούνητος σαν άγαλμα.

«…Θέλεις να δεις τι γίνεται έξω;…» τον ρώτησε, βλέποντας σε ποιο σημείο του παραθύρου είχε κολλήσει το βλέμμα του ο αδερφός του. Τράβηξε το μανίκι του και καθάρισε το θολό τζάμι για να μπορεί να βλέπει ο Ντην έξω.

«…Είναι καλύτερα τώρα;…» τον ρώτησε και έσκυψε να δει αν φαινόταν καθαρά το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον.

Είχε αρχίσει να ξημερώνει και τα πάντα φαινόντουσαν πιο ήμερα κάτω από το αχνό φως του λυκαυγές.

«…Ξημερώνει Ντι...» του φώναξε χτυπώντας επίμονα με το δάχτυλο το τζάμι, «...Κοίτα!...»

Ο Ντην όμως ενώ κοιτούσε με μισάνοιχτα μάτια στη σωστή κατεύθυνση, στην ουσία δεν έβλεπε τίποτα.

«…Μη στεναχωριέσαι, σε λίγο ο θείος Μπόμπι θα σε πάει στο νοσοκομείο και θα γίνεις καλά και μετά θα πάμε στο σπίτι του.» συνέχισε και κοίταξε και πάλι έξω, σε κάποια κίνηση που του τράβηξε την προσοχή.

Ένα μαύρο τζιπάκι άρχισε να κόβει ταχύτητα στο δρόμο μπροστά από το μοτέλ. Πριν σταματήσει εντελώς, η πόρτα του συνοδηγού άνοιξε και ένας άντρας πετάχτηκε έξω. Φορούσε κοντομάνικο μαύρο μπλουζάκι, με την στάμπα γνωστής μάρκας ουίσκι τυπωμένη πάνω του και ένα ξεθωριασμένο τζιν τουλάχιστον δύο νούμερα μεγαλύτερο. Χαιρέτισε τον οδηγό με ένα εγκάρδιο νεύμα πριν φύγει και παρόλο που φορούσε μόνο μαύρες κάλτσες στα πόδια του και κούτσαινε ελαφρά, άρχισε να πλησιάζει το αμάξι με γοργό βήμα.

Αν ήταν κάποια κοινή βαρετή μέρα, ο Σαμ θα μπορούσε να νιώσει τις τρίχες στο σβέρκο του να σηκώνονται μία - μία, μα τώρα όλα τα συναισθήματα του είχαν πνιγεί από τον απόλυτο τρόμο.

Πετάχτηκε σαν ελατήριο και με το δεξί του χέρι έκλεισε το ραδιόφωνο ενώ με το αριστερό γύρισε το κλειδί στη μίζα και έσβησε τη μηχανή. Έπειτα πάτησε την ασφάλεια του οδηγού και σχεδόν βουτώντας δίπλα, πάτησε την δεύτερη ασφάλεια κλειδώνοντας και την πόρτα του συνοδηγού.

«Ξύπνα!...» ψιθύρισε με κομμένη ανάσα, πατώντας και την ασφάλεια της πόρτας πίσω από τον αδερφό του. Ο εισβολέας έξω από το αμάξι δοκίμασε να ανοίξει την πόρτα του οδηγού, μα τη βρήκε κλειδωμένη. «...Ντι!» επέμεινε ψιθυριστά και άπλωσε το χέρι του για να κλείσει και την τελευταία παρόλο που η μαύρη φιγούρα είχε καλύψει σχεδόν ολόκληρο το τζάμι σα να προσπαθούσε να δει μέσα.

Πριν όμως προλάβει να την αγγίξει, η πόρτα άνοιξε απότομα και διάπλατα.

«Θεέ μου...» αναφώνησε ο Τζον Γουίντσεστερ στη θέα του εσωτερικού του αμαξιού του. «...Θεέ μου, ευτυχώς...» επανέλαβε σχεδόν αθόρυβα και ένιωσε τα γόνατά του να λυγίζουν. Η συνεχής αγωνία και ο φόβος που τον κρατούσαν όρθιο όλες αυτές τις ώρες, χάθηκαν και η ανακούφιση του έλυσε τους μύες. «...Αγοράκια μου...» μπήκε μέσα στο αμάξι και έκατσε στο πίσω κάθισμα πριν σωριαστεί, «...είστε ζωντανοί.»

Άπλωσε τα χέρια του για να αγκαλιάσει τον Σαμ στο μπροστινό κάθισμα, μα εκείνος οπισθοχώρησε απότομα και κόλλησε πάνω στο ταμπλό από τη μεριά του συνοδηγού, προσπαθώντας να κερδίσει όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερη απόσταση από τον μπαμπά του.

«Έλα σε μένα γιε μου.» του είπε όσο πιο μαλακά μπορούσε κάνοντας του νόημα να έρθει, μα η φωνή του ήταν τραχιά και τρομαχτική.

Όλο το είναι του Σαμ είχε χαθεί μέσα σε ένα κύμα πανικού. Είχε παραλύσει τελείως και μόνο οι αυτόματοι μηχανισμοί του σώματός του τον κρατούσαν όρθιο και ξύπνιο. Μυριάδες σκέψεις περνούσαν αστραπιαία από το μυαλό του, μπλοκάροντας του κάθε λογική.

Το μόνο που μπόρεσε να παρατηρήσει ήταν πως ο μπαμπάς του είχε άσχημους μαβί και μαύρους μώλωπες σε όλη την επιφάνεια του λαιμού του. Ήταν χλωμός και φαινόταν αποκαμωμένος, τα μαλλιά του ήταν ανακατωμένα, τα μάτια του κατακόκκινα με έντονους μαύρους κύκλους.

«Εγώ είμαι φιλαράκο! Είσαι καλά;...» συνέχισε πνιχτά με την βραχνή φωνή του, μα ο Σαμ στριμώχτηκε ακόμα περισσότερο πάνω στο ταμπλό. Αν μπορούσε να γλιστρήσει μέσα από τις γρίλιες του εξαερισμού τότε σίγουρα θα το είχε κάνει ήδη. «...Γιατί είσαι ξυπόλητος Σάμι μου;» τον ρώτησε βλέποντας τα γυμνά του πέλματα.

«Ντι;» κατάφερε να πει το αγόρι, προσπαθώντας για μία τελευταία φορά να συνεφέρει τον αδερφό του και να τον προστατέψει από τον κίνδυνο που καθόταν ακριβώς δίπλα του.

«Καλά, καλά μωρό μου.» σταμάτησε ο Τζον να προσπαθεί να τον φτάσει, βλέποντας πως του προκαλούσε τρόμο και έστρεψε την προσοχή του στο άλλο του το παιδί που καθόταν ήσυχο δίπλα του.

«Παλικαράκι μου...» αναστέναξε και άρπαξε τον γιο, κουρνιάζοντας τον στον κόρφο του σαν να είχε να τον δει μέρες και όχι το προηγούμενο πρωί. «...είχες δίκιο. Δεν έπρεπε να σας αφήσω μόνους σας σήμερα.» τον έσφιξε πιο δυνατά, σχεδόν εξαφανίζοντας τον μέσα στην αγκαλιά του, φιλώντας του το κεφάλι και το μέτωπο.

Ελάχιστες στιγμές μετά η χαρά του χάθηκε με μιας, μόλις κατάλαβε πως κάτι δε πήγαινε καθόλου καλά.

Ο Ντην καθόταν απόλυτα σιωπηλός με τα μάτια μισάνοιχτα, συνεχίζοντας να κοιτά στο ίδιο σημείο που είχε κολλήσει το βλέμμα του.

«Τι είναι αγόρι μου;...» τον άφησε και έπιασε με τα δυο του χέρια το πρόσωπό του. Η έντονη ζέστη που αισθάνθηκε, ήταν αδικαιολόγητη ακόμα και για τις παγωμένες του παλάμες, «...Ντην, με ακούς;» τον ταρακούνησε ελαφρά, έβαλε το αυτί του στο στόμα του και όταν άκουσε την αναπνοή του, έπιασε πρώτα τον σφυγμό στον καρπό του και έπειτα ανασήκωσε ένα - ένα τα βλέφαρά του.

«Όχι, όχι, όχι...» άρχισε να μονολογεί ασυναίσθητα, μόλις συνειδητοποίησε πως στο δεξιό μάτι του γιού του, η κόρη είχε μεγαλύτερη διαστολή από την αριστερή. «...Τι έπαθες; Ποιος σου το 'κανε αυτό;» η αναπνοή του επιταχύνθηκε στη στιγμή σαν να είχε τρέξει και τα χέρια του πλέον έτρεμαν ενώ προσπαθούσαν να βρουν στα τυφλά την αιτία της κατάστασης του Ντην.

«Σάμι πώς χτύπησε παιδί μου; Τον χτύπησε κάποιος; Μήπως τον χτύπησε στο κεφάλι;...» τον ρώτησε βραχνά στηρίζοντας τον Ντην από το λαιμό με το χέρι του σαν να κρατούσε βρέφος. «...τι του έκανε; Έχει πολύ ώρα που είναι έτσι; Σάμι πες μου!» συνέχισε λίγο πιο έντονα ζητώντας μιαν απάντηση από τον τρομοκρατημένο του γιο και τυχαία πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από το πλευρό του Ντην, πιέζοντας το.

Αμέσως το αγόρι πήρε μια απότομη κοφτή αναπνοή, βόγκηξε πνιχτά και άρχισε να βήχει. «Μη!...» παρακάλεσε ξέπνοα, μόλις κόπασε ο παροξυσμός του. Άνοιξε απότομα τα μάτια του και είδε τον μπαμπά του. «…Σ'μι τρέχα!» συνέχισε δυσδιάκριτα και αμέσως έκανε μια μικρή κίνηση προσπαθώντας να μετακινηθεί προς τα πίσω.

Όμως ο Σαμ άκουσε την έκκληση του αδερφού του και αντιλήφθηκε την ανάγκη του.

« _Σταμάτα_!» ήθελε να πει στο μπαμπά του και ευθύς να τρέξει κοντά στον Ντην για να τον προστατέψει, όπως είχε κάνει και εκείνος νωρίτερα, μα μόνο τα χείλια του κατάφεραν να κουνηθούν χωρίς όμως να βγάλουν καθόλου ήχο.

«Πού πονάς Ντην;...» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον με την έντονα βραχνή φωνή του ενώ εκείνος προσπαθούσε αδύναμα να του ξεφύγει, κλαψουρίζοντας και μουρμουρίζοντας παρακλητικά. «...Πού σε χτύπησε το κάθαρμα; Πες μου!» φώναξε τελικά δυνατά για να του τραβήξει την προσοχή, μα δε πρόσεξε πως ο Σαμ δίπλα του είχε χλομιάσει τελείως και πίεζε το σώμα του πάνω στο ταμπλό, θέλοντας να κερδίσει μερικά ακόμη χιλιοστά απόστασης.

«Σταμάτα!» ψέλλισε αθόρυβα το επτάχρονο αγόρι έχοντας καρφωμένο το βλέμμα του πάνω στον αδερφό του, που μάταια πολεμούσε να σταματήσει τον μπαμπά του από το να τον αγγίζει.

Ο Τζον από την άλλη συνέχισε ανένδοτος, αποφασισμένος να βρει πού είχε τραυματιστεί ο Ντην.

Αγνοώντας τις αντιδράσεις του και καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο γιος του βρισκόταν σε κατάσταση σοκ, τον έγειρε με περισσή προσοχή στο πλάι παγιδεύοντας τα χέρια του με το σώμα του και του σήκωσε γοργά τη μπλούζα ως το στήθος.

Το θέαμα ήταν χειρότερο από απροειδοποίητη κλωτσιά στο στομάχι.

«Τον μπάσταρδο...» έβρισε με σφιγμένα δόντια βλέποντας τα χτυπήματα στο γυμνό κορμί του Ντην. «...Τον μπάσταρδο! Θα του ξεριζώσω τους πνεύμονες!...» φώναξε δυνατά και ο Σαμ άρχισε να τρέμει τρομαγμένος, όχι μόνο από τις φωνές του Τζον αλλά και από το θέαμα που αντίκρισε. Κάτι που ο Μπόμπι νωρίτερα ήθελε να αποτρέψει.

Με τρεμάμενα χέρια ο Τζον, τράβηξε το λάστιχο από το παντελόνι της πυτζάμας του γιού του για να μπορέσει να δει την έκταση της ζημιάς.

«...Μα γιατί; Γιατί ο μπάσταρδος;...» ψέλλισε με σπασμένη φωνή περνώντας απαλά την παλάμη του πάνω στα καυτά πολλαπλά σημάδια, ξεκινώντας από τις ωμοπλάτες και καταλήγοντας στους μηρούς του, θέλοντας να επιβεβαιώσει στα έκπληκτα μάτια του την ύπαρξη τους. «...Παλικαράκι μου, τι σου 'κανε;»

«Σταμάτα να τον πονάς!» του φώναξε δυνατά ο Σαμ και ο Τζον βγήκε απότομα από το πρωταρχικό του σοκ.

Άμεσα, σταμάτησε να κρατά τον Ντην ακίνητο και να τον αγγίζει, συνειδητοποιώντας πως ο γιος του, πέρα από τις αδύναμες μα συνεχόμενες προσπάθειες να απομακρυνθεί, πλέον έκλαιγε σιωπηλά, βογκώντας φοβισμένα, ψελλίζοντας δυσδιάκριτα, παρακλητικά και ασταμάτητα «Φτάνει...Όχι άλλο!»

«Όχι, όχι Ντην, μη φοβάσαι, δεν ήθελα να σε πονέ...» πήγε να απολογηθεί, μα εκείνος τον διέκοψε πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει.

«Σ- συγνώμη!...» κατάφερε τελικά να πει καθαρά το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι με δάκρυα στα μάτια. «...Σ- συγχώρεσε μας!» συνέχισε, ενώ έντονοι λυγμοί τάραζαν επίπονα το γυμνό του στήθος. Προσπάθησε αμήχανα να τραβήξει την μπλούζα του για να κρύψει τα αμέτρητα χτυπήματα στο σώμα του, μα δε τα κατάφερε.

Ο Τζον αμέσως του έφτιαξε τα ρούχα, αφού παρατήρησε και την έντονα μελανιασμένη περιοχή στο δεξί του πλευρό και τον ξάπλωσε μαλακά, τοποθετώντας τον έτσι ώστε να μην δίνει βάρος στα τραύματά του, μένοντας ο ίδιος στριμωγμένα γονατιστός στο κενό μεταξύ των δύο καθισμάτων.

«Τι λες αγόρι μου; Για ποιο πράγμα ζητάς συγνώμη;» τον ρώτησε ήρεμα. Άπλωσε το χέρι του για να του χαϊδέψει το πρόσωπο, μα ο Ντην μαζεύτηκε απότομα.

«Για όλα…» άνοιξε επιφυλακτικά τα μάτια του, μόλις κατάλαβε πως η σφαλιάρα που περίμενε δεν επρόκειτο να έρθει. «…Για το ότι σου μίλησα άσχημα, για το ότι το σκάσαμε από το δωμάτιο, για το ότι σε παράκουσα. Δε θα το ξανακάνω. Δεν ήθελα να σε χτυπήσει εκείνος ο άνδρας. Δε θα το ξανακάνω μπαμπάκα!»

«Ησύχασε γιε μου...» προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει τρίβοντάς του το παγωμένο γυμνό πόδι, μα ο Ντην τραβήχτηκε και πάλι από το άγγιγμά του και έκλεισε τα μάτια του ξεθεωμένος. «...Πες μου μόνο πώς έγινε αυτό. Πού είναι αυτός που σε χτύπησε;» συνέχισε και τότε θυμήθηκε πως δεν είχε ελέγξει τον Σαμ. Μπορεί και ο μικρός του γιος να είχε παρόμοια τραύματα. Μια σκέψη που του έφερε ναυτία.

Τέντωσε το χέρι του απότομα και κατάφερε να τον αρπάξει με τα ακροδάχτυλά του από την πυτζάμα.

Ο Σαμ άρχισε να τραβάει ξέφρενα προς την άλλη κατεύθυνση, γαντζώνοντας τα νύχια του στο ταμπλό, κρατώντας κόντρα με τα γυμνά του πόδια πάνω στο κάθισμα.

«Μια στιγμή μονάχα...» φώναξε τραβώντας τον ελαφρά. Αν ήθελε, μπορούσε να τον φέρει κοντά του πολύ εύκολα, όμως βλέποντας τον πανικό του, αποφάσισε να τον πάρει με το μαλακό. «...Σάμι σε χτύπησε κι εσένα;...» άρχισε να τον τραβάει λίγο πιο δυνατά. «...Μόνο να δω θέλω. Θες να μου δείξεις μόνος σου;» προσπάθησε να διαπραγματευτεί.

Όταν όμως για απάντηση πήρε φοβισμένα κλαψουρίσματα, τον τράβηξε αποφασιστικά κοντά του και ξαπλώνοντας τον με το ζόρι μπρούμυτα πάνω στη πλάτη του μπροστινού καθίσματος, του σήκωσε τα ρούχα.

«Όχι μη!...» του φώναξε ο Ντην και γαντζώθηκε πάνω στο δεξί του χέρι, «...Μπαμπάκα δε φταίει ο Σάμι!...» άρχισε να βήχει προσπαθώντας συνάμα να σιάξει τα ρούχα του αδερφού του, «...Είπες πως δε θα τον πειράξεις ξανά!» συνέχισε να βήχει πασχίζοντας για ανάσα.

Ο Τζον άφησε τον Σαμ αφού διαπίστωσε πως δεν είχε τραύματα και ευθύς ανασήκωσε τον Ντην, στηρίζοντας τον με το ένα του χέρι, για να τον διευκολύνει να αναπνεύσει.

«Δε θα τον πείραζα Ντην...» προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί και γύρισε προς τον μικρό του γιο που τον κοιτούσε με τρομαγμένα μάτια γεμάτα απορία. «...ήθελα μόνο να δω αν είσαι καλά.»

Ο Ντην όμως συνέχισε να παρακαλά σαν να μην είχε ακούσει λέξη. Η αναπνοή του γινόταν όλο και πιο δύσκολη.

«Ε- εμένα κάνε με ό,τι θες αλλά μη πειράξεις τον Σάμι...» συνέχισε αδύναμα, «...Θα είμαστε καλά παιδιά. Μη θυμώσεις ξανά!»

«Δε σε χτύπησα εγώ…» του ψιθύρισε βραχνά, χαϊδεύοντας του τις φακίδες στο χλωμό πρόσωπό του και κάνοντας κυκλικές κινήσεις πάνω στο στήθος του, ενθαρρύνοντας τον να αναπνεύσει. «…Πώς θα μπορούσα ψυχούλα μου;...» αναστέναξε. «...Σάμι άνοιξε το ντουλαπάκι και βρες και δώσε μου το φλασκί με τον αγιασμό.» είπε και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί να καθησυχάσει τον γιο του.

Όταν κόπασε η ένταση του και τα βίαια αναφιλητά έγιναν ρηχή αναπνοή, τον φίλησε απαλά στο μέτωπο. Μια κίνηση που ενώ αυτή τη φορά ο Ντην την αποδέχτηκε, ο Τζον αναρωτήθηκε αν το έκανε επειδή το ήθελε ή επειδή δεν είχε άλλη δύναμη για να αντισταθεί.

Έγλυψε τα χείλια του και ξεροκαταπίνοντας με δυσκολία, άνοιξε τα μάτια του. «Μη θυμώνεις θ-θα είμαστε καλά παιδιά, στο ορκίζομαι.» ψέλλισε αδύναμα αλλά φάνηκε πως σιγά σιγά άρχισε να χάνει και πάλι τις αισθήσεις του.

«Το ξέρω παλικαράκι μου, όμως μη κοιμάσαι ακόμα. Πρέπει να μείνεις ξύπνιος.» τον ταρακούνησε νευρικά αλλά το αγόρι το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να ανοίξει ελάχιστα τα βλέφαρά του.

«Ν-νυστάζ-ζω.» μουρμούρισε σιγανά.

«Σάμι δώσε μου το φλασκί σε παρακαλώ, να του δώσουμε λίγο νερό...» επανέλαβε αμήχανα, παρατηρώντας συνέχεια τις αντιδράσεις του μεγάλου του γιού. «...Μη φοβάσαι Ντην, ο μπαμπάκας είναι εδώ τώρα...» τον άφησε απαλά στο κάθισμα, «...μόνο κάνε λίγη υπομονή.»

Έπρεπε να βιαστεί. Ο Ντην κινδύνευε και δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για χάσιμο. Θα τον σκέπαζε με μία από τις ισοθερμικές κουβέρτες που είχε στο πορτμπαγκάζ και θα έφευγε σφαίρα για το κοντινότερο σταθμό πρώτων βοηθειών. Το τέρας που είχε καταντήσει τα παιδιά του σε αυτή τη κατάσταση ήταν άφαντο και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να το κυνηγήσει τώρα. Τα συμπτώματα του Ντην χειροτέρευαν και ο Τζον άρχισε να φοβάται και να ανησυχεί. Αναρωτήθηκε για το πως βρέθηκαν τα παιδιά του μόνα τους μέσα στο αμάξι, μα ευχαρίστησε νοητά την καλή του τύχη.

Άκουσε τον Σαμ δίπλα του να σκαλίζει το ντουλαπάκι και έπειτα με την άκρη του ματιού του τον είδε να κρατάει προτεταμένο ένα μεταλλικό αντικείμενο.

«Μπράβο αγόρι μου...» ξεκίνησε μα αμέσως πάγωσε μόλις αντιλήφθηκε πως ο γιος του δε του έδινε το φλασκί, αλλά τον σημάδευε με το περίστροφο που είχε κρυμμένο στο ντουλαπάκι του ταμπλό. «...Σάμι, τι κάνεις εκεί;»

Τα χέρια του επτάχρονου έτρεμαν, κρατώντας άτσαλα τη μεγάλη για τις παλάμες του λαβή του όπλου. Τα μάτια του ήταν θολά από τα δάκρυα και με το ζόρι μπορούσε να διακρίνει τη φιγούρα του μπαμπά του, που είχε γονατίσει και πάλι ανάμεσα στα δυο καθίσματα, με σηκωμένα τα χέρια μερικά εκατοστά μπροστά από το πρόσωπό του. Ένδειξη υποταγής αλλά και μια μάταιη προσπάθεια προστασίας.

«Δώσε μου το όπλο γιε μου.»

«Μ-μην κ-κουνηθείς!» ψιθύρισε τραυλίζοντας.

«Σάμι θυμάσαι που μιλήσαμε για τα όπλα;...» προσπάθησε να ακουστεί όσο πιο ευγενικά και γλυκά του επέτρεπε η στιγμή, μα η βραχνή φωνή του δεν τον άφηνε. «...Αυτό που κρατάς είναι γεμάτο και έτοιμο παιδί μου.»

«Τ-το ξέρω.»

«Τότε πρόσεξε με καλά. Θα πάω λίγο προς τα δεξιά γιατί αν μου ρίξεις, η σφαίρα μπορεί να περάσει από μέσα μου και να χτυπήσει και τον αδερφό σου. Δε θες να τραυματιστεί ο Ντην, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Όχι.» κλαψούρισε ο Σαμ και η φωνή του έσπασε.

Ο Τζον μετακινήθηκε αργά κολλώντας το σώμα του πάνω την πόρτα και μαζί του άλλαξε γωνία και ο Σαμ, σημαδεύοντας τον κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο. Έτσι σιγουρεύτηκε πως πλέον κινδύνευε μόνο ο ίδιος.

«Σάμι, ο Ντι είναι πολύ άρρωστος και πρέπει να τον πάμε γρήγορα να τον δει κάποιος γιατρός. Δε θέλεις να γίνει καλά;»

«Θέλω.» ρούφηξε τη μύτη του και σκούπισε το μάγουλό του πάνω στον δεξί του ώμο.

«Αν δε βιαστούμε όμως μπορεί να αρρωστήσει περισσότερο.»

«Ο Ντι έχει γερή καρδιά, δε θα σταματήσει να χτυπάει...» παπαγάλισε τα λόγια του θείου του. «...Πρέπει να τον αφήσουμε να ξεκουραστεί, θα ξυπνήσει όταν θέλει αυτός, όχι όταν θέλεις εσύ.» θυμήθηκε και τις συμβουλές του Κλάρενς.

«Γιε μου το ξέρω ότι φοβάσαι και ότι προσπαθείς να προστατέψεις τον Ντην αλλά σκέψου για λίγο, πραγματικά πιστεύεις ότι θα μπορούσα ποτέ να κάνω κακό σε σένα και τον αδερφό σου;»

«Το έκανες ήδη!...» του είπε δυνατότερα από όσο νόμιζε ότι θα ακουστεί. «...Ήθελες να μας σκοτώσεις και χτύπησες τον Ντι τόσο πολύ που τον έκανες να είναι πολύ άρρωστος. Σε παρακαλούσα να σταματήσεις να τον πονάς αλλά εσύ τον χτυπούσες πιο δυνατά! Εσύ του το έκανες αυτό! Εσύ φταις!»

«Όχι Σάμι! Δε ήμουν εγώ!» δικαιολογήθηκε ο Τζον.

Το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι αναδεύτηκε ελαφρά ακούγοντας την ανήσυχη φωνή του αδερφού του, ξεροκατάπιε δυο φορές, ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του σα να πολεμούσε να τα κρατήσει ανοιχτά, προσπάθησε να πει κάτι αλλά κατάφερε μονάχα να ψελλίσει δυο αδύναμες λέξεις: « _Σαμ...Μη..._ »

Η τελευταία του απόπειρα να προστατέψει τον Σαμ του είχε εξαντλήσει όλη την ενέργεια.

«Τι είναι αγόρι μου;…» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον προσπαθώντας να μείνει ακίνητος στη θέση του, αν και θα ήθελε να τον αγκαλιάσει και πάλι. «…Σάμι άσε με να δω τι θέλει για λίγο.» παρακάλεσε.

«Όχι! Θέλεις να τον πονέσεις ξανά!» σκούπισε τώρα το αριστερό του μάγουλο πάνω στον ώμο του. Τα χέρια του είχαν ήδη αρχίσει να κουράζονται κρατώντας προτεταμένο το βαρύ όπλο.

Ο Ντην όμως πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή και αφού την κράτησε για λίγο, την άφησε αργά ψιθυρίζοντας ένα μακρόσυρτο «…Μπαμπά...» και απόμεινε να κοιτάει με κενό βλέμμα την οροφή του αμαξιού.

«Ντην μείνε μαζί μας, μη κοιμάσαι!» του φώναξε ο Τζον και τον ταρακούνησε, τραβώντας τον από το μπατζάκι.

«Άφησε τον ήσυχο είπα και μην τον αγγίζεις!...» προειδοποίησε ο Σαμ με τρεμάμενη φωνή, «...θα - θα σου ρίξω!»

«Σάμιουελ, σταμάτα αυτή τη τρέλα και δώσε μου το όπλο τώρα!...» του φώναξε δυνατά.

Οι αντιδράσεις του μεγάλου του γιού γίνονταν ολοένα και πιο αδύναμες πανικοβάλλοντας τον. Έπρεπε να παρατηρήσει το στήθος του προσεχτικά για να καταλάβει αν ο Ντην ανέπνεε ακόμα. Το στέρνο του κινιόταν πολύ αργά, αλλά τουλάχιστον υπήρχε ακόμα κίνηση.

«…Θες ο αδερφός σου να πεθάνει μπροστά στα μάτια μας;» συνέχισε με την ίδια ένταση αλλά αμέσως μετάνιωσε τα λόγια του.

Ο Σαμ έτρεμε πλέον σύγκορμος και το όπλο στα χέρια του κουνιόταν στον ίδιο ρυθμό. Το δάχτυλό του χάιδευε συνεχώς αμήχανα τη σκανδάλη και το βλέμμα του είχε καρφωθεί πάνω στον Ντην. Δε χρειαζόταν πολύ για να γίνει το ανεπανόρθωτο λάθος.

«Ντι μη πεθάνεις. Το υποσχέθηκες!» ψιθύρισε παρακλητικά λες και ήθελε να τον ακούσει μόνο ο αδερφός του.

«Σάμι άκουσέ με…» ο Τζον χάιδεψε με το ένα του χέρι του τα αξύριστα μάγουλά του, αναστενάζοντας βαθιά και συνέχισε περνώντας τα δάχτυλά του μέσα από τα ανακατωμένα του μαλλιά, προσπαθώντας να καλμάρει τον πονοκέφαλο έντασης που του τρυπούσε τον εγκέφαλο. «…δε σας επιτέθηκα εγώ. Αυτός που ήθελε να σας κάνει κακό, είναι ένας άνδρας που μου μοιάζει πολύ.» έκανε μια μικρή παύση για να τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον του Σαμ.

«Τι;» ρώτησε το αγόρι.

Τουλάχιστον είχε κερδίσει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα την προσοχή του.

«Όταν έφυγα το πρωί, ένας άνδρας με βρήκε και με χτύπησε. Έπειτα μου πήρε τα ρούχα και νομίζοντας πως με σκότωσε, ήρθε να σας βρει.»

Ο Σαμ σκούπισε τα μάτια του στους ώμους του.

«Λες ψέματα!» είπε αποφασιστικά. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να πιστέψει ένα τέτοιο εξωφρενικό ψέμα. Μπορεί να ήταν μικρός αλλά αυτό δε σήμαινε πως ήταν ανόητος.

«Κοίτα εδώ…» δικαιολογήθηκε βραχνά ο Τζον, δείχνοντας το δεξί του χέρι που ήταν μπανταρισμένο. «…θυμάσαι το πρωί; Ο άνδρας που σας χτύπησε είχε τέτοιο επίδεσμο;»

«Δε θυμάμαι.» ψιθύρισε κουρασμένα το αγόρι, ρίχνοντας συνεχώς κλεφτές ματιές στον αδερφό του.

Όντως δε θυμόταν αν ο πατέρας του είχε δεμένο όλη την μέρα το χέρι του. Σίγουρα θυμόταν πως το πρωί πριν φύγει φορούσε επίδεσμο γιατί του είχε χαϊδέψει τα μαλλιά με το μπανταρισμένο του χέρι, μα δε θυμόταν αν είχε ακόμα τον επίδεσμο όταν τον είχε σφαλιαρίσει στην εκκλησία ή όταν τον είχε στριμώξει στο αμάξι ή όταν του είχε αρπάξει το ποτήρι με το νερό.

«Δεν είχε! Κοίτα το λαιμό μου…» συνέχισε δείχνοντας τα σημάδια στο λαιμό του. «…ο άλλος άνδρας είχε τέτοια σημάδια;»

Ο επτάχρονος έμεινε απόλυτα σιωπηλός κοιτάζοντας προσεχτικά. Το τρέμουλο στα χέρια του είχε κοπεί και τα μάτια του είχαν σταματήσει να δακρύζουν.

«Όχι! Γιατί αυτός μου τα έκανε όταν πήγε να με πνίξει. Τέτοια ρούχα φορούσα όταν έφυγα;»

Ο Σαμ θυμόταν πεντακάθαρα το κοστούμι που είχε βάλει ο Τζον το πρωί, γιατί πάντα του άρεζε να βλέπει το μπαμπά του ντυμένο με αυτό. Και σίγουρα το φορούσε όταν τους έπιασε στην εκκλησία και τους πήγε στο μοτέλ, γιατί θυμήθηκε το ότι έβγαλε το σακάκι του, ξέσφιξε τη γραβάτα του και δίπλωσε τα μανίκια του πουκάμισού του πριν βγάλει τη μαύρη δερμάτινη ζώνη για να τον δείρει.

Όμως τώρα φορούσε άλλα ρούχα. Ρούχα που δεν είχε ξαναδεί.

«Όχι Σάμι μου, γιατί μου τα πήρε για να κάνει πως είμαι εγώ και να σας ξεγελάσει. Αυτά τα ρούχα μου τα έδωσαν οι άνθρωποι από ένα μπαρ που με βρήκαν αναίσθητο και χτυπημένο. Ο ιδιοκτήτης με έφερε με το αμάξι του πριν από λίγο…» προσπάθησε να του χαμογελάσει, μα το κενό βλέμμα του Ντην τον τρόμαζε μέχρι το μεδούλι. «…σε παρακαλώ, δώσε μου το όπλο και πάμε να σώσουμε τον αδερφό σου.»

«Όχι!» μουρμούρισε ρουφώντας τη μύτη του.

«Εντάξει...» παραιτήθηκε ο Τζον, «...θέλεις να βγω έξω από το αμάξι και μακριά από τον Ντην για να σιγουρευτείς πως δε θα τον πειράξω;»

Η ερώτηση μπέρδεψε τον επτάχρονο. Πραγματικά ήθελε να απομακρύνει τον μπαμπά του αλλά ήθελε να μπορεί να τον ελέγχει κιόλας. «Όχι.» απάντησε τελικά.

«Αγόρι μου γλυκό, πρέπει όμως να κάνουμε κάτι...» αναστέναξε ο Τζον, «...δε μπορούμε να μείνουμε έτσι για πάντα. Πες μου τι θέλεις να κάνω και θα το κάνω αμέσως.»

Ο Σαμ όμως απομακρύνθηκε όσο του επέτρεπε ο στενός χώρος της καμπίνας του αμαξιού και κορνάρισε κοφτά, κρατώντας το όπλο με το ένα χέρι. Δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος για να γλιτώσει από αυτό το μπέρδεμα. Έπρεπε να έρθει ο θείος του και να δώσει λύση σε όλα. Αυτά που έλεγε ο μπαμπάς του ακούγονταν αληθινά, μα εκείνη την ημέρα τους είχε πει τόσα πολλά ψέματα που πλέον δεν ήξερε τι να πιστέψει.

«Τι κάνεις γιε μου;» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον ανήσυχα όταν κορνάρισε και πάλι με περισσότερη διάρκεια.

«Φωνάζω τον θείο Μπόμπι.» πάτησε ακόμα μια φορά το κουμπί κρατώντας το περισσότερη ώρα.

«Είναι ο Μπόμπι εδώ; Πότε ήρθε;…» αναδεύτηκε ελαφρά στη θέση του χαρούμενα ξαφνιασμένος. «…Πού είναι; Είναι μέσα στο δωμάτιο; Σάμι έχει πιάσει τον άνδρα που μου μοιάζει; Ο Μπόμπι σας έβαλε εδώ μέσα;» τα πάντα άρχισαν να αποκτούν νόημα σιγά – σιγά.

Ο Σαμ ξαναπάτησε την κόρνα και γυρνώντας σχεδόν τελείως το κεφάλι του, περίμενε με αγωνία να ανοίξει η πόρτα του δωματίου και να εμφανιστεί ο θείος του.

«Πότε ήρθε; Εσείς τον καλέσατε;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον παρατηρώντας πως ο μικρός του γιος παρόλο που κρατούσε το όπλο στην ίδια θέση, δεν έβλεπε τις κινήσεις του. Σίγουρα με μια απροειδοποίητη επέμβαση θα μπορούσε να του το αρπάξει από τα χέρια. «…Μπράβο τα έξυπνα τα αγόρια μου.» τους επαίνεσε και συγχρόνως ετοιμάστηκε, μετακινώντας τα γόνατά του σε μια πιο βολική θέση.

Ο επτάχρονος όμως γύρισε απότομα και έπιασε και πάλι τη λαβή του όπλου και με τα δυο του χέρια.

«Τι του 'κανες;» φώναξε δυνατά κουνώντας το περίστροφο απειλητικά.

Ο θείος του έπρεπε ήδη να είχε βγει από το δωμάτιο. Δεν υπήρχε άλλη λογική εξήγηση για το ότι δεν έβγαινε, παρά μόνο μία.

«Τον σκότωσες; Τον σκότωσες όπως τον Κλάρενς;…» άρχισε να κλαψουρίζει και πάλι, «…σκότωσες τον θείο Μπόμπι;» έσπασε η φωνή του.

«Όχι καρδούλα μου. Δεν ήξερα καν ότι είναι εδώ. Πρέπει να με πιστέψεις.» προσπάθησε να κερδίσει χρόνο. Ο Σαμ φαινόταν πως είχε βγει εκτός εαυτού και η πιθανότητα να τραβήξει τη σκανδάλη ήταν μεγάλη. Τα μάτια του είχαν γεμίσει και πάλι με παχιά δάκρυα θολώνοντας του την όραση. Αυτή τη φορά ο Τζον θα εκμεταλλευόταν την ευκαιρία.

Χωρίς ιδιαίτερο κόπο και φασαρία και χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση, πετάχτηκε πάνω στο μπροστινό κάθισμα και άρπαξε από τα χέρια του παιδιού του το περίστροφο, βάζοντας με μαεστρία το δάχτυλό του πίσω από τη σκανδάλη μπλοκάροντάς την. Η πίεση που αισθάνθηκε όχι μία μα δύο φορές στον δείκτη του πριν του πάρει το όπλο, του απέδειξε πως ο γιος του τελικά θα του έριχνε

«Μη φοβάσαι Σάμι…» τον ενθάρρυνε με βραχνή φωνή ελέγχοντας το περίστροφο. Όντως ήταν γεμάτο και έτοιμο για χρήση. «…δεν έχω νευριάσει. Δεν έκανες τίποτα κακό. Απλώς προσπαθούσες να προστατέψεις τον Ντην. Μη φοβάσαι.» ξαναείπε ενώ ο Σαμ άρχισε να τραβάει ξέφρενα το χερούλι της πόρτας του συνοδηγού προσπαθώντας να βγει, παραβλέποντας το γεγονός ότι ο ίδιος την είχε ασφαλίσει.

Η λίγη ψυχραιμία που του είχε απομείνει, εξαφανίστηκε με την αρπαγή του μοναδικού μέσου προστασίας του. Αφού παιδεύτηκε αρκετή ώρα, κοπανώντας το σώμα του πάνω στην πόρτα τελικά κατάλαβε τι πρόβλημα είχε. Σήκωσε την ασφάλεια και πετάχτηκε έξω προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει από τον μπαμπά του.

«Σάμι περίμενε!...» του φώναξε ο Τζον, ενώ ο μικρός είχε πλέον φτάσει στο δωμάτιο και έμπαινε μέσα. «…Σαμ!» επανέλαβε, μα από τη στιγμή που είχε απελευθερωθεί από τον κίνδυνο του όπλου, έστρεψε την προσοχή του στον μεγάλο του γιο.

Ο Ντην δεν είχε αντιδράσει καθόλου στα γεγονότα που είχαν συμβεί πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Τα υγρά πράσινα μάτια του ήταν ακόμα μισάνοιχτα και κοιτούσε χωρίς όμως να βλέπει, την οροφή της καμπίνας. Το στόμα του ήταν ελαφρώς ανοιχτό και ανέπνεε αργά και αθόρυβα. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν κατάχλωμο και τα χείλια του σχεδόν λευκά.

«Κάνε λίγη υπομονή ακόμα παλικαράκι μου…» του ψιθύρισε με κομμένη ανάσα ο Τζον ταχτοποιώντας τον πάνω στο κάθισμα. «…θα πάω να φέρω τον Σάμι και μετά θα πάμε να σε κάνουμε καλά.» τον φίλησε απαλά στο μέτωπο.

«Είσαι...εσύ...» κατάφερε να πει ο Ντην με κόπο συνεχίζοντας να κοιτά στο ίδιο σημείο.

«Ναι γιε μου...» τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Τζον καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο Ντην τον είχε πιστέψει. «...εγώ είμαι αγόρι μου.»

Τα λευκά χείλια του συσπάστηκαν σε ένα ανεπαίσθητο χαμόγελο και έπειτα το αγόρι εξέπνευσε αργά. Ο Τζον άκουσε συριγμό στην εκπνοή του, σημάδι πως η κατάσταση του ήταν πολύ κρίσιμη.

«Ντην Γουίντσεστερ!...» του φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά λες και το ταλαιπωρημένο παιδί είχε κάνει κάποια ζημιά και τον ταρακούνησε από τους ώμους ελαφρά. «…Μη τολμήσεις και πας πουθενά! Με ακούς;».

Πριν όμως προλάβει να πανικοβληθεί περισσότερο, ακούστηκε μέσα από το δωμάτιο ένας πυροβολισμός.

Δίστασε για λίγο μη μπορώντας να πάρει μιαν απόφαση, μα τελικά πετάχτηκε έξω και με δύο δρασκελιές βρέθηκε έξω από την πόρτα. Ο Σάμι κινδύνευε. Ένας δεύτερος πυροβολισμός τον έκανε να σκύψει στο έδαφος, αντιδρώντας αντανακλαστικά στον κρότο.

Άνοιξε ελαφρά την πόρτα και κρατώντας έτοιμο το όπλο που είχε αρπάξει από τον Σαμ, μπήκε προσεχτικά σκυφτός μέσα.

Ο χώρος ήταν ήσυχος και δεν υπήρχε καμία κίνηση. Το γραφείο όπου είχε απλώσει τα χαρτιά της δουλειάς του ήταν αναποδογυρισμένο και σπασμένο στα δύο, το δε πάτωμα, γεμάτο από αποκόμματα και σημειώσεις. Τα κρεβάτια ήταν ακατάστατα και οι δύο καρέκλες και το μικρό τραπέζι ήταν και αυτά πεσμένα στο πάτωμα. Η πόρτα του μπάνιου ήταν σπασμένη και μπροστά της ήταν ένας άνδρας ξαπλωμένος μπρούμυτα.

Ο Τζον τον πλησίασε με προσοχή σημαδεύοντας τον με το όπλο του.

Μόλις έφτασε κοντά του όμως και έσκυψε να δει ποιος είναι, εκείνος γύρισε απότομα και αρπάζοντας τον από τη μπλούζα, βρέθηκε να τον σημαδεύει με το δικό του όπλο κατευθείαν κάτω από το πηγούνι του.

«Μπόμπι εγώ είμαι.» κατάφερε να πει ο Τζον αναγνωρίζοντάς τον.

«Τι είσαι;» ρώτησε ξέπνοα ο Μπόμπι, συνεχίζοντας να πιέζει επίπονα το όπλο του βαθιά στο προγούλι του κυνηγού.

Ο Τζον κρατώντας ακόμα το όπλο του, ψαχούλεψε επιδεικτικά την τσέπη του παντελονιού του και έβγαλε ένα μικρό σουγιά. «Εγώ είμαι φίλε μου...» συνεχίζοντας να κάνει αργές κινήσεις, έκανε με τη μύτη του σουγιά μια μικρή τομή στο χέρι του, σε σημείο όπου μπορούσε να το δει ο Μπόμπι.«...Δεν είμαι μεταμορφικός. Είναι ασημένιο…» τον ενημέρωσε και σημαδεύοντάς τον πάντα με το όπλο, του το έδωσε. «…Σειρά σου.»

Ο Μπόμπι κατέβασε το όπλο του, σίγουρος για την ταυτότητα του Τζον και έκοψε και αυτός λίγο την άκρη του δαχτύλου του για να αποδείξει και τη δικιά του.

«Μπόμπι πού είναι ο Σάμι;» τον ρώτησε με αγωνία βοηθώντας τον να σηκωθεί.

«Τζον συγνώμη...» κατάφερε να πει ο ζαλισμένος κυνηγός. «...Ο μπάσταρδος με ξεγέλασε...» παραδέχτηκε σιγανά έτοιμος να ξανασωριαστεί. «...Με έκανε να πιστέψω πως ήταν εσύ. Δε πρόλαβα να καταλάβω πως ήταν μεταμορφικός.»

Πνιχτά βογκητά ακούστηκαν δίπλα από τα κρεβάτια και ο Τζον σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου, τράβηξε και πάλι το όπλο του.

Αυτή τη φορά βρέθηκε να σημαδεύει έναν άγνωστο άνδρα που τρίβοντας το κεφάλι του προσπαθούσε να ανακαθίσει.

«Είναι μαζί μου. Είναι κι αυτός κυνηγός…» τον απέτρεψε ο Μπόμπι πιάνοντας του τα χέρια «…Τζον πήρε το παιδί!» συνέχισε ανήσυχα.

«Τι;»

«Προσπαθήσαμε να τον περιορίσουμε, μα άλλαξε τη μορφή του και έγινε δυόμιση μέτρα θηρίο γεμάτο μύες. Δε μπορέσαμε να τον σταματήσουμε και μόλις είδε τον Σάμι μας άφησε, τον άρπαξε και πήδηξε από το παράθυρο του μπάνιου. Πρέπει να τον πέτυχα αλλά δεν είμαι σίγουρος. Βιάσου!»

Ο Τζον δεν χρειαζόταν δεύτερη εξήγηση. Τρέχοντας, μπήκε στο μικρό μπάνιο και βγήκε έξω από το παράθυρο.

Όπως νωρίτερα ο Σαμ, έτσι και αυτός, γαντζώθηκε φορώντας μόνο τις κάλτσες του πάνω στην υδρορροή και κατέβηκε στο στενό δρομάκι πίσω από το μοτέλ.

Τραβώντας το όπλο του και κάνοντας απόλυτη ησυχία, προσπάθησε να ακούσει για οποιοδήποτε ήχο ή κίνηση.

Είχε ξημερώσει ήδη, αλλά το στενό δρομάκι ήταν καλά προστατευμένο από το πρωινό φως.

Έκανε μερικά διστακτικά βήματα κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά, προς τη μία κατεύθυνση, όταν κάτι στο έδαφος του κέντρισε το ενδιαφέρον. Ήταν το παντελόνι από το κοστούμι του. Κλωτσώντας το ελάχιστα με το πόδι, είδε πως στο ένα μπατζάκι υπήρχε μια τρύπα από σφαίρα καθώς και αρκετό αίμα. Προφανώς ο Μπόμπι είχε καταφέρει να πετύχει το τέρας πριν το σκάσει.

Είκοσι περίπου βήματα πιο μακριά και ακριβώς μπροστά από την ψηλή συρμάτινη περίφραξη, άκουσε αδύναμα βογκητά και σιγανή ομιλία. Το οπτικό του πεδίο όμως μπλοκάριζαν δύο τεράστιοι μεταλλικοί κάδοι.

«Όχι! Άφησε με!» άκουσε τον Σαμ να σκούζει και αμέσως όπλισε το περίστροφό του.

«Τζον το ξέρω πως είσαι εκεί…» μια γυναικεία και ανατριχιαστικά γνώριμη φωνή ακούστηκε τώρα, κάνοντας το αίμα του να παγώσει και την καρδιά του να αναπηδήσει. «…Φανερώσου!»

Προχωρώντας αργά και επιφυλακτικά, κόλλησε το σώμα του πάνω στον ένα μεταλλικό κάδο, έσκυψε και γονατίζοντας έβγαλε αργά το κεφάλι του για να δει.

«Θεέ μου, όχι!» του ξέφυγε χωρίς να το καταλάβει, έκπληκτος από το θέαμα που αντίκρισε.

«Ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο, αλλά μπορείς να με αποκαλείς με το όνομά μου.» σχολίασε ειρωνικά η γυναίκα.

Ήταν τελείως καθιστή και ακουμπούσε την αδύνατη πλάτη της πάνω στο συρματόπλεγμα. Τα μακριά της ξανθά μαλλιά έπεφταν ελεύθερα πάνω στο λευκό, υπερμέγεθες, αιματοβαμμένο πουκάμισο που φορούσε. Λίγο από το ολόλευκο στήθος της φαινόταν πίσω από τα δύο πάνω ανοιγμένα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου ενώ μια χαλαρά δεμένη μαύρη γραβάτα υπήρχε γύρω από τον λεπτό λαιμό της.

Στην αγκαλιά της και καθισμένο πάνω στα γυμνά της πόδια, είχε σφιχτά ακινητοποιημένο με το αριστερό της χέρι τον Σαμ και στο δεξί της κρατούσε στο λαιμό του ένα μικρό μαχαίρι με φιλντισένια λαβή, που έμοιαζε πολύ με νυστέρι.

«Καλωσόρισες Τζόνι…» τον υποδέχτηκε. Τα χείλια της ήταν κόκκινα και πλούσια και ας μην ήταν βαμμένη. «…Αν και η αλήθεια είναι, δεν περίμενα πως θα σε ξανάβλεπα. Νόμιζα πως τα είχα καταφέρει να σε βγάλω από την μέση…» συνέχισε σηκώνοντας τα λεπτά και καλοφτιαγμένα της φρύδια, ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια της, ζωγραφισμένα με προσποιητή έκπληξη. «…Η οικογένεια σου δε παύει να με εκπλήσσει. Πώς σου φαίνεται η καινούρια μου συσκευασία;…» τον ρώτησε περιπαικτικά, δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος της. «…Γουστάρεις;»

«Αν σε πιάσω στα χέρια μου άρρωστο φρικιό…» κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει βραχνά, βγαίνοντας λίγο πιο έξω από την κρυψώνα του, βλέποντας πως ο εχθρός του δεν είχε κάποιο ορατό όπλο για να τον απειλήσει.

«Μη ξεθαρρεύεις Γουίντσεστερ!» απείλησε η γυναίκα και σφίγγοντας επίτηδες το παιδί στα χέρια της για να το κάνει να βογκήξει, τοποθέτησε το μαχαίρι επιδεικτικά ακριβώς πάνω στην καρωτίδα του.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει!» παραιτήθηκε ο Τζον και σήκωσε τα χέρια, σταματώντας να τους σημαδεύει με το περίστροφό του.

«Μπράβο το καλό μου το αγόρι…» τον επαίνεσε κοροϊδευτικά. «…Τώρα πέτα το για να μπορέσουμε να συζητήσουμε, χωρίς να φοβάμαι πως θα πετύχεις τον μικρούλι από εδώ.» ζούληξε τον Σαμ βίαια και πάλι.

«Είσαι καλά Σάμιουελ;» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον ξεροκαταπίνοντας, πετώντας το όπλο του μερικά μέτρα μακριά.

Ο Σαμ στα χέρια της γυναίκας δεν αποκρίθηκε. Με τρομαγμένα μάτια κοιτούσε προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις σαν να έψαχνε κάποιον ή κάποιο τρόπο να ξεφύγει. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα και το πρόσωπό του κατακόκκινο από το κλάμα και την κούραση. Τα χέρια του ήταν γαντζωμένα στο χέρι της γυναίκας που κρατούσε το μαχαίρι στο λαιμό του, τόσο σφιχτά, που οι κλειδώσεις στα δάχτυλά του ήταν κάτασπρες.

«Μη φοβάσαι γιε μου.» προσπάθησε να τον ενθαρρύνει όσο πιο δυναμικά μπορούσε, χωρίς όμως να ξέρει για ποιο λόγο προσπάθησε. Φυσικά το παιδί του θα ήταν τρομοκρατημένο και φοβισμένο πέρα από κάθε λογική και λέγοντας του απλά να μη φοβάται δε θα είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα.

«Ναι Σάμι…» συμφώνησε η γυναίκα μαζί του, μιλώντας με γλυκιά φωνή κατευθείαν στο αυτί του. «…Μη φοβάσαι, γιατί ο μπαμπάκας σου από εδώ θα κάνει ό,τι κι αν του πω αν θέλει να σε πάρει πίσω σε ένα ενιαίο κομμάτι.» έσκυψε και του έδωσε ένα φιλί πάνω στο μάγουλο.

«Κάθαρμα!» έβρισε ανοιχτά ο Τζον, αηδιασμένος από την κίνηση της.

«Μπράβο! Ωραίο παράδειγμα δίνεις στο παιδί σου…» η γυναίκα πλατάγισε επικριτικά τη γλώσσα της τρεις φορές. «…Και στην τελική πού ξέρεις αν δε θέλει; Ε, Σάμι;…» τον ρώτησε σουφρώνοντας τα χείλη της. «…Δε θες η μανούλα να σου δίνει φιλάκια;…» τον φίλησε και πάλι στο μάγουλο, όμως αυτή τη φορά ο Σαμ τραβήχτηκε ελαφρά κλείνοντας σφιχτά τα μάτια του.

«Τέλος πάντων…» είπε απογοητευμένα η γυναίκα. «…Όμως για να σε δω τώρα στην πράξη, για να σιγουρευτώ πως συνεννοούμαστε.»

Ο Τζον απέμεινε να την κοιτάει με απορία.

«Παρακάλα με.» του είπε απλά.

«Τι πράγμα;»

«Με άκουσες. Παρακάλα με να μη σκοτώσω τον γιο σου εδώ και τώρα.»

Η απορημένη έκφραση του Τζον, άλλαξε αστραπιαία από απόλυτο θυμό στην απόλυτη απόγνωση. «Μα γιατί;…» κατάφερε να ρωτήσει μπερδεμένος. «…Αν τον σκοτώσεις δε θα σου απομείνει κανένα μέσω διαπραγμάτευσης.»

«Σοβαρά μιλάς τώρα Τζόνι;…» κάγχασε ειρωνικά. «…Αντί να έχεις ήδη πέσει στα γόνατα και να παρακαλάς για τη ζωή του παιδιού σου, τολμάς και μου δίνεις συμβουλές απαγωγής;…» γέλασε νευρικά. «…Καλά λοιπόν αφού δε σε νοιάζει.» άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά τον Σαμ, τραβώντας τον προς τα πίσω, φανέρωσε σε κοινή θέα το λαιμό του και με αποφασιστικότητα έβαλε τη λεπίδα του μαχαιριού λίγα χιλιοστά κάτω από το αυτί του.

«Μη, μη!» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει το αγόρι, βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη για να τραβήξει το χέρι από το λαιμό του.

«Συγνώμη!...» φώναξε ο Τζον και έπεσε στα γόνατα, σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του σε θέση υποταγής, αφήνοντας τελείως την προστασία της κρυψώνας του. «…Σε παρακαλώ! Σε εκλιπαρώ! Σε ικετεύω, μην τον σκοτώσεις.»

«Μαίρη...» πρόσθεσε η γυναίκα ειρωνικά, «…θέλω να σε ακούσω να με παρακαλάς χρησιμοποιώντας το όνομά μου.»

Ο Τζον έκανε μια παύση προσπαθώντας να σκεφτεί το οτιδήποτε, μα η εικόνα του Σαμ με το μαχαίρι έτοιμο να του πάρει τη ζωή και το γεγονός ότι το τέρας είχε πάρει τη μορφή της πολυαγαπημένης του γυναίκας, του έκοβε κάθε λογική σκέψη.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Μ-Μαίρη…» άκουσε τον εαυτό του να λέει χωρίς να το πιστεύει. Κατέβασε ηττημένος τα χέρια του και κάθισε πάνω στα πόδια του σαν να του είχε κοπεί η ανάσα. «…Μην τον σκοτώσεις. Μαίρη, λυπήσου με!» πρόσθεσε αδύναμα χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι του.

«Είδες πως δεν ήταν και τόσο δύσκολο;…» χαμογέλασε πλατιά ευχαριστημένη, αφήνοντας τον Σαμ, σιάζοντας του τα τραβηγμένα του μαλλιά και φτιάχνοντας του τα ρούχα πριν τον αρπάξει και πάλι σφιχτά, χρησιμοποιώντας τον σαν ανθρώπινη ασπίδα. «…Κι εσύ Σάμι είδες πως ο μπαμπάκας σου κάνει ό,τι κι αν του πω;»

«Τι θέλεις από μας;» ρώτησε ο Τζον κουρασμένα.

«Πραγματικά με εκπλήσσεις Γουίντσεστερ. Μπορεί να έχεις κάνει πολλά σφάλματα σαν πατέρας αλλά μακάρι ο δικός μου πατέρας να σου έμοιαζε έστω και στο μικρό σου δαχτυλάκι…» ξεκίνησε μα σταμάτησε απότομα σαν να αντιλήφθηκε κάτι. «…Καταρχάς θέλω οι δύο ηλίθιοι που πλησιάζουν να κάτσουν φρόνιμα και να μη κάνουν καμία ανοησία.» φώναξε δυνατά και ο Τζον γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς τα πίσω.

Όντως, μερικά μέτρα μακριά του είδε τον Ρούφους και τον Μπόμπι να τον πλησιάζουν επιφυλακτικά κρατώντας τα όπλα τους.

«Μύρισα την μπόχα τους από τη ώρα που μπήκαν στο δρομάκι…» φώναξε για να την ακούσουν και εκείνοι. «… Πες τους να αφήσουν τα άχρηστα όπλα τους…» συνέχισε με την ίδια ένταση, «…Τώρα!»

Ο Τζον άμεσα τους έκανε έντονο νόημα να πετάξουν τον οπλισμό τους και εκείνοι το έκαναν πριν τον πλησιάσουν.

«Μπόμπι, ο Ντην είναι στο αμάξι και δεν είναι καθόλου καλά.» ψιθύρισε ο Τζον μόλις τον έφτασαν. Δεν είχε ξεχάσει προς στιγμή το τραυματισμένο του παιδί.

«Γιατί;…» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι ανήσυχα, «…Πριν που τον κοίταξα δεν είχε έντονα συμπτώματα.»

«Δε ξέρω! Τώρα έχει!…» του φώναξε σχεδόν εκνευρισμένος. «…Πάνε σε παρακαλώ να τον ελέγξεις κι αν χρειαστεί, μην το σκέφτεσαι, φύγετε κατευθείαν για τον σταθμό πρώτων βοηθειών.»

«Θείε!...» φώναξε ο Σαμ βλέποντας τον Μπόμπι να μιλάει με τον μπαμπά του και ήταν η πρώτη κουβέντα που είχε ξεστομίσει από τη στιγμή που το έσκασε από το αμάξι. «…Θείε!» κλαψούρισε απελπισμένα προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει.

Η Μαίρη τον έσφιξε δυνατά προσπαθώντας να τον κρατήσει ακίνητο. «Σκάσε!» του φώναξε και τον ζούληξε για να τον πονέσει.

«Σάμι μη κουνιέσαι!...» τον συμβούλεψε με ήρεμη φωνή ο Μπόμπι. Σκούπισε τον ιδρώτα από το μέτωπό του ανασηκώνοντας το καπέλο του. «…Δ-δεν φεύγω αγόρι μου.»

«Άσε Τζον, πάω εγώ.» πετάχτηκε ο Ρούφους βλέποντας την απεγνωσμένη έκφραση του νεαρού κυνηγού ζωγραφισμένη στα χαρακτηριστικά του και χωρίς να περιμένει απόκριση, άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μπροστινό μέρος του μοτέλ. Στο μέρος όπου ήταν παρκαρισμένο το Ιμπάλα.

«Πού πάει ο άλλος;...» φώναξε το τέρας βλέποντας τον Ρούφους να απομακρύνεται. «...Είπα εγώ πως μπορεί να κουνηθεί; Τσακίσου πίσω!» ούρλιαξε εκτός εαυτού.

«Πάει στο αμάξι να δει τον Ντην. Τον χτύπησες άσχημα, θυμάσαι;» φώναξε ο Μπόμπι τώρα.

«Σωστά, σωστά...» φάνηκε να υποχωρεί απρόσμενα εύκολα «...Μη τυχών όμως και τον πάρει και φύγει!» ζούληξε το παιδί στα χέρια της και εκείνο άρχισε να βήχει πνιγμένο.

«Θείε Μπόμπι!» βόγκηξε επίπονα ο Σαμ προσπαθώντας να καταπιεί και να απελευθερωθεί.

«Άουτς Γουίντσεστερ! Πρέπει να σε πονάει πολύ αυτό, έτσι;…» τον ειρωνεύτηκε η Μαίρη. «…Τόση ώρα σε βλέπει να παρακαλάς γονατιστός για τη ζωή του και αντέδρασε μόλις είδε τον Σίνγκερ…» γέλασε δυνατά. «…Μπράβο θείε!..» του πέταξε και χάιδεψε τον Σαμ στο στήθος. «... Και μπράβο Σάμι!»

«Σκύλα!...» έβρισε ο Μπόμπι έξω φρενών. Είχε ακούσει την απαίτηση του τέρατος και τα παρακάλια του φίλου του νωρίτερα. «…Τι νομίζεις πως θα καταφέρεις με αυτά τα καραγκιοζιλίκια;...» το ότι είχε πάρει τη μορφή της γυναίκας του Τζον ήταν ότι πιο μοχθηρό μπορούσε να κάνει. «...Έτσι και πειράξεις έστω και μία τρίχα από το κεφάλι του…»

«Ναι ε;…» τον προκάλεσε και η έκφραση της άλλαξε. «…Γιατί τι θα κάνεις Σίνγκερ;…» άρπαξε απότομα τα χέρια του Σαμ και τραβώντας το από τον καρπό, τα ύψωσε μπροστά στο πρόσωπό του. Με σίγουρες κινήσεις του σήκωσε το μανίκι της πυτζάμας από το δεξί, έβγαλε το νυστέρι από το λαιμό του και το έδειξε στους δύο άνδρες.

«Δικό σου δεν είναι αυτό "θείε";…» ρώτησε με απέχθεια, «…Με κάτι τέτοια δε με πετσόκοβες πριν; Κοίτα, είναι το ασημένιο…» γέλασε και το κούνησε περιπαιχτικά, «…Αν δεν έχανες τη ψυχραιμία σου, θα με ανακάλυπτες μια ώρα αρχύτερα, βλαμμένε. Για να σε δω τώρα.»

«Μη τολμήσεις!» η αναπνοή του Μπόμπι έγινε ρηχή σαν να είχε τρέξει. Καταράστηκε την ώρα και τη στιγμή που άνοιξε το ηλίθιο, μεγάλο στόμα του.

Η Μαίρη πίεσε το μαχαίρι στον πήχη του Σαμ, από την πάνω πλευρά και άρχισε να του χαράσσει το δέρμα με επιδεικτικά αργή κίνηση, τραβώντας μια ευθεία γραμμή από το ύψος του καρπού του σχεδόν μέχρι τον αγκώνα του.

«Μ-μη μπάσταρδε!» τραύλισε βραχνά ο Τζον, ακούγοντας τον γιο του να τσιρίζει σταδιακά όλο και πιο δυνατά στον πόνο του κοψίματος, παλεύοντας να τραβήξει τα χέρια του από τη δυνατή λαβή της.

Πήγε να σηκωθεί, μα ο Μπόμπι τον άρπαξε από τη μπλούζα. «Όχι Τζον!» είπε και ο κυνηγός χάνοντας την ισορροπία του, έπεσε άτσαλα και πάλι στα γόνατα σκύβοντας το κεφάλι.

Ο Μπόμπι προς στιγμήν νόμισε πως λιποθύμησε και συνέχισε να τον κρατάει για να μην σωριαστεί, γονατίζοντας δίπλα του. Ο φίλος του ήταν παγωμένος καθώς το κοντομάνικο μαύρο μπλουζάκι που φορούσε δε του παρείχε καμία προστασία από το Νοεμβριάτικο κρύο. Συνειδητοποίησε πως ενώ ο Τζον είχε τις αισθήσεις του, δεν είχε τη δύναμη να αντικρίσει το αποτρόπαιο θέαμα.

«Τι ακριβώς θα κάνεις Σίνγκερ;…» τον ρώτησε σαρκαστικά τοποθετώντας και πάλι τη λεπίδα σε άλλο σημείο του χεριού του Σαμ, που πλέον έκλαιγε δυνατά, πανικόβλητος. «…Δεν απαντάς όμως…» σχολίασε και τράβηξε και πάλι μια ευθεία, πανομοιότυπη, βαθιά τομή στο δέρμα του παιδιού.

«Τίποτα!» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι κρατώντας ακόμα τον Τζον μόλις σιώπησε η δεύτερη κραυγή του Σαμ. Ο δύστυχος πατέρας είχε κάνει ακόμα μία απόπειρα να σηκωθεί στο άκουσμα του γιου του αλλά πολύ πιο αδύναμη από την τελευταία.

Το αγόρι είχε χλομιάσει εντελώς και αναπνέοντας ρηχά και γρήγορα, κέντραρε με δυσκολία το βλέμμα του πάνω στο άφθονο αίμα που έτρεχε από το τρεμάμενο χέρι του.

«Θείε βοήθησέ με!...» παρακάλεσε αδύναμα με σπασμένη φωνή, «…Ντι -ι!» φώναξε και το όνομα του αδερφού του.

«Δε θα κάνω τίποτα!...» φώναξε δυνατά τώρα ο Μπόμπι, όταν η Μαίρη τοποθέτησε και πάλι τη λεπίδα, απειλώντας να κάνει κι άλλη τομή στο αριστερό τώρα χέρι του επτάχρονου, «…Εσύ έχεις τον έλεγχο. Δε θα κάνω τίποτα!»

«Είδες Σάμι;…» πετάχτηκε χαρούμενα η Μαίρη, αφήνοντας τα χέρια του και βάζοντας την κόκκινη πλέον λεπίδα και πάλι στο λαιμό του. «…Οι δύο τρομαχτικοί κυνηγοί θα κάνουν ό,τι κι αν τους πούμε. Τι θες να τους διατάξουμε να κάνουν τώρα;» γέλασε.

Τα υγρά μάτια του Σαμ ανοιγόκλεισαν κουρασμένα και χωρίς καμία άλλη προειδοποίηση λιποθύμησε απότομα, αφήνοντας το κεφάλι του να ακουμπήσει στον ώμο της γυναίκας. Το αιματοβαμμένο του χέρι έμεινε να κρέμεται άψυχο, στάζοντας ασταμάτητα, βάφοντας τις πυτζάμες του και το λευκό πουκάμισο της Μαίρης κόκκινα.

«Σάμι!» κατάφερε να πει ο Τζον, βλέποντας τον γιο του να χάνει τις αισθήσεις του.

Η Μαίρη ταρακούνησε ελαφρά τον ώμο της, κουνώντας μαζί και το κεφάλι του αναίσθητου παιδιού.

«Κρίμα ρε Σαμ…» του πέταξε απογοητευμένα. «…Θα κάναμε τρελές πλάκες. Δε πειράζει όμως. Λοιπόν τι έλεγα πριν με διακόψουν; Α! ναι. Έλεγα πως μακάρι ο πατέρας μου να σου έμοιαζε λίγο Τζον. Για απόντας πατέρας, η γενναία αφοσίωση σου με εντυπωσιάζει. Επέστρεψες από το θάνατο για να τα βοηθήσεις…» τόνισε με θεατρικό τρόπο τα λόγια της και βόλεψε το αναίσθητο σώμα του επτάχρονου καλύτερα πάνω στο στήθος της, «…Αυτό τελικά δείχνει το πόσο πραγματικά νοιάζεσαι για τα παιδιά σου…» χάιδεψε το μάγουλό της πάνω στα μαλλιά του Σαμ και αναστέναξε. «…Όχι σαν τον δικό μου.»

«Σε παρακαλώ…» είπε ο Τζον, «…το χέρι του αιμορραγεί άσχημα…» συνέχισε, βλέποντας πως οι δύο βαθιές χαρακιές στον πήχη του παιδιού του δεν είχαν σταματήσει να αναβλύζουν κόκκινο αίμα. «…Θέλω μόνο να…»

«Μιλάω Γουίντσεστερ!» του φώναξε εκνευρισμένη.

Ο Μπόμπι έβγαλε ένα μαντίλι από την τσέπη του, «Άσε με να έρθω εγώ τουλάχιστον για να του το δέσω. Δε θα κάνω τίποτα στο ορκίζομαι. Μόνο θα του το δέσω.»

Ξεφυσώντας έπιασε το χέρι του Σαμ με τα λιγνά αιματοβαμμένα δάχτυλά της και εξετάζοντας το για λίγο στραβομουτσούνιασε. «…Χμμ, ναι. Ίσως το παράκανα λίγο…» παραδέχτηκε. Έβγαλε τη γραβάτα που φορούσε και στηρίζοντας το παιδί με το σώμα της, βάλθηκε να λύνει τον κόμπο. «…Εντάξει υπερέβαλλα λιγουλάκι, αλλά με εκνευρίσατε. Μην τρελαίνεστε. Θα το διορθώσω.»

Ο Τζον σκούπισε το μέτωπό του αμήχανα σαν να ήταν ιδρωμένος και κοίταξε τον Μπόμπι. Η απόγνωση στο πρόσωπο του φίλου του δεν ήταν καθόλου ενθαρρυντική. Με το βλέμμα του και την έκφραση του σχεδόν τον ρώτησε αν είχε κάποιο σχέδιο στο μυαλό του, μα εκείνος διαβάζοντας τη σκέψη του, του έκανε απολογητικά αρνητικό νόημα.

«Όπως έλεγα λοιπόν…» συνέχισε η Μαίρη σιάζοντας τη γραβάτα, «…ο πατέρας μου κάθε άλλο παρά πατέρας ήταν. Όταν κατάλαβε τι είμαι, κάτι που έγινε στο πάρτι των τέταρτων γενεθλίων μου, όταν για να πάρω δεύτερο κομμάτι τούρτα, πήρα τη μορφή του ξαδέρφου μου, ξέρετε ποια ήταν η πρώτη του κίνηση;» κοίταξε κατάματα τους δύο κυνηγούς. «…Αφού τελείωσε το πάρτι με πήγε στο δωμάτιο μου και ύστερα από αρκετές ώρες ανελέητων ερωτήσεων, στις οποίες φυσικά δεν είχα απαντήσεις, με πλάκωσε στο ξύλο.» ρούφηξε τη μύτη της νευρικά και με το ασημένιο μαχαίρι χάραξε τη παλάμη της.

Στο άγγιγμα της λάμας πάνω στο δέρμα της, άρχισε να βγαίνει παχύς λευκός καπνός σαν να ήταν πυρακτωμένη και έπειτα άρχισε να τρέχει αίμα. Πλησίασε τη ματωμένη της γροθιά πάνω στον πήχη του Σαμ και άφησε το αίμα της να στάξει πάνω στις άσχημες τομές.

«Τι κάνεις εκεί;» της φώναξε ο Μπόμπι ανήσυχα.

«Ησύχασε και μη κουνηθείς!…» προειδοποίησε η Μαίρη, σφίγγοντας τα χείλια της από τον πόνο. «…Φανταστείτε λοιπόν την έκπληξη του το άλλο πρωί όταν ήρθε να μαζέψει και να πετάξει το πτώμα του παιδιού του όπως νόμιζε. Με βρήκε όχι μόνο ζωντανή, αλλά και με χωρίς κανένα απολύτως τραύμα.» έκανε ελαφρύ μασάζ στο χέρι του Σαμ, πασαλείβοντας με προσοχή κάθε χιλιοστό των τομών με το αίμα που είχε στάξει.

«Σάμι μου.» σχεδόν βόγκηξε ο Τζον, όταν είδε πως ο γιος του δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια.

«Σταμάτα την κλάψα Τζόνι!...» σχολίασε αηδιασμένη η Μαίρη. «…Μια χαρά είναι. Για σένα δουλεύω.» τίναξε την γραβάτα και ξεκίνησε να δένει σφιχτά το αιματοβαμμένο χέρι του παιδιού.

«Οι ικανότητες μου λοιπόν δε σταματούν μόνο με την αλλαγή της μορφής μου. Στο αίμα μου υπάρχει κάτι το μαγικό…» είπε με στόμφο και χαμογέλασε περήφανα. «…Μπορώ να αυτό-ιαθώ όποτε θέλω, αλλά και σε οποιαδήποτε πληγή το ρίξω, γίνεται σαν από θαύμα καλά. Θα δείτε...»

«...Ο πατέρας μου λοιπόν…» συνέχισε την εξιστόρηση, «…θα νόμιζε κανείς πως θα τρόμαζε και θα μετάνιωνε για την πράξη του…» γέλασε νευρικά. «…Όχι όμως. Δοκίμασε να με σκοτώσει και το επόμενο βράδυ και το επόμενο και το επόμενο και το επόμενο…» τελείωσε το δέσιμο του χεριού του Σαμ με ένα γερό κόμπο στον καρπό του, «…Για ένα ολόκληρο μήνα!»

Κατέβασε προσεχτικά το μανίκι της πυτζάμας, έβαλε σχεδόν στοργικά το δεμένο πλέον χέρι πάνω στο στήθος του παιδιού και χάιδεψε και πάλι το μάγουλό της πάνω στα μαλλιά του Σαμ, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά εισπνοή, σαν να μύριζε λουλούδι.

Ο Μπόμπι παρατήρησε πως η χαρακιά στη παλάμη της είχε ήδη σταματήσει να τρέχει αίμα και πως η πληγή φαινόταν έτοιμη να κλείσει. Το ίδιο είχε παρατηρήσει και με την παράξενη πληγή στο μέτωπο της νωρίτερα που χάθηκε σχεδόν στιγμιαία.

«Προσπάθησε με ξύλο και με πιο πολύ ξύλο, με πνιγμό, με φωτιά, με ζωντανό θάψιμο και άλλα πολλά μα πάρα πολλά.» συνέχισε κουρασμένα, «…Αφού είδε πως δε μπορούσε να με ξεπαστρέψει, μετακομίσαμε σε άλλη πόλη όπου με κλείδωσε στο υπόγειο του καινούργιο μας σπιτιού.»

«Η μάνα σου δεν έκανε τίποτα;…» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι. «…Δεν υπήρχε κανείς να σε βοηθήσει;»

Η Μαίρη γέλασε πικραμένα.

«Σύμφωνα με τον πατέρα μου, την μητέρα μου τη δολοφόνησα όταν γεννήθηκα. Ήταν κάτι που μου θύμιζε καθημερινά…» ξεροβήχοντας άλλαξε τη φωνή της απρόσμενα γρήγορα σε αντρική. Μια φωνή που οι δύο κυνηγοί αυτόματα υπέθεσαν πως δεν ήταν άλλη από τη φωνή του πατέρα του πλάσματος.

«…Έπρεπε να το φανταστώ την ημέρα που πέθανε η δύστυχη η μάνα σου. Πλάσματα σαν κι εσένα ξεκινούν το έργο τους από τη στιγμή που γεννιούνται, σιχαμένο τέρας της κόλασης!» πέρασε τα αιματοβαμμένα δάχτυλά της μέσα από τα μαλλιά της και έτριψε νευρικά το μέτωπό της πάνω από το δεξί της φρύδι.

«Όμως ναι, για να απαντήσω στην ερώτηση σου Σίνγκερ, υπήρχε μια μικρή αχτίδα φωτός στην μαύρη μου ζωή...» κατέβασε τη λεπίδα από το λαιμό του αναίσθητου Σαμ, τον χάιδεψε τρυφερά σφίγγοντας τον πάνω στο σώμα της και του έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο πολύ κοντά στα μισάνοιχτα χείλια του.

Ο Τζον αναδεύτηκε στη θέση του, μα ο Μπόμπι που τον κρατούσε ακόμα από το μπλουζάκι, έσφιξε τη λαβή του καταλαβαίνοντας πως στην απόγνωση του ο φίλος του μπορεί να έκανε κάτι που θα χαλούσε την μικρή προσέγγιση που είχαν καταφέρει. Τουλάχιστον το πλάσμα φερόταν τώρα τρυφερά στον Σαμ και δεν φαινόταν πως είχε τη διάθεση να τον πετσοκόψει πάλι.

«Η μεγάλη μου αδερφή…» συνέχισε χαμογελώντας, «…με φρόντιζε, με παρηγορούσε, μου έμαθε γράμματα και μου κρατούσε παρέα όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που ήμουν κλειδωμένη. Τουλάχιστον όποτε μπορούσε να το κάνει χωρίς να τη δει ο πατέρας μου.»

«Για πόσα χρόνια μιλάμε;» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι.

«Για πόσα χρόνια ήμουν κλειδωμένη στο υπόγειο;…» αντερώτησε η Μαίρη. «…Δεκαπέντε ολόκληρα χρόνια.»

«Ήταν και η αδερφή σου…» πήγε να ρωτήσει τώρα ο Τζον.

«Τι Τζον; Τέρας; Φρικιό;»

«Θα έλεγα μεταμορφική.» απάντησε ήρεμα με ειλικρίνεια.

Η Μαίρη χαμογέλασε έκπληκτη στο χαρακτηρισμό που χρησιμοποίησε ο Τζον.

«Όχι αυτή δεν ήταν. Κανένας από την οικογένεια μου δεν είναι. Ή τουλάχιστον κανένας που να το ξέρουμε. Μόνο εγώ έχω αυτήν την...» σταμάτησε για λίγο ψάχνοντας την κατάλληλη λέξη, «…την κατάρα υποθέτω.» αναστέναξε κοφτά.

«Τέλος πάντων, τα χρόνια περνούσαν και η αδερφή μου δεν άντεχε να μένει πια στο σπίτι του πατέρα μου, με τους παράλογους κανονισμούς του και τις αυστηρές του τιμωρίες. Δε μπορούσε να με βλέπει να υποφέρω. Μια μέρα με αποχαιρέτισε και αφού ορκίστηκε πως όταν ταχτοποιηθεί θα έρθει να με πάρει, το έσκασε.»

Ο Σαμ στα χέρια της κινήθηκε ανεπαίσθητα, βογκώντας σιγανά. Ο Τζον ήταν σίγουρος πως είχε ανοίξει λίγο τα μάτια του, πριν η Μαίρη αρχίσει να τον κουνάει σα να κοίμιζε μωρό, ψιθυρίζοντας καθησυχαστικά λόγια στο αυτί του και χαϊδεύοντάς του το πρόσωπο.

«Οι μέρες έγιναν μήνες και οι μήνες χρόνια…» είπε συνεχίζοντας να κουνά στοργικά το αγόρι με όλο της το σώμα.

Η εικόνα ράγιζε την καρδιά του Τζον. Τελευταία φορά που η Μαίρη είχε κοιμίσει τον Σαμ, ήταν ακριβώς πριν από επτά χρόνια.

«…Είχα αρχίσει να χάνω κάθε ελπίδα. Χωρίς τη παρουσία της αδερφής μου, ο πατέρας μου κρατούσε πολύ λίγη επαφή μαζί μου. Πολλές φορές με άφηνε για μέρες χωρίς φαγητό και νερό, στα σκοτάδια του υπογείου. Δε μπορούσα να δω τίποτα, δε μπορούσα να μιλήσω σε κανέναν, δε μπορούσα να πεθάνω. Ήμουν τελείως ολομόναχη.» Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και εισέπνευσε βαθιά την πρωινή ψύχρα του Νοεμβριάτικου πρωινού.

«Μια μέρα όμως…» συνέχισε άξαφνα, «…για την ακρίβεια τον περασμένο Αύγουστο, άκουσα φωνές. Η αδερφή μου είχε επιστρέψει και μάλωνε με τον πατέρα μου για μένα. Κατέβηκε στο υπόγειο και με βρήκε σε κακή κατάσταση. Πόσο είχα χαρεί όταν την είδα…» χαμογέλασε γλυκά σαν να την έβλεπε μπροστά της.

«…Μου είπε πως θα με έπαιρνε μαζί της και πως θα μέναμε από εδώ και μπρος στο δικό της σπίτι. Όμως ο πατέρας μου κατέβηκε και αυτός και προσπαθώντας να τη σταματήσει, την έσπρωξε δυνατά. Η αδερφή μου γλίστρησε και χτύπησε το κεφάλι της πάνω στον τοίχο και έπειτα στο τσιμεντένιο πάτωμα. Και έτσι πέθανε. Έτσι απλά…» ψέλλισε με δυσκολία. «…Έτσι απλά.»

Ο Σαμ στα χέρια της άρχισε και πάλι να αναδεύεται, μα η Μαίρη δεν φάνηκε να το προσέχει αυτή τη φορά καθώς είχε βυθισθεί στις σκέψεις της.

«Και εσύ τι έκανες;» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι.

«Τι έκανα;…» ρώτησε εκνευρισμένη. «…Αυτό που έπρεπε να κάνω εδώ και δεκαπέντε χρόνια. Πήρα τη μεγαλύτερη μορφή σε όγκο και ύψος που μπορούσα να πάρω και τον σκότωσα. Του τσάκισα το κεφάλι σαν να ήταν ώριμο φρούτο. Αν το είχα κάνει νωρίτερα, η αδερφή μου θα ζούσε κι εγώ δε θα έχανα δεκαπέντε χρόνια από τη ζωή μου.»

Ο μικρός Σαμ συνήλθε τελείως στα χέρια της Μαίρης, μα μόλις την είδε και θυμήθηκε τι συνέβαινε άρχισε να κλαίει.

«Καλημερούδια υπναρά!...» του είπε με γλυκιά φωνή εκείνη. «…Είδες λίγο αίμα και ξεράθηκες φοβητσιάρη. Ευτυχώς όμως ξύπνησες. Και πάνω στην ώρα θα έλεγα.»

Ο Σαμ με δάκρυα στα μάτια εντόπισε τον μπαμπά του και τον θείο του που κάθονταν απέναντί του. «Θείε!» φώναξε βραχνά.

«Είναι και ο πατερούλης σου εδώ Σαμ…» είπε η Μαίρη, «…Δε θα τον χαιρετίσεις; Πριν δε του έδωσες σημασία και δεν ήταν καθόλου ευγενικό.» συνέχισε και του τον έδειξε με το δάχτυλό της.

«Έλα να με πάρεις!» κατάφερε να πει με σπασμένη φωνή ο Σαμ, απευθυνόμενος αποκλειστικά στον Μπόμπι και πήγε να τραβηχτεί από τα χέρια της Μαίρης.

Εκείνη αφού τον άφησε για λίγο για να δει τις προθέσεις του, μόλις είδε πως είχε αρκετή δύναμη για να σηκωθεί, τον συγκράτησε όπως πριν πάνω στο σώμα της.

Ο Μπόμπι με τη σειρά του ανασηκώθηκε λίγο. «Μη φοβάσαι Σαμ. Κάνε λίγη υπομονή αγόρι μου.»

Ο ανιψιός του φαινόταν πως είχε αρχίσει να αγχώνεται. Κουνιόταν συνεχώς, προσπαθώντας να γλιστρήσει από την αγκαλιά της Μαίρης και είχε απλώσει το μπανταρισμένο με την γραβάτα χέρι του σαν να προσπαθούσε να τον φτάσει, αν και η απόσταση μεταξύ τους ήταν αρκετά μέτρα.

«Σαμ δεν είναι σωστό αυτό που κάνεις. Είχε πλάκα στην αρχή αλλά τώρα όχι πια…» είπε έντονα η Μαίρη. «…Χαιρέτα τον πατέρα σου!»

Ο Σαμ όμως με βουρκωμένα μάτια και κλειδωμένο βλέμμα πάνω στον θείο του, συνέχιζε να προσπαθεί να τον φτάσει.

«Τι είπα μόλις τώρα;…» τον ταρακούνησε για να της δώσει σημασία, «…Πες καλημέρα στον πατέρα σου!»

«Δε πειράζει!...» φώναξε βραχνά ο Τζον καταλαβαίνοντας τον εκνευρισμό της. Πραγματικά θα αισθανόταν καλύτερα αν ο γιος του ήταν δεμένος πάνω σε ωρολογιακή βόμβα παρά στα κυκλοθυμικά χέρια της. «…Στα αλήθεια δε με πειράζει!» επανέλαβε.

Ο Σαμ κατάπιε δυο λυγμούς και σκούπισε τα μάτια του. «Θείε Μπόμπι γιατί δε με βοηθάς;» φώναξε με παράπονο.

Η Μαίρη τον άρπαξε απότομα από το μπατζάκι της πυτζάμας του και ανασηκώνοντας τον στο πλάι, του έριξε δυο απανωτές, γερές σφαλιάρες στον πισινό.

«Όχι! Μη!» φώναξε δυνατά ο Τζον, βλέποντας τον Σαμ να σκούζει παρακλητικά, προσπαθώντας να καλυφτεί.

«Σταμάτα!» κραύγασε και ο Μπόμπι με τη σειρά του, όταν η Μαίρη έριξε ακόμα δύο σφαλιάρες στο ίδιο σημείο.

«Είπα πες καλημέρα στον πατέρα σου!» του τσίριξε έξαλλη εκείνη και του έριξε ακόμα δύο.

«Καλημέρα!» φώναξε βραχνά και πανικόβλητα ο Σαμ, βάζοντας το μπανταρισμένο χέρι του πάνω στον πισινό του για να τον προστατέψει.

«Καλημέρα τι;» του τράβηξε το χέρι και τον χτύπησε και πάλι.

«Μαίρη φτάνει! Μόλις συνήλθε! Δε καταλαβαίνει τι θέλεις!» πετάχτηκε ο Τζον χρησιμοποιώντας το όνομα της γυναίκας του, ενώ πολεμούσε με το ζόρι να μείνει στη θέση του.

«Κ-καλημέρα κ-κύριε.» τραύλισε ξέπνοα το μικρό αγόρι με δάκρυα στα μάτια, κρατώντας σφιχτά το γλουτό του.

«Έτσι μπράβο Σάμιουελ. Πάντα φερόμαστε με ευγένεια στους μεγαλύτερούς…» τον επαίνεσε η Μαίρη και τον έστρωσε και πάλι όπως πριν στην αγκαλιά της. Του σκούπισε τα μάτια με την παλάμη της και τράβηξε απαλά τα μαλλιά του από το πρόσωπό του, σηκώνοντάς τα πίσω. «…Τζον τον έχεις κακομάθει τον μικρό σου. Δεν έχει καθόλου τρόπους.»

«Μη τον ξαναχτυπήσεις…» προσπάθησε να συγκρατήσει τον τόνο της φωνής του, «…σε παρακαλώ!» πρόσθεσε για να μην ακουστεί αυτό που είπε σαν απειλή.

«Ναι αλλά είδες τι καλά που κατάλαβε τι έπρεπε να κάνει;» ρώτησε περήφανη για την πράξη της.

«Σε παρακαλώ!» επανέλαβε ο Τζον, καταφέρνοντας όμως να τονίσει την λέξη έτσι ώστε, αυτή τη φορά, να ακουστεί σαν απειλή. Ο Μπόμπι δίπλα του, τον άγγιξε διακριτικά στην πλάτη προειδοποιώντας τον.

«Τώρα βλέπω από ποιον πήρε ο μεγάλος…» κούνησε η Μαίρη το κεφάλι της. «…Εσείς και ο πολύτιμος Σάμι σας….» ρουθούνισε υποτιμητικά. «…Αυτό είναι και το πρόβλημα αυτού του τόπου.» συνέχισε τώρα αινιγματικά.

«Όταν βγήκα επιτέλους από εκείνο το απαίσιο υπόγειο και είδα τον έξω κόσμο για πρώτη φορά, στην αρχή ενθουσιάστηκα με όλα τα παράξενα και καινούρια πράγματα που γνώρισα και καθώς είχα τις μοναδικές μου ικανότητες μπορούσα επιτέλους να έχω και να κάνω σχεδόν ό,τι ήθελα.»

«Τι θέλεις από εμάς όμως;…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον διακόπτοντας την ανυπόμονος. Μπροστά του έβλεπε τον μικρό του γιο στα χέρια του εχθρού να συνεχίζει να κλαίει αθόρυβα κρατώντας σφιχτά το πονεμένο του σημείο, τρέμοντας σύγκορμος, μα το μυαλό του ήταν στον τσακισμένο μεγάλο του γιο, στο πίσω κάθισμα του Ιμπάλα. «…Σε τι έχω φταίξει; Με τιμωρείς επειδή σε κυνήγησα;…» ρώτησε και η βραχνή του φωνή σχεδόν έκλεισε. Ξεροκατάπιε με δυσκολία, «…Στο ορκίζομαι, στη ζωή του παιδιού που κρατάς στα χέρια σου, πως αν τον αφήσεις και φύγεις, δεν επρόκειτο να σε αναζητήσω ποτέ!» συνέχισε κάνοντας αρκετές αφωνίες.

«Ούτε κι εγώ και μιλώντας εκ μέρους του Ρούφους, ούτε κι εκείνος. Θα σε αφήσουμε ήσυχη…» είπε και ο Μπόμπι. «…Άφησε τον και φύγε! Λογικά μέχρι τώρα θα έχει γίνει καλά το πόδι που σου πυροβόλησα. Εξάλλου αυτό δε κάνεις τόση ώρα;...» πρόσθεσε με νόημα. «...καθυστερείς με τα λόγια για να κερδίσεις χρόνο. Για να γίνεις καλά και να μπορέσεις να σηκωθείς...» συνέχισε και το πλάσμα χαμογέλασε πονηρά «...Δε χρειάζεται να το συζητήσουμε άλλο. Δεν έκλεισε η πληγή σου;»

Η Μαίρη σήκωσε το μπούτι της ελάχιστα εκατοστά και ψαχουλεύοντας με την παλάμη της στο έδαφος, βρήκε και σήκωσε τη μικρή σφαίρα που είχε καταφέρει να αποβάλει από τον οργανισμό της.

«Ναι, το πόδι μου είναι καλά. Βγήκε η σφαίρα…» είπε πετώντας την πίσω της και πάνω από τον συρματένιο φράχτη που ακουμπούσε. Η σφαίρα προσγειώθηκε στο στενό δρομάκι και κύλησε ως τη ρόδα ενός παρκαρισμένου αγροτικού. «...Δε μπορώ όμως να πω το ίδιο και για αυτήν που μου φύτεψε ο Τζον το πρωί στο κεφάλι…» συνέχισε και χαμογελώντας έτριψε το μέτωπό της. «…Αυτή φαίνεται πως έχει κολλήσει για τα καλά. Όμως Τζον, όλα αυτά δεν γίνονται απλά για να κερδίσω χρόνο ή για να σε τιμωρήσω. Αν ήθελα να το κάνω αυτό, θα είχα σκοτώσει ήδη με πραγματικά ευρηματικούς τρόπους και τα δυο παιδιά σου…» έκανε μια παύση για να απολαύσει την αντίδραση στα μάτια του κυνηγού. «…Αυτό που θέλω είναι να κάνουμε ανταλλαγή.»

Ο Τζον αναδεύτηκε στη θέση του αμήχανα. «Τι πράγμα;»

«Θα σου δώσω τον αγαπημένο σου Σάμι…» απάντησε η Μαίρη χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του παιδιού με το χέρι που κρατούσε το ασημένιο μαχαίρι, «…και θα μου δώσεις τον Ντην.»

«Τ-τι τον θέλεις;» πετάχτηκε ο Μπόμπι βλέποντας πως ο Τζον είχε παγώσει και δεν είχε καμία αντίδραση.

«Όταν απελευθερώθηκα, πρώτα ήρθα εδώ…» συνέχισε την εξιστόρηση της η Μαίρη. «…Αφού ξεπέρασα τον αρχικό ενθουσιασμό, άρχισα να ψάχνω για το τι είμαι…» βόλεψε καλύτερα τον Σαμ στην αγκαλιά της ανασηκώνοντας τον. «…Στις βιβλιοθήκες αυτής της πόλης βρήκα την αληθινή μου ταυτότητα. Έμαθα για τις ικανότητές μου και τις ανέπτυξα πλήρως. Αυτό όμως που δεν βρήκα, ήταν ο λόγος για τον οποίο γεννήθηκα έτσι και επίσης δεν βρήκα τον τρόπο να απαλλαγώ από αυτή την κατάρα.»

«Παρατήρησα όμως κάτι πρωτοφανές που μου έκανε τρομερή εντύπωση. Αρκετά έως πολλά από τα παιδιά αυτού του τόπου δεν έχουν κανένα σεβασμό. Απολύτως!…» φώναξε λίγο πιο έντονα και ο Σαμ κάλυψε με τα χέρια του τα αυτιά του, κρύβοντας το πρόσωπό του πίσω από τις αγκώνες του, κουλουριάζοντας το σώμα του όσο του επέτρεπε η θέση του.

«…Παιδιά κακομαθημένα, που έχουν σπίτι, μόρφωση και ό,τι τραβάει η ψυχή τους. Παρατήρησα πως αντιμιλούσαν, εκβίαζαν με γκρίνια ακόμα και έβριζαν τους γονείς που τους τα παρείχαν όλα.»

«Και τι;…» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι, «…Αποφάσισες να δολοφονήσεις όλα τα κακομαθημένα του πλανήτη;»

«Να διορθώσω!» διόρθωσε η Μαίρη.

«Είσαι τρελή.» του ξέφυγε αυθόρμητα.

Η Μαίρη όμως δεν φάνηκε να ενοχλείται από τον χαρακτηρισμό. «Έτσι λες εσύ. Όλοι μας ερχόμαστε σε αυτή τη ζωή για κάποιο λόγο. Για κάποιο λόγο έχω αυτές τις δυνάμεις που έχω. Όλοι έχουμε ένα έργο να διατελέσουμε. Αποφάσισα πως μέχρι να θεραπευτώ το δικό μου θα είναι αυτό.»

Οι δύο κυνηγοί κοιτάχτηκαν σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα για να διαβάσουν ο ένας τις αντιδράσεις του άλλου. Νοερά συμφώνησαν πως είχαν να κάνουν όχι μόνο με ένα υπερφυσικό τέρας, μα με ένα ψυχολογικά άρρωστο υπερφυσικό τέρας.

«Σκέφτηκα πως ίσως αν κάνω αρκετό καλό στα πλάσματά Του…» συνέχισε η Μαίρη τον παραλογισμό της, «…ο Θεός θα με λυπηθεί και θα με βοηθήσει να γίνω φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος.»

«Και με αυτό το σκεπτικό έμπαινες σε τυχαίες οικογένειες και τις ξεκλήριζες;» ρώτησε ο Τζον.

«Όχι ακριβώς…» διόρθωσε πάλι εκείνη. «…Έβρισκα προβληματικές οικογένειες και παίρνοντας την μορφή του πιο αδικημένου μέλους της, έδινα την ευκαιρία στα υπόλοιπα μέλη να αλλάξουν.»

«Και γιατί τους βασάνιζες και μετά τους σκότωνες;» ήρθε η σειρά του Μπόμπι να ρωτήσει.

«Αν έκρινα πως δεν μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν συνήθειες με κανένα τρόπο μέσα σε κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα, τότε τους απάλλασσα από τη μίζερη ύπαρξη τους.»

«Μετά αυτοτραυματιζόσουν, διατηρούσες τις πληγές σου όπως πριν με εμένα, έκανες την πεθαμένη και...»

«Και αφού με πήγαιναν στο νεκροτομείο μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα πτώματα, άλλαζα και πάλι μορφή και πουφ! εξαφανιζόμουν.» γέλασε ανατριχιαστικά.

«Κατάφερες να διορθώσεις όπως λες κάποια οικογένεια;» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι κουρασμένα.

«Μέχρι τώρα όχι.»

«Και γιατί σκότωνες πρώτα από όλα το μέλος, που όπως λες, ήθελε τη βοήθεια σου;»

«Γιατί με τη συμπεριφορά του ήταν η κύρια αιτία του προβλήματος. Αν εγώ είχα τολμήσει να αντιμετωπίσω τον πατέρα μου νωρίτερα, τώρα η αδερφή μου θα ζούσε. Με καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Χρειάζεσαι βοήθεια.» ψέλλισε ο Τζον, αν και στην πραγματικότητα εννοούσε πως κάποιος έπρεπε να απαλλάξει αυτόν τον πλανήτη από την ύπαρξη της.

«Εγώ χρειάζομαι βοήθεια; Χθες το πρωί νόμισα πως εσύ ήσουν αυτός που χρειάζονταν τη βοήθειά μου Τζον…» του πέταξε άξαφνα και Τζον ξεροκατάπιε. «…Είδα έναν πατέρα που είχε την καλή διάθεση να διδάξει στον γιο του τις γνώσεις του. Έναν καλό πατέρα που περνούσε ώρες με το παιδί του. Έναν ευγενικό και αφοσιωμένο πατέρα, που όταν ο γιος του τον έβρισε, τον έσπρωξε στο έδαφος και του είπε πως καλύτερα να είχε πεθάνει αυτός παρά η μητέρα του, δεν θύμωσε μα στεναχωρήθηκε βαθύτατα.»

«Ο Ντην ή ο Σάμι είπε τέτοιο πράγμα;…» ρώτησε σιγανά ο Μπόμπι έκπληκτος, «…Γιατί, τι συνέβη;»

«Τα πράγματα δεν είναι έτσι όπως τα περιγράφεις…» είπε ο Τζον και γυρίζοντας προς τον Μπόμπι συνέχισε, «…ο Ντην δε το εννοούσε Μπόμπι. Ήθελε απλά…»

«Φυσικά και το παιδί δεν το εννοούσε…» διέκοψε η Μαίρη παίρνοντας ένθερμα το μέρος του Ντην. «…Αυτό το έμαθα μετά, όταν ήρθα να σε βρω για να πάρω την μορφή σου και να διορθώσω την κατάσταση. Βέβαια τότε δεν ήξερα πως με έψαχνες κι εσύ…» γέλασε ειρωνικά. «…Βλέπεις όταν παίρνω την μορφή κάποιου, δεν αλλάζω μόνο τα εξωτερικά μου χαρακτηριστικά, αλλά μπορώ να διαβάσω και να αντιγράψω και το μυαλό του. Όλα τα συναισθήματα, οι αναμνήσεις, τα όνειρα, οι εφιάλτες και οι βαθύτερες σκέψεις, είναι σα σελίδες ανοιχτού βιβλίου στα χέρια μου.»

Έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω στο κεφάλι του Σαμ που συνέχιζε να είναι κουλουριασμένος καλύπτοντας τα αυτιά του και έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια της.

«Θες να μάθεις τι σκέφτεται αυτή τη στιγμή ο Σάμι σου Τζον;…» ρώτησε συνεχίζοντας να έχει κλειστά τα μάτια της. «…Λοιπόν. Με φοβάται πολύ και θέλει να φύγει, σιγά τη σπουδαία πληροφορία, κρυώνει, πονάει, αλλά ωστόσο, να και κάτι χρήσιμο, ακόμα δε σε εμπιστεύεται και θέλει να τον σώσει ο Σίνγκερ. Συγνώμη Τζόνι εγώ προσπάθησα πριν.» ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι Τζον...» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι αμήχανα χωρίς να ξέρει γιατί είχε την ανάγκη να πει αυτό που είπε. Έβγαλε το αιματοβαμμένο καρό μπλε πουκάμισό του, μένοντας με το μαύρο του κοντομάνικο μπλουζάκι και σηκώθηκε με αργές κινήσεις και απλωμένα χέρια. «…Θα έρθω προς το μέρος σου λίγα βήματα και θα σου πετάξω αυτό…» είπε και έδειξε το πουκάμισό του. «…Στο ορκίζομαι δε θα κάνω τίποτα άλλο και έπειτα θα γυρίσω πάλι εδώ. Εντάξει;»

«Τι λες Σίνγκερ;…» τσιτώθηκε η Μαίρη και έβαλε την λεπίδα στο λαιμό του παιδιού. «…Να κάτσεις εκεί που είσαι!» τον προειδοποίησε.

«Μπόμπι!» του φώναξε συγκρατημένα ο Τζον, ενώ εκείνος έκανε μικρά βήματα προς το μέρος της.

«Είπες πως κρυώνει…» συνέχισε να τους πλησιάζει. «…Λίγο ακόμα και θα σου πετάξω το πουκάμισό μου. Λίγο ακόμη.»

«Αρκετά!...» σχεδόν ούρλιαξε η Μαίρη, «…Μη τυχόν πλησιάσεις άλλο. Πέτα το από εκεί και γύρνα πίσω.»

Ο Μπόμπι έκανε κουβάρι το πουκάμισό του και της το πέταξε με δύναμη. Εκείνη το πιασε στον αέρα, παρατηρώντας κάθε κίνηση του κυνηγού και αφού το τίναξε σκέπασε τον Σαμ.

«Σ' ευχαριστώ.» της είπε ο Μπόμπι και επιστρέφοντας, γονάτισε και πάλι δίπλα στον Τζον.

«Εντάξει λοιπόν. Το είδαμε και αυτό…» σχολίασε ανάλαφρα η Μαίρη και σκεπάζοντας με προσοχή το κουλουριασμένο παιδί συνέχισε ακάθεκτη.

«…Όπως έλεγα πριν, αφού σε έβγαλα σχετικά γρήγορα και εύκολα εκτός παιχνιδιού, αν και κατάφερες να με πυροβολήσεις στο κεφάλι πρώτος…» χαμογέλασε με περηφάνια για το κατόρθωμά της. «…και ξεκίνησα την αντιγραφή σου, σάστισα από αυτά που βρήκα μέσα στο μυαλό σου. Παράξενες αναμνήσεις, μυστήριες εμπειρίες, ξεχωριστές γνώσεις, μα το πιο απίστευτο, συνειδητοποίησα πως τελικά ο Ντην δεν έφταιγε σε τίποτα απολύτως και πως αν κάποιος χρειαζόταν διόρθωμα και τιμωρία αυτός ήσουν εσύ Τζον Γουίντσεστερ…» τον κοίταξε με σοβαρό και επικριτικό βλέμμα. «…Από πού να ξεκινήσω και πού να τελειώσω. Είσαι πραγματικά απίστευτος. Ακούς εκεί να αφήνεις ολομόναχα τα παιδιά σου παραμονή της επετείου του θανάτου της μαμάς τους. Και ήξερες πως ο Ντην ήταν στεναχωρημένος τελευταία. Απαράδεκτος!»

«Γιατί θέλεις όμως τον Ντην δε μας είπες. Για να τον σκοτώσεις επειδή είναι αδικημένος;» διέκοψε ο Μπόμπι.

«Όχι βέβαια!...» σχεδόν ξιπάστηκε το πλάσμα. «Τον θέλω γιατί ο Ντην είναι η απάντηση στις προσευχές μου, είναι η μοναδική μου ελπίδα και αυτός που θα με σώσει από το μαρτύριό μου.» απάντησε απλά και τα μάτια της έλαμψαν.

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες;» πετάχτηκε ο Τζον συγκρατώντας με το ζόρι το κοσμητικό επίθετο που ήθελε να της πετάξει.

«Προφανώς ο Θεός ήδη εκτίμησε το έργο μου και μου έστειλε τον άγγελό του για να με βοηθήσει μα γίνω καλά.»

«Ο Ντην είναι ένα μικρό παιδάκι, το οποίο εσύ η ίδια τσάκισες στο ξύλο. Η ζωή του κινδυνεύει και τώρα με καθυστερείς απειλώντας τον αδερφό του. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να είναι η λύση στα προβλήματά σου;»

«Δεν ήθελα να του κάνω κακό!...» δικαιολογήθηκε έντονα, «…Απλά η κατάσταση μου ξέφυγε λιγάκι. Την πρώτη φορά μου επιτέθηκε απρόσμενα ο ίδιος πρώτος. Δε το ήθελα! Ρώτα και τον Σαμ!...» συνέχισε σχεδόν παιδιάστικα, «…Όσο για τη δεύτερη…» εκεί κόμπιασε για λίγο, «…εκεί απλά έχασα τον έλεγχο. Ήθελα να του δώσω τη δύναμη να επιβάλλεται στον αδερφό του κι εκείνος έκανε το παν για να με εκνευρίσει. Αλλά τον αγαπάω σου λέω! Δεν έχω γνωρίσει άλλο τέτοιο παιδί. Όχι μόνο παιδί, δεν έχω γνωρίσει άλλον τέτοιον άνθρωπο! Γιατί νομίζεις πήρα τη μορφή της Μαίρης;»

Οι μύες του Τζον σφίχτηκαν στο όνομα της γυναίκας του. «Γιατί νομίζεις πως έτσι θα με κάνεις να σε λυπηθώ και πως θα τη γλιτώσεις.» είπε με δυσκολία.

«Δε μπορώ να πω πως αυτή η σκέψη δεν πέρασε από το μυαλό μου, μα δεν είσαι εσύ το κέντρο του σύμπαντος…» ο τόνος στη φωνή της χρωματίστηκε με μια πινελιά θυμού. «...Πήρα τη μορφή της Μαίρης για να υποδεχτώ τον Ντην και να τον πάρω μαζί μου. Αυτήν σκεφτόταν όποτε φοβόταν ή πονούσε. Όχι εσένα. Έχοντας συνεχώς στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του την εικόνα της, έκανε τα πάντα για να προστατέψει τον Σαμ. Και η εικόνα αυτή είναι τόσο δυνατή που δε χρειάστηκε καν να διαβάσω το μυαλό του για να τη δω. Μπορείς να το συλλάβεις Τζον;...» το πλάσμα κάγχασε ειρωνικά, «...ο Ντην έσωσε τον αδερφό του γιατί είναι κομμάτι από τη μαμά του! Δε σου αξίζει να τον έχεις για γιο και θα έχει καλύτερη ζωή μαζί μου.»

«Θες να πεις δηλαδή…» πετάχτηκε ο Μπόμπι, «…ότι επειδή το εντεκάχρονο παιδάκι που τρομοκράτησες και βασάνισες σκεφτόταν την μαμά του για παρηγοριά, αυτό σημαίνει κάτι;»

«Φυσικά!...» είπε η Μαίρη. «…Ο Σαμ αυτή τη στιγμή έχει εσένα στο μυαλό του και όχι τον Τζον. Ο Ντην ήθελε να έρθει να τον σώσει η νεκρή του μαμά και όχι ο Τζον…»

«Αφού είχες πάρει την μορφή του ανόητο πλάσμα! Πώς είναι δυνατόν να ζητάνε βοήθεια από αυτόν που τα χτύπησε;» φώναξε δυνατά.

«Δε μπορείς να καταλάβεις τι εννοώ…» κατέληξε η Μαίρη. «…Τζον δεν έχεις ιδέα τι παιδιά έχεις στα χέρια σου. Πόσο σημαντικά είναι για αυτόν τον πλανήτη και για όλη την ανθρωπότητα. Δε φαντάζεσαι τι θα κάνουν και πόσο θα βοηθήσουν το έργο του Θεού.»

«Κι εσύ το ξέρεις;» κατάφερε να πει βραχνά ο Τζον. Αισθανόταν σαν του είχε φύγει όλη η δύναμη και ένα ασήκωτο βάρος είχε κάτσει στους ώμους του πιέζοντας τον προς τα κάτω.

«Διάβασα τις μνήμες σου. Μία προς μία και αντέγραψα με προσοχή κάθε κομμάτι του μυαλού σου. Βρήκα πράγματα από το παρελθόν σου που ούτε τα θυμάσαι, ούτε καν θυμάσαι για ποιο λόγο δε τα θυμάσαι…» χαμογέλασε πονηρά. «…Η σφαίρα που μου φύτεψες…» χάιδεψε το μέτωπό της, «…με βοήθησε να ανοίξω πόρτες του μυαλού σου που ήταν επτασφράγιστες.»

«Είσαι τρελή.» κατέληξε ο Τζον.

«Μπορεί, μα αυτό δεν αλλάζει το γεγονός ότι ο Ντην είναι σπουδαίος και τρανός και με τη δικιά μου σωστή καθοδήγηση θα αποδεχτεί σε μερικά χρόνια το δρόμο που έχει χαράξει ο ίδιος ο Θεός για αυτόν. Άρχισε να με κουράζει αυτή η συζήτηση οπότε αν δεν μου φέρεις τον Ντην αυτή τη στιγμή…» έβαλε αποφασιστικά την λεπίδα και πάλι στο λαιμό του Σαμ, «…θα τον σκοτώσω εδώ και τώρα.»

«Η αδερφή σου!...» φώναξε ο Μπόμπι αγχωμένα. Έπρεπε κάτι να πει. «…Πώς θα ένιωθε η αδερφή σου αν μάθαινε τις πράξεις σου; Τι θα έκανε τώρα αν σε έβλεπε να απειλείς ένα μικρό αγοράκι;»

Τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου της Μαίρης σκλήρυναν και οι μύες στο χέρι που κρατούσε τη λεπίδα τσιτώθηκαν. «Η αδερφή μου δε νιώθει τίποτα γιατί είναι νεκρή και τίποτα δεν την σώζει. Εγώ όμως μπορώ ακόμα να σωθώ. Φέρτε μου τον Ντην τώρα!» τσίριξε εκτός εαυτού και χωρίς να βλέπει, πίεσε την ασημένια λεπίδα στο λαιμό του Σαμ.

«Περίμενε!...» είπε ο Τζον. Ο Σαμ ήταν σκεπασμένος με το πουκάμισο του Μπόμπι και δε μπορούσε να δει τις αντιδράσεις του. Το μαχαίρι όμως φαινόταν πεντακάθαρα κάτω από το αυτί του παιδιού του. Μια μικρή σταγόνα αίμα δημιουργήθηκε ακριβώς κάτω από την λεπίδα και έτρεξε πάνω στην φιλντισένια λαβή. «…Ο Ντην δεν είναι σε καλή κατάσταση, δε νομίζω πως πρέπει να μετακινηθεί.»

«Λες ψέματα!...» είπε η Μαίρη και ξεσκεπάζοντας τον Σαμ πετώντας το πουκάμισο του Μπόμπι τον τράβηξε βίαια από τα μαλλιά αφήνοντας το λαιμό του σε κοινή θέα, «…Και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις!»

«Άκουσέ τον!...» έκραξε ο Μπόμπι, «…και αν δε μας πιστεύεις, διάβασε το μυαλό του Σαμ και δες στις αναμνήσεις του. Δες πόσο άρρωστος είναι ο Ντην!»

Η Μαίρη έμεινε για λίγο ακίνητη προσπαθώντας να σκεφτεί την επόμενη κίνηση της αλλά ακούγοντας τον Μπόμπι ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της πάνω στο κεφάλι του Σαμ, κλείνοντας τα μάτια της.

«Πάψε…» του ψιθύρισε για να σταματήσει το κλάμα του λες και προσπαθούσε να ακούσει κάτι μέσα στο κεφάλι του. «…Μη φοβάσαι για λίγο και σκέψου τον Ντην.» τον πίεσε.

Σχεδόν αμέσως πετάχτηκε ολόκληρη ανοίγοντας απότομα τα μάτια της. «Όχι!...» ψέλλισε και κατέβασε το μαχαίρι, αφήνοντας ελεύθερα τα μαλλιά του Σαμ. «…Όχι, δεν είναι δυνατόν να του έκανα εγώ τέτοιο κακό! Δεν το ήθελα…» μουρμούρισε, «…Νομίζω όμως πως μπορώ να τον βοηθήσω. Το αίμα μου θα τον γιατρέψει. Ναι! Μπορώ να τον κάνω καλά!» είπε άξαφνα αποφασιστικά και πήγε να σηκωθεί, συνεχίζοντας να κρατά τον Σαμ αγκαλιά.

Δύο πυροβολισμοί ακούστηκαν πίσω από τον φράχτη και η Μαίρη σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα ρίχνοντας τον Σαμ και πέφτοντας πάνω του.

«Γρήγορα! Πάρτε το παιδί!» ακούστηκε πρώτα η φωνή του Ρούφους και έπειτα φανερώθηκε πίσω από ένα παρκαρισμένο αγροτικό. Κρατούσε προτεταμένο το όπλο του και το βλέμμα του ήταν φιξαρισμένο πάνω στη γυναίκα.

Οι δύο κυνηγοί έτρεξαν ταυτόχρονα προς το σημείο όπου είχε πέσει το πλάσμα. Ο Μπόμπι σήκωσε την Μαίρη και την έστησε καθιστή πάνω στο φράχτη και ο Τζον πήρε στα χέρια του τον Σαμ.

Τον έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του με δύναμη και προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμίσει χαϊδεύοντας τον απαλά και φιλώντας του το κεφάλι.

Ο Σαμ όμως άρχισε να κουνιέται και να σπρώχνει ελαφρά, συνεχίζοντας να κλαίει. «Θείε!» είπε δειλά, καλύπτοντας το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια του σαν να ήθελε να προστατευτεί ή να κρυφτεί.

«Μη φοβάσαι αγόρι μου. Ο μπαμπάς σου δε θα αφήσει κανέναν να σε πειράξει πια…» σηκώθηκε ο Μπόμπι, μα μόλις πλησίασε τον Σαμ, εκείνος γραπώθηκε από το μπλουζάκι του και χώθηκε μέσα στον κόρφο του, τραβώντας με όλη του δύναμη για να ξεφύγει από την αγκαλιά του νεαρού κυνηγού.

Ο Τζον με ένα μικρό αναστεναγμό παρέδωσε το παιδί του, που από το τράβηγμα κόντευε να του πέσει, στα χέρια του φίλου του και σήκωσε το πουκάμισο που είχε πετάξει η Μαίρη στο το έδαφος. Το πρόσωπο του γιού του ήταν πλέον τόσο χωμένο στο λαιμό του Μπόμπι και τα χέρια του τόσο σφιχτά δεμένα γύρω από τους ώμους του λες και ήθελε να γίνει ένα μαζί του.

Σκέπασε τον Σαμ, του χάιδεψε το μπανταρισμένο του χέρι, έπειτα το σημείο που τον είχε χτυπήσει νωρίτερα το πλάσμα και τέλος το γυμνό του πέλμα. Το αγόρι αντέδρασε αρνητικά και στα τρία ερεθίσματα, τινάζοντας το σώμα του νευρικά προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, βογκώντας τρομαγμένα.

Ο Τζον κατάλαβε πως ο ίδιος του ο γιος δεν ήθελε πια ούτε να τον δει, ούτε να τον ακούσει, ούτε καν να τον αισθάνεται. Περίπου την ίδια αντίδραση είχε και ο Ντην νωρίτερα.

Το τέρας είχε καταφέρει να κάνει τα ίδια του τα παιδιά να τον φοβούνται και να φέρονται σα τρομαγμένα αγρίμια στην παρουσία του.

«Ησύχασε μικρούλι μου. Ησύχασε…» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι καθώς η λαβή του Σαμ πλέον τον πονούσε, «…Τζον θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε και αυτό, μην ανησυχείς. Δε μπορεί να καταλάβει τι συνέβη…» του είπε απλά, βολεύοντας το παιδί στα χέρια του και έπειτα φώναξε δυνατά απευθυνόμενος στον Ρούφους, «…Καλά, πόσο βλαμμένος είσαι; Μπορεί να το πετύχαινες!» του φώναξε.

«Θα προτιμούσα ένα απλό ευχαριστώ Σίνγκερ…» του πέταξε ο Ρούφους, φυσώντας με στυλ την κάνη του όπλου του. «…Σημάδι όμως ο δικός σου, ε; Καλά τι κάνετε εσείς τόση ώρα εδώ;»

«Ο Ντην πώς είναι;» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον ανυπόμονα.

«Είναι σταθερός για την ώρα μα πρέπει να πάμε στα επείγοντα σίγουρα. Θα τον πήγαινα εγώ αλλά είδα το διπλανό δρομάκι και σκέφτηκα πως μιας και η τύπισσα ήταν απασχολημένη με σας, ήταν μια καλή ευκαιρία να της την φέρω πισώπλατα, στην κυριολεξία.» γέλασε.

«Πάμε γρήγορα…» είπε ο Τζον, «…τι περιμένουμε;» έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω.

«Περίμενε φίλε μου…» είπε ο Ρούφους πίσω από το φράχτη, «…δε τελειώσαμε ακόμα τη δουλειά. Το πλάσμα είναι ζωντανό.»

Η Μαίρη πήρε μια απότομη ανάσα και βόγκηξε δυνατά πιάνοντας τον αιμόφυρτο ώμο της.

Ο Ρούφους έδειξε το όπλο του, «Την χτύπησα με κοινή σφαίρα ίσα - ίσα για να την αναισθητοποιήσω…» το κούνησε περιπαικτικά, «…Δε ψοφάνε με κοινές σφαίρες.»

Έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του μιαν άλλη πιο γυαλιστερή σφαίρα και την έδειξε και αυτήν. «…Ασήμι στην καρδιά. Μόνο έτσι θα το βγάλουμε από τη μέση.» συνέχισε και την έβαλε στο περίστροφό του. «…Θες να το κανονίσεις εσύ το θέμα;» ρώτησε.

«Ναι.» είπε αποφασιστικά ο Τζον κοιτώντας την Μαίρη που συνέχιζε να βογκάει.

«Έρχομαι σε ένα λεπτό.» είπε ο Ρούφους και τρέχοντας χάθηκε στρίβοντας τη γωνία.

«Τζον…» ψέλλισε το πλάσμα και άρχισε να βήχει φτύνοντας αίμα. «…Συγχώρεσε με.» παρακάλεσε ξέπνοα, «…Δε θα πείραζα τον Σαμ, στο ορκίζομαι. Επίτηδες το έκανα για να σε τρομάξω. Ο Ντην μου ζήτησε να μην του κάνω κακό. Θα κάνω τα πάντα για τον Ντην.»

Ο Τζον κοίταξε τον Μπόμπι και έπειτα τον Σαμ στην αγκαλιά του. Το αγόρι συνέχιζε να σφίγγει προστατευτικά το σώμα του πάνω στο στήθος του φίλου του, μα ενώ είχε σταματήσει να τρέμει και να κλαίει, το σώμα του πεταγόταν όταν άκουγε τη φωνή του και τη φωνή της Μαίρης.

«Άσε με να ζήσω…» συνέχισε να παρακαλάει η Μαίρη και τα μάτια της βούρκωσαν. «…Ο πατέρας μου, μου στέρησε τα πάντα χωρίς να έχω κάνει κάτι κακό. Δε πρόλαβα να δω τίποτα, δε πρόλαβα να κάνω τίποτα στη ζωή μου…»

«Έκανες ήδη αρκετό κακό.» τη διέκοψε ο Τζον.

«Άσε με να επανορθώσω…» φώναξε λίγο πιο έντονα. «…Άσε με να ζήσω μαζί σας. Ο Ντην και ο Σαμ χρειάζονται τη μαμά τους. Μπορώ να γίνω η μαμά τους διατηρώντας αυτή τη μορφή. Κι εσύ με χρειάζεσαι. Το ξέρω πόσο πολύ με χρειάζεσαι! Το ξέρω πως ήδη το σκέφτηκες!» του φώναξε και άρχισε να βήχει.

«Σταμάτα.» κατάφερε να πει ο Τζον.

Όμως η Μαίρη πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισε. «Αν δε σου αρέσει αυτή η μορφή μπορώ να πάρω ό,τι μορφή θες!» έκλεισε τα μάτια της και τα μακριά, ξανθά, γεμάτα μπούκλες μαλλιά της άρχισαν να κονταίνουν και να σκουραίνουν. Τα ζυγωματικά της άρχισαν να παίρνουν άλλη θέση, αλλάζοντας το πρόσωπό της. Ένα πρόσωπο που ο Τζον αναγνώρισε πριν ολοκληρωθεί τελείως η αλλαγή. Το πρόσωπο της νοσοκόμας, που είχε γνωρίσει πριν από ένα περίπου χρόνο.

«Είπα σταμάτα!...» φώναξε δυνατά ο Τζον και η Μαίρη άνοιξε τα μάτια της απότομα. Τα μάτια της δεν ήταν πια γαλαζοπράσινα, μα ανοιχτό καστανό. «…Είσαι ένα τέρας! Ένα αρρωστημένο τέρας!» σκούπισε το στόμα του με απέχθεια σαν να είχε δοκιμάσει κάτι αηδιαστικό.

Το πλάσμα έκλεισε και πάλι τα μάτια του και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ξαναπήρε τη μορφή της Μαίρης. «Συγνώμη…» ξαναείπε, «…Μα θα κάνω ό,τι θες για να μείνω κοντά στον Ντην. Είναι η μόνη μου ελπίδα. Θα κάνω ό,τι θες!»

«Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνεις σήμερα είναι να πεθάνεις.» της πέταξε ο Μπόμπι χαϊδεύοντας αμήχανα τον Σαμ στην αγκαλιά του.

«Όχι Τζον σε παρακαλώ!...» άρχισε η Μαίρη να κλαίει. Στην αρχή του στενού δρόμου μπορούσε να δει τον Ρούφους να τους πλησιάζει τρέχοντας. «…Μπορώ να σου πω τι είδα στο μυαλό σου και στις κρυμμένες αναμνήσεις σου!» έσφιξε το αιματοβαμμένο πουκάμισό της στο ύψος του ώμου, προσπαθώντας να ανασηκωθεί.

«Δε με ενδιαφέρει» της πέταξε ο Τζον και την έσπρωξε για να την κρατήσει στη θέση της.

«Σε ενδιαφέρει! Άκουσε με…» είπε αγχωμένα ενώ ο Ρούφους τους είχε ήδη φτάσει. «…Τα παιδιά σου είναι πολύ σημαντικά! Θα βοηθήσουν στο έργο του ίδιου του Θεού. Άκουσε με σε παρακαλώ! Με τις γνώσεις μου μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω να τα προστατέψεις!...» του φώναξε. «…Δε θέλω τίποτε άλλο από εσάς. Θέλω μόνο ο Ντην να ζητήσει από τον Θεό, όταν θα έρθει εκείνη η στιγμή, να με απαλλάξει από την κατάρα μου!»

«Θα σε απαλλάξω εγώ σήμερα κιόλας!» η φωνή του Τζον είχε σχεδόν χαθεί από τη βραχνάδα. Άρπαξε το περίστροφο από τα χέρια του Ρούφους και αφού το όπλισε σημάδεψε την καρδιά της.

«Ξέρω για τον Σαμ!...» ψιθύρισε με κομμένη ανάσα, «…Ξέρω τι είναι και τι θα απογίνει!»

«Ρίξε ρε Τζον να τελειώνουμε!...» του φώναξε ο Ρούφους. «…Ξημέρωσε και ο κόσμος άρχισε να κυκλοφορεί!»

«Δ-δεν είναι συνηθισμένο παιδί. Το ότι συνεχίζει και αναπνέει είναι απειλή για όλο τον κόσμο. Για αυτό ήθελα στην αρχή να τον σκοτώσω. Δικιά σου σκέψη ήταν και αυτή Τζον!…» συνέχισε η Μαίρη και η καρδιά του κυνηγού αναπήδησε προκαλώντας του δυσφορία, «…Δε το έκανα όμως επειδή μου το ζήτησε ο Ντην. Σου λέω θα γίνει επικίνδυνος και έχει έρθει σε αυτή τη Γη για ένα πολύ συγκεκριμένο λόγο.»

Τα δάχτυλα του Τζον σταμάτησαν να αγγίζουν την σκανδάλη και η αποφασιστικότητα του χάθηκε.

«Ρίξε που να πάρει και μη κάθεσαι και την ακούς! Προσπαθεί να κερδίσει χρόνο για να γίνει καλά...» σχολίασε ενοχλημένος ο Ρούφους. «…Θα πει ό,τι βλακεία της έρθει στην κούτρα της για να σε καθυστερήσει!»

«Ο παράδεισος και η κόλαση θέλουν τα παιδιά σου Τζον Γουίντσεστερ!...» φώναξε η Μαίρη και ο Τζον πάγωσε τελείως, «…Άσε με να σου εξηγ-…»

Ο Ρούφους άρπαξε το περίστροφο από τα χέρια του κυνηγού και πυροβόλησε κατευθείαν πάνω στην καρδιά την Μαίρη. «Σκάσε πια! Παράδεισος και κόλαση και πράσινα άλογα.» κορόιδεψε γελώντας κοφτά και έφτυσε με απέχθεια.

Εκείνη, γούρλωσε τα δακρυσμένα μάτια της και κοιτώντας τον Τζον άρχισε να ψελλίζει κάτι σε ψιθυριστούς τόνους.

Ο νεαρός κυνηγός έσκυψε γοργά πάνω της και έβαλε το αυτί του κοντά στο στόμα της.

«...και ο Ντιν είναι τα δοχεία...να τα προσέχεις…πρέπει να πει ναι...» του ψιθύρισε με δυσκολία. «…Όλα εξαρτώνται από σένα. Ο Ντιν…Πρέπει να πει ν...»

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	7. Κεφάλαιο 6

**Κεφάλαιο Έκτο**

Το τεράστιο, διπλό παράθυρο του δωματίου στον 3ο όροφο του ξενοδοχείου, έβλεπε ένα μεγάλο μέρος του νοσοκομείου της πόλης.

Η Νοεμβριάτικη, παγωμένη ανατολή του ήλιου και η πρωινή κίνηση στους δρόμους, σχεδόν τον είχαν υπνωτίσει.

Ο καφές άχνιζε καυτός στην καφετιέρα και η μυρωδιά του που πλημμύριζε τον χώρο, ήταν αυτή που ειδοποίησε τον Μπόμπι πως ήταν έτοιμος.

Ο Τζον τον είχε πάρει τηλέφωνο αργά το μεσημέρι της μέρας του περιστατικού, μα το μόνο που είχε καταφέρει να αρθρώσει ήταν τρεις βραχνές, κουρασμένες λέξεις, «Μπόμπι...δεν ξυπνάει.»

Ο Μπόμπι προσπάθησε να του αποσπάσει πληροφορίες, ρωτώντας τον δεκάδες ερωτήσεις, μα το μόνο που έπαιρνε για απάντηση ήταν η βαριά αναπνοή του.

Ο νεαρός κυνηγός ακουγόταν σαν να ανάσαινε με το ζόρι. Δεν μιλούσε για την κατάσταση του Ντην, δε ρωτούσε για την κατάσταση του Σαμ.

Ο ίδιος κατέληξε να του λέει ενθαρρυντικές ανοησίες και να του δίνει κούφιες υποσχέσεις προσπαθώντας να του ανεβάσει το ηθικό.

«Θες να σου δώσω λίγο να μιλήσεις στον Σάμι; Ρωτάει για τον Ντην.» τον ρώτησε τελικά για να δει αν θα του έπαιρνε έστω ακόμα μια κουβέντα αν και ο Σαμ, τυλιγμένος με μια κουβέρτα, κοιμόταν βαθιά στην αγκαλιά του.

Η σταθερή βαριά αναπνοή του Τζον σταμάτησε να ακούγεται για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και προτού πέσει η γραμμή, ο Μπόμπι ήταν σίγουρος πως άκουσε ένα σιγανό αναφιλητό.

Λίγες ώρες μετά το τηλεφώνημα, ο Ρούφους γύρισε στο μοτέλ με το Ιμπάλα. Ενημέρωσε τον Μπόμπι πως επειδή η κατάσταση του Ντην κρίθηκε από τον γιατρό του ιατρικού κέντρου ως κρίσιμη, τον μετέφεραν μαζί με τον Τζον στο νοσοκομείο παίδων της διπλανής πόλης.

Προσπάθησε να του δώσει και αυτός με τη σειρά του κουράγιο, μα η έκφραση και τα λόγια του δεν ήταν καθόλου καθησυχαστικά. Ο Ρούφους ποτέ δεν ήταν εξάλλου καλός διπλωμάτης. Του είπε όμως να μην ανησυχεί για την κατάσταση που δημιούργησαν και πως πριν φύγει θα "συμμαζέψει" τα πάντα.

Αμέσως ο Μπόμπι, μάζεψε και φόρτωσε τα πράγματα των Γουίντσεστερς στο Ιμπάλα και μαζί με τον Σαμ, μετακόμισε στη πόλη Φάργκο, μιάμιση ώρα και ογδόντα μίλια νοτιότερα από το Γκραντ Φορκς, όπου και έπιασε δωμάτιο σε ένα ξενοδοχείο ακριβώς απέναντι από το νοσοκομείο παίδων της πόλης.

Με νωχελικές κινήσεις έβαλε στον εαυτό του μια κούπα ζεστό καφέ και απόλαυσε το γλυκό άρωμα που αναδυόταν.

Ήταν η πρώτη νύχτα από τότε που ήρθε σε αυτό το μέρος, που είχε καταφέρει να κοιμηθεί έξι ολόκληρες ώρες και τώρα αισθανόταν ξεκούραστος και ανανεωμένος.

Ήπιε μια γουλιά και έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά στο αγόρι που κοιμόταν ακόμα στο κρεβάτι του. Ήταν η ώρα που έπρεπε να το ξυπνήσει αλλά το παραδομένο σε βαθύ ύπνο πρόσωπο του παιδιού, τον έκανε να διστάζει.

Ήταν η πρώτη βραδιά που και ο Σαμ είχε κοιμηθεί, χωρίς να ξυπνήσει μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα, ουρλιάζοντας και παρακαλώντας για βοήθεια, τρομαγμένος από τους εφιάλτες που τον ταλαιπωρούσαν.

Ήταν η πρώτη νύχτα που δεν είχε παραμιλήσει στον ύπνο του. Ήταν η πρώτη νύχτα που είχε καταφέρει να κοιμηθεί μόνος του και όχι δεμένος σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του Μπόμπι.

Ο Τζον είχε έρθει απροειδοποίητα αργά το βράδυ της δεύτερης μέρας της παραμονής τους στο ξενοδοχείο.

Φορούσε ακόμα τα ίδια άχαρα ρούχα που του είχαν δώσει οι άνθρωποι που τον είχαν βρει αναίσθητο, μετά την επίθεση του πλάσματος, στο δρομάκι πίσω από το μπαρ στο Γκραντ Φορκς και αντί για παπούτσια, φορούσε διπλά, νοσοκομειακά, προστατευτικά καλτσάκια, που του είχαν δώσει οι άνθρωποι στο νοσοκομείο για να μη κυκλοφορεί ξυπόλητος.

Χωρίς να μιλήσει, γέμισε μια κούπα καφέ και αφού την ήπιε μονορούφι σαν να ήταν νερό, σωριάστηκε πέφτοντας με δύναμη σε μία από τις πολυθρόνες.

«Τζον;…» πήγε να ρωτήσει ο Μπόμπι που είχε να τον δει από την ημέρα του περιστατικού, μα ο κυνηγός τον διέκοψε προτού προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει.

«Με έδιωξε.» είπε απλά και ο Μπόμπι αναγνώρισε τον εκνευρισμό στον τόνο της φωνής του.

«Ποιος;»

«Η γιατρός που έχει αναλάβει τον Ντην. Είπε ότι αυτή τη στιγμή δεν είναι απαραίτητο να βρίσκομαι εκεί…» σχολίασε ξεφυσώντας. «…Είπε πως η ψυχολογική μου κατάσταση και η ανθυγιεινή μου παρουσία δε θα βοηθήσει στην εξέλιξη της υγείας του και πως αν δεν κάνω κάτι για αυτό δεν θα μου επιτρέψει να ξαναμπώ στο δωμάτιο.»

«Κοινώς σου είπε να πλυθείς, να αλλάξεις και να ξεκουραστείς προτού πας πίσω ξανά. Έχεις δει πώς είσαι;»

Ο Τζον έβρισε τη γιατρό μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια. «Η ψυχολογική μου κατάσταση...» επανέλαβε με κοροϊδευτικό τόνο. «...Έχουν ένα πτυχίο και νομίζουν πως τα ξέρουν όλα…» φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά και ο Μπόμπι έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά στο αγόρι που κοιμόταν κουκουλωμένο στο κρεβάτι του. Μόλις είχε καταφέρει να το κοιμίσει μετά από τρεις δύσκολες ώρες συνεχούς προσπάθειας.

«…Ακούς εκεί δεν είναι απαραίτητο να βρίσκομαι εκεί!...» συνέχισε με τον ίδιο τόνο βγάζοντας τα βρώμικα καλτσάκια από τα πόδια του, μένοντας ξυπόλυτος, πετώντας τα με δύναμη προς τη μεριά του μπάνιου, «…Η θέση μου είναι δίπλα του και πουθενά αλλού!» πλέον δε μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει τον τόνο της φωνής του.

«Τζον μη φωνάζεις…» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι, δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα του το κοιμισμένο αγόρι. «…Θα μου πεις τι έγινε με το Ντην; Έχουν περάσει πάνω από δύο εικοσιτετράωρα και με έχεις στα μαύρα μεσάνυχτα…» ξέσπασε συγκρατημένα. «…Ο Ρούφους πριν φύγει μου είπε κάποια πράγματα αλλά δεν ήξερε λεπτομέρειες για τη κατάσταση του Ντην. Μου τόνισε πως δεν ήθελες να έρθουμε στο νοσοκομείο και το κάναμε. Τώρα όμως πες μου τι συμβαίνει.»

«Ο Ρούφους βοήθησε πολύ την κατάσταση…» παραδέχτηκε ο Τζον. «…Ευτυχώς που ήρθε μαζί μου στο ιατρικό κέντρο και ύστερα που μας έφερε σε αυτό το νοσοκομείο, γιατί εγώ δεν ήμουν σε θέση να οδηγήσω. Στο δρόμο ο Ντην συνήλθε για λίγο...» έκανε μια μικρή παύση και αναστέναξε αποκαμωμένα.

«Αυτό είναι καλό Τζον, δεν είναι;» χάρηκε ο Μπόμπι.

«Μόλις με είδε τρόμαξε…» σταμάτησε και πάλι, «...Ευτυχώς που ήταν ο Ρούφους μαζί μας.» επανέλαβε απλά τρίβοντας με τη γροθιά του τα μάτια του. «...Τέλος πάντων μετά παρουσιάστηκε σαν πράκτορας του F.B.I. και έχοντας έτοιμα τα κατάλληλα χαρτιά και πλαστά έγγραφα, τους ενημέρωσε πως ήμασταν οικογένεια στο πρόγραμμα προστασίας μαρτύρων. Είπε πως το πρόγραμμα δε λειτούργησε όπως έπρεπε και πως μας βρήκε και μας επιτέθηκε ο εγκληματίας από τον οποίο μας προστάτευαν. Έτσι δικαιολόγησε την κατάσταση του Ντην και τα σημάδια μου…» είπε και έδειξε το λαιμό του, «…βοήθησαν την ιστορία.» γέλασε κοφτά. «…Τελικά τους ενημέρωσε πως αφού κατάφεραν να μας διασώσουν και αφού ο "εγκληματίας" ήταν πλέον νεκρός, δε χρειάζεται πια η συμβολή του F.B.I στην υπόθεση.»

Ο Μπόμπι παρατήρησε πως οι μελανιές στο λαιμό του Τζον είχαν απλωθεί αρκετά από την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει. Η φωνή του όμως ήταν ακόμα βραχνή.

«Ο Ρούφους πέρασε και από την εκκλησία…» είπε ο Μπόμπι, ενώ ο Τζον έτριβε και πάλι τα κουρασμένα του μάτια. «…Δε βρήκε ούτε πτώμα, ούτε ενδείξεις επίθεσης και ρωτώντας διακριτικά, έμαθε πως όντως υπήρχε κάποιος άστεγος με το όνομα Κλάρενς, τον οποίο έχουν χάσει και ψάχνουν. Βρήκε όμως το παπούτσι του Ντην, οπότε η ιστορία του Σαμ για τον φόνο έχει κάποια βάση. Τώρα γιατί δε βρέθηκαν ενδείξεις ή το πτώμα του ανθρώπου που σκότωσε ο μεταμορφικός, δεν έχω ιδέα. Πριν φύγει μου είπε πως θα αναλάβει αυτός το πτώμα του μεταμορφικού και επέμενε να μου δώσει χρήματα, γιατί θεωρεί πως το θήραμα ήταν δικό σου...» είπε και ο Τζον απέναντί του γέλασε κοφτά με τη λέξη που διάλεξε ο Ρούφους για να περιγράψει το τέρας. «...Του είπα πως δεν είναι δικιά μου υπόθεση και πως θα πρέπει να τα βρείτε μεταξύ σας.»

«Ναι το είπε και σε μένα και μάλιστα ήθελε να μου περιγράψει το τι ακριβώς πειράματα θα έκανε με το σώμα...» σούφρωσε τα χείλη του αηδιασμένος. «...Προσπάθησε να μου δώσει λεφτά στο νοσοκομείο αλλά του είπα πως δε θέλω τίποτα και πως δε με ενδιαφέρει καθόλου να μάθω τι θα κάνει με το...θήραμα.» αναστέναξε κοφτά.

Το ότι έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει την εικόνα της πολυαγαπημένης του Μαίρης δεν ήταν πρωτόγνωρη εμπειρία. Σε παλαιότερές δουλειές του, ακόμα δύο υπερφυσικά τέρατα είχαν χρησιμοποιήσει τον ίδιο αμυντικό μηχανισμό για να τον ξεγελάσουν αλλά και στις δύο περιπτώσεις η εικόνα είχε χαθεί μετά τη θανάτωση του πλάσματος.

Ο μεταμορφικός του Γκραντ Φορκς όμως κλείδωσε στη μορφή της γυναίκας του και μετά θάνατο, κάνοντας τα πράγματα για τον Τζον πολύ δύσκολα. Ακόμα δυσκολότερη ήταν η απόφαση να αφήσει τον Ρούφους όχι μόνο να πάρει το πλάσμα αλλά και να του επιτρέψει να κάνει τα πειράματά του στο εικονικό έστω σώμα της Μαίρης.

«Τον ανόητο...» είπε σχεδόν νευριασμένα ο Μπόμπι. «…Δε το ήθελε Τζον...» πήγε να δικαιολογήσει τον φίλο του. «...Δε το σκέφτηκε καν. Δε σκέφτεται τίποτε άλλο παρά το κυνήγι…» προσπάθησε τώρα να χαμογελάσει ο Μπόμπι. Ο φίλος του μπορεί να ήταν πολύ καλός κυνηγός μα πολλές φορές δε σκεφτόταν τίποτα παραπάνω από τη δουλειά. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε αν θα προσβάλει ή θα στεναχωρήσει κάποιον με τα λόγια του. «…Πάντως σου άφησε μισή ντουζίνα ασημένιες σφαίρες και είπε πως αν το ξανασκεφτείς για την αμοιβή να του τηλεφωνήσεις.»

«Δε θέλω τίποτα. Εξάλλου αυτός σκότωσε το πλάσμα…» επανέλαβε ο Τζον κουρασμένα. «…Ήδη έχει κάνει τόσα πολλά για μας και ευτυχώς που ήρθε και αυτός για να ερευνήσει την υπόθεση.» είπε και σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα.

Προχωρώντας αργά και κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά, πλησίασε το κρεβάτι όπου κοιμόταν κουλουριαστά ο Σαμ. Σκούπισε τη παλάμη του πάνω στο μαύρο του μπλουζάκι και χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά του αγοριού. «Τι κάνει;…» ρώτησε σιγανά. «…Πώς είναι το χέρι του;»

«Τουλάχιστον ο μεταμορφικός έλεγε αλήθεια για το αίμα του. Οι πληγές που του κατάφερε έκλεισαν τελείως από την πρώτη κιόλας μέρα και άφησαν μονάχα δυο πολύ αχνές ουλές.»

«Ευτυχώς…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον και έπειτα συνέχισε σιγανά «...Μπόμπι λες να κάναμε κουταμάρα; Μήπως έπρεπε να την αφήναμε να βοηθήσει τον Ντην;»

«Το ίδιο αναρωτιέμαι κι εγώ...» έσφιξε ο Μπόμπι τα χείλια του. «...Δε το σκεφτήκαμε καλά Τζον...» παραδέχτηκε σχεδόν ένοχα. «...Μπορεί να τον βοηθούσε, να πάρει!...»

Ο Τζον έτριψε το σβέρκο του και εισέπνευσε αργά.

«...Πάντως ο Σάμι μας, έχει μια μικρή διαφορά προς το καλύτερο από προχθές…» είπε κουρασμένα ο Μπόμπι αλλάζοντας θέμα, από τη στιγμή που δεν είχε νόημα να συζητούν για πράγματα που δεν μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν. «…Σήμερα το μεσημέρι τον έπεισα επιτέλους να φάει. Ήπιε μισό ποτήρι γάλα και έφαγε και δυο μπουκιές ψωμί. Όταν τον πίεσα όμως να φάει λίγο παραπάνω άρχισε να κλαίει οπότε και σταμάτησα.»

«Δε τρώει;» συνέχισε ο Τζον και βάλθηκε να χαϊδεύει τον γιο του απαλά.

«Δε τρώει, δε μιλάει σχεδόν καθόλου, δε κάνει τίποτα παρά μόνο κλαίει σε ανύποπτες στιγμές ζητώντας επίμονα να δει τον Ντην. Κοιμάται πολύ αλλά και ο ύπνος του δεν είναι ήσυχος. Βλέπει εφιάλτες, παραμιλάει έντονα…» έκανε μια παύση και πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή. «…Προσπάθησα να του εξηγήσω όσο καλύτερα μπορούσα την κατάσταση. Το ξέρω πως δεν θέλεις να μάθει ακόμα το τι ακριβώς κάνουμε και για αυτό του είπα το παραμύθι με τον λύκο και τα εφτά κατσικάκια αρκετές φορές για να τον συνηθίσω στην ιδέα.»

«Το λύκο και τα εφτά κατσικάκια;…» χαμογέλασε ο Τζον. «…Σωστή σκέψη.»

Ο Μπόμπι ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο του Τζον. «Ναι. Έδειξε να πιστεύει πως τελικά κάποιος που σου έμοιαζε τους επιτέθηκε, αλλάζοντας τα χαρακτηριστικά του επίτηδες, προσπαθώντας να τους ξεγελάσει. Τώρα για τη γυναίκα που τον έπιασε μετά, δέχτηκε την ιστορία πως ήταν κάποια άλλη που δούλευε με τον άντρα που ήθελε να τους σκοτώσει...» έκανε μια μικρή παύση σαν να μην ήταν σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να πει αυτό που ήθελε. «...Ευτυχώς Τζον...» τελικά αποφάσισε να το πει. «...δεν την αναγνώρισε.»

Το χαμόγελο του κυνηγού χάθηκε μονομιάς και τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν. Γιατί να περίμενε από τον Σάμι να αναγνωρίσει την εικόνα της Μαίρης. Ήταν πάρα πολύ μικρός για να την θυμάται όπως την θυμόταν ο Ντην και οι ελάχιστες φωτογραφίες που σώθηκαν από τη φωτιά προφανώς δεν ήταν αρκετές. Το μικρό του αγόρι δε θυμόταν πια την ίδια του τη μάνα.

«Ναι...» κατάφερε να πει κουρασμένα. «...Ευτυχώς.»

«Όμως Τζον, δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω. Δε ξέρω πώς να τον παρηγορήσω και πώς να τον αντιμετωπίσω…» παραδέχτηκε ο Μπόμπι λυπημένα, βλέποντας πως ο φίλος του είχε χαθεί στις σκέψεις του. «…Δεν ξέρω αν είμαι ο κατάλληλος άνθρωπος και δε ξέρω πώς να τον βοηθήσω. Ίσως χρειάζεται άλλου είδους υποστήριξη. Ίσως χρειάζεται εσένα, τον πατέρα του.»

Ο Τζον σκέπασε καλύτερα το Σαμ και απομακρύνθηκε. Χάιδεψε τα αξύριστα μάγουλά του νευρικά. «Και ο Ντην χρειάζεται τον πατέρα του…» είπε προσπαθώντας σκληρά να κρατήσει τον τόνο της φωνής του χαμηλό. «…Έκανε τα πάντα για να προστατέψει τον Σαμ και για να τηρήσει την εντολή που του έδωσα. Αυτός είναι που με χρειάζεται περισσότερο. Από στιγμή σε στιγμή μπορεί να χάσει τη μάχη. Τι να κάνω διάολε; Δε μπορώ να γίνω δύο κομμάτια!» ξέσπασε δυνατά.

«Το ξέρω φίλε μου, δεν είπα το αντίθετο.»

Η αναπνοή του Τζον επιταχύνθηκε απότομα και ο Μπόμπι διάβασε τον πανικό ζωγραφισμένο στα υγρά, καστανά του μάτια.

«Τουλάχιστον είσαι εσύ μαζί του συνέχεια, τον φροντίζεις, τον παρηγορείς, του λες παραμύθια, ενώ ο Ντην αυτή τη στιγμή είναι μόνος του γιατί με έδιωξαν από κοντά του...» η φωνή του έσπασε από τον καημό. «...Τι στα κομμάτια κάνω εδώ; Ο Ντην είναι ολομόναχος.» κατέληξε μονολογώντας και πήγε γοργά προς την πόρτα.

Ο Μπόμπι τον πρόφτασε και τον άρπαξε από το μπράτσο στιγμές πριν την ανοίξει. Αν τον άφηνε, ήταν σίγουρος πως θα το έσκαγε έτσι όπως ήταν και τελείως ξυπόλητος.

«Άφησέ με!…» πρόσταξε ο Τζον έντονα, τινάζοντας το χέρι του, όμως ο Μπόμπι έσπρωξε την πόρτα και τον τράβηξε με δύναμη προς τα μέσα.

«…Τι; Θες να με πλακώσεις όπως έκανες με τον μεταμορφικό;…» του πέταξε άξαφνα και ο Μπόμπι έμεινε άφωνος, έκπληκτος από αυτό που άκουσε. «…Ναι, μου τα είπε όλα ο Ρούφους. Έλα, μη φοβάσαι! Δε θα σου αντισταθώ. Πες πως είμαι κι εγώ δεμένος. Έλα χτύπα! Μου αξίζει κι εμένα!...» του φώναξε δείχνοντάς του το μάγουλό του. «…Χτύπα με!»

«Τζον…» ο Μπόμπι σταμάτησε να τον κρατάει και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω σηκώνοντας ελαφρά τα χέρια του για να του δώσει να καταλάβει πως δεν είχε καμία τέτοια πρόθεση.

«Τι Μπόμπι; Μήπως καλύτερα θες να μου πεις πόσο άχρηστος πατέρας είμαι και πόσο σκατά τα έκανα;...» συνέχισε και πέρασε αμήχανα το χέρι του μέσα από τα μπερδεμένα του μαλλιά.

«...Ξέρεις τι άλλο μου είπε η γιατρός;…» συνέχισε σαν να προσπαθούσε επίτηδες για κάποιο λόγο να κάνει τα πάντα να φανούν χειρότερα. «…Μου είπε πως εκτός από τα τραύματά του, βρήκαν πως είναι και ελαφρώς υποσιτισμένος…» γέλασε πικρά, «…Υποσιτισμένος Μπόμπι! Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό; Πως ο Ντην ήταν ήδη άρρωστος πριν την επίθεση! Πως ούτε καν να ταΐσω σωστά τα παιδιά μου δεν ξέρω!» τα μάτια του άρχισαν να γυαλίζουν επικίνδυνα.

«Ηρέμισε Τζον…» του ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι. «…Οι γιατροί τα παραλένε. Θα βρήκαν κάποιους δείκτες του πεσμένους και χρησιμοποίησαν αυτόν τον όρο.»

Όμως εκείνος δε φάνηκε να πείθεται και συνέχισε ακάθεκτος.

«Μήπως θες να αναλύσουμε το πώς μπόρεσα και τα άφησα μόνα τους και απροστάτευτα στα χέρια ενός ανώμαλου τέρατος; Πώς κατάφερα με την ανικανότητα μου να έχω τον έναν μου γιο τσακισμένο στο νοσοκομείο και τον άλλο τρομαγμένο πέρα από κάθε λογική στα χέρια σου;»

«Σταμάτα να…» δοκίμασε και πάλι να μιλήσει ο Μπόμπι.

«Δε μπορώ να εκφράσω πόσο πολύ ανακουφίστηκα όταν ο μικρός μου είπε πως σε κάλεσαν και πως εσύ και ο Ρούφους στην ουσία τους σώσατε τη ζωή. Αν δεν ήσασταν εσείς…» κόμπιασε και η βραχνή φωνή του άρχισε και πάλι να κόβεται. «... Ίσως δεν μου αξίζει να είμαι πατέρας τους. Ούτε να τα προστατέψω μπορώ, ούτε καν να τα ταΐσω…» γέλασε με τον εαυτό του κοφτά και ειρωνικά. «…Και τώρα σου ζητάω να βγάλεις και πάλι το φίδι από την τρύπα. Να συμμαζέψεις τα ασυμμάζευτα μου. Δε μου αξίζει η βοήθεια σου! Να ξέρεις πάντως δεν είσαι υποχρεωμένος να…»

«Μη τολμήσεις να πεις αυτό που σκοπεύεις να πεις!» τον προειδοποίησε ψιθυριστά ο Μπόμπι. Αναστέναξε βαθιά για να ηρεμίσει και βάζοντας το δάχτυλό του στα χείλια του, έδειξε στον νεαρό κυνηγό πως έπρεπε να κάνει επιτέλους ησυχία.

Ο Σαμ στο κρεβάτι του φαινόταν πως κοιμόταν ακόμα, μα ο Μπόμπι παρατήρησε πως είχε κουλουριαστεί ακόμα πιο πολύ, κουρνιάζοντας το σώμα του σε σφιχτή εμβρυακή στάση. Αν δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ήδη, ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να ξυπνήσει από τις φωνές του πατέρα του. Κάτι που πιθανότατα θα κατέστρεφε όποια πρόοδο είχε καταφέρει να αποκτήσει.

«Ίσως είχε δίκιο ο μεταμορφικός…» συνέχισε κουρασμένα ο Τζον σε πιο χαμηλούς τόνους και σωριάστηκε και πάλι στην πολυθρόνα.

Ο Μπόμπι ήταν σίγουρος πως ήθελε να ξεσπάσει κι άλλο αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να τον διακόψει με τη δικαιολογία πως θα ξυπνούσε τον γιο του.

«…Ο Ντην φέτος ήθελε να πάμε στο Λόρενς και να επισκεφτούμε τον τάφο της Μαίρης...» ξεκίνησε να λέει σχεδόν άφωνα, «...όμως εγώ αμέσως του το ξεκαθάρισα πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν επρόκειτο να γίνει...»

«Γιατί ρε Τζον...;» διέκοψε ο Μπόμπι και έκατσε και αυτός αναστενάζοντας. «...Μπορεί το παιδί να το έχει ανάγκη. Μπορεί...»

«Πού να πάμε Μπόμπι; Να δούμε τι;...» διέκοψε τώρα ξεσπώντας ο Τζον αλλά κρατώντας χαμηλούς τους τόνους του. «...Ένα άδειο μνήμα; Ένα κρύο μάρμαρο με το όνομά της.»

Ο Μπόμπι έσιαξε το μούσι του με το χέρι του και δάγκωσε το εσωτερικό του μάγουλού του. Ήθελε να πει πολλά. Ήθελε να πει στον Τζον πόσο λάθος είχε και πόσο δίκιο είχε το παιδί του. Όμως επειδή ήξερε πόσο πολύ πονούσε τον φίλο του και μόνο η λέξη της πόλης που είχε χάσει τη γυναίκα του προτίμησε απλά να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του συναινετικά.

«Ο Ντην τσατίστηκε πολύ Μπόμπι...» συνέχισε με ζωγραφισμένη την έκπληξη στη φωνή του. «...Δεν τον έχω ξαναδεί να αντιδράει τόσο έντονα για το οτιδήποτε. Δε μπορεί να τον πείραξε τόσο πολύ η απόφαση μου να μην πάμε. Δε ξέρω τι ακριβώς έχει πάθει.» παραδέχτηκε σκουπίζοντας αμήχανα τα χείλια του με το πίσω μέρος της παλάμης του.

«Εφηβεία λέγεται Τζον.» προσπάθησε να αστειευτεί ο Μπόμπι μα ο φίλος του δεν άλλαξε καθόλου έκφραση.

«Τέλος πάντων μετά το Χαλογουίν, ήρθαμε εδώ και το πρωί του περιστατικού, την ώρα της πρωινής μας γυμναστικής, ο Ντην μου ζήτησε να περάσουμε μαζί την επέτειο του θανάτου της Μαίρης αφού δεν θα πηγαίναμε στο Λόρενς. Ήθελε να κάνουμε ποπκόρν με πάπρικα, να πιούμε κρύες λεμονάδες και να νοικιάσουμε την τελευταία κασέτα πού είχαμε δει όλοι μαζί πριν πεθάνει...» ο Τζον έκανε μια παύση σαν να ντρεπόταν να συνεχίσει. «...Όταν του είπα πως έπρεπε πρώτα να ερευνήσω την υπόθεση που είχα αναλάβει, νευρίασε πολύ και ξέσπασε. Είπε αρκετά βαριά λόγια και μέσα στον εκνευρισμό του μου φώναξε πως καλύτερα να είχα πεθάνει εγώ και όχι η Μαίρη…» είπε με δυσκολία. «…Το ξέρω πως δεν το εννοούσε και πως εγώ φταίω που τον απογοήτευσα και τον ανάγκασα να το πει...» πρόσθεσε γοργά προλαβαίνοντας την αντίδραση του Μπόμπι. «...Μα πλέον νομίζω πως έχει δίκιο...» ψέλλισε. «...Αν είχα πεθάνει εγώ πριν από επτά χρόνια στη φωτιά, τώρα μάλλον ο Ντην και ο Σαμ δε θα βρίσκονταν σε αυτή την κατάσταση…»

«Δε μπορείς να ξέρεις Τζον…» αναστέναξε ο Μπόμπι, «…Μην το κάνεις αυτό στον εαυτό σου τώρα.»

«…Μπορεί όντως να είμαι το πρόβλημα αυτής της οικογένειας, ακριβώς όπως είπε κι εκείνη, όμως αντί να πληρώνω εγώ το τίμημα, υποφέρουν οι άνθρωποι που αγαπώ.»

«Το πλάσμα είπε τόσα πολλά προσπαθώντας να σώσει το τομάρι του…» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι. «…Ήταν μια ύπαρξη ταλαιπωρημένη και άρρωστη και ευτυχώς που τη βγάλαμε από τη μιζέρια της πριν κάνει περισσότερο κακό. Δε μπορείς να βασίζεσαι στα λόγια της.»

«Διάβασε το μυαλό μου. Ήξερε τις σκέψεις μου. Μπορεί να…»

«Μπορεί τι; Κόντεψε να σε σκοτώσει, βασάνισε τα παιδιά σου και είπε πως έχουν αποστολή από τον ίδιο τον Θεό. Πως είναι, πώς σου το είπε; Δοχεία;...» γέλασε κοφτά. «…Πως την ιδέα για να σκοτώσει τον "επικίνδυνο Σαμ" την πήρε από σένα. Είναι δυνατόν να πιστεύεις τέτοιες σαχλαμάρες;»

«Κι αν;…» ψιθύρισε τρομαγμένος.

«Αν τι Τζον;»

«Θεέ μου όχι, όχι το μωρό μου!...» μονολόγησε κοιτώντας τον Σαμ στο κρεβάτι. Έκανε μια μικρή κίνηση να τον πλησιάσει, μα αμέσως το μετάνιωσε. «…Δε μπορώ να θυμηθώ. Δε ξέρω αν αυτή ήταν όντως δικιά μου σκέψη ή αν έγινε δικιά μου επειδή μου το είπε αυτή.»

Ο Μπόμπι τον κοίταξε έκπληκτος και για δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου νόμισε πως ο Τζον κάνει πλάκα. Μια αρρωστημένη πλάκα στην πιο άκυρη στιγμή που θα μπορούσε να την κάνει. Όμως ο νεαρός κυνηγός εννοούσε τα λόγια του και τώρα είχε τρομοκρατηθεί από την παραδοχή τους.

«Λες Μπόμπι;…» συνέχισε με πόνο στη φωνή του. «…Λες βαθιά μέσα μου να τον θεωρώ υπεύθυνο για τον θάνατο της Μαίρης; Λες να σκέφτηκα κάποτε να…»

«Σύνελθε διάολε!...» του φώναξε συγκρατημένα. «…Γιατί αν δεν συνέλθεις θα αρχίσω να βαράω!»

Σκέφτηκε πως αν δεν είχε βγάλει όλο το άχτι του πριν με τον μεταμορφικό τώρα πολύ πιθανόν να έκανε όλα αυτά που ο Τζον τον τσιγκλούσε να κάνει νωρίτερα. Πράγματι τα είχε κάνει μαντάρα και όντως τα παιδιά του πλήρωναν τώρα το τίμημα της ανοησίας του. Όμως το κακό είχε ήδη γίνει και τώρα κάποιος έπρεπε να τον φέρει στα συγκαλά του.

«Ό,τι έγινε, έγινε…» ψιθύρισε ο Μπόμπι προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσει την αναπνοή του. «…Μπορώ αν θες να σε δείρω και να σε βρίσω όπως μου ζήτησες, όμως αυτό δε θα αλλάξει τίποτα…» συνέχισε και ο νεαρός κυνηγός έσκυψε το κεφάλι του.

Το ξέσπασμα του Μπόμπι τον είχε συνεφέρει κάπως και το τρομαγμένο του βλέμμα είχε ευτυχώς χαθεί.

«…Μη σε ακούσω όμως ξανά να λες και να πιστεύεις αυτό που είπες...» τον προειδοποίησε. «…Ναι πράγματι η κατάσταση ξέφυγε μα τώρα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις να κρατηθείς. Κι εγώ είμαι εδώ για σένα και για τα παιδιά. Όταν με το καλό τελειώσει όλη αυτή η ιστορία, θα έρθετε να μείνετε στο σπίτι μου. Πρώτα είναι η "Μέρα των Ευχαριστιών", μετά τα Χριστούγεννα και η Πρωτοχρονιά. Θα τα κάνουμε όλα και παραδοσιακά και πατροπαράδοτα. Γαλοπούλες, χριστουγεννιάτικα δέντρα, κάλαντα και δώρα. Θα μείνετε τουλάχιστον μέχρι τα γενέθλια του Ντην, για να μη πω μέχρι τα γενέθλια του Σάμι. Να ξαναβρούν τα αγόρια μας όλες τις δυνάμεις τους. Ακούς εκεί ο Ντην να είναι υποσιτισμένος. Δεν ακούω κουβέντα και τελεία και παύλα.»

Ο Τζον πήγε κουτσαίνοντας αργά προς το παράθυρο και βάλθηκε να κοιτάει τη θέα ακουμπώντας το σώμα του κουρασμένα πάνω στο χοντρό τζάμι.

«Δε ξέρω Μπόμπι. Πέρασαν δύο μέρες και δε ξυπνάει…» παραδέχτηκε σιγανά. Το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω στο νοσοκομείο απέναντι και έμεινε εκεί καρφωμένο σαν να προσπαθούσε να βρει το δωμάτιο όπου βρίσκονταν ο Ντην.

«…Δε ξέρω τι να κάνω! Άκουσα τις νοσοκόμες να λένε πως στο νοσοκομείο τους δεν έχει έρθει ξανά παρόμοιο περιστατικό κακοποίησης ανηλίκου. Τον τσάκισε το τέρας…» ψιθύρισε άφωνα και η φωνή του χρωματίστηκε με πόνο και αληθινό μίσος. «...Το κορμί του είναι γεμάτο άσχημα σημάδια, έχει παντού γάζες, επιδέσμους, ορούς, σωληνάκια και καθετήρες…» έκλεισε τα μάτια του σαν να ήθελε να διώξει την εικόνα από το μυαλό του. «…Οι γιατροί λένε πως είναι καλό σημάδι το γεγονός ότι αναπνέει μόνος του μα λένε επίσης πως δε δικαιολογείται το κόμμα που έχει πέσει και πως έπρεπε κανονικά να έχει συνέλθει ήδη. Κατά τα άλλα δε λένε και πολλά γιατί προφανώς δεν ξέρουν τι ακριβώς θα γίνει…» συνέχισε και ο Μπόμπι έκατσε αποκαμωμένος στην πολυθρόνα που καθόταν πριν ο Τζον. Η συνύπαρξη με τους Γουίντσεστερς ήταν πιο κουραστική και από το πιο ψηλό τρενάκι του Λούνα Παρκ.

«…Μου είπαν πάντως να προετοιμαστώ για κάθε ενδεχόμενο. Με συμβούλεψαν μάλιστα…» κόμπιασε και η φωνή του έσπασε, «…να φέρω τον Σαμ για να προλάβει να δει τον αδερφό του τώρα που είναι ακόμα…» σταμάτησε και γύρισε τελείως το σώμα του προς το παράθυρο για να κρύψει εντελώς το πρόσωπό του από τον φίλο του. «…αλλά δε μπορώ να του το κάνω αυτό Μπόμπι. Δε θέλω ο Σάμι να δει τον Ντην σε αυτή τη κατάσταση. Στο αμάξι τον παρακαλούσε κλαίγοντας να μη πεθάνει. Και τώρα μπορεί...» ακούμπησε το μέτωπό του πάνω στο κρύο τζάμι σφίγγοντας τα μάτια, τα δόντια και το κορμί του.

«Όχι!...» αρνήθηκε ο Μπόμπι και σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα. «…Σου έχω ράψει τις πληγές, σου έχω ισιώσει τα κόκαλα αλλά μα την πίστη μου δεν θα σε βοηθήσω να θάψεις τον γιο σου! Δεν είναι η πρώτη μας δύσκολη περιπέτεια και σίγουρα δε θα είναι η τελευταία.» πήγε προς το μπουφάν του και σκαλίζοντας για λίγο έβγαλε ένα δερματόδετο σημειωματάριο και άρχισε να το ξεφυλλίζει νευρικά.

«Τι κάνεις;» τον ρώτησε ο Τζον σκουπίζοντας γοργά τα υγρά του μάτια.

«Πάνε να πλυθείς, να ξυριστείς, θα ξεκουραστείς θέλεις δε θέλεις μέχρι να ξημερώσει και μετά θα πας στον Ντην.» σχεδόν τον διέταξε με προστακτικό τόνο συνεχίζοντας να ξεφυλλίζει το σημειωματάριό του, σταματώντας που και που σε κάποιες σελίδες.

Ο Τζον έβγαλε το διαφημιστικό μπλουζάκι που φορούσε χωρίς να το σκεφτεί, υπακούοντας τυφλά στις εντολές του Μπόμπι και έφυγε για το μπάνιο. Πριν μπει μέσα κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο. «Τι θα κάνεις;» τον ρώτησε και πάλι με απορία.

«Θα καλέσω όσους ξέρω και δε ξέρω και θα ψάξω για οτιδήποτε και οποιονδήποτε μπορεί να βοηθήσει τον Ντην. Οι γιατροί θα κάνουν τη δουλειά τους και εγώ θα κάνω τη δική μου. Θα τη βρούμε τη λύση Τζον…» του είπε αποφασιστικά. «…Θα φέρουμε το αγόρι μας σπίτι του.» του χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά και τα μάτια του Τζον βρήκαν λίγη από τη χαμένη τους λάμψη.

«Μπόμπι…» πήγε να πει και η φωνή του έσπασε.

«Τράβα να πλυθείς βλαμμένε. Τώρα!» του πέταξε ο Μπόμπι, συνεχίζοντας να ψάχνει με όρεξη.

* * *

Η μέρα είχε πια ξεκινήσει για τα καλά και οι γνώριμοι ήχοι της βούιζαν πίσω από το διπλό τζάμι ασφαλείας.

Ο Μπόμπι άφησε την άδεια κούπα του στο τραπέζι και έπιασε στα χέρια του το δερματόδετο σημειωματάριο του. Το ξεφύλλισε τελείως μηχανικά και το έκλεισε.

Τα μέντιουμ, οι μάγοι – ιερείς και οι δήθεν θαυματοποιοί γιατροί που ορκίζονται πως μπορούν να θεραπεύσουν τις πιο δύσκολες ασθένειες, ψέλνοντας και κουνώντας τα μαγικά ραβδιά τους με αντάλλαγμα μόνο την πίστη σου και σίγουρα το πορτοφόλι σου, μπορεί να είναι επικίνδυνοι μα δεν είναι τελείως άχρηστοι. Προσφέρουν στους ταλαιπωρημένους ανθρώπους κάτι που ίσως η σύγχρονη ιατρική ακόμα δε μπορεί να προσφέρει. Την ελπίδα.

Αυτό ακριβώς είχε προσφέρει ο Μπόμπι πριν από δύο μέρες με το θέατρο που είχε παίξει μπροστά στον τρομαγμένο πατέρα.

Φυσικά και δεν ήξερε κάποιον που θα μπορούσε να φέρει μαγικά τον Ντην πίσω. Φυσικά και δεν ήξερε για κάποιο μυστηριώδες φίλτρο ή σπάνιο μαντζούνι που θα γιάτρευε το άρρωστο αγόρι. Κι αν ήξερε κάποια μαγική θεραπεία, ήξερε πολύ καλά πως κάτι τέτοιο έχει πάντα το αντίστοιχο τίμημα. Όμως ο Τζον εκείνη τη βραδιά είχε χάσει τελείως το κουράγιο του και ο Μπόμπι τον βοήθησε, έστω και με αυτό τον τρόπο, έστω και για λίγες ώρες, να το ξαναβρεί.

Το δικό του κουράγιο και ηθικό, αναπτερώθηκε απρόσμενα την άλλη μέρα το πρωί από τον μικρό Σάμι.

Το επτάχρονο αγόρι ξύπνησε με τελείως διαφορετικό αέρα σαν να είχε συμβεί ένα μικρό θαύμα.

Ήταν χαρούμενο και είχε διάθεση για συζήτηση και παιχνίδια. Η όρεξη του επιτέλους είχε ανοίξει και ο Μπόμπι σχεδόν δε προλάβαινε να του αλείφει φέτες του τοστ προτού εκείνο τις καταβροχθίσει.

«Το ξέρεις πως σε λίγο θα σπάσεις το ρεκόρ του Ντην;…» γέλασε, ετοιμάζοντας με γοργές κινήσεις μια φέτα ψωμί με βούτυρο και μέλι. «…Δε σε προλαβαίνω σήμερα.»

«Θείε πότε θα πάμε να τον δούμε;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ, γλείφοντας το μέλι από τα χείλια του, καταπίνοντας άτσαλα τη μπουκιά του.

«Είπαμε φιλαράκο. Μόλις αισθανθεί λίγο καλύτερα…» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι και του έβαλε στο πιάτο μια καινούρια φέτα. Την τέταρτη στη σειρά. «…Αυτήν μάσα την πρώτα.» τον συμβούλεψε, γεμίζοντας συνάμα το ποτήρι του με γάλα.

«Σήμερα;» ρώτησε με χαρούμενη αγωνία ο μικρός, παίρνοντας στα χέρια του τη καινούρια φέτα.

«Όχι. Όχι σήμερα…» αρνήθηκε ο Μπόμπι και σκούπισε το μέλι από το μάγουλο του αγοριού με τον δείκτη του. «…Ο Ντην είναι τόσο άρρωστος που για να γίνει καλά πρέπει να κοιμηθεί πολλές – πολλές ώρες.» έγλειψε το δάχτυλό του.

«Πόσες ώρες δηλαδή; Εκατό;» ρώτησε ο Σαμ δαγκώνοντας μια μεγάλη μπουκιά, λερώνοντας και πάλι τα μάγουλά του με μέλι και βούτυρο.

Ο Μπόμπι πήρε ακόμα μια φέτα ψωμί στα χέρια του και άρχισε να την αλείφει. «Όσες ώρες χρειαστεί αγόρι μου. Εσύ δεν είπες πως όσοι είναι άρρωστοι και κοιμούνται, ξυπνάνε όποτε θέλουν αυτοί και όχι όποτε θέλουμε εμείς;»

«Ο Κλάρενς μου το είπε αυτό.» απάντησε αυθόρμητα το αγόρι και σταμάτησε απότομα να μασάει.

Το στομάχι του Μπόμπι σφίχτηκε στιγμιαία, γιατί κάθε φορά που ο Σαμ θυμόταν τον Κλάρενς και τον τρόπο που πέθανε, πάθαινε κρίσεις πανικού και έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητα. Συνέχισε να αλείφει όμως τη φέτα σαν να μη συνέβαινε τίποτα, παρατηρώντας τον Σαμ με την περιφερική του όραση, έτοιμος για το οτιδήποτε.

Το αγόρι χάθηκε για λίγες στιγμές στις σκέψεις του και το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε. Όμως όσο γρήγορα είχε σοβαρέψει, το ίδιο γρήγορα χαμογέλασε και πάλι, συνεχίζοντας να τρώει.

«Θείε τι είπαμε πως είναι η διά-θειση;» ρώτησε με απορία.

Ο Μπόμπι χαμογέλασε με το λάθος του επτάχρονου ανιψιού του. «Θυμάσαι που ο Ντι έλεγε πως πονούσε το κεφάλι του;…» ρώτησε με τη σειρά του ο Μπόμπι.

Ο Σαμ έγνεψε θετικά συνεχίζοντας να μασάει με όρεξη.

«…Διάσειση είναι όταν από πολύ δυνατό χτύπημα ή και τράνταγμα, το μυαλό μέσα στο κεφάλι κουνιέται λιγουλάκι και κάτι τέτοιο είναι σοβαρό και επικίνδυνο για την υγεία ενός ανθρώπου.» προσπάθησε να του εξηγήσει όσο πιο απλά μπορούσε.

«Δηλαδή αρρώστησε το μυαλό του;» γούρλωσε τα μάτια του με έκπληξη.

«Όχι ακριβώς, αλλά περίπου φιλαράκο…» αναστέναξε ο Μπόμπι. «…Τουλάχιστον όμως τώρα ξέρουμε και είμαστε σίγουροι πως ο αδερφός σου έχει όντως μυαλό, αφού μπόρεσε και έπαθε διάσειση.» αστειεύτηκε, αλλά ο ίδιος δεν μπόρεσε να απολαύσει το αστείο του όσο το είχε απολαύσει ο Σαμ.

«Πάντως εγώ είμαι σίγουρος πως ο Ντι θα ξυπνήσει σήμερα.» είπε αποφασιστικά και μπούκωσε όλη τη φέτα στο στόμα του.

«Μακάρι…» αναστέναξε ο Μπόμπι και αφού έβαλε την καινούρια φέτα στο πιάτο, σταύρωσε τα χέρια του πάνω στο τραπέζι. «…Μόνο δε θέλω να μου στεναχωρηθείς αν δε ξυπνήσει τελικά σήμερα. Έτσι;…» του σκούπισε και πάλι τα μάγουλα. «…Ο μπαμπάς σου θα πάρει τηλέφωνο να μας το πει όταν ξυπνήσει.»

Ο Σαμ βάλθηκε τώρα να πίνει μονορούφι το γάλα του και από τον τρόπο που το έπινε ο Μπόμπι κατάλαβε πως ταυτόχρονα ήθελε να πει κάτι αλλά δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει να πίνει. «Εγώ όμως ξέρω κάτι που δε ξέρεις.» είπε με πονηρό τόνο, λαχανιάζοντας θεατρικά.

«Είπαμε σιγά – σιγά!» τον μάλωσε χαμογελαστά ο Μπόμπι.

«Εγώ ξέρω πως ο Ντι θα ξυπνήσει σήμερα…» είπε σκουπίζοντας το μουστάκι γάλακτος από το πάνω του χείλος και τα υπολείμματα μελιού από τα μάγουλά του με το μανίκι του. «…Και ξέρεις πώς το ξέρω;…» ρώτησε με λαμπερά μάτια. «…Γιατί όταν κοιμόμουνα χθες το βράδυ, είδα ένα όνειρο και μου το είπε ένας άντρας.» χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Για πες.» τον ενθάρρυνε ο Μπόμπι.

Από τις διάσπαρτες περιγραφές του Σαμ, του Ντην, του Ρούφους και του Τζον, συνειδητοποίησε πως ο χρόνος των γεγονότων δεν συμβάδιζε. Υπήρχε ένα κενό χρόνου που δεν μπορούσε να το υπολογίσει.

Μόλις ο Σαμ κατάφερε να ξεπεράσει το πρωταρχικό σοκ, ο Μπόμπι τον παρότρυνε να του περιγράψει από την αρχή την σειρά των γεγονότων. Εκεί έμαθε πως τελικά ένας εφιάλτης ώθησε τον Σαμ να φύγει αρχικά από το μοτέλ και να τον πάρει τηλέφωνο. Ένας εφιάλτης που όμως προφήτευε με αρκετές λεπτομέρειες γεγονότα που επρόκειτο να συμβούν. Ένας εφιάλτης που στην ουσία έσωσε τα παιδιά, γιατί χάρη σε αυτόν, ο Ντην έμεινε ξύπνιος και προστάτεψε τον Σαμ από την πρώτη επίθεση. Κάτι τέτοιο δε μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί τυχαίο, ειδικά για κάποιον με τις γνώσεις και τις εμπειρίες του Μπόμπι. Αποφάσισε να το αφήσει προσωρινά στην άκρη και να το συζητήσει με τον πατέρα του παιδιού όταν θα ερχόταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή.

«Ε, να…» ξεκίνησε ο Σαμ την περιγραφή του ονείρου του. «…Στην αρχή ήμουνα εγώ και ο Ντι μέσα στο αμάξι και παίζαμε με τα στρατιωτάκια μας…» βάλθηκε να ανακατεύει με το δάχτυλο το μέλι πάνω στη φέτα που δεν είχε αρχίσει να τρώει ακόμα. «…Και ξαφνικά ήρθε αυτός ο άνθρωπος, ξέρεις, αυτός που έμοιαζε στον μπαμπά. Αλλά τώρα δεν έμοιαζε και τόσο πολύ…» διόρθωσε παράξενα γρήγορα, «…και ήταν πάλι πολύ θυμωμένος. Μου φώναζε πως είμαι κακό παιδί και με χτύπησε εδώ…» είπε και αφού έγλυψε το μέλι από το δάχτυλό του, έδειξε το δεξί του μάγουλο. «…και εγώ έπεσα έξω από το αμάξι. Ο Ντι προσπάθησε να τον σταματήσει αλλά εκείνος τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον έσφιξε τόσο δυνατά που δε μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει πια…» τσίμπησε με δύναμη το λαιμό του, σταμάτησε για λίγο και τα μάτια του άρχισαν να θολώνουν.

«Δε πειράζει φιλαράκο…» τον χάιδεψε ο Μπόμπι στην πλάτη. «…Είπαμε πως οι εφιάλτες δε πρέπει να μας τρομάζουν γιατί δεν είναι αληθινοί.»

Ο Σαμ όμως συνέχισε ξεροκαταπίνοντας. «…Κι εγώ τρόμαξα πολύ γιατί νόμιζα πως ο Ντι θα πεθάνει και προσπάθησα να ξυπνήσω όπως μου είπες εσύ να κάνω όταν βλέπω εφιάλτες…» βάλθηκε να ανακατεύει και πάλι το μέλι. Ένα μικρό δάκρυ κύλησε από την άκρη του ματιού του και έπεσε στην πυτζάμα του. Ο Σαμ σκούπισε νευρικά το αυλάκι από το μάγουλό του με τον ώμο του και ρούφηξε τη μύτη του προσπαθώντας να σταματήσει. Είχε κλάψει τόσο πολύ τις τελευταίες μέρες, που πλέον εκνευριζόταν όταν του έρχονταν να κλάψει και πάλι. «…Αλλά θείε, δε μπορούσα.»

«Δε πειράζει μικρό μου.» μετάνιωσε ο Μπόμπι που τον έβαλε να περιγράψει το όνειρό του.

«Αλλά μετά στο όνειρό μου…» χαμογέλασε απρόσμενα ο Σαμ, «…ήρθε ένας άνδρας με μακρύ μαύρο παλτό και μαύρα γυαλιά ηλίου και άρπαξε τον κακό άντρα από τα μαλλιά και τον τράβηξε μακριά από τον Ντι και μετά χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του, να έτσι…» έκανε την κίνηση που περιέγραφε αλλά τα γεμάτα μέλια δάχτυλά του δεν τον άφηναν να κάνει τον κατάλληλο ήχο. «…και θείε, τον εξαφάνισε! Τελείως!…»

«…Μου είπε ότι δεν είμαι καθόλου κακό παιδί και ότι είμαι πολύ γενναίος μικρός στρατιώτης και πως δε πρέπει να φοβάμαι πια, γιατί όπως μου είπες κι εσύ, ο κακός άντρας και η κακιά γυναίκα είναι νεκροί και δε πρόκειται να με πειράξουν ποτέ ξανά. Είπε πως σήμερα ο Ντι θα ξυπνήσει και πως θα γυρίσουν σύντομα σπίτι.» τελείωσε την περιγραφή και άρπαξε την φέτα του με αμείωτη όρεξη.

«Μπράβο φιλαράκο!» τον επαίνεσε ο Μπόμπι χαρούμενος και του χάιδεψε τα μπερδεμένα από τον ύπνο μαλλιά, σπρώχνοντας τα μακριά από το μέτωπό του.

«Θείε όμως…» σταμάτησε και πάλι για λίγο να τρώει.

«Τι αγόρι μου;» τον ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι αλείφοντας μια νέα φέτα.

«Ο μπαμπάκας…» κόμπιασε και πάλι.

«Το συζητήσαμε αυτό Σάμι…» του είπε σοβαρά. «…Είπαμε πως δε χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς για αυτό το θέμα.»

«Ναι αλλά…» τα εκφραστικά μάτια του άρχισαν και πάλι να γυαλίζουν.

«Δεν έχει αλλά. Μη φοβάσαι καθόλου…» του έβαλε στο πιάτο την επόμενη φέτα που είχε τελειώσει. «…Άντε τρώγε! Σε κέρδισα!…» άλλαξε επίτηδες τόνο, «…Σου την άλειψα προτού προλάβεις να φας αυτή που κρατάς.»

Ο Σαμ έχωσε ολόκληρη τη φέτα που κρατούσε μέσα στο στόμα του. «Όχι, εγώ κέρδισα!...» είπε μπουκωμένος.

«…Θείε;…» συνέχισε προσπαθώντας να μασήσει.

«Τι είναι Σάμι;»

«…Νομίζω πως έσκασα.» ακούμπησε κουρασμένα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας και βάλθηκε να χαϊδεύει την φουσκωμένη του κοιλιά. Τελικά αυτή τη φορά δεν κατάφερε να σπάσει το ρεκόρ του Ντην.

Το ίδιο απόγευμα και μετά από μία ευχάριστη μέρα γεμάτη χαρές, γέλια, παιχνίδια και χωρίς ιδιαίτερα προβλήματα, εκτός από δύο ολιγόλεπτα δύσκολα περιστατικά και μόνο ένα ξέσπασμα, το τηλέφωνο του δωματίου χτύπησε απρόσμενα.

Ο Μπόμπι είχε αφήσει τον Σαμ να κάνει μόνος του μπάνιο εκείνο το απόγευμα, μιας που και από μόνος του θυμήθηκε πως ήταν "εμήλικας" και τρέχοντας, προσπάθησε να προλάβει το τηλέφωνο πριν χτυπήσει κι άλλη φορά και το καταλάβει το μικρό αγόρι.

Ήξερε πως το νούμερο το γνώριζε μόνο ο Τζον, οπότε ήταν σίγουρος πως θα ήταν αυτός. Δεν ήταν όμως καθόλου σίγουρος και δεν ήταν και καθόλου προετοιμασμένος για αυτό που θα μάθαινε.

Καθάρισε το λαιμό του ξεροβήχοντας νευρικά και σήκωσε το ακουστικό.

«Καλησπέρα σας…» ήρθε η γλυκιά και ευγενική φωνή της κοπέλας από τη ρεσεψιόν του ξενοδοχείου, «…Συγνώμη για την ενόχληση, μα έχετε κλήση από τον κύριο Γουίντσεστερ. Να σας συνδέσω;»

«Ναι.» απάντησε κοφτά, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει τη φωνή του όσο πιο σταθερή μπορούσε.

Η σύνδεση έκανε ένα υπόκωφο ήχο και άμεσα άρχισε να ακούγεται το γνώριμο βουητό, πολυσύχναστου σημείου.

«Μπόμπι;…» ακούστηκε η βραχνή φωνή του νεαρού κυνηγού και ο Μπόμπι προσπάθησε να μαντέψει τη διάθεσή του από τις δύο μόνο συλλαβές που άκουσε. «…Με ακούς;» ρώτησε ο Τζον και ο Μπόμπι συνειδητοποίησε πως δεν είχε αρθρώσει λέξη.

«Πες μου.» κατάφερε τελικά να ψελλίσει. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά και τα γόνατά του άρχισαν να τρέμουν ελαφρά. Ήθελε να καθίσει, αλλά η καρέκλα ήταν μακριά και δεν είχε καν τη δύναμη να τη φέρει κοντά του.

«Μπόμπι…» άρχισε ο Τζον και έκανε μια μικρή παύση.

«Πες μου διάολε!» δεν κρατήθηκε.

«Τα κατάφερε…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον. «…Τα κατάφερε φίλε μου…» επανέλαβε λίγο πιο δυνατά. «…Συνήλθε πριν από ένα εξάωρο περίπου, αλλά ήθελα να σιγουρευτώ πρώτα πως τα πράγματα πάνε καλά πριν σε καλέσω.» ο Μπόμπι μπορούσε να καταλάβει από τον τρόπο που μιλούσε ο Τζον, πως χαμογελούσε πλατιά.

«Και πάνε όλα καλά;» ρώτησε ανακουφισμένος ο Μπόμπι.

Η πόρτα του μπάνιου άνοιξε απότομα και τρέχοντας έκανε την εμφάνιση του ένας ολόγυμνος Σαμ, γεμάτος σαπουνάδες. «Πήρε ο μπαμπάκας; Ξύπνησε ο Ντι;» ρώτησε λαχανιασμένος.

«Μέχρι στιγμής πάμε πολύ καλά. Τώρα του κάνουν περαιτέρω εξετάσεις…» απάντησε ο Τζον, ενώ ο Μπόμπι παρακολουθούσε χωρίς να σχολιάζει, το μικρό επτάχρονο να φωνάζει χαρούμενο και τραγουδιστά: «Ξύπνησε ο Ντι!» χορεύοντας στους ρυθμούς του αυτοσχέδιου τραγουδιού του, πιτσιλώντας σαπουνόνερα σε όλο το δωμάτιο.

«…Είναι ακόμα πολύ αδύναμος και πονάει αρκετά…» συνέχισε ο Τζον με πιο μελαγχολικό τόνο, «…μα μπορέσαμε και μιλήσαμε λίγο και αν και δε θυμάται πολλές λεπτομέρειες από το περιστατικό έχει αρκετή διαύγεια…» δίστασε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και συνέχισε κατεβάζοντας λίγο την ένταση της φωνής του σαν να μην ήθελε να τον ακούσει κάποιος κατά λάθος. «…Δε ξέρω τι μαγικό κατάφερες να κάνεις, πάντως ό,τι κι αν έκανες λειτούργησε.»

«Δε πρόλαβα να κάνω τίποτε...» είπε ο Μπόμπι χαμογελώντας στην αστεία σκηνή που εξελίσσονταν μπροστά στα μάτια του. «…Το αγόρι σου τα κατάφερε ολομόναχο.»

«Τι κάνει ο μικρός;» ρώτησε ο Τζον και ο τόνος της φωνής του άλλαξε.

«Ο Σάμι;…» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι, «…Αυτή τη στιγμή πανηγυρίζει το νέο, χορεύοντας και τρέχοντας ολοτσίτσιδος και γεμάτος σαπουνάδες.» γέλασε.

«Τι;»

«Αμέ…» επιβεβαίωσε ο Μπόμπι. «…Είναι πολύ καλύτερα. Από ότι φαίνεται σήμερα είναι η μέρα των θαυμάτων. Θες να στον δώσω;»

«Όχι δε πειράζει…» είπε βεβιασμένα ο Τζον. «…Πρέπει να πηγαίνω, νομίζω πως βλέπω τη γιατρό.»

«Ένα λεπτό μόνο θα πάρει.» επέμενε ο Μπόμπι.

«Όχι, όχι, δε πειράζει…» αρνήθηκε και πάλι. «…Θα τον δω αύριο το πρωί που θα έρθετε…» πρόσθεσε γρήγορα. «…Πρέπει να κλείσω για τώρα, άκουσα να φωνάζουν το όνομά μου.» είπε και η γραμμή έπεσε.

Ο Μπόμπι έμεινε για λίγο σκεφτικός συνεχίζοντας να παρακολουθεί το μικρό αγόρι που τώρα παρελάμβανε περήφανα.

«Ξύπνησε ο Ντι, ξύπνησε ο Ντι...» συνέχισε να λέει, «…Είδες θείε; Δε σου το είπα; Είδες που ξύπνησε;» φώναξε χαρούμενο, ενώ έτριβε το μάτι του που έτσουζε από τις σαπουνάδες που είχαν πέσει.

«Μπράβο ξεβράκωτε προφήτη…» πήγε ο Μπόμπι κοντά του και τον σήκωσε, κρατώντας τον προτεταμένο για να μη βρέξει τα ρούχα του. «…Αύριο θα πάμε να δούμε τον αδερφό σου.» τον ενημέρωσε πηγαίνοντάς τον στο μπάνιο, ενώ ο Σαμ συνέχισε να πανηγυρίζει κλωτσώντας και κουνώντας τα χέρια του.

* * *

Ο Μπόμπι πλησίασε το κρεβάτι και χάιδεψε απαλά το κεφάλι του Σαμ.

Το αγόρι, άνοιξε αργά τα μάτια του και τεντώθηκε μέσα στα σκεπάσματά του, μουγκρίζοντας ελαφρά.

«Θα ξυπνήσεις φιλαράκο ή θες να κοιμηθείς λίγο ακόμα;» τον ρώτησε.

Ο Σαμ χασμουρήθηκε και άρχισε να τρίβει τα μάτια του για να διώξει τον ύπνο. Κοίταξε για λίγο το φως που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο και πετάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος, κλωτσώντας τα σκεπάσματα.

«Επιτέλους ξημέρωσε!...» αναφώνησε βραχνά και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. «…Σήμερα θα πάμε να δούμε τον Ντι;» ρώτησε τραβώντας το παντελόνι της πυτζάμας του που είχε πέσει στο δεξί του γοφό.

Ο Μπόμπι κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά, χαμογελώντας του ενθαρρυντικά.

«Πάμε!» είπε ο Σαμ και έφυγε προς την πόρτα.

«Όχι προτού πλυθείς, ντυθείς και φας πρωινό.» είπε ο Μπόμπι και του έδειξε την πόρτα του μπάνιου.

«Θείε!» γκρίνιαξε ο επτάχρονος, μα έτρεξε στο μπάνιο μόλις είδε το πρόσωπο του Μπόμπι.

* * *

Το νοσοκομείο όπου βρίσκονταν ο Ντην, φαινόταν από μέτρα μακριά πως ήταν φτιαγμένο για παιδιά ασθενείς.

Ακριβώς έξω από το κτήριο υπήρχε μια μεγάλη παιδική χαρά με κάθε λογής παιχνίδια. Παρόλο το κρύο του Νοεμβρίου, υπήρχαν αρκετά μικρά και μεγάλα παιδάκια, τα περισσότερα με πυτζάμες μα κουκουλωμένα με τα μπουφάν τους σαν Εσκιμώοι, μερικά με γύψους σε διάφορα σημεία του σώματός τους και όλα, υπό τη στενή προστασία των γονιών τους, έπαιζαν ανέμελα πάνω στο τεχνητό γρασίδι.

Το εσωτερικό του νοσοκομείου ήταν στολισμένο με πολύχρωμη ταπετσαρία και καρτουνίστικα αυτοκόλλητα σε κάθε γυάλινη επιφάνεια. Μετά την κύρια είσοδο και ακριβώς πίσω από το γραφείο της υποδοχής, υπήρχε ένας τεράστιος πίνακας φτιαγμένος από φελλό και καρφιτσωμένο πάνω του, είχε ένα κολάζ από πολυάριθμες ζωγραφιές, χειροτεχνίες και φωτογραφίες παιδιών.

Μόλις πλησίασαν στο ψηλό γκισέ, μια νεαρή νοσοκόμα, ντυμένη στα ροζ βγήκε από το πίσω γραφείο και τους υποδέχτηκε.

«Καλημέρα σας. Πώς μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω;» ρώτησε τον Μπόμπι.

«Ήρθαμε να δούμε τον αδερφό μου!» πετάχτηκε ο Σαμ, αφήνοντας στο πάτωμα τη σακούλα που κρατούσε, πατώντας στις μύτες των ποδιών του για να φτάσει και να σταυρώσει τα χέρια του πάνω στο γκισέ.

«Και πως τον λένε τον αδερφό σου γλυκέ μου;» ρώτησε χαμογελαστά η νοσοκόμα.

Ο Μπόμπι πήγε να μιλήσει αλλά ο Σαμ τον διέκοψε.

«Ντι. Τον λένε Ντι!» απάντησε τονίζοντας με σοβαρό ύφος το όνομα, λες και η νοσοκόμα ήταν κουφή ή μιλούσε άλλη γλώσσα.

«Κι εσύ πρέπει να είσαι ο περιβόητος Σάμι λοιπόν…» ακούστηκε μια διαφορετική γυναικεία φωνή πίσω τους, κάνοντας θείο και ανιψιό να γυρίσουν συγχρονισμένα. «…Μέσα σε λιγότερο από εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες, έχω μάθει τόσα πολλά για σένα...» είπε η γιατρός ακουμπώντας τα χέρια της στις τσέπες της ολόλευκης στολής της. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλή, περίπου στα σαράντα, με κοντά καστανά μαλλιά και μελιά μάτια.

«…Κι εσείς είστε;» ρώτησε τώρα η γιατρός τον κυνηγό.

Ο Μπόμπι καθάρισε τον λαιμό του και πήγε να απαντήσει, μα ο Σαμ τον διέκοψε και πάλι.

«Είναι ο θείος μου…» πετάχτηκε κοιτώντας τη γιατρό μέσα στα μάτια. «…Εσείς ποια είστε;» ρώτησε καχύποπτα, παίρνοντας τη σακούλα από το πάτωμα στο χέρι του.

«Εγώ είμαι η γιατρός που έχει αναλάβει τον αδερφό σου…» του απάντησε με προσποιητό σοβαρό τόνο, «...Και τι σύμπτωση, έχουμε και το ίδιο όνομα…» του χαμογέλασε εγκάρδια. «…με λένε Σαμάνθα Χιού.» του έδωσε το χέρι της και ο Σαμ ανταπέδωσε την χειρονομία. «…Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία κύριε Γουίντσεστερ.» συνέχισε η γιατρός και έδωσε το χέρι της και στον Μπόμπι.

Εκείνος κόμπιασε για λίγο στο άκουσμα του ονόματος χωρίς να είναι σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να τη διορθώσει ή όχι. Απόρησε με το γεγονός ότι ο Τζον είχε δώσει το κανονικό του όνομα. Προφανώς η κούραση και ο πανικός κατάφεραν να μπερδέψουν τον έμπειρο κυνηγό.

Τελικά αποφάσισε να συνεχίσει με αυτό το όνομα για να μη περιπλέξει τα πράγματα. Μπορεί τα παιδιά να τον φώναζαν θείο και μπορεί ο ίδιος να τα είχε σαν πραγματικά του ανίψια, αλλά στα μάτια του νόμου ήταν εκτός οικογένειας.

Όμως ο Σαμ γέλασε κοφτά. «Δεν τον λένε Γουίν…» πήγε να πει, μα ο Μπόμπι τον διέκοψε τραβώντας τον ελαφρά από τη κουκούλα του μπουφάν του.

«Σάμι!» του ψιθύρισε, μα παρατήρησε πως η γιατρός συνέχισε να χαμογελάει καθησυχαστικά.

«Μην ανησυχείτε κύριε Γουίντσεστερ…» συνέχισε σε πιο χαμηλούς τόνους. «…Ο πράκτορας Λούθερ Βάντρος πριν φύγει, ενημέρωσε πως το όνομα Γουίντσεστερ είναι πλαστό και πως παρόλο που η οικογένειά σας δε διατρέχει κανένα κίνδυνο, μας συμβούλεψε να συνεχίσουμε να το χρησιμοποιούμε για παν ενδεχόμενο.»

«Τότε κι εγώ χάρηκα για την γνωριμία Δρ. Χιού.» είπε και έκανε χειραψία. Τελικά ο Ρούφους τα είχε προβλέψει όλα.

«Είναι εντάξει Κάρεν…» είπε η γιατρός στην χαμογελαστή νοσοκόμα. «…Ήρθαν για τον νεαρό στο δεκαπέντε. Δε χρειάζεται καν να τους σημειώσεις.» συνέχισε και η νοσοκόμα έκλεισε το βιβλίο επισκεπτών και επέστρεψε στο πίσω γραφείο.

«Τι έχεις μέσα στη σακούλα;» γονάτισε η γυναίκα για να έρθει στο ύψος του επτάχρονου και βάλθηκε να τον παρατηρεί προσεχτικά.

Ο Σαμ κοίταξε πρώτα τον Μπόμπι και έπειτα τη γιατρό. «Φέραμε κόμικς και μηλόπιτα για τον Ντι…» κούνησε αμήχανα τη σακούλα. «…αλλά ο θείος Μπόμπι είπε ότι μπορεί ο Ντι να μην κάνει να φάει ακόμα τέτοιο φαγητό.» τελείωσε απογοητευμένα.

«Χμμ...» έκανε η γιατρός επίτηδες σαν να σκεφτόταν σοβαρά το θέμα.

«Κάνει;» τη ρώτησε όλο ελπίδα.

«Άντε καλά…» είπε η Δρ. Χιού και σηκώθηκε. Χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά του Σαμ και του τσίμπησε το μάγουλο. «…Θα σε αφήσω να του τη δώσεις. Εξάλλου δε λένε πως ένα μήλο την ημέρα το γιατρό τον κάνει πέρα;» του έκλεισε το μάτι. «…Τι μήλο, τι μηλόπιτα, σωστά; Αν θες, μπορείς να πας να του τη δώσεις τώρα κιόλας. Στρίψε αυτή τη γωνία και στο τέλος του διαδρόμου, μετά τη τζαμένια πόρτα, είναι δύο δωμάτια. Το δεύτερο είναι το δωμάτιο του Ντην.»

«Να πάω θείε;» ρώτησε έτοιμος να εκτοξευτεί.

«Ακόμα εδώ είσαι φιλαράκο;…» γέλασε ο Μπόμπι και ο Σαμ έφυγε τρέχοντας σα βολίδα, κουνώντας δεξιά και αριστερά τη σακούλα.

«…Μάλλον πουρέ μήλου θα φάει ο Ντην σήμερα, παρά μηλόπιτα.» σχολίασε ανάλαφρα.

«Είναι πολύ όμορφο να βλέπεις αδέρφια να αγαπιούνται τόσο πολύ…» είπε η γιατρός. «…Τα δικά μου μαλώνουν μεταξύ τους όλη μέρα.»

«Πόσα έχετε;»

«Δύο αγόρια, περίπου στην ηλικία των ανιψιών σας. Εσείς έχετε παιδιά;

«Είμαι χήρος και δυστυχώς δεν απόκτησα και ποτέ μου παιδιά. Όμως ο Ντην και ο Σαμ μου καλύπτουν ένα μεγάλο μέρος αυτού του κενού…» είπε και συνειδητοποίησε πως ποτέ άλλοτε δεν το είχε παραδεχτεί ανοιχτά σε κανένα. Καθάρισε το λαιμό του ξεροβήχοντας και συνέχισε. «Αλλά και αυτοί οι δύο, μη νομίζετε…» αναστέναξε. «…Μαζί δεν κάνουν και χώρια δε μπορούν.»

«Ίσως τα γεγονότα των τελευταίων ημερών και ο κίνδυνος να τους έφερε ακόμα πιο κοντά. Χθες το μεσημέρι που συνήλθε ο Ντην, φώναζε συνέχεια το όνομα του αδερφού του. Οι νοσοκόμες στην αρχή νόμιζαν πως φώναζε εμένα με το χαϊδευτικό μου και να σας πω την αλήθεια κι εγώ ξαφνιάστηκα για μερικά λεπτά…» γέλασε κοφτά, μα το αμήχανο γέλιο δεν έφτασε στα μάτια της. «…Από τα λίγα που ξέρω και απ' όσα κατάλαβα, ο Ντην κατέληξε σε αυτή την κατάσταση επειδή προσπάθησε να προστατέψει τον αδερφό του;»

«Ναι…» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι, «…Και τα κατάφερε καλά. Αν δεν ήταν ο Ντην, τώρα θα ήταν στη θέση του ή μπορεί ακόμα πιο χειρότερα ο Σάμι.»

«Πάντως να ξέρετε πως ο Ντην είναι πολύ τυχερός και πως αν καθυστερούσατε λίγο παραπάνω, τα πράγματα μάλλον δεν θα είχαν τόσο ομαλή εξέλιξη.»

«Πώς είναι η κατάστασή του;» ρώτησε ο Μπόμπι ανασηκώνοντας το τζόκεϊ καπέλο του.

«Έχουν περάσει λιγότερο από εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες από την στιγμή που συνήλθε και αν και είναι πολύ ταλαιπωρημένος τα πάει ήδη καλύτερα. Το οίδημα στον εγκέφαλο έχει υποχωρήσει πλήρως από μόνο του, χωρίς να δημιουργήσει περαιτέρω ζημιά και τα υπόλοιπα τραύματά του έχουν αρχίσει και επουλώνονται. Δεν θα μπω σε λεπτομέρειες για να μη σας κουράσω, ήδη έχω ενημερώσει τον αδερφό σας και στις επόμενες μέρες θα του δώσω περισσότερες πληροφορίες για την περίοδο της ανάρρωσής του, αλλά αυτό που θα σας πω είναι πως τα παιδιά είναι απίστευτα ανθεκτικά και επανέρχονται πολύ γρήγορα στο φυσιολογικό, σχεδόν από οτιδήποτε τους συμβεί.» του χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ γιατρέ.» είπε ο Μπόμπι και τυχαία το βλέμμα του έπεσε στο διάδρομο πίσω από τη γιατρό. Ένα μικρό κεφαλάκι είχε σκύψει και τον παρακολουθούσε με αγωνία, μα μόλις είδε πως έγινε αντιληπτό, τραβήχτηκε και κρύφτηκε πίσω από τη γωνία.

«Σάμι;…» φώναξε ο Μπόμπι και το μικρό αγόρι βγήκε διστακτικά από την κρυψώνα του. «…Τι κάνεις φιλαράκο; Γιατί δε πήγες στο δωμάτιο;» του είπε μόλις τους πλησίασε.

«Μη μου πεις ότι έχασες τον δρόμο;…» ρώτησε η γιατρός και πηγαίνοντας ως τη γωνία του διαδρόμου, κοίταξε για λίγο και συνέχισε. «…Να από εδώ Σάμι…» του έδειξε με το δάχτυλό της. «…Στο τέλος του διαδρόμου είναι το δωμάτιο του Ντην. Ο μπαμπάς σου κάθεται ακριβώς απ' έξω γλυκέ μου. Δεν τον είδες;»

Ο Μπόμπι έσπρωξε ελαφρά τον Σαμ που είχε κολλήσει πάνω του σα στρείδι, κρατώντας του σφιχτά το χέρι. «Πήγαινε αγόρι μου. Πήγαινε και έρχομαι.» τον προέτρεψε, όμως ο Σαμ έκρυψε το πρόσωπό του πάνω στο μανίκι του Μπόμπι και του έσφιξε περισσότερο το χέρι.

«Μαζί.» μουρμούρισε ντροπαλά, συνεχίζοντας να κρύβει το πρόσωπό του.

«Αφού θες μαζί, θα πάμε μαζί...» παραιτήθηκε ο Μπόμπι. «…Συγνώμη γιατρέ…» απολογήθηκε δείχνοντας τον Σαμ. «…Ευχαριστώ πολύ για τον χρόνο σας και για όλα όσα κάνατε για τον Ντην.»

«Παρακαλώ κύριε Γουίντσεστερ και ό,τι χρειαστείτε είμαι στη διάθεση σας…» χαμογέλασε η γιατρός. «…Πριν φύγετε, θα ήθελα να σας δώσω μια μικρή συμβουλή…» συνέχισε βάζοντας και πάλι τα χέρια στις τσέπες της. «…Η οικογένειά σας πέρασε πολλά τις τελευταίες μέρες, μα αν και τα εξωτερικά τραύματα φαίνεται πως έχουν αρχίσει και επουλώνονται, τα εσωτερικά…» έκανε μια παύση και έδειξε με μια κίνηση του κεφαλιού της τον Σαμ που συνέχιζε να κρύβει το πρόσωπό του πάνω στον Μπόμπι. «…Σίγουρα θα χρειαστούν πολύ περισσότερο χρόνο και ίσως τη βοήθεια κάποιου ειδικού. Και δε μιλάω μόνο για τα παιδιά.» κατέληξε με νόημα.

«Ευχαριστώ και πάλι γιατρέ.» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι και αφού η γιατρός αποχώρησε, εκείνος και ο Σαμ ξεκίνησαν για το δωμάτιο του Ντην.

Στρίβοντας τη γωνία υπήρχε πράγματι ένας μακρύς διάδρομος. Στα δεξιά βρίσκονταν τρία δωμάτια και στα αριστερά κοινόχρηστοι νοσοκομειακοί χώροι και γραφεία. Στο τέλος του διαδρόμου υπήρχε ένα διαφανές γυάλινο χώρισμα, με γυάλινη πόρτα, που οδηγούσε σε δύο ξεχωριστά δωμάτια. Ο Μπόμπι υπέθεσε πως εκεί βάζουν τους ασθενείς που χρήζουν ειδικής φροντίδας.

Όπως είπε η γιατρός, ο Μπόμπι διέκρινε από μακριά τον Τζον να κάθεται ακριβώς έξω από το δωμάτιο, σε μία από τις τέσσερις εμπριμέ πολυθρόνες. Ήταν σκυφτός και έγραφε τελείως απορροφημένος στο δερματόδετο σημειωματάριο του που είχε ακουμπισμένο στα γόνατά του.

Κρατώντας από το χέρι τον Σαμ, πέρασε με κανονικό βήμα το πρώτο δωμάτιο. Στην αρχή όμως του δευτέρου, το μικρό αγόρι άρχισε να κόβει τον βηματισμό του, τραβώντας και τον Μπόμπι να σταματήσει. Πριν περάσουν το δεύτερο, είχε κοκαλώσει τελείως και δεν κινιόνταν καθόλου.

«Τι τρέχει;…» δοκίμασε να τον τραβήξει ελαφρά, μα ο Σαμ δεν έκανε ούτε ένα βήμα. «…Τι έπαθες;» συνέχισε παρατηρώντας τον και δοκίμασε να τον τραβήξει πάλι.

«Περίμενε θείε, περίμενε…» ψέλλισε το αγόρι έχοντας καρφωμένο το βλέμμα του πάνω στο μπαμπά του πίσω από το γυάλινο διαχωριστικό. «…Δεν αισθάνομαι καλά.» συνέχισε και έπιασε το στομάχι του.

Ο Μπόμπι έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά στον Τζον, μα εκείνος ήταν ακόμα απασχολημένος με το γράψιμό του και δεν τους είχε καν προσέξει. «Πάμε Σάμι. Το δωμάτιο του Ντην θα έχει σίγουρα και τουαλέτα. Πάμε, ο μπαμπάς σου θα ξέρει τι να κάνουμε.»

«Όχι.» είπε απλά το παιδί και αφήνοντας το χέρι του θείου του, άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση.

Ο Μπόμπι τον ακολούθησε τρέχοντας και αυτός μερικά μέτρα, μέχρι που ο Σαμ μπήκε σε μία από τις κοινόχρηστες τουαλέτες του νοσοκομείου.

«Σάμι;…» του φώναξε μόλις μπήκε μέσα στο χώρο καθώς τα πάντα ήταν ήσυχα, σαν να είχε εξαφανιστεί. «…Πού είσαι καλό μου;» φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά.

Ακούστηκε ήχος από καζανάκι και βγαίνοντας από το ένα από τα τρία κουβούκλια του χώρου, εμφανίστηκε ένας ηλικιωμένος κύριος. Χαμογελώντας του, του έκλεισε το μάτι και πριν φύγει του έδειξε το τελευταίο στη σειρά.

Ο Μπόμπι δοκίμασε να ανοίξει την πόρτα, μα ο Σαμ την είχε κλειδώσει. «Σάμι;…» τον ρώτησε χτυπώντας την, «…Είσαι καλά;»

«Θείε πονάει η κοιλίτσα μου.» κλαψούρισε σιγανά το παιδί και άρχισε να βήχει σαν να προσπαθούσε να κάνει εμετό.

«Άνοιξε μου να σε βοηθήσω.» επέμενε ο Μπόμπι, όταν οι ήχοι που έκανε ο Σαμ άρχισαν να γίνονται όλο πιο πνιχτοί και όλο και πιο δύσκολοι.

Όσο όμως και να προσπαθούσε να κάνει εμετό, δεν τα κατάφερνε και ύστερα από κάποια δευτερόλεπτα σταμάτησε να ακούγεται τελείως.

«Σάμι άνοιξε!...» φώναξε ανήσυχα ο Μπόμπι και κούνησε από το πόμολο ολόκληρη την πόρτα. «…Αν με ακούς κάνε λίγο πίσω.» τον προειδοποίησε όταν δεν πήρε και πάλι απάντηση και σπρώχνοντας απότομα, προσπάθησε να την ανοίξει με τη βία. Η απλή κλειδαριά υποχώρησε απότομα στην τρίτη του προσπάθεια και η πόρτα άνοιξε.

Ο Σαμ είχε κάτσει στο πάτωμα ακριβώς δίπλα από τη λεκάνη και τον τοίχο, στριμώχνοντας το σώμα του στο στενό χώρο και είχε κρύψει το πρόσωπό του πάνω στα λυγισμένα του γόνατα προστατεύοντας το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια του σαν να περίμενε να γίνει έκρηξη.

Ο Μπόμπι τον σήκωσε στα χέρια του και τον έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του. Τον έβγαλε από την τουαλέτα και τον κάθισε πάνω στο νιπτήρα. Το αγόρι είχε ιδρώσει ολόκληρο και το πρόσωπό του είχε χάσει το χρώμα του.

Του έβγαλε το μπουφάν και στηρίζοντας τον προσεχτικά, άνοιξε τη βρύση και του έπλυνε το πρόσωπο με δροσερό νερό. «Τι έπαθες αγόρι μου;» πήρε μερικές χαρτοπετσέτες από το αυτόματο μηχάνημα και βάλθηκε να τον σκουπίζει στα μάγουλα και το λαιμό.

«Πάμε να φύγουμε θείε.» ψιθύρισε ο Σαμ.

«Τι λες καλό μου;…» συνέχιζε να τον σκουπίζει. «…Ήρθαμε να δούμε τον Ντην. Δε θέλεις να τον δεις;»

«Θέλω να πάμε στο ξενοδοχείο.» επέμεινε ο Σαμ και πήγε να κρυφτεί στην αγκαλιά του θείου του.

Ο Μπόμπι όμως τον συγκράτησε. «Τι τρέχει Σαμ;» τον ρώτησε σοβαρά.

Τα μάτια του επτάχρονου άρχισαν να θολώνουν και σύντομα έκαναν την εμφάνιση τους δύο παχιά δάκρυα.

«Πονάει το κεφάλι μου.» κλαψούρισε ο Σαμ.

«Νόμιζα πως πονάει η κοιλίτσα σου…» τον διόρθωσε και του χαμογέλασε.

Κατάλαβε πως το παιδί δεν είχε κανένα οργανικό πρόβλημα και πως τα συμπτώματα του ήταν καθαρά η αρχή μιας ακόμα κρίσης πανικού. «…Σάμι πες μου τι σκέφτεσαι...» τον ενθάρρυνε χαϊδεύοντάς του τα ιδρωμένα του μαλλιά. «…Μη μου πεις ότι φοβάσαι;»

Η αναπνοή του Σαμ επιταχύνθηκε και το βλέμμα του πήρε μια τρομαγμένη έκφραση. Άρχισε να κοιτάει σχεδόν πανικόβλητος τις πόρτες σαν να σκεφτόταν τρόπους διαφυγής.

«Ησύχασε μικρό μου…» τον αγκάλιασε για να του κόψει τα οπτικά ερεθίσματα, «…Ησύχασε.» του ψιθύρισε χαϊδεύοντάς τον τώρα στην πλάτη.

«Θείε ο μπαμπάς είναι έξω από το δωμάτιο και εγώ...» ξεκίνησε ο Σαμ μα ο Μπόμπι τον διέκοψε.

«Μην ανησυχείς…» συνέχισε να τον χαϊδεύει. «…Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Στο υπόσχομαι.»

«Και αν;…» προσπάθησε και πάλι ο Σαμ να μιλήσει.

«Δε θα συμβεί τίποτε απολύτως…» τον διαβεβαίωσε. «…Και θα είμαι κι εγώ μπροστά αγόρι μου γλυκό. Δε θα αφήσω κανένα να σε πειράξει. Κανένα!» τόνισε και του ανασήκωσε το πιγούνι με τα δάχτυλά του. «…Άντε πάμε.» κατέληξε και τον κατέβασε στο πάτωμα.

Κρατώντας τον από το χέρι, βγήκαν από την τουαλέτα και ξεκίνησαν και πάλι για το δωμάτιο του Ντην.

Ο Τζον είχε σταματήσει να γράφει και τώρα κοιτούσε αφηρημένα έξω από το παράθυρο που έβλεπε στην είσοδο του νοσοκομείου. Ο Μπόμπι κατάλαβε πως ο φίλος του τους περίμενε να έρθουν.

Λίγο πριν φτάσουν στο γυάλινο διαχωριστικό, ο Σαμ άρχισε και πάλι να κόβει το βήμα του μα αυτή τη φορά ο Μπόμπι του έσφιξε το παγωμένο χέρι και τον οδήγησε αποφασιστικά στον προορισμό τους.

Μόλις άνοιξαν την πόρτα ο Τζον τους αντιλήφθηκε και χαμογελώντας γλυκά τους περίμενε να τον πλησιάσουν.

«Επιτέλους ήρθατε υπναράδες!...» χαιρέτισε πρώτα τον Μπόμπι χτυπώντας τον φιλικά στην πλάτη. «…Τι έγινε Σάμι; Σας πλάκωσε το πάπλωμα;» συνέχισε το ίδιο ευδιάθετα και έσκυψε, μένοντας σε βαθύ κάθισμα, για να έρθει στο ύψος του γιού του.

Μόλις πήγε όμως να τον αγκαλιάσει, εκείνος τραβήχτηκε και όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως δε μπορούσε να γλιστρήσει από τη δυνατή λαβή του θείου του, κρύφτηκε πίσω από το χέρι του, χώνοντας το κεφάλι του μέσα στο μπουφάν του.

Ο Τζον δάγκωσε νευρικά τα χείλια του παραμένοντας στην ίδια θέση, παρακολουθώντας τον γιο του. Χάιδεψε τον ώμο του παιδιού του, μα εκείνο τραβήχτηκε και πάλι ελαφρά και έσπρωξε το σώμα του πάνω στον θείο του.

Ο Τζον τράβηξε το χέρι του και πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του. Κοίταξε τον Μπόμπι ζητώντας του με το βλέμμα του μιαν εξήγηση ή ίσως μια συμβουλή και σηκώθηκε αποφασιστικά.

Ο Μπόμπι χάιδεψε απαλά τον Σαμ, που έτρεμε ελαφρά, στην πλάτη και απάντησε στον Τζον χωρίς να μιλήσει, ζητώντας του με μια έκφραση του προσώπου του να κάνει λίγη υπομονή.

«Ο Ντην πώς είναι σήμερα;» ρώτησε τελικά για να αλλάξει θέμα. Ο Σαμ γύρισε λίγο το κεφάλι του και ένα λαμπερό καστανοπράσινο μάτι έκανε την εμφάνιση του, περιμένοντας να ακούσει την απάντηση.

«Πολύ καλύτερα…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον. «…Κοιμήθηκε καλά, ξύπνησε χωρίς ζαλάδες και δε πονάει πολύ γιατί χθες αργά του ρύθμισαν τη δοσολογία. Έχει ακόμα δύο ορούς και έναν καθετήρα τον οποίο η γιατρός είπε πως θα βγάλουμε μάλλον αύριο και κάποιες ώρες πρέπει να φοράει ρινικό σωληνάκι οξυγόνου…» περιέγραψε ρίχνοντας που και που κλεφτές ματιές στο πρόσωπο του γιού του που πλέον παρακολουθούσε με ενδιαφέρον.

«…Γκρινιάζει γιατί λέει πως βαριέται και δεν έχει και άδικο. Δεν τον αφήνουν να σηκωθεί, να διαβάσει, ούτε καν να δει τηλεόραση. Τα στόρια του δωματίου είναι χαμηλωμένα για να μη μπαίνει πολύ φως και σήμερα που του έφεραν μπλοκ ζωγραφικής για να απασχοληθεί, του έδωσαν επίτηδες μόνο τρεις μπογιές. Η γιατρός είπε πως πρέπει να ξεκουράζεται συνεχώς και να μην δέχεται ο εγκέφαλός του ακόμα πολλά ερεθίσματα μαζεμένα. Οπότε και σας περιμένει πως και πως. Άντε πάτε να τον δείτε. Είναι ξύπνιος τώρα.»

«Σάμι, θέλεις πρώτα να πεις στον μπαμπά σου τι έφερες;» σκούντηξε ο Μπόμπι τον μικρό.

Ο Σαμ κοίταξε διστακτικά πρώτα τον θείο του και έπειτα τον μπαμπά του.

«Τι έχεις εκεί Σάμι;» ρώτησε ο Τζον, προσπαθώντας τουλάχιστον να πάρει μια κουβέντα από το γιο του.

«Φέραμε μερικά κ-κόμικς και δύο κομμάτια μηλόπιτα…» ψιθύρισε φοβισμένα με χαμηλωμένο βλέμμα, προτάσσοντας την σακούλα. Συνέχισε όμως να πιέζει το σώμα του προστατευτικά πάνω στον θείο του. «…Το ένα είναι για σ-σένα.»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ φιλαράκο...» τον ευχαρίστησε ο Τζον, παίρνοντας την σακούλα που του έδινε ο Σαμ. «...Ευτυχώς που φέρατε τη μηλόπιτα γιατί ο Ντην δε θέλει να φάει το φαγητό του νοσοκομείου. Μπορεί να τον πείσεις εσύ να φάει λιγουλάκι.»

«Μόνος του επέμενε να τα πάρουμε. Το ήξερες πως ο Ντην θα βαριέται και θα ήθελε να φάει πίτα, έτσι δεν είναι Σαμ;» τον ρώτησε επίτηδες ο Μπόμπι.

Το αγόρι χαμογέλασε ελαφρά και κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά. Ο Μπόμπι αισθάνθηκε την πίεση του Σαμ πάνω στο γοφό του να μειώνεται.

«Πάντα βαριέται όταν είναι άρρωστος και πάντα θέλει να τρώει πίτες. Και η γιατρός είπε πως μπορεί να φάει.» πρόσθεσε ντροπαλά, ζαρώνοντας την μυτούλα του.

Ο Τζον χαμογέλασε με τη σειρά του μελαγχολικά. Πραγματικά θα ήθελε να βουτήξει τον μικρό του γιο αγκαλιά, να τον ζουλήξει δυνατά και να τον πνίξει στα φιλιά. Η τρομαγμένη συμπεριφορά του τον σκότωνε στην κυριολεξία κάθε φορά και δεν ήξερε πώς να την εξαφανίσει.

Όταν ξύπνησε ο Ντην, φοβήθηκε να μπει κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιο, παρόλο που όλο το προσωπικό τον πίεζαν να το κάνει, μήπως και πανικοβάλει το αγόρι όπως το είχε πανικοβάλει στο αμάξι.

Όμως ο Ντην μετά το όνομα του αδερφού του, άρχιζε να φωνάζει απαιτώντας να του πουν πού βρισκόταν ο μπαμπάς του και χαλάρωσε σχεδόν αμέσως όταν τον πρωτοαντίκρισε.

Ήταν αρκετά μπερδεμένος και θυμόταν λίγα πράγματα από το περιστατικό. Ενώ τον αγκάλιαζε σφιχτά και του ζητούσε και πάλι να τον συγχωρήσει για τη συμπεριφορά του, τον παρακαλούσε ταυτόχρονα να μην πειράξει ποτέ ξανά τον Σάμι.

Όταν ηρέμισε κάπως και κατάλαβε τι του συμβαίνει, ο Τζον του εξήγησε τι είχε πραγματικά συμβεί.

«…Και όταν ο Μπόμπι δεν απάντησε γιατί και αυτός είχε παγώσει…» συνέχισε ο Τζον την περιγραφή του περιστατικού, παίρνοντας μια κουταλιά από το κουπάκι που κρατούσε. «…η μεταμορφική, τράβηξε και δεύτερη χαρακιά στο χέρι του Σάμι.»

«Τη σκύλ-!...» πήγε να βρίσει ο Ντην, μα ο Τζον έβαλε το κουτάλι στο στόμα του παιδιού προτού εκείνο προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει. Το αγόρι στραβομουτσούνιασε και κατάπιε αηδιασμένο. «…Φτάνει μπαμπά με αυτό το πράγμα...» έβηξε αδύναμα γλείφοντας τα χείλια του, «...Δε θέλω άλλο.»

«Ντην…» ξεφύσησε ο Τζον προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει την υπομονή του. «…Η κοτόσουπα είπες πως ήταν ξινή, το ψωμί μπαγιάτικο και ο χυμός πικρός...» του υπενθύμισε και πήρε μια ακόμα κουταλιά. «…Αυτό θα το φας!»

«Και δηλαδή του κάνατε ράμματα;» ρώτησε καταπίνοντας απρόθυμα την επόμενη κουταλιά που του έδωσε ο Τζον.

«Όχι, γιατί το πλάσμα, για να μας πάρει με το καλό προφανώς και για να αποδείξει πως για χάρη σου δε θα κάνει κακό στον Σάμι, του έκλεισε τις πληγές σχεδόν αμέσως με το αίμα του. Δεν ξέρω αν είναι κοινό χαρακτηριστικό όλων των μεταμορφικών, πάντως το συγκεκριμένο πλάσμα είχε αυτή την ικανότητα.»

«Τέλειο!» είπε ο Ντην και έκλεισε πεισματικά το στόμα του μόλις τον πλησίασε η επόμενη κουταλιά, αρνούμενος να φάει άλλο.

Ο Τζον άφησε το κουπάκι στο δίσκο και βάλθηκε να ψαχουλεύει τις τσέπες του. Έπρεπε με κάποιο τρόπο να ξεγελάσει τον Ντην για να φάει λίγο ακόμα και μιας και ο γιος του δεν ήταν πια δύο για να τον απασχολήσει με τα κλειδιά του Ιμπάλα, έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του την μικρή μακρόστενη ξύλινη κασετίνα που του έδωσε ο Μπόμπι το προηγούμενο πρωί στο ξενοδοχείο. «Μιας και το αναφέραμε...» είπε και την κούνησε σα κουδουνίστρα «...ο άγιος Βασίλης ήρθε νωρίς για μένα φέτος.»

«Το σετ διάγνωσης!...» αναφώνησε ο Ντην παίρνοντας την κασετίνα στα χέρια του. Σχεδόν αμέσως ο Τζον πήρε και πάλι το κουπάκι και γέμισε μια γερή κουταλιά «...Μπαμπά υποτίθεται ότι θα ήταν έκπληξη όμως.» παραπονέθηκε ο Ντην ανοίγοντας μηχανικά το στόμα του μόλις τον πλησίασε το κουτάλι.

«Μα ήταν Ντην και μάλιστα διπλή...» το ξαναγέμισε χωρίς ενδοιασμό. «...και δε το περίμενα ποτέ να μου κάνετε τέτοιο όμορφο και σπάνιο δώρο και να το έχω στα χέρια μου σε περίοδο που δε περιμένω κάποιο δώρο.»

Ο Ντην χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος χαζεύοντας τα νυστέρια και ούτε που κατάλαβε πως έφαγε δυο μαζεμένες κουταλιές που του πρόλαβε ο Τζον.

«Δηλαδή σου άρεσε;» ρώτησε με λαμπερά μάτια προσπαθώντας να καταπιεί.

Παρόλο που με ένα από τα νυστέρια ο μεταμορφικός βασάνισε και κόντεψε να σκοτώσει τον Σάμι, το χριστουγεννιάτικο δώρο των γιών του ήταν πραγματικά υπέροχο. «Πάρα πολύ...» παραδέχτηκε με ειλικρίνεια «...το καλύτερο δώρο που μου κάνατε μέχρι τώρα.» ξαναβούτηξε το κουτάλι στο κουπάκι.

«Μας βοήθησε και ο θείος Μπόμπι...» ο Ντην απομακρύνθηκε από το κουτάλι για να μιλήσει «...εμείς απλώς το είδαμε σε εκείνο το παμπάλαιο βιβλίο που έχει για τους κυνηγούς στην Ευρώπη. Εκείνος το παράγγειλε.»

«Τι θα κάναμε χωρίς τον θείο Μπόμπι;» χαμογέλασε ο Τζον και δοκίμασε να ταΐσει και πάλι τον Ντην.

«Δε θέλω άλλο.» αναστέναξε εκείνος και αφού έκλεισε προσεχτικά την κασετίνα την άφησε στο κομοδίνο δίπλα του.

«Λίγο ακόμα έμεινε ρε αγόρι μου…» επέμεινε ο Τζον, «…Φάε αυτό τώρα και όταν βγεις από εδώ θα σου φτιάξω το περίφημο στιφάδο μου με έξτρα πιπέρι Καγιέν που σου αρέσει πολύ, για να γίνεις γρήγορα καλά. Έλα, άνοιξε!»

«Όχι!» αρνήθηκε κουρασμένα το παιδί.

«Ντην, πρέπει να φας κάτι και πριν είπες πως αυτό θα το φας.»

«Νόμιζα πως ήταν παγωτό.» παραδέχτηκε εκείνος σιγανά χαμογελώντας στραβά.

Ο Τζον προσπάθησε σκληρά να κρατήσει σοβαρό το ύφος του. «Έλα, τελειώνει...» δοκίμασε να τον πείσει. «...μη μου πεις πως θες να σου κάνω το αεροπλανάκι.» αστειεύτηκε και άρχισε να κάνει ηχητικά εφέ αεροπλάνου κουνώντας το κουτάλι στον αέρα.

«Όχι μπαμπά. Είναι αηδία!»

«Γιαούρτι είναι, όχι αηδία...» διόρθωσε ο Τζον μα ο Ντην σφράγισε τα χείλια του.

«…Τα βλέπεις αυτά;…» συνέχισε με πιο αυστηρό τόνο και του έδειξε με το κουτάλι τα δύο από τα τέσσερα σακουλάκια με ορούς που είχε κρεμασμένα πάνω από το κρεβάτι του. «…Αυτά εδώ είναι επειδή δε τρως σωστά και η Δρ. Χιού είπε πως δε θα τα βγάλει μέχρι να ανεβούν ικανοποιητικά όλοι οι δείκτες σου…» αφαίρεσε λίγο γιαούρτι για να μην είναι γεμάτη η κουταλιά και του την έδειξε. «…Τώρα διάλεξε. Αυτό;…» είπε και κούνησε το κουτάλι, «…Ή αυτό;» του έδειξε με μια κίνηση του κεφαλιού του το τρυπημένο και μπανταρισμένο αριστερό του χέρι, από όπου περνούσαν οι βελόνες των ορών.

Ο Ντην άνοιξε ηττημένα το στόμα του και το στράβωσε με αηδία όταν προσγειώθηκε μέσα το περιεχόμενο του κουταλιού. Καταπίνοντας, χαμογέλασε απότομα και τα μάτια του έλαμψαν. «Δρ. Χιού…» γέλασε κοφτά. «…Είπες Δρ. Χιού!» ξέσπασε σε αδύναμο μα μακρόσυρτο γέλιο.

Δίπλα του ο Τζον σταμάτησε για λίγο προσπαθώντας να βρει το αστείο και μόλις κατάλαβε το λογοπαίγνιο του γιου του, άρχισε να γελάει σιγανά και αυτός.

Ο Ντην έσφιξε τα μάτια του και άρχισε να γέρνει προς την δεξιά του πλευρά. «…Άουτς, άουτς πονάει!» έπιασε προστατευτικά τα πλευρά του, συνεχίζοντας όμως να γελάει.

«Ε, σταμάτα να γελάς.» συνέχισε να γελάει και ο Τζον.

«Δε μπορώ! Δρ Χιού!…» επανέλαβε και διπλώθηκε στα δύο γελώντας. «…Διάολε!» έβρισε από τον πόνο, προσπαθώντας μάταια να ηρεμίσει το νευρικό γέλιο που τον είχε πιάσει.

«Έλα, φτάνει. Θα πνιγείς…» σηκώθηκε απότομα ο Τζον. «…Και πίστεψε με δε θέλεις να αρχίσεις να βήχεις με δυο σπασμένα πλευρά.»

Τον γύρισε ανάσκελα και πιάνοντας τον προσεχτικά, τον σήκωσε σε πλαγιαστή καθιστή θέση για να τον ανακουφίσει αν και γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως ο γιος του θα πονούσε σε όποια θέση και αν βρισκόταν. Έπειτα του έβαλε ένα μαξιλάρι από τη δεξιά πλευρά για να μπορεί να ακουμπάει και να μη γέρνει.

Ο Ντην βόγκηξε δυνατά στην κίνηση, σφίγγοντας δόντια και μάτια και η αναπνοή του έγινε ρηχή και γρήγορη από τη δυσφορία. «Πλάκα έχεις μπαμπά.» ψέλλισε αδύναμα, συνεχίζοντας όμως να χαμογελάει αποκαμωμένα.

Ο Τζον του πέρασε τον ρινικό καθετήρα και τον προσάρμοσε στα ρουθούνια του. «Πάρε αργές εισπνοές και χαλάρωσε τον θώρακα σου.» τον συμβούλεψε χαϊδεύοντας τον απαλά πάνω στο γυμνό του στομάχι, λίγο πιο κάτω από τους επιδέσμους που είχε στο στήθος του, σιάζοντας συνάμα προσεχτικά τα διάφορα σωληνάκια.

«Μπαμπά πότε θα φύγουμε από εδώ;» ρώτησε ξέπνοα ο Ντην παίρνοντας με δυσκολία αργές ανάσες από τη μύτη. Ήταν η τέταρτη φορά που είχε ρωτήσει, μέσα σε λιγότερο από δώδεκα ώρες, από τη στιγμή που συνήλθε.

«Γιατί ρε αγόρι μου; Δε περνάμε καλά εδώ;...» του έσιαξε τώρα τα σωληνάκια του ρινικού καθετήρα πίσω από τα αυτιά, προσέχοντας ιδιαιτέρως τις κινήσεις του από τη δεξιά του μεριά. «...Τζάμπα φαί, καθαρά κρεβάτια, ζεστούλα, τηλεόραση, παιχνίδια. Όχι να φύγουμε, εγώ λέω να φέρουμε και τον Σάμι εδώ.»

Ο Ντην ξεροκατάπιε με δυσκολία και τίναξε νευρικά το τσουλούφι του. «Εγώ θέλω να φύγουμε.» ψέλλισε ασθματικά ενώ το σώμα του άρχισε να αναριγεί ανεπαίσθητα με κάθε του εκπνοή σα να κρύωνε.

«Το ξέρω Ντην. Μην αγχώνεσαι με αυτά όμως. Εσύ απλά ξεκουράσου...» του διόρθωσε κι ο Τζον το ίδιο τσουλούφι. Ο γιος του μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα είχε αλλάξει έκφραση και φαινόταν ξεθεωμένος. «...θα φύγουμε όταν έρθει εκείνη η ώρα.» κούνησε τον ορό που ήξερε πως περιείχε τα παυσίπονα. Το σακουλάκι ήταν ακόμα γεμάτο και η ροή του σταθερή.

«Πότε δηλαδή;» επέμεινε ο Ντην και με το τρεμάμενο χέρι του βάλθηκε να χαϊδεύει απαλά τα πλευρά του.

Ο Τζον ήταν πλέον σίγουρος πως ο γιος του πονούσε. «Τι πότε φιλαράκο;…» ανέβασε άθελα του λίγο τον τόνο του, όχι γιατί είχε εκνευριστεί αλλά γιατί τον ενοχλούσε το γεγονός ότι ο γιος του πονούσε, «…Όποτε αισθανθείς λίγο καλύτερα.» τον κοίταξε μέσα στα μάτια.

«Αισθάνομαι καλύτερα, μπορούμε να φύγουμε;» του πέταξε. Ακόμα η αναπνοή του ήταν ακανόνιστη.

«Φυσικά και μπορούμε να φύγουμε…» του χαμογέλασε καθησυχαστικά. Τα πράσινα μάτια του γιου του είχαν αρχίσει να γυαλίζουν από το παράπονο. «…Δεν είμαστε φυλακισμένοι. Είμαστε εδώ επειδή είσαι ακόμα λιγουλάκι αδύναμος, μα δεν είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να μείνουμε με το ζόρι…» αναστέναξε και τράβηξε ένα μικρό πούπουλο που προεξείχε από το μαξιλάρι του κρεβατιού.

«…Οι γιατροί με τις λίγες γνώσεις που έχουν, θεωρούν πως πρέπει να μείνεις εδώ μερικές μέρες μέχρι να ξαναβρείς τις δυνάμεις σου. Εγώ όμως έχω να πω αυτό…» είπε και βάζοντας το πούπουλο στη παλάμη του, το έφερε στο ύψος τους προσώπου του Ντην και περίπου πενήντα εκατοστά μακριά από τα χείλια του. «…Φύσα αυτό από το χέρι μου και σε ντύνω στη στιγμή και φεύγουμε τώρα.» τον προκάλεσε.

Το αγόρι αναδεύτηκε ελαφρά και ο πανικός και το παράπονο που τον είχαν κυριεύσει, χάθηκαν μπροστά στη παιχνιδιάρικη πρόκληση του μπαμπά του.

«Άντε ντε!» κούνησε τη παλάμη του περιπαικτικά ρισκάροντας λίγα χιλιοστά ακόμη προς τη μεριά του Ντην.

Το αγόρι πήρε αργά και με δυσκολία μια βαθιά αναπνοή, κρατώντας σφιχτά την πλευρά που του έδινε δυνατές σουβλιές και άρχισε να φυσάει εξαιρετικά αδύναμα. Ο τρεμουλιαστός αέρας μετά βίας έφτασε το λευκό πούπουλο και το κούνησε ελάχιστα πάνω στην παλάμη του Τζον.

«Κουνήθηκε!..» λαχάνιασε χαρούμενα με βραχνή φωνή «...Πάμε!»

«Είπα να πέσει, όχι απλά να κουνηθεί γιε μου.»

Ο Ντην πήγε να πάρει ακόμα μία πολύ πιο βαθιά, πιέζοντας συνάμα τον ρινικό καθετήρα στα ρουθούνια του λες και αυτός θα ήταν που θα του έδινε περισσότερη δύναμη, μα ο Τζον πέταξε το πούπουλο στο πάτωμα.

«Είχατε μόνο μία προσπάθεια κύριε Γουίντσεστερ…» του χαμογέλασε, «…Αύριο πάλι θα έχετε την ευκαιρία να το ξαναδοκιμάσετε. Για σήμερα όμως μένετε εδώ.»

Ο Ντην γέλασε κοφτά και αναστέναξε ρηχά. «Και μετά;» ρώτησε αδύναμα, γλείφοντας τα χείλη του.

«Μετά τι;» αντερώτησε ο Τζον, προσφέροντάς του νερό από ένα ποτήρι με καλαμάκι.

Ο Ντην ήπιε μερικές γουλιές. «Τι έγινε μετά;»

«Α, ναι. Ε, Για να μη στα πολυλογώ…» συνέχισε ο Τζον, «…Ο Ρούφους, ο φίλος του Μπόμπι, ήρθε από το πίσω δρομάκι και την αναισθητοποίησε πυροβολώντας την από πίσω, στον ώμο…» άφησε το ποτήρι με το νερό δίπλα στο κουπάκι με το μισοτελειωμένο γιαούρτι. «…Τελικά δε το φας ούτε και αυτό. Έτσι;» τον ρώτησε, ενώ ήταν σίγουρος για την απάντηση που θα του έδινε.

«Εσύ να το φας αυτό.» μουρμούρισε ο Ντην βουλιάζοντας στο μαξιλάρι του.

«Όμως οι μεταμορφικοί δεν πεθαίνουν με απλές σφαίρες και έτσι έπρεπε να την αποτελειώσουμε με ασημένια σφαίρα στην καρδιά.» είπε μελαγχολικά ο Τζον. Το ότι είχε παραλίγο αναγκαστεί να σκοτώσει το πλάσμα που είχε πάρει την μορφή της γυναίκας του, ήταν από τα πιο δύσκολα πράγματα που είχε αντιμετωπίσει στη ζωή του.

«Εσύ την σκότωσες;» ρώτησε ο Ντην.

Ο Τζον κούνησε κουρασμένα το κεφάλι του και τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν. «Ο Ρούφους το έκανε.» είπε τελικά.

«Ποια ήταν όμως η μορφή που είχε πάρει;»

Ο νεαρός κυνηγός δίστασε για λίγο. «Δε ξέρω αγόρι μου…» είπε ψέματα. Δεν επρόκειτο να του πει ποτέ πως ο μεταμορφικός είχε πάρει την εικόνα της μαμάς του. «…Τη μορφή μιας γυναίκας...» συνέχισε και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του. «…Προφανώς ήλπιζε πως επειδή ήταν γυναίκα θα την λυπόμασταν και θα την αφήναμε.»

«Και ο Σάμι;»

«Ο Σάμι…» κόμπιασε ο Τζον, «…έχει φοβηθεί πολύ. Χθες που πήγα στο ξενοδοχείο κοιμόταν και ο Μπόμπι μου είπε πως τώρα τα πάει λίγο καλύτερα, όμως η περιπέτεια τον ταρακούνησε για τα καλά.»

«Μην ανησυχείς μπαμπά…» βόγκηξε αποφασιστικά ο Ντην. «…Ο Σάμι είναι πολύ γερός για κοντοστούπικο πρωτάκι. Με κουβάλησε ως την εκκλησία μόνος του…» παίνεψε τον αδερφό του. «…Απλά το τέρας για κάποιο λόγο δεν τον χώνεψε από την πρώτη στιγμή. Στο μοτέλ μου είπε πως αυτός θα φταίει για την καταστροφή…» κόμπιασε προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί. «…Μια καταστροφή τέλος πάντων και θα φέρει…» προσπάθησε και πάλι σκληρά να σκεφτεί, «…Κάτι θα φέρει. Δε μπορώ να θυμηθώ.» γέλασε κοφτά με την κατάστασή του και έσφιξε απότομα τα μάτια του.

«Τι έπαθες; Ζαλίζεσαι;...» ρώτησε ο Τζον ανήσυχα ενώ η αναπνοή του γιου του έγινε σε δευτερόλεπτα ρηχή, γρήγορη και συριστή. «…Ντην, πονάς; Να φωνάξω τη γιατρό;»

«Μπαμπάκα...» παρακάλεσε το αγόρι αγχωμένα και κουλουριάστηκε κρατώντας τα πλευρά του, κλαψουρίζοντας σιγανά.

Ο Τζον σηκώθηκε και σχεδόν έτρεξε προς την πόρτα. Όμως πριν την ανοίξει, η πόρτα άνοιξε και κόντεψε να τρακάρει πάνω στην γιατρό που έμπαινε μέσα.

«Γρήγορα! Κάτι δεν πάει καλά!» κατάφερε να πει.

Η γιατρός με ήρεμες κινήσεις, πλησίασε το κρεβάτι του Ντην, τον ξεσκέπασε και τον ξάπλωσε με περισσή προσοχή, αγνοώντας τα έντονα βογκητά του. Άκουσε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα το στήθος του με το στηθοσκόπιο της, διαβάζοντας ταυτόχρονα τις ενδείξεις του από το μόνιτορ δίπλα στο κρεβάτι και μετά έλεγξε με τον μικρό ηλεκτρονικό φακό της τα μάτια του. Έπειτα, χωρίς να αρθρώσει κουβέντα, τον τακτοποίησε καλύτερα στο κρεβάτι, τον σκέπασε και βάλθηκε να ρυθμίζει την ροή των ορών του.

Ο Τζον ξεροκατάπιε συνεχίζοντας να παρακολουθεί τη σκηνή από ασφαλή απόσταση σαν να φοβόταν να πλησιάσει. «Έχει λίγη ώρα που άρχισαν οι ενοχλήσεις αλλά ο Ντην δε παραπονέθηκε.» πέρασε νευρικά τα δάχτυλα του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του.

«Μην ανησυχείτε κύριε Γουίντσεστερ…» τον καθησύχασε η γιατρός, σημειώνοντας στην καρτέλα του Ντην στα πόδια του κρεβατιού κάτι άγνωστο στον Τζον. «…Όλα πάνε μια χαρά, απλά πρέπει να γίνει ρύθμιση των αναλγητικών του. Για αυτό και ήρθα τώρα...» κοίταξε το ρολόι στον καρπό της και σημείωσε και πάλι κάτι στην καρτέλα. «…Ντην; Με θυμάσαι από το πρωί;» ρώτησε επίτηδες φωναχτά το αγόρι που ακόμα προσπαθούσε να ελέγξει τα κύματα πόνου με άτσαλες αναπνοές και αδύναμους λυγμούς, ρίχνοντας συνάμα κλεφτές ματιές στον ανήσυχο πατέρα του. «…Μήπως θυμάσαι πώς με λένε;»

«Σάμι;» ψέλλισε επίπονα ο Ντην και χαμογέλασε αδύναμα στη γιατρό.

«Έτσι μπράβο...» η Δρ. Χιού χαμογέλασε και αυτή ικανοποιημένη από την αντίδραση του ασθενή της. «…Μην ανησυχείς Ντην.» τον διαβεβαίωσε, έβγαλε από τη τσέπη της ένα φιαλίδιο και τράβηξε λίγο από το περιεχόμενο του σε μια σύριγγα.

«Μη!...» έσκουξε απρόσμενα ο Ντην και προσπάθησε να τραβηχτεί αδύναμα όσο πιο μακριά μπορούσε από τη βελόνα κινδυνεύοντας να πέσει από το κρεβάτι. «...Δε θέλω!...» δήλωσε παραπονιάρικα με σπασμένη φωνή ενώ η γιατρός τον τραβούσε μαλακά από το χέρι για να μη πέσει. «...Άφησε με είπα! Μπαμπά!» συνέχισε πλέον πανικόβλητος.

Ο Τζον, ενώ ήξερε πως η γιατρός προσπαθούσε να βοηθήσει το παιδί του, μόλις άκουσε τον Ντην να τον καλεί φοβισμένα, άθελα του βγήκαν τα συναισθήματα που είχε πρόσφατα όταν ο άλλος του γιος υπέφερε στα χέρια του τέρατος και ενώ ζητούσε βοήθεια, εκείνος δε μπορούσε να του τη προσφέρει. Η καρδιά του άρχισε να σφυροκοπά, το αίμα του ανέβηκε στο κεφάλι και οι γροθιές του σφίχτηκαν. Ήταν παράλογα έτοιμος να σταματήσει τη γιατρό με κάθε τρόπο όταν ευτυχώς εκείνη μίλησε την κατάλληλη στιγμή.

«Δε θα σε πονέσω άλλο Ντην. Για την ακρίβεια σε τρία λεπτά δε θα πονάει τίποτα...» πάτησε την ένεση κατευθείαν στον ορό του. «…Και σε ένα δεκάλεπτο θα κάνεις γλυκά όνειρα. Έτσι ομορφόπαιδο;…» είπε και του έκλεισε παιχνιδιάρικα το μάτι της.

«Φ-φχαριστώ.» ψέλλισε ανακουφισμένα το ταλαιπωρημένο αγόρι που ενώ είχε ήδη περάσει τα πάνδεινα, λιποψύχησε στην θέα μια μικρής βελόνας. Η έντονη ευγνωμοσύνη στη φωνή του κλώτσησε βαθιά μέσα στην ψυχή των δύο ενηλίκων στο δωμάτιο.

«Τζον, ξεκουράσου λίγο…» συμβούλεψε η γιατρός τον πατέρα που ήταν ακόμα μαγκωμένος από το περιστατικό. «…Σε λίγο ο γιος σου θα κοιμηθεί, οπότε κοιμήσου κι εσύ. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να παιδεύεσαι. Για αυτό βάζουμε κρεβάτι συνοδών στο δωμάτιο…» είπε και του έδειξε το κρεβάτι πίσω από μια διαχωριστική κουρτίνα. «…Κράτα τις δυνάμεις σου γιατί η ανάρρωση του θα κρατήσει αρκετό καιρό. Και αν χρειαστείτε οτιδήποτε, δε χρειάζεται να τρέχεις…» του χαμογέλασε δείχνοντάς του ένα συγκεκριμένο κουμπί στο ταμπλό πάνω από το κρεβάτι του Ντην. «…Το πατάς και τρέχουμε εμείς για σένα…» τελείωσε και άνοιξε την πόρτα. «…Έτσι κύριε Γουίντσεστερ;»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ Δρ. Χιού.» είπε ο Τζον ασυνήθιστα ντροπαλά, ενώ πίσω του μπορούσε να ακούσει το Ντην να γελάει σιγανά, ελαφρώς ζαλισμένος από τα φάρμακα.

«Δρ. Χιού!» σχολίασε και πάλι το όνομα.

«Τώρα γελάμε πάλι ε;» κάθισε στην καρέκλα δίπλα στον Ντην μόλις η γιατρός έφυγε, χαρούμενος που άκουγε και πάλι το γιο του να γελά.

Ο Ντην χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό του και έτριψε τα μάτια του με την καλή του γροθιά, χαμογελώντας ακόμα.

«Μπαμπά πήρες τηλέφωνο τον θείο και τον Σάμι;»

«Ναι πριν από λίγο. Αύριο θα έρθουν να σε δουν.»

«Τέλεια…» χασμουρήθηκε προσεχτικά. «…Μπαμπά…» κόμπιασε για λίγο. «…γιατί δε θυμάμαι μερικά πράγματα; Προσπαθώ να τα θυμηθώ όμως δεν μπορώ…» είπε άξαφνα. «…Θυμάμαι που μπήκε το τέρας με το μαχαίρι στο δωμάτιο και με χτύπησε, μα δε θυμάμαι πως φτάσαμε με τον Σάμι στην εκκλησία. Θυμάμαι λίγο τον Κλάρενς, μα δε θυμάμαι πώς μας πήρε ο μεταμορφικός πίσω στο μοτέλ. Θυμάμαι που επειδή δεν έκανα ό,τι μου έλεγε...» κόμπιασε στην συγκεκριμένη ανάμνηση και ο Τζον τον χάιδεψε ενθαρρυντικά. «...μα δεν θυμάμαι καθόλου τον φίλο του θείου. Θυμάμαι λίγο που ήρθε ο θείος Μπόμπι και μετά που ήρθες εσύ, αλλά πέρα από αυτά έχω πολλά κενά. Είναι παράξενο.» κατέληξε λυπημένα.

«Θυμάσαι καθόλου όταν σε φέρναμε εδώ με τον κύριο Τέρνερ;» ρώτησε ο Τζον δήθεν αδιάφορα, χαϊδεύοντας το δεξί, ελαφρά μελανιασμένο μάγουλό του με τα ακροδάχτυλά του.

Ο Ντην έκλεισε τα μάτια σφιχτά σα να προσπαθούσε να ζουλήξει τη μνήμη από τον εγκέφαλο του.

«Δε πειράζει, απλώς έτσι ρώτησα...» τον σταμάτησε ο Τζον, όταν ο Ντην άρχισε να βογκάει σιγανά προσπαθώντας να σκεφτεί. «...Μη ζορίζεις το μυαλό σου αγόρι μου…» τον απέτρεψε ξανά ο Τζον και ακούμπησε αποκαμωμένος στο κρεβάτι του Ντην, ξαπλώνοντας το κεφάλι του πάνω στα μπράτσα του. Μπορεί να είχε καταφέρει να ξεκουραστεί μετά την πίεση του Μπόμπι για ένα ολόκληρο τετράωρο, μα τώρα σιγά – σιγά του έβγαινε η κούραση όλης της εβδομάδας.

«…Είναι πολύ νωρίς ακόμα για να παιδεύεσαι. Θα σου έρθουν όλα με τον καιρό, αλλά και αν δεν σου έρθουν, δεν πειράζει.»

Ο Ντην σήκωσε ανάλαφρα τον ώμο σαν να ήθελε να πει πως δεν ήξερε αν πραγματικά τον πείραζε ή όχι.

«Το ότι προστάτεψες τον Σάμι και τον έσωσες, το θυμάσαι;» ο Τζον βάλθηκε να χαϊδεύει ασυναίσθητα τα μαλλιά του γιου του. «…Θυμάσαι πόσο γενναία αντιμετώπισες το τέρας που ήθελε να σας κάνει κακό;»

Ο Ντην τώρα κούνησε αργά θετικά το κεφάλι του. Η ένεση που του είχε κάνει η γιατρός είχε αρχίσει να ενεργεί και πλέον κρατούσε τα μάτια του με το ζόρι ανοιχτά.

«Ωραία. Αυτό και μόνο φτάνει…» συνέχισε ο Τζον να του χαμογελά και να τον χαϊδεύει νανουρίζοντάς τον. «…Και αν τύχει ποτέ και το ξεχάσεις, να ξέρεις εγώ δε θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ...» πρόσθεσε, αλλά από τις αντιδράσεις του Ντην, ο Τζον κατάλαβε πως δεν τον είχε ακούσει. «…Δε ξέρεις πόσο πολύ φοβήθηκα και πόσο πολύ λυπάμαι για ό,τι άφησα να σας συμβεί…» ψιθύρισε, σίγουρος πως ο γιος του δεν τον άκουγε πια. «…Δεν χάσατε το κουράγιο σας και προστατέψατε ο ένας τον άλλο. Δε ξέρεις πόσο περήφανο με κάνατε εσύ και ο Σάμι.»

«Ο Σάμι!...» πετάχτηκε ο Ντην στο όνομα του αδερφού του σχεδόν κοιμισμένος, προσπαθώντας να ανοίξει τα μάτια του. «...Πού είναι ο Σάμι;»

«Στο ξενοδοχείο με τον Μπόμπι…» του φίλησε απαλά το χέρι με τους ορούς καθησυχαστικά. «…Κι εγώ θα είμαι εδώ αγοράκι μου, δίπλα σου, μέχρι αύριο το πρωί που θα έρθουν να σε δουν. Ξεκουράσου.»

«Τέλεια…» χαμογέλασε ανακουφισμένος με κλειστά τα μάτια του ο Ντην. «…Μπαμπάκα;» ρώτησε αδύναμα.

«Τι είναι παλικαράκι μου;»

Οι λέξεις που ψέλλισε ο Ντην ξεθεωμένος, πριν αφεθεί σε βαθύ θεραπευτικό ύπνο, σήκωσαν σχεδόν όλο το βάρος που πλάκωνε τον Τζον όλες αυτές τις μέρες.

«Το ήξερα…» ψιθύρισε σχεδόν αθόρυβα. «…Το ήξερα πως δεν ήσουν εσύ.»

Πόσο θα ήθελε και ο Σάμι να μπορούσε να τον εμπιστευτεί τόσο απλά και γρήγορα όπως είχε κάνει ο Ντην.

Όμως ο Σαμ πάντοτε είχε πιο επιφυλακτικό χαρακτήρα και για να εκφραστεί έπρεπε να είναι απολύτως σίγουρος. Και ο Τζον πίστεψε πως πλέον είχε χάσει ένα μέρος της εμπιστοσύνης του. Αν όχι ολόκληρη.

«Άντε μπείτε μέσα. Τι περιμένετε;» τους έδειξε την πόρτα.

«Όχι προτού ο Σάμι σου πει αυτά που μου είπε στο ξενοδοχείο…» είπε σοβαρά ο Μπόμπι κοιτώντας το παιδί. «…Πες του αγόρι μου.» τον προέτρεψε.

Τα μάτια του επτάχρονου σκοτείνιασαν πάλι και άρχισαν να βουρκώνουν.

«Δε πειράζει Μπόμπι…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον, βλέποντας την άβολη στάση που είχε πάρει το σώμα του Σαμ. «…Μην τον πιέζεις.»

«Σάμι, τι μου είπες προχθές που συζητούσαμε;…» επέμεινε ο Μπόμπι. «…Μου είπες πως φοβάσαι τον μπαμπά σου, έτσι δεν είναι;» ρώτησε και ο Σαμ κούνησε αργά το κεφάλι του θετικά, αφήνοντας ελεύθερα τα δάκρυα να κυλήσουν από τα μάτια του.

«Μπόμπι…» προσπάθησε να διακόψει ο Τζον τη δύσκολη στιγμή.

«Και γιατί αγόρι μου φοβάσαι τον μπαμπά σου;» συνέχισε αλύπητα ο Μπόμπι.

«Γιατί νομίζει πως θα κάνω και πάλι κακό σε αυτόν και τον Ντην…» απάντησε ο Τζον στη θέση του γιου του. «…Γιατί δεν πιστεύει πως ο άντρας που τους έπιασε ήταν κάποιος που μου μοιάζει και όχι εγώ. Μπόμπι είναι πραγματικά απαραίτητο αυτό τώρα;» ξέσπασε.

«Όχι. Αυτό το νόμιζε στην αρχή…» απάντησε ο Μπόμπι. «…Ο Σάμι ξέρει πια πολύ καλά πως δεν ήσουν εσύ και μάλιστα ντρέπεται που πίστεψε πως ήθελες να τους σκοτώσεις. Έτσι δεν είναι αγόρι μου;» τον ρώτησε και ο Σαμ κούνησε και πάλι το κεφάλι του θετικά σκουπίζοντας τα μάτια του με το μανίκι του.

«Αλήθεια Σάμι;» τον ρώτησε και ο Τζον βάζοντας αμήχανα τα χέρια του σταυρωτά πάνω στο στήθος του.

«Μάλιστα κ-κύριε.» απάντησε με δυσκολία.

«Τότε τι;»

«Ο Σαμ μου είπε πως σε φοβάται για άλλο λόγο. Σε φοβάται και στεναχωριέται, γιατί είναι σίγουρος πως δεν τον αγαπάς πια…» είπε απότομα ο Μπόμπι.

«Τι πράγμα;» ρώτησε ο Τζον.

«…Είναι σίγουρος…» ξεχώρισε ο Μπόμπι την λέξη, «…πως δεν τον θέλεις πια για γιο σου και πως μάλλον θα τον διώξεις από την οικογένεια. Μου είπε πως αναγκαστικά θα μένει μαζί μου πλέον, αν φυσικά, όπως τόνισε, τον θέλω ακόμα για ανιψιό μου μετά από αυτά που έκανε.» Δε κρατήθηκε και χαμογέλασε με τα ίδια του τα λόγια.

«Τι; Γιατί;» ο Τζον μπερδεύτηκε εντελώς με αυτά που άκουγε.

«Γιατί εγώ φταίω που ο Ντι έγινε άρρωστος…» είπε σιγανά το αγόρι. «…Γιατί εμένα ήθελε να σκοτώσει ο κακός άντρας και ο Ντι τον σταμάτησε και εκείνος τον χτύπησε και τον έκανε να πάθει διά-θειση και γιατί εμένα ήθελε να δείρει γιατί ήμουν κακό παιδί, αλλά ο καημένος ο Ντι μπήκε στη μέση.» συνέχισε με δυσκολία κοιτώντας το πάτωμα.

«Προφανώς Τζον, ο Σάμι ξέχασε…» σχολίασε ο Μπόμπι, «…πως αυτός ήταν που έτρεξε μέσα στην νύχτα ολομόναχος και παίρνοντας τηλέφωνο με ειδοποίησε εγκαίρως. Αλλά δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Έτσι δεν είναι καλό μου;» πρόσθεσε.

«Τι έχει κι άλλο;» ο Τζον επιτέλους μπόρεσε να χαμογελάσει αυθόρμητα.

«Ο Σαμ μου είπε πως όταν προσπάθησες να του εξηγήσεις στο αμάξι, εκείνος δε σε πίστεψε και κόντεψε να σε σκοτώσει με το όπλο που βρήκε στο ντουλαπάκι…» σοβάρεψε ο Μπόμπι. «…και πως αν δε του το έπαιρνες, θα σε σκότωνε στα αλήθεια...» χρησιμοποίησε επίτηδες τις λέξεις που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ο Σαμ όταν του το είπε.

Ο Τζον γονάτισε στο ύψος του αγοριού και του έκανε νόημα να έρθει. Ο Σαμ δίστασε για λίγο αλλά με δάκρυα στα μάτια έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του μπαμπά του και σφίχτηκε πάνω του, τρίβοντας το πρόσωπό του στο πουκάμισό του.

«...Φοβόταν πως όταν θα σε συναντούσε, θα νευρίαζες και δεν θα τον άφηνες να δει τον Ντην ποτέ ξανά.» πρόσθεσε ο Μπόμπι απολαμβάνοντας την εικόνα που είχε μπροστά του. Επιτέλους πατέρας και γιος είχαν ξανασμίξει.

«Δε το ήθελα μπαμπάκα μου…» του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί, συνεχίζοντας να τον σφίγγει λες και φοβόταν πως θα του γλιστρούσε μέσα από τα χέρια «…Νόμιζα πως ήσουν ο κακός άντρας και πως θα χτυπούσες πάλι τον Ντι.» προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί.

«Το ξέρω μωρό μου…» τον κούρνιασε στην αγκαλιά του. Σήκωσε το βλέμμα του και αντάμωσε τα βλέμμα του Μπόμπι. Με ένα του νόημα και ένα χαμόγελο θέλησε να εκφράσει το πόσο πολύ τον ευχαριστούσε για όλα όσα είχε κάνει για αυτόν και τα παιδιά. Και ο Μπόμπι τον κατάλαβε γιατί του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα ευγνωμοσύνης του. «…Το ξέρω. Μη φοβάσαι για τίποτα πια. Όλα πέρασαν.» τον έσφιξε.

«Δηλαδή μπαμπάκα δε είσαι θυμωμένος;»

«Σου μοιάζω για θυμωμένος Σάμι μου;» του τσίμπησε παιχνιδιάρικα τη ζαρωμένη του μύτη

«Και δηλαδή δε θα με διώξεις;» ρώτησε το αγόρι με αφέλεια.

«Ποτέ…» τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Τζον γελώντας, σκουπίζοντας του τα μάτια. «…Ό,τι και αν κάνεις. Όσο και αν το προσπαθήσεις.»

Ο Σαμ χαμογέλασε και φίλησε τον μπαμπά του στο μάγουλο. «Μπορώ να δω τον Ντην τώρα;»

«Πάμε, πριν καταφέρει να σηκωθεί και το σκάσει από το παράθυρο.»

* * *

 _...ΣΥΝΕΧΙΖΕΤΑΙ..._

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


	8. ΕΠΙΛΟΓΟΣ

**Κεφάλαιο Έβδομο**

Ο ήλιος είχε αρχίσει να δύει νωχελικά πίσω από τα μακρινά, ψηλά βουνά, σκορπίζοντας ζεστές, πορτοκαλοκόκκινες πινελιές στα κρύα, Νοεμβριάτικα σύννεφα που πύκνωναν.

Ο διπλής κατεύθυνσης επαρχιακός δρόμος, εκτείνονταν φαινομενικά ατελείωτος, χωρίζοντας τεράστιες εκτάσεις αγροτικής γης.

Ήθελε μερικές δεκάδες χιλιόμετρα για να βγει στον διαπολιτειακό και έπειτα μερικές εκατοντάδες ακόμα για το σπίτι του.

Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στην αντανάκλαση του στο κεντρικό καθρέφτη πορείας. Το τραύμα στο χείλος του από τη γροθιά του Μπόμπι είχε ξεραθεί και το πρήξιμο στο ζυγωματικό του από τη κλωτσιά του μεταμορφικού μπορεί να είχε υποχωρήσει αρκετά, μα είχε πάρει μιαν άσχημη μπλε απόχρωση. Οι ρυτίδες του ήταν βαθιές και τα μάτια του αλαφιασμένα.

«Χαλάρωσε γέρο μου…» εισέπνευσε βαθιά και χαμογέλασε στο είδωλο του. «…Σε λίγο θα είσαι και πάλι στο παλιόσπιτό σου, παρέα με τον "καλύτερο" σου φίλο τον _Johnnie_. Όλα αυτά θα γίνουν μπερδεμένες αναμνήσεις και κακό μεθύσι. Μην τσιτώνεσαι.» προσπάθησε να κλείσει περιπαικτικά το μάτι του αλλά το βλέμμα του στην αντανάκλαση του καθρέφτη, συνέχιζε να τον κοιτάει ανήσυχα και λυπημένα σαν να ήταν παγιδευμένο ζώο στο κλουβί.

«Όπως νομίζεις!» αναστέναξε απογοητευμένα και ξεκόλλησε τον καθρέφτη, πετώντας τον πάνω στο ταμπλό.

Αποφάσισε να επικεντρωθεί στο δρόμο και να σβήσει από το μυαλό του κάθε σκέψη που του έφερνε έντονα συναισθήματα.

Η μέρα που πέρασε ήταν σίγουρα από τις πιο ενδιαφέρουσες που είχε ζήσει εδώ και πάρα πολλά χρόνια.

Μπορεί η δουλειά του να μην είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, μα η ατελείωτη εναλλαγή των συναισθημάτων που είχε ζήσει, παρόλο που τον είχαν αναλώσει πλήρως, τον είχαν ικανοποιήσει πέρα από κάθε προσδοκία.

Περίπου στα πέντε χιλιόμετρα απόστασης, στον ολόισιο, ασφαλτωμένο δρόμο, διέκρινε μια φιγούρα να κινείται αργά προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση.

Πλησιάζοντας, επικεντρώθηκε στην παρουσία της φιγούρας, ελάττωσε την ταχύτητα του και παρόλο που δεν είχε νυχτώσει τελείως, άνοιξε τους προβολείς του αμαξιού για κάθε ενδεχόμενο.

Τα χαρακτηριστικά πρόδιδαν την εικόνα κάποιου ψηλού και γεροδεμένου άντρα, που με ένα ροζ, βρώμικο και σχισμένο σακίδιο στην πλάτη, περπατούσε εξαιρετικά αργά, κουτσαίνοντας και κρατώντας σφιχτά με τα χέρια του τυλιγμένα γύρω από τους ώμους του, μια καρό μπλε φλις κουβέρτα.

« _Δε το πιστεύω. Επιτέλους!_ » μονολόγησε σχεδόν έκπληκτος ο Ρούφους και μόλις τον πλησίασε, έκοψε δίπλα του, σκύβοντας άτσαλα στον λεβιέ στη πόρτα για να κατεβάσει το παράθυρο του συνοδηγού.

«Πού πας;» τον ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να ταιριάξει την ταχύτητα του αυτοκινήτου με την ταχύτητα πορείας του ξένου.

Ο άντρας με την τραχιά γενειάδα, στην αρχή τον αγνόησε επίτηδες συνεχίζοντας την αργή πορεία του, σφίγγοντας προστατευτικά την κουβέρτα του για να δηλώσει ενόχληση.

«Το ξέρεις πως σε ψάχνει όλη η πόλη ανόητο πλάσμα;…» του φώναξε ο Ρούφους και ο άντρας σταμάτησε να περπατά. Γύρισε απότομα το κεφάλι του και τα γαλάζια μάτια του στη στιγμή έλαμψαν με θυμό. Ήταν έτοιμος για καυγά.

«…Άντε μπες μέσα. Σβέλτα!» γρύλισε ο Ρούφους κοιτώντας διαρκώς τριγύρω του και από τους καθρέφτες για διερχόμενα αμάξια. Όλη η περιοχή όμως ήταν τελείως έρημη.

Τα χαρακτηριστικά του μεγαλόσωμου άντρα μαλάκωσαν στη στιγμή και δίχως αντίρρηση, άνοιξε την πόρτα του συνοδηγού και μπήκε μέσα. Αφού βολεύτηκε, έκλεισε το παράθυρο και αναρρίγησε σφίγγοντας ακόμα την κουβέρτα του.

«Ευτυχώς είσαι εσύ…» ψέλλισε με βραχνή φωνή. «…Νόμιζα πως ήσουν κάποιο από τα βλαχαδερά αυτής της περιοχής.»

«Καλά, πάς καλά;…» ειρωνεύτηκε ο Ρούφους μαρσάροντας το αμάξι νευρικά. «…Ευτυχώς είσαι εσύ…» μιμήθηκε με κοροϊδευτικό τόνο. «…Φυσικά ευτυχώς που είμαι εγώ!...» ο λεβιές της ταχύτητας κόντευε να ξεκολλήσει κάτω από τη δύναμη που έβαζε για να τον αλλάξει από την τρίτη στη τέταρτη θέση. «…Σου είπα πως σε ψάχνει όλη η πόλη;» φώναξε.

«Ωχ! μωρέ μου το πες…» σχολίασε ενοχλημένα ο συνοδηγός του, ξεφυσώντας δυνατά. «…Εσύ δε μου είπες να εξαφανιστώ;»

«Ναι αλλά όχι μέσα από τον δρόμο ανεγκέφαλο ζώο!...» ούρλιαξε τώρα ο Ρούφους. «…Μέσα από τα χωράφια εννοούσα!»

«Κάνει κρύο…» γκρίνιαξε ο άντρας με τόνο που θα ταίριαζε περισσότερο σε έφηβο κοριτσάκι, «…και αυτό…» άνοιξε την κουβέρτα που ήταν τυλιγμένος, μαζί με το παλιό πανωφόρι του, «…δε βοηθάει καθόλου στη μετακίνηση.»

Ο Ρούφους πήρε τα μάτια του από το δρόμο για λίγες στιγμές για να δει τι του έδειχνε ο άντρας.

Τα ρούχα του ήταν τελείως μουλιασμένα με κόκκινο πηχτό αίμα από το λαιμό ως και το παντελόνι του. Μια αρκετά μεγάλη τρύπα ακριβώς στο κέντρο του στήθους του, ήταν η αιτία αυτής της ανατριχιαστικής καταστροφής.

«Κουνιούνται όλα μου τα σωθικά…» συνέχισε βάζοντας τα δυο του δάχτυλα μέσα στην τρύπα. Πρέπει να έχουν σκάσει τα πάντα.» τελείωσε χασκογελώντας δυνατά, βγάζοντας σφυριχτούς ήχους από βαθιά μέσα στο θώρακά του.

«Πρόσεξε μη λερώσεις το αμάξι!» του φώναξε ο Ρούφους και προσπάθησε να καλύψει με την κουβέρτα το άσχημο τραύμα, που με την κίνηση από τα γέλια είχε αρχίσει να αναβλύζει καφέ-κόκκινο υγρό.

«Το 'χω, το 'χω. Έχε εσύ το νου σου στο δρόμο.» του πέταξε εκείνος. Έγλυψε τα ματωμένα του δάχτυλα και σκεπάστηκε σχολαστικά προσέχοντας να μη λερώσει τίποτα μέσα στο αμάξι.

«Τι δουλειά είχες να πυροβοληθείς δε μπορώ να το καταλάβω…» ξεφύσησε ο Ρούφους, «…Τι έχετε πάθει όλοι σας και δε μπορείτε να ακολουθήσετε απλές διαταγές; Τι ακριβώς δε κατάλαβες από το σχέδιο;»

«Έκανα ότι μου είπες!...» δικαιολογήθηκε έντονα ο άντρας. Ψαχούλεψε με το αιματοβαμμένο του χέρι την τσέπη του, «…Και στην τελική είχα πάντα τον έλεγχο…» έβγαλε ένα ροζ γλειφιτζούρι και αφού το ξετύλιξε βάλθηκε να το πιπιλάει. «…Αν αισθανόμουν πως κινδύνευαν θα αναλάμβανα αμέσως δράση.»

«Εγώ όμως σου είπα…» σχεδόν ούρλιαξε ο Ρούφους εκτός εαυτού.

«Εσύ πολλά είπες αλλά έκανες τα μισά!...» γρύλισε ο άντρας μπουκωμένος με το γλειφιτζούρι του. «…Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι πέρασα σήμερα. Και για ποιο λόγο; Για δικές σου ανοησίες!»

«Μη μου υψώνεις τον τόνο της φωνής σου!» ψιθύρισε με απειλητικό τόνο και τα μάτια του άλλαξαν στη στιγμή από τον ασυγκράτητο θυμό του. Οι μαύρες ίριδες εξαφανίστηκαν τελείως και στη θέση τους έλαμψαν δυο κατακίτρινα σαν κεχριμπάρι, τρομαχτικά μάτια. Απέναντί του, τα γαλάζια μάτια του συνοδηγού του είχαν αλλάξει και αυτά και τώρα τον κοιτούσαν σαν δυο απύθμενες μαύρες τρύπες.

Ο άντρας αναστέναξε αργά και χαμογέλασε ανατριχιαστικά γρήγορα, αλλάζοντας τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του. Βλεφάρισε γοργά και τα μάτια του γύρισαν στην πρωταρχική γαλάζια τους μορφή.

«Έλα πατερούλη…» γλύκανε τον τόνο της φωνής του, διατηρώντας όμως αναγκαστικά την τραχιά αντρική χροιά. «…Ας μην καυγαδίσουμε τώρα…» ρούφηξε το γλειφιτζούρι του σαν να ήταν πιπίλα. «…Το ξέρω. Ήμουν κακό κορίτσι…» τόνισε λάγνα, «…Αλλά ήθελα κι εγώ να διασκεδάσω λιγουλάκι…» Έγλυψε καλά το γλειφιτζούρι και κρατώντας το με τα αιματοβαμμένα δάχτυλα του, το πέρασε περιπαικτικά πάνω από τα χείλια του Ρούφους. «…Να μη διασκεδάσει λίγο και το αγαπημένο σου κορίτσι;» ρώτησε σουφρώνοντας τα χείλια. «…Πότε θα έχω την ευκαιρία να ξαναβγώ;»

Τα μάτια του Ρούφους επανήλθαν στο κανονικό, κρύβοντας και πάλι τον δαιμονικό πραγματικό βλέμμα του Αζέηζελ που τον είχε κυριέψει. Χαμογέλασε στραβά και ανοίγοντας το στόμα του, άρπαξε το γλύκισμα από τα δάχτυλα του άντρα.

«Μεγκ κόρη μου…» γλύκανε τη φωνή του, «…στο έχω ξαναπεί. Αν με εμπιστευτείς και κάνεις ό,τι λέω χωρίς αντιρρήσεις και ερωτήσεις, όλα αυτά…» έδειξε με το χέρι του τα ατελείωτα εκτάρια οργωμένης γης, «…θα είναι δικά μας και θα μπαινοβγαίνουμε όποτε γουστάρουμε.»

«Το ξέρω πατερούλη...» σκάλισε και πάλι την τσέπη της και αυτή τη φορά έβγαλε μια καραμέλα, «… αλλά όπως σου είπα τα είχα όλα υπό έλεγχο…» την πέταξε στο στόμα της. «...Όπως με διέταξες, πήγα το απόγευμα στο μοτέλ και κρύφτηκα στο σύστημα εξαερισμού του δωματίου. Το βράδυ ακολούθησα το μικρό μέχρι τον τηλεφωνικό θάλαμο και πίσω. Δεν σταμάτησα τον καυγά…»

«Γιατί;» διέκοψε ο Αζέηζελ.

«Γιατί δεν κινδύνευε…» δικαιολογήθηκε η Μεγκ ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους της. «…Εσύ δεν είπες να μην παρέμβω εκτός αν κινδυνεύει άμεσα ο νεαρός Γουίντσεστερ;»

Ο Αζέηζελ απλώς κούνησε το κεφάλι του δηλώνοντας μεν κατάφαση μα θέλοντας επίσης να δείξει πως δε συμφωνούσε πλήρως με την έκβαση των γεγονότων και με τις αποφάσεις της κόρης του.

Η Μεγκ παρόλο που έπιασε την αντίρρηση συνέχισε ακάθεκτη. «Έπειτα τα ακολούθησα και πάλι όταν το έσκασαν. Αναγκάστηκα να μπω μέσα σε ένα βρωμερό κοπρόσκυλο για να τα σταματήσω όταν πήγαν να ζητήσουν βοήθεια και όταν συνειδητοποίησα πως η εκκλησία ήταν το καλύτερο μέρος για να κρυφτούν, τα οδήγησα σαν αδέσποτα προβατάκια προς τα εκεί. Όμως ο μικρός και πάλι θέλησε να φύγει οπότε και κατέλαβα αυτό το βρωμερό σαρκίο…» έδειξε τον εαυτό της με απέχθεια στραβώνοντας την μύτη της. «…που είναι χειρότερος και από το κοπρόσκυλο, για να τον αποτρέψω...» έκανε μια παύση σαν να σκεφτόταν. «...Ο μεταμορφικός πώς βρήκε τα παιδιά; Από μόνος του;»

«Σιγά που θα τα έβρισκε...» κάγχασε ο Ρούφους. «...Εγώ τον βρήκα να περιφέρεται με το αμάξι των Γουίντσεστερς και όταν τον ρώτησα τι ψάχνει, μου είπε πως έχασε τα παιδιά του. Εγώ του είπα που είναι. Σας είδα που πηγαίνατε στην εκκλησία.»

«Όλα τα ξέρεις πατερούλη...» ο τόνος της Μεγκ ήταν καθαρά ειρωνικός. «Ύστερα…» αναστέναξε σαν να είχε αρχίσει να βαριέται την αναφορά, «…με κάλεσες και μου είπες να φέρω τον Τζον…»

«Ήταν δύσκολο αυτό το "τηλεφώνημα"…» διέκοψε ο Αζέηζελ χαμογελώντας «…χρησιμοποίησα το αίμα του μεταμορφικού. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος αν θα λειτουργήσει, χώρια που έπρεπε να κάνω και την τελετή σχεδόν μπροστά στον άλλον κυνηγό.»

«Μια χαρά λειτούργησε. Εξαίσιο σήμα…» σχολίασε βαριεστημένα η Μεγκ «…Οπότε μετά πήγα στο μπαρ, κατέλαβα τον ιδιοκτήτη, μάζεψα τον αναίσθητο πατέρα από το σοκάκι και τον έφερα πίσω στο μοτέλ…» βάλθηκε να μετράει τις ενέργειες της με τα δάχτυλα της. «…Μετά ξαναέφυγα, πήγα στην εκκλησία, ξαναφόρεσα αυτό το άθλιο σαρκίο και ξεκίνησα για να βρω κάπου μακριά να το ξεφορτωθώ…» τελείωσε ξεφυσώντας λες και είχε κουραστεί. «…Δεν έκανα ό,τι μου είπες;»

«Περίπου.» μουρμούρισε ο Αζέηζελ.

«Ε, τι περίπου;» πετάχτηκε η Μεγκ. Άνοιξε το παράθυρό της, έφτυσε την καραμέλα από το στόμα της και το έκλεισε το ίδιο νευρικά.

«Σου έχω πει πόσο σημαντικός ο Σαμ Γουίντσεστερ, ναι ή όχι;» ρώτησε ο Αζέηζελ με ήρεμο τόνο.

«Και τίποτε παραπάνω. Ούτε τι σχεδιάζεις, ούτε τι κάνεις. Μόνο αυτό…» απάντησε η Μεγκ ειρωνικά. «…Μόνο πόσο σημαντικός και πολύτιμος και μοναδικός είναι ο αγαπημένος σου μικρός Σάμι...» μιμήθηκε την κίνηση του εμετού, «…και όλα τα υπόλοιπα μπασταρδάκια σαν αυτόν.»

Ο Αζέηζελ γέλασε δυνατά αποφεύγοντας να σχολιάσει το πρώτο μέρος. «Ζηλεύεις κορούλα μου;» έβγαλε το πλαστικό που κρατούσε το γλειφιτζούρι από το στόμα του και το πέταξε από το παράθυρο.

«Ναι!...» απάντησε χωρίς ενδοιασμό. «…Νόμιζα πως εγώ ήμουν η αγαπημένη σου κόρη.»

Το γέλιο του δαίμονα τώρα ακούστηκε ακόμα πιο δυνατό. «Κι όμως αγαπημένη μου Μεγκ, για σένα δουλεύω...» είπε αποφασιστικά, γνωρίζοντας όμως πως η κόρη του θα αμφέβαλε τα λόγια του. «…Για σένα και για όλα τα αδέρφια μας.»

«Ναι, ναι αγαπημένη. Μόνο διαταγές μου δίνεις χωρίς να ξέρω τίποτα. Δε μπορώ να πάρω κι εγώ μια τοσοδούλα απόφαση;…» γκρίνιαξε η Μεγκ, «…Ας με άφηνες μόνο να σκοτώσω τον μεγάλο. Να του στρίψω αργά – αργά ένα - ένα τα κοκαλάκια, να πιω το παιδικό του αίμα και μόνο όταν φτάσει στο τέλος, να τον λυτρώσω ρουφώντας του την τελευταία του πνοή.» εισέπνευσε βαθιά σα να το ζούσε και έγλειψε τα χείλια της με ηδονή.

«Κάνεις πολύ παρέα με τον μέντορα σου τελευταία…» γέλασε και πάλι ο Αζέηζελ. «…Αλλά όχι. Πολύ καλύτερα έτσι. Ανακάλυψα πολλά. Εξάλλου αν τον ήθελα νεκρό δε θα αναγκαζόμουν να μπω σε όλο αυτό τον κόπο. Θα είχαμε τελειώσει μέχρι τώρα. Μετά από την επιστροφή αυτού του σαρκίου…» είπε και έδειξε τον εαυτό του, «…θα πρέπει να ξαναπάω στο νοσοκομείο. Έχουμε μια μικρή επιπλοκή.»

«Τι εννοείς;» ρώτησε η Μεγκ προσπαθώντας να χρωματίσει τη φωνή της με ενδιαφέρον.

«Όσο εσύ έκανες όλα αυτά που μου περιέγραψες εγώ έκανα πολλά περισσότερα και μάλιστα από χθες το πρωί…» κάθισε πιο αναπαυτικά στο κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου και έπιασε το τιμόνι με το ένα του χέρι. «…Χθες λοιπόν, μου ήρθε αναφορά πως μία από τις επενδύσεις μου κινδυνεύει. Προτού μου πούνε ποια, εγώ κατάλαβα αμέσως πως μιλούσαν για τον Γουίντσεστερ…» κούνησε το κεφάλι του απελπισμένα, «…Αυτό το παιδί κινδυνεύει περισσότερο με τον πατέρα που έχει παρά αν ζούσε σε εμπόλεμη περιοχή. Μετά από λίγη έρευνα ανακάλυψα για ποιο λόγο είχαν έρθει σε αυτή την πόλη και ποιος είναι ο κίνδυνος. Μία ώρα μετά την ανακάλυψη μου έγινε η επίθεση στον Τζον Γουίντσεστερ.»

«Δε μπορούσατε να σταματήσετε τον μεταμορφικό πριν γυρίσει πίσω στα παιδιά;»

«Και ναι και όχι…» απάντησε ο Αζέηζελ αινιγματικά. «…Φυσικά και θα μπορούσαμε να προστατέψουμε εύκολα τον μικρό από ένα απλό μεταμορφικό αλλά η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν ήθελα εγώ.»

«Τι;…» γέλασε η Μεγκ «…Θες να τον ξεπαστρέψεις; Αυτό αν θες το κάνω κι εγώ και τώρα μάλιστα.»

«Συγκεντρώσου κόρη μου…» εκνευρίστηκε ο Αζέηζελ. «…Αν τον ήθελα νεκρό θα τον είχα κάψει πριν από εφτά χρόνια. Αλλά ακριβώς επειδή έχουν περάσει εφτά χρόνια…» συνέχισε την σκέψη του, «…ήθελα να δω τις πρώτες του αντιδράσεις στον άμεσο κίνδυνο. Ήθελα να γνωρίσω τον χαρακτήρα του. Μέχρι τώρα ήταν μωρό. Τώρα αρχίζει το καλό...» έκλεισε το μάτι του πονηρά.«…Οπότε για να τον προειδοποιήσω δεν έκανα τίποτε παραπάνω από το να ερεθίσω λίγο την έμφυτη ικανότητα που έχει.»

«Δηλαδή δεν είδε όνειρο το αγόρι;»

«Όχι και αυτό είναι πολύ σημαντικό. Είδε σε όραμα την πραγματική επίθεση του μεταμορφικού, μα η παιδική του φαντασία και η έλλειψη εμπειρίας και γνώσεων το έκανε να νομίζει πως αυτά που είδε συνέβαιναν στα αλήθεια.»

«Για αυτό και το έσκασε.» η Μεγκ τώρα είχε αρχίσει να ενδιαφέρεται στα αλήθεια.

«Δε το έσκασε…» διόρθωσε ο Αζέηζελ, «…Πήγε να φέρει βοήθεια.»

«Και αυτός που κολλάει;» ρώτησε η Μεγκ και έδειξε το σώμα που φορούσε ο Αζέηζελ.

«Όταν ο μικρός πήρε τηλέφωνο τον Μπόμπι Σίνγκερ, συνειδητοποίησα πως δεν υπήρχε αρκετός χρόνος για να έρθει εγκαίρως. Ήθελα από τη μία να τεστάρω την επένδυση μου αλλά ήθελα και κάποιον με σάρκα και οστά έτοιμο για κάθε ενδεχόμενο. Από τη στιγμή που ο πατέρας του παιδιού ήταν εκτός, έπρεπε να βρω άλλη λύση. Αυτό λοιπόν που βρήκα ήταν πως ακόμα ένας κυνηγός είχε έρθει στην πόλη οπότε και τον "φόρεσα". Δε χρειάστηκε να κάνω πολλά, ήδη ο ίδιος είχε βρει την άκρη και όντως έψαχνε τον συνάδερφο του. Οπότε κάθισα μεν στη θέση του πιλότου αλλά τον άφησα στον αυτόματο. Παίρνω τον έλεγχο μόνο σε πολύ συγκεκριμένες φάσεις, οπότε ο φουκαράς δεν έχει καταλάβει πλήρως τι του συμβαίνει, παρόλο που κάνει γενναίες προσπάθειες εκεί μέσα…» χτύπησε το κεφάλι του με τη γροθιά του σαν να χτυπούσε πόρτα. «…θα τον πάω πίσω, θα τον ποτίσω μέχρι αηδίας, φυσικά θα κάνω τα "μαγικά μου" και μετά θα τον έχω σε στενή επιτήρηση για μερικές μερούλες.»

«Οι επιπλοκές ποιες είναι δε μου είπες.» αναστέναξε η Μεγκ.

«Το ότι δε σταματήσαμε και οι δυο τον μεταμορφικό από να κάνει κακό στον μεγάλο αδερφό του Σαμ.»

Η Μεγκ έξυσε τη γενειάδα της που ενώ ήταν ήδη μπλεγμένη, τώρα είχε καλυφθεί και από ξερό αίμα «Δε καταλαβαίνω.»

«Στη πρώτη επίθεση το τέρας του έσπασε τα πλευρά και το κεφάλι και στη δεύτερη τον πλάκωσε στο ξύλο…» είπε απλά ο δαίμονας χαμογελώντας ευχαριστημένος σαν να είχε δει ένα καλό θεατρικό έργο. «…Το παιδί είχε φτάσει στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου.»

«Ε, και;…» πετάχτηκε η Μεγκ, «…Τώρα δηλαδή θα προστατεύουμε και άλλα παιδιά;» έβαλε και πάλι το χέρι της στην τσέπη και βάλθηκε να ψαχουλεύει για ένα ακόμα από τα ζαχαρωτά που είχε δώσει νωρίτερα ο Ντην στον Κλάρενς.

Ο Αζέηζελ πήρε τα μάτια του λίγο από το δρόμο και κοίταξε την κόρη του. Εκείνη παρόλο που είχε κάνει μια τόσο σημαντική ερώτηση τώρα είχε επικεντρώσει την προσοχή της στη σοκολατένια γκοφρέτα που προσπαθούσε να ανοίξει. Απογοητευμένος συνειδητοποίησε πως η Μεγκ αν και είχε βοηθήσει αρκετά εκείνη την ημέρα δεν είχε ιδέα το τι πραγματικά έκαναν και πόσο σημαντικός είναι ο σκοπός του. Επίσης κατάλαβε πως δεν την ένοιαζε και πολύ. Περισσότερο ενδιαφερόταν για το γλύκισμα της και την λίγη παραμονή τους στη Γη, παρά για το μεγάλο σχέδιο.

«Θα προστατεύουμε όσο μπορούμε και τον Ντην Γουίντσεστερ για όσο μας είναι χρήσιμος.» αποφάσισε να της πει.

Στην παρακολούθηση του ο Αζέηζελ παρατήρησε πόσο πολύ δεμένα ήταν τα δυο αγόρια και πόσο υπεύθυνος και προστατευτικός ήταν ο Ντην.

Όταν έφτασε στο μοτέλ, ο Ρούφους βρήκε σχεδόν αμέσως το δωμάτιο του Τζον και βλέποντας από το παράθυρο τον είδε να φωνάζει στα παιδιά. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να επέμβει σε ενδοοικογενειακό καυγά, μα όταν ο Τζον έβγαλε τη ζώνη του τότε ετοιμάστηκε να αναλάβει αμέσως δράση.

Ο Αζέηζελ όμως μέσα του πήρε τον έλεγχο και τον σταμάτησε. Ήθελε να δει την εξέλιξη των γεγονότων.

Για μια στιγμή δίστασε, όταν ο Ντην ετοιμάστηκε να τιμωρήσει τον αδερφό του, μα έπειτα όταν τον κάλυψε με το σώμα του για να τον προστατέψει, έπρεπε να δει πόση ώρα και χτυπήματα θα κατάφερνε να αντέξει. Εντυπωσιάστηκε από την γενναιότητα και την επιμονή του και άφησε τον Ρούφους να επέμβει μόνο όταν το εντεκάχρονο αγόρι έφτασε επικίνδυνα στα όρια του.

«Ο Ντην προστάτεψε την επένδυση μας από τον κίνδυνο, που στην συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση ήταν η εικόνα του ίδιου του του πατέρα...» χαμογέλασε ο Αζέηζελ, «…Στην ουσία δηλαδή έκανε τη δουλειά μας και μάλιστα χωρίς ανταμοιβή. Είναι ένα πρόσωπο που ο Σάμι εμπιστεύεται και αν συνεχίσουν έτσι σίγουρα θα μας είναι πολύ χρήσιμος.»

«Ναι όντως…» κατάπιε η Μεγκ, «…Στην εκκλησία ο μικρός φρικάρισε όταν νόμισε πως πέθανε ο αδερφός του και για χάρη του είπε ένα κάρο ψέματα.»

«Είπε ψέματα ο Σαμ;» ρώτησε έκπληκτα ο Αζέηζελ.

«Μέσα σε εκκλησία παρακαλώ.» τόνισε η Μεγκ.

«Μπράβο το αγόρι μου!...» χτύπησε χαρούμενα το τιμόνι. «…Είδες λοιπόν κόρη μου γιατί χρειαζόμαστε τον Ντην; Γιατί η επένδυση μας τον χρειάζεται όπως το βλαστάρι τη βέργα για να αναπτυχθεί. Όμως το παρακάναμε…» άλλαξε τον τόνο του σε ένα πιο ένοχο. «…Εσύ με την αδιαφορία σου και εγώ με τα κοινωνικά πειράματα μου καταλήξαμε να έχουμε τον Ντην στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου…» ο δρόμος έφτασε σε μια διασταύρωση και ο Αζέηζελ έστριψε αριστερά προσέχοντας πολύ για διερχόμενα αυτοκίνητα.

«…Όταν ο μεταμορφικός έπιασε τον Σάμι, εγώ είχα σκοπό να τον καθαρίσω άμεσα και για αυτό έφυγα με την πρώτη ευκαιρία που βρήκα. Όταν όμως πέρασα από το αμάξι των Γουίντσεστερς είδα ένα πολύ γνωστό μας φιλαράκο να τριγυρνάει και κατάλαβα πως ο Ντην δεν ήταν καθόλου καλά.»

«Η Τέσα πάλι;» ρώτησε η Μεγκ.

«Ναι. Αυτό το όρνιο γυρόφερνε το αγόρι, χαμογελώντας του και καλοπιάνοντας τον. Οπότε, εμπιστεύτηκα για λίγο την επένδυση μου στα αδέξια χέρια του Γουίντσεστερ για να διορθώσω και πάλι την κατάσταση.

Δεν υπήρχε πολύς χρόνος και έπρεπε να κινηθώ με πλήρη μυστικότητα. Τελευταία όλο και περισσότεροι παρατρεχάμενοι της ακατανόμαστης προσπαθούν να χώσουν την μύτη τους στις υποθέσεις μου. Οπότε οι επιλογές μου ήταν μόνο δύο για να σώσω τον Ντην Γουίντσεστερ.

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν και ο Ρούφους σκότωσε τον μεταμορφικό, με το δικό μου απίστευτο σημάδι φυσικά, πηγαίνοντας προς το νοσοκομείο του Φάργκο, κατάλαβα πως θα έχουμε περαιτέρω προβλήματα γιατί το αγόρι συνήρθε κατά τη μεταφορά του στη πόλη. Κάτι που δεν έπρεπε να συμβεί.»

* * *

Ο δρόμος προς την πόλη Φάργκο ήταν σχετικά άδειος με πολύ λίγη κίνηση αυτοκινήτων και φορτηγών και ο δυνατός ήλιος είχε στεγνώσει τη βραδινή γλίτσα υγρασίας, κάνοντας τα πράγματα πιο εύκολα.

Το μαύρο Ιμπάλα έσχιζε τα χιλιόμετρα με ταχύτητα και άνεση, μα ο οδηγός ήταν σίγουρος πως με ένα ασθενοφόρο θα ήταν πιο κοντά στο προορισμό τους. Χώρια που η μεταφορά του ασθενή τους θα ήταν πιο ασφαλής.

Όταν ο Τζον και ο Ρούφους πήγαν σχεδόν πανικόβλητοι τον Ντην στο ιατρικό κέντρο του Γκραντ Φορκς, ο γιατρός και η νοσοκόμα βάρδιας είχαν μείνει έκπληκτοι με τον απρόσμενο ασθενή τους.

Αφού του παρείχαν τις πρώτες βοήθειες, ο γιατρός αποφάσισε πως το τραύμα στο κεφάλι ήταν πολύ σοβαρό και πως έπρεπε να μεταφερθεί άμεσα στο παιδιατρικό νοσοκομείο της διπλανής πόλης. Το πρόβλημα όμως ήταν πως το ένα ασθενοφόρο τους ήταν ήδη σε αποστολή και το δεύτερο είχε πάθει βλάβη και είχε βγει εκτός λειτουργίας για επιδιόρθωση.

Ο Τζον όπως ήταν λογικό από την κατάσταση του γιου του και τον εκρηκτικό του χαρακτήρα ήρθε σε ρήξη με το γιατρό. Τον κατηγόρησε για αμέλεια και ανικανότητα και με τη σειρά του ο γιατρός άρχισε να ρωτά περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες για το πώς τραυματίστηκε με τέτοιο τρόπο το παιδί του.

Ευτυχώς όμως ήταν μαζί τους ο Ρούφους. Παριστάνοντας τον πράκτορα του F.B.Iέδωσε τις απαντήσεις που ζητούσε ο γιατρός και την λύση στον απεγνωσμένο πατέρα.

Υπολογίζοντας τις ώρες, κατέληξαν πως θα ήταν πιο γρήγορο να πάνε οι ίδιοι τον Ντην στο νοσοκομείο παρά να περιμένουν το ασθενοφόρο της πόλης ή ακόμα χειρότερα ασθενοφόρο από το Φάργκο.

Ο γιατρός ετοίμασε τον ασθενή με την κατάλληλη φαρμακευτική αγωγή σε ορό και αφού του φόρεσε προστατευτικό κολάρο, τον ξάπλωσαν στην αγκαλιά του Τζον στο πίσω κάθισμα του Ιμπάλα, τον σκέπασαν με ισοθερμική κουβέρτα και ξεκίνησαν για το Φάργκο.

«Πώς τα πάει;» ρώτησε ο Ρούφους με ανησυχία, βλέποντας εναλλάξ τον δρόμο και παρατηρώντας τον Τζον από τον καθρέφτη.

Από την ώρα που είχαν ξεκινήσει μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Τζον δεν είχε σταματήσει να ψελλίζει στο γιο του ενθαρρυντικά λόγια, να τον χαϊδεύει, να τον παρακαλάει ψιθυριστά κοντά στο αυτί φιλώντας τον απαλά στο μέτωπο, ακόμα και να τον μαλώνει σφίγγοντας του το χέρι, ζητώντας του να τον ακούσει.

Όμως τώρα είχε περάσει περίπου ένα δεκάλεπτο που ο ανήσυχος πατέρας είχε σιωπήσει τελείως. Χάζευε με σφιγμένα χείλια και απλανές βλέμμα έξω από το παράθυρο τελείως χαμένος στις σκέψεις του.

Το μόνο που ακούγονταν πλέον ήταν το βουητό της μηχανής του Ιμπάλα, το κροτάλισμα από το σύστημα εξαερισμού και η ακανόνιστη, αργή και δύσκολη αναπνοή του αναίσθητου αγοριού.

«Γουίντσεστερ;…» επανέλαβε ο Ρούφους. «…Πώς είναι; Ο ορός του στάζει κανονικά;»

Ο νεαρός κυνηγός όμως στο πίσω κάθισμα απλώς τον κοίταξε απευθείας στην αντανάκλαση του καθρέφτη χωρίς να απαντήσει, έλεγξε το σακουλάκι του ορού που κρατούσε πάνω από το επίπεδο του Ντην και έπειτα χαμήλωσε το υγρό βλέμμα του στο παιδί στην αγκαλιά του.

«Τζον; Μη τα χάνεις φίλε μου…» αποκρίθηκε ο Ρούφους κατευθείαν στον καθρέφτη. «…Μη σταματάς να του μιλάς. Φτάνουμε…» συνέχισε όταν ο Τζον έσκυψε πάνω από το αγόρι. «…Λίγο ακόμα υπομονή και…»

«Κάνε ησυχία!» τον προέτρεψε ψιθυριστά ο Τζον, ενώ φανερά ξαφνιασμένος βάλθηκε να γυρίζει το κεφάλι του προς τη φορά του ξαπλωμένου αγοριού σα να προσπαθούσε να δει ή να ακούσει κάτι.

«Τι έγινε;…» ρώτησε με αγωνία ο Ρούφους προσπαθώντας να τους δει και πάλι από τον καθρέφτη. Το ξαφνικό ενδιαφέρον του συναδέρφου του προς το παιδί του, του είχε κόψει το αίμα. «…Λέγε! Είναι καλά; Θες να σταματ…»

«Πάψε!...» διέταξε διακόπτοντας τον απότομα. «…Αγοράκι μου;…» μαλάκωσε τη βραχνή φωνή του χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το μπανταρισμένο θώρακα του Ντην. «…Εδώ είμαι, με ακούς;»

«Τι γίνεται διάολ…» έπνιξε ο Ρούφους τη βρισιά του και μόλις προσπέρασε μια τριαξονική νταλίκα, μπήκε στην δεξιά λωρίδα και γύρισε να δει τι συμβαίνει με τα δικά του μάτια.

Στα χέρια του Τζον το τραυματισμένο αγόρι είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια του και αναπνέοντας κοφτά και γοργά φαινόταν πως προσπαθούσε να μιλήσει.

«Ντην, μη κουνιέσαι γιε μου…» τον απέτρεψε ο Τζον, όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως ο Ντην έκανε προσπάθειες να σηκωθεί, «…σε λίγο θα φτάσουμε στο νοσοκομείο.»

«Δε μπορώ… δε μπορώ…» ψέλλισε το αγόρι με έντονο τον πανικό στη φωνή του. «…Δε μπορώ να σηκωθώ!» συνέχισε πιο καθαρά, τραβώντας το ορθοπεδικό κολάρο που φορούσε στο λαιμό.

Ο Τζον άφησε τον ορό που κρατούσε, του απομάκρυνε τα χέρια και προσπάθησε να τον πιέσει για να τον ξαπλώσει. «Μη το βγάζεις Ντην. Είναι για το καλό σου.»

Όμως το αγόρι συνέχισε να παλεύει κι όσο περισσότερο ανακτούσε τις δυνάμεις του, τόσο πιο δυνατά πάλευε.

«Μπαμπά;…» ρώτησε με απορία όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως αυτός που τον κρατούσε κάτω ήταν ο Τζον, «…Άφησε με!» έσκουξε τινάζοντας την κουβέρτα και αφού κατάφερε να του ξεγλιστρήσει, ανέβηκε πάνω στο κάθισμα και κουλουριάστηκε στην αντίθετη γωνία του πίσω καθίσματος στριμώχνοντας το σώμα του πάνω στη πόρτα, σπρώχνοντας συνεχώς για να κερδίσει απόσταση από τον Τζον. Μόλις βρήκε τη βελόνα του ορού στο χέρι του, την έπιασε και την έβγαλε τραβώντας την απότομα.

«Δεν έπρεπε να το βγάλεις Ντην…» ο Τζον σήκωσε τα χέρια του καθησυχαστικά και έκανε και αυτός μερικά εκατοστά προς τα πίσω για να του αφήσει επιπλέον χώρο. «…Ηρέμισε αγόρι μου.» προσπάθησε να του χαμογελάσει.

«Πού είμαστε;…» ρώτησε σχεδόν αφηνιασμένος, κοιτώντας συνεχώς τριγύρω του σαν να έψαχνε διέξοδο για να το σκάσει. «…Πονάω!» βόγκηξε με έκπληξη και έσφιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από τα μπανταρισμένα πλευρά του.

«Να σταματήσω;» ρώτησε ο Ρούφους με αγωνία, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει τα μάτια του στον δρόμο.

«Αγόρι μου χαλάρωσε και έλα να ξαπλώσεις…» τον προέτρεψε ο Τζον ευγενικά. «…Πονάς γιατί είσαι τραυματισμένος και πάμε στο νοσοκομείο. Δε πρέπει να σηκώνεσαι.» άπλωσε τα χέρια του για να τον τραβήξει.

«Μη με αγγίζεις!...» τσιτώθηκε ο Ντην. «…Πού είναι ο Σάμι;»

«Είναι μαζί με τον Μπόμπι πίσω στο μοτέλ…» βιάστηκε να απαντήσει ο Τζον. «…Είναι ασφαλ…»

«Πάμε πίσω!...» διέταξε επίμονα το αγόρι. «…Θέλω να τον δω!»

«Ντην μη φοβάσαι. Είναι με τον Μπόμπι στο μοτέλ στο Γκραντ Φορκς. Μην ανησυχείς…»

«Ψεύτη! Πού είναι;…» πετάχτηκε ο Ντην συνεχίζοντας να σπρώχνει το σώμα του πάνω στη πόρτα και να τραβά το κολάρο από το λαιμό του σαν να ήταν αυτό που τον κρατούσε παγιδευμένο.

«Τζον να σταματήσ…» πετάχτηκε και πάλι ο Ρούφους.

«Είναι νεκρός;...» βόγκηξε ο Ντην με τρομαγμένα μάτια, «…Θεέ μου, ο Σάμι είναι νεκρός! Τον σκότωσες!...» αποφάσισε, ενώ δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν στα μάγουλά του. «…Βοήθεια!» κατέληξε να φωνάζει συνεχόμενα σε κατάσταση σύγχυσης.

«Ντην αρκετά!» ο Τζον αποφάσισε να αναλάβει δράση. Έπιασε το παιδί του από τον καρπό και τον τράβηξε για να τον ξεκολλήσει από την πόρτα του Ιμπάλα. Όμως ο Ντην αντί να έρθει κοντά του, τον τράβηξε με περισσότερη δύναμη για να του ξεφύγει και τελείως αψυχολόγητα άνοιξε την πόρτα του αμαξιού.

Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου ο Ρούφους συνειδητοποίησε πως η πόρτα είχε ανοίξει και πως ο Ντην ήταν έτοιμος να εκσφενδονιστεί από το αμάξι. Το μόνο που τον είχε προστατέψει ήταν το γεγονός ότι ο Τζον τον κρατούσε ακόμα σφιχτά από τον καρπό.

Έκανε ένα απότομο ελιγμό για να σπρώξει με την κίνηση του αμαξιού το παιδί μέσα στη καμπίνα και έπειτα φρενάρισε με όλη του τη δύναμη σταματώντας τελείως το αμάξι.

«Μα τα γένια του Μωυσή είστε καλά;» φώναξε για να ακουστεί πάνω από τα συνεχόμενα κορναρίσματα από τα γύρω διερχόμενα αμάξια που έπνιγαν κάθε ήχο και γύρισε απότομα για να δει αν τελικά είχε γίνει το κακό και το παιδί είχε πέσει έξω στο δρόμο.

Ο Τζον είχε προσγειωθεί από το φρενάρισμα πίσω από τη θέση του συνοδηγού, στο κενό μεταξύ των δύο καθισμάτων και παρόλο που ήταν παραζαλισμένος και ξέπνοος από τα γεγονότα, κρατούσε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του τον Ντην.

«Είναι καλά…» ψέλλισε λαχανιασμένος σαν να είχε τρέξει. «…Είμαστε καλά…» συνέχισε να σφίγγει το παιδί στο στήθος του. Εκείνο όμως σαν να μην είχε αντιληφθεί τον κίνδυνο, συνέχισε να φωνάζει και να σπρώχνει τον Τζον προσπαθώντας σκληρά να του ξεφύγει. «…Ρούφους, επειδή δε μπορώ να σηκωθώ, μπορείς να βγεις και να έρθεις να τον κρατήσεις, μη πεταχτεί στον δρόμο; Μου γλιστράει και η πόρτα είναι ανοιχτή…» πάλεψε ο Τζον να ακουστεί πάνω από τις φωνές και τα αδύναμα χτυπήματα του Ντην, χωρίς όμως να απελευθερώσει την δυνατή λαβή του. «…δε θέλω να τον σφίξω παραπάνω για να μη του κάνω ζημιά.» κατέληξε απεγνωσμένα.

«Έρχομαι…» βγήκε ο Ρούφους γοργά από το αμάξι. Μόλις πάτησε τα πόδια του στην άσφαλτο, ένα έντονο αίσθημα ζαλάδας τον πλημμύρισε και με το ζόρι κρατήθηκε από την οροφή του Ιμπάλα για να μη σωριαστεί. «…Έρχομαι.» επανέλαβε σιγανά ωθώντας τον εαυτό του να ακολουθήσει την ίδια του την εντολή. «…Εντάξει, άφησε τον.» έσκυψε στη πίσω πόρτα και ετοιμάστηκε σαν να περίμενε πάσα.

Ο Τζον άφησε τον Ντην λίγα εκατοστά, ίσα ίσα για να τον ξεκολλήσει από το στήθος του και να μπορέσει να τον δει στα μάτια. «Μη φοβάσαι…» είπε καθησυχαστικά. «…Όλα θα πάνε καλά…» ο Ντην τραβήχτηκε απότομα σπρώχνοντας με όλη του τη δύναμη το στήθος του Τζον, μα δε μπόρεσε και πάλι να απελευθερωθεί. «…Θα σε αφήσω τώρα παλικαράκι μου…» τον ενημέρωσε για να μην τον αφήσει απότομα και σωριαστεί ανάσκελα.

Μόλις όμως ο Τζον κατέβασε τα χέρια του, ο γιος, του αντί να πεταχτεί όπως περίμενε, έσφιξε τα δάχτυλα του δεξιού του χεριού και του έδωσε με όλη του τη δύναμη μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο.

«Όλα θα πάνε καλά…» επανέλαβε ο Τζον ήρεμα, που ενώ είχε διακρίνει την πρόθεση του παιδιού του και θα μπορούσε να αποφύγει το χτύπημα ή έστω να το μπλοκάρει, αποφάσισε να το δεχτεί. «…Ο μπαμπάκας είναι εδώ τώρα.» του χαμογέλασε λυπημένα χωρίς να κουνηθεί ούτε χιλιοστό. Ήταν έτοιμος να δεχτεί όσα χτυπήματα ήθελε να του ρίξει ο Ντην.

Το αγόρι βλεφάρισε για λίγο μπερδεμένο, μα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου σήκωσε το αριστερό του χέρι αποφασιστικά και ετοιμάστηκε να ρίξει και δεύτερη γροθιά στον πατέρα του.

Ο Ρούφους όμως άρπαξε το χέρι του παιδιού στο ύψος της αγκώνας του. «Αρκετά μικρέ…» τον έσφιξε «...Αρκετά!»

Εκείνο, μόλις συνειδητοποίησε τι είχε κάνει, σωριάστηκε πάνω στο κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου, κουλουριάστηκε σε μια μικρή μπαλίτσα και άρχισε να κλαίει γοερά, κρύβοντας με τα χέρια του το κεφάλι του πάνω από το ορθοπεδικό κολάρο, σπρώχνοντας συνέχεια με τα πέλματα του το κάθισμα για να κουλουριαστεί ακόμα πιο σφιχτά.

«Δε πειράζει αγόρι μου. Ξεκουράσου.» τον χάιδεψε ο Τζον, ενώ ο Ντην συνέχιζε να κλαίει με λυγμούς και να επαναλαμβάνει δυσδιάκριτα μα συνεχόμενα: « _Θέλω τον Σάμι, θέλω τον Σάμι_.»

Ο Ρούφους τράβηξε την κουβέρτα που είχε πέσει κάτω από τη θέση του οδηγού και πιάνοντας τη μια πλευρά, την τίναξε για να σκεπάσει το αγόρι. «Δυνατός ο γιόκας σου…» του χαμογέλασε, «…και είναι μόνο έντεκα σωστά;» ρώτησε, μα παρατήρησε πως ο Τζον είχε ασπρίσει και τα μάτια του ήταν υγρά και καρφωμένα πάνω στο σώμα του παιδιού του. «…Γουίντσεστερ; Τι έπαθες; Όλα καλά;»

«Άκουσε τον.» σχεδόν ψιθύρισε βραχνά.

Ο Ρούφους σιώπησε και συνειδητοποίησε τι ακριβώς έλεγε το παιδί και για ποιο λόγο ο Τζον είχε κομπλάρει απότομα.

«Θέλει τη Μαίρη.» είπε ο Τζον λυπημένα.

Ο Ντην συνέχιζε να κλαίει και να μουρμουρίζει ξανά και ξανά σαν θιβετιανό μάντρα την ίδια φράση. Στην αρχή ο Τζον νόμιζε πως ο Ντην έλεγε: « _Θέλω τον Σάμι._ » μα προς έκπληξη του το αγόρι επαναλάμβανε τη φράση: « _Θέλω τη μαμά μου._ »

Ο Ρούφους έκλεισε την πίσω πόρτα του οδηγού και πήγε προς την πίσω πόρτα του συνοδηγού. «Έλα σήκω…» την άνοιξε και προέτρεψε τον Τζον που ακόμα καθόταν στο κενό μεταξύ των δύο καθισμάτων. «…Μήπως κόλλησες; Θέλεις να σε βοηθήσω;» πήγε να τον σηκώσει από τα μπράτσα.

Ο Τζον τινάχτηκε στο άγγιγμα του Ρούφους και με κόπο κατάφερε μόνος του να σηκωθεί και να βγει από το αμάξι. Χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει πήγε να μπει και πάλι μέσα και να καθίσει δίπλα στον Ντην.

Ο Ρούφους όμως τον τράβηξε πριν καθίσει. «Πάρε λίγο αέρα…» τον συμβούλεψε. «…Μη σε δει έτσι ο γιος σου.»

«Πρέπει να πάμε στο νοσοκομείο.» ψέλλισε ο Τζον. Το χρώμα ακόμα δεν είχε επανέλθει στο πρόσωπό του και τα μάτια του ήταν βουρκωμένα.

«Κάνε μια βόλτα πέντε λεπτά και φεύγουμε…» επέμεινε ο Ρούφους. «…Μη σε δει έτσι ο γιος σου…» επανέλαβε τονίζοντας τις λέξεις του, σκάλισε λίγο την τσέπη του και έβγαλε το μικρό, σιδερένιο του φλασκί, «…πέντε λεπτά. Θα μείνω εγώ δίπλα του. Αν συμβεί κάτι σε φωνάζω.» του το έδωσε.

Ο Τζον πήρε το φλασκί, κουνώντας το κεφάλι του συναινετικά και ξεκίνησε αργά να απομακρύνεται από το Ιμπάλα, αναπνέοντας βαθιά και πίνοντας μικρές γουλιές.

Ο Ρούφους μπήκε στο πίσω κάθισμα δίπλα στον Ντην και έκλεισε την πόρτα. Το αγόρι δεν είχε σταματήσει να κλαίει και να επαναλαμβάνει την ίδια φράση, ενώ πλέον το σώμα του ταράζονταν ολόκληρο από τους λυγμούς.

«Έλα σταμάτα…» του είπε τραβώντας λίγο την κουβέρτα για να μπορέσει να δει το πρόσωπο του. «…Εγώ είμαι. Θα σταματήσεις;» τον ρώτησε κουνώντας τον λίγο από τα πόδια.

Ο Ντην όμως άρχισε να φωνάζει πιο δυνατά και πιο νευρικά.

«Θέλω τη μαμά μου, θέλω τη μαμά μου…» κορόιδεψε ο Αζέηζελ μέσα από τον Ρούφους. «…Πόσες φορές θα το πεις ακόμα;…» γύρισε να δει πόσα μέτρα μακριά βρισκόταν ο Τζον από το αμάξι. «…Ε, κόφτο λέμε!...» φώναξε δυνατά και χτύπησε τον Ντην στον πισινό. «…με ζάλισες!»

Ο Ντην σταμάτησε αμέσως να επαναλαμβάνει την ίδια φράση και το κλάμα του μετατράπηκε στη στιγμή σε ζωηρό γέλιο. Γύρισε ανάσκελα ανάλαφρα και έβαλε τα χέρια του πίσω από το κεφάλι για να το στηρίξει. Τα πράσινα κουρασμένα και γεμάτα δάκρυα μάτια του εξαφανίστηκαν και στη θέση τους φανερώθηκαν δυο ολόλευκα και θολά σαν ομίχλη. «…Πώς μπόρεσες άκαρδε; Δε φτάνει που το άφησες στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου, το κοπανάς κιόλας; Έχεις δει πώς είναι ο πισινός του ήδη από τα χτυπήματα;» συνέχισε να γελά. «…Και γιατί μου έδιωξες τον άλλον; Μόλις είχε αρχίσει η πλάκα. Του πρόλαβα μόνο μια μπουνιά.»

«Καλά τώρα τι κατάλαβες δηλαδή;…» αναστέναξε ο Αζέηζελ, «…Ήταν ανάγκη να πάρεις τα ινία; Και προς τι όλο αυτό το θέατρο;»

«Βα-ρε-θη-κα!...» απάντησε συλλαβιστά. «…Από την ώρα που μπήκε ο άλλος ο χαλβάς εδώ μέσα δεν ακούω τίποτε άλλο παρά " _κάνε κουράγιο αγοράκι μου, φτάνουμε παλικαράκι μου, μη μου το κάνεις αυτό_ "…» μιμήθηκε κοροϊδευτικά και αναγούλιασε πραγματικά. «…Μέσα στα αυτιά μου ρε φίλε! Και δώσ' του τα χάδια και τα φιλιά! Σιχάθηκα!»

Ο Αζέηζελ γέλασε και έριξε ακόμα μια ματιά στον Τζον που ήταν ακόμα έξω. «Το ξέρω. Kι εγώ…» συμφώνησε, «…και όταν επιτέλους σταμάτησε, ο δικός μου τον συμβούλεψε να συνεχίσει!» ξέσπασε σε συγκρατημένο κοροϊδευτικό γέλιο.

«Μα για αυτό δεν άντεξα, έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι!»

«Ναι όμως ρε Αλ…» σοβάρεψε ο Αζέηζελ ξύνοντας το αυτί του. «…δεν είπαμε να μη κάνεις τίποτα;»

«Ε, το 'παμε. αλλά δε μπόρεσα να αντισταθώ. Ήταν τόσο εύκολο να τον διαβάλω. Είναι τόσο ευάλωτος...» παραδέχτηκε ο Άλαστερ. «…Αλήθεια τι κάνει τώρα;» πήγε να σηκωθεί για να δει, μα ο Αζέηζελ τον ξάπλωσε πιέζοντας τον απότομα.

«Μη σηκώνεσαι!...» τον διέταξε. «…Τον έκανες κουρέλι με τα καμώματα σου. Κλαίει σα μικρό κοριτσάκι.» κοίταξε και πάλι έξω προς τα εκεί που ήταν ο Τζον. Εκείνος όμως στεκόταν στην άκρη του δρόμου, είχε σταματήσει πλέον να δακρύζει και με σοβαρό ύφος φαινόταν πως είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται. Φυσικά ο Αζέηζελ δε θα χαλούσε τη διάθεση του συνεργάτη του.

«Τέλεια!...» χαμογέλασε ο Άλαστερ ικανοποιημένος. «…Είσαι σίγουρος πως τον χρειάζεσαι; Μπορώ να τον πνίξω με το σωληνάκι του ορού αν θες. Χαμπάρι δε θα πάρει. Αισθάνεται τόσο ένοχος που μπορεί μάλιστα και να μην αντισταθεί!» πήγε και πάλι να σηκωθεί.

Ο Αζέηζελ όμως τον πίεσε και πάλι δυνατά για να τον ξαπλώσει και παίρνοντας τη βελόνα του ορού που είχε βγάλει νωρίτερα ο Ντην, άρπαξε με τη βία το χέρι του παιδιού και την κάρφωσε με δύναμη. «Είπα μη σηκώνεσαι!»

«Άουτς! Μπάσταρδε!...» γκρίνιαξε περιπαικτικά ο Άλαστερ και κλώτσησε το χέρι του Αζέηζελ. «…Αυτό πόνεσε μέχρι και εμένα!»

«Αλ…» αγρίεψε ο Αζέηζελ, «…Σε λίγο θα γυρίσει ο Γουίντσεστερ. Μπορείς να κάνεις επιτέλους αυτό που συμφωνήσαμε; Διάλεξα εσένα γιατί σε εμπιστεύομαι. Μη με κάνεις να το μετανιώσω…» ξεκόλλησε ένα κομμάτι από την κολλητική ταινία που συγκρατούσε τον επίδεσμο στο θώρακα του Ντην και ακινητοποίησε τον ορό στο χέρι του. «…Κάθεσαι φρόνιμα και ήσυχα μέχρι να αναλάβουν και να σταθεροποιήσουν οι γιατροί το παιδί και μετά εξαερώνεσαι και έχεις για είκοσι χρόνια την πρώτη επιλογή από τις ψυχές. Είναι τόσο δύσκολο να τηρήσεις την συμφωνία;»

«Καταρχάς δε μου αρέσει το υφάκι σου…» ξεκίνησε απειλητικά ο Άλαστερ. «…Δεύτερον είπαμε τριάντα χρόνια, όχι είκοσι και τρίτο " _αν_ " θέλω…» τόνισε τη λέξη αν, «… επαναλαμβάνω, " _αν_ " θέλω, βγαίνω από το παιδί. Μεταξύ μας βολεύτηκα καλά και χάρισμα σου οι άχρηστες ψυχές των κολασμένων. Καμένα χαρτιά έτσι και αλλιώς. Κρατάω αυτή αν μου γουστάρει…» βάλθηκε να χαϊδεύει αργά το σώμα του ξεκινώντας από το λαιμό και γλιστρώντας το χέρι του πάνω από τους επιδέσμους, περνώντας πάνω από το γυμνό στομάχι και συνεχίζοντας προς το λάστιχο του παντελονιού της πυτζάμας που φορούσε. «…Είναι νέα, αθώα και ξεχειλίζει από καθαρή αμόλυντη ενέργεια.» πρόσθεσε σχεδόν αισθησιακά και πήγε να βυθίσει το χέρι του μέσα στο παντελόνι.

Ο Αζέηζελ τον έπιασε από τον καρπό και τράβηξε το χέρι έξω σφίγγοντας το. «Θα σταματήσεις τις μπούρδες;»

«Δε θες να το σπάσεις αυτό. Μη ξεχνιέσαι.» χαμογέλασε ο Άλαστερ ειρωνικά.

«Το ξέρεις ότι έχουμε να κάνουμε με κυνηγούς, έτσι;…» συνέχισε να τον σφίγγει στα όρια σπασίματος. «…Μη τολμήσεις να καταστρέψεις ό,τι χτίζω εδώ και χρόνια!»

«Χέστηκα!...» φώναξε ο Άλαστερ και η φωνή του Ντην που μέχρι τώρα είχε τον τόνο και τη χροιά εντεκάχρονου αγοριού, κατέβηκε αρκετές οκτάβες και έγινε πιο τραχιά και ανατριχιαστική. «…Νομίζεις πως θα με τρομάξεις έτσι ή νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να με απειλείς; Δεν είμαι εγώ ένα από τα τσιράκια σου! Με χρειάζεσαι! Θα κάνω ό,τι μου καπνίσει!» έκλεισε απότομα τα μάτια του και το σώμα του αγοριού έπεσε τελείως αναίσθητο και ακούνητο.

«Αλ;…» φώναξε ψιθυριστά ο Αζέηζελ και έσκυψε πάνω από τον Ντην.

Το αγόρι άνοιξε ελαφρά το στόμα του και η σταθερή δυνατή αναπνοή του άρχισε να γίνεται όλο και πιο αργή και όλο και πιο δύσκολη. «…Αλ κόφτο!...» ψέλλισε ο Αζέηζελ και τράβηξε ελαφρά τα βλέφαρα του παιδιού. Οι κόρες του, που είχαν επανέλθει στο κανονικό, είχαν πλήρη διαστολή. «…Άλαστερ μη το κάνεις αυτό τώρα…» έβαλε τα δάχτυλα στο λαιμό κάτω από το κολάρο και αισθάνθηκε τον πολύ αχνό και αργό σφυγμό του.

Ο Ντην πήρε μια ακόμα ρηχή αναπνοή και μετά την εκπνοή της σταμάτησε να αναπνέει.

«…Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό…» απείλησε ο Αζέηζελ, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και κλείνοντας τη μύτη του αγοριού φύσηξε δυνατά μέσα στο στόμα του. Το στέρνο του Ντην ανασηκώθηκε για λίγο και μετά άρχισε σταδιακά να ξαναπέφτει.

«… _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _omnis_ _satanic_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incursion_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ …» πήρε ακόμα μια βαθιά ανάσα και την φύσηξε και πάλι στο στόμα του παιδιού, συνεχίζοντας συγχρόνως να ελέγχει τον σφυγμό του που χτυπούσε ακόμα,«… _omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _omnis_ _congregation_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ …» ήταν ο μοναδικός τρόπος που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί.

Ο συνεργάτης του τα είχε κάνει θάλασσα και τώρα ο Ντην κρατιόταν με το ζόρι ζωντανός. Έπρεπε να εξορκίσει τον Άλαστερ μέσα από τον Ντην και να τον κρατήσει ο ίδιος στη ζωή. Αυτό βέβαια θα σήμαινε πως ο Ρούφους θα απελευθερωνόταν και για αυτό θα έπρεπε να τον σκοτώσει προκαλώντας του εγκεφαλική αιμορραγία.

Κοίταξε στα γρήγορα τον Τζον από το παράθυρο. Ευτυχώς εκείνος καθόταν τώρα σε βαθύ κάθισμα στην άκρη του δρόμου και λιαζόταν πίνοντας ακόμα από το φλασκί. Όμως ήταν σίγουρος πως σε λίγο θα επέστρεφε. «… _Ergo_ _draco_ _maledicte_ _._ _Ecclesiam_ _tuam_ _securitibi_ _facias_ _libertate_ _servire_ …Άλαστερ, είσαι σίγουρος πως θα το συνεχίσουμε το παιχνίδι;…» απείλησε περιμένοντας ελάχιστες στιγμές.

Πήρε ακόμα μια βαθιά ανάσα και φύσηξε μια τελευταία φορά στο στόμα του Ντην, προσφέροντας του πολύτιμο οξυγόνο. «…Πολύ καλά λοιπόν! T _e rogamus, audi n_ …»

«Καλά! Παραδίνομαι!...» τον διέκοψε χαμογελώντας αυτάρεσκα ο Άλαστερ δίνοντας ζωή στο αναίσθητο σώμα του Ντην. Σκούπισε με το αντίστροφο της παλάμης του το στόμα του και έφτυσε επιδεικτικά. «…Μην εκνευρίζεσαι και τόσο! Η συμφωνία είναι συμφωνία. Σε έχω απογοητεύσει ποτέ;…» ξαναέφτυσε.

«Πρέπει να βαριέσαι πολύ εκεί μέσα…» σχολίασε ο Αζέηζελ χαμογελώντας απρόσμενα, «…Κατάφερες να μπερδέψεις και εμένα και τον Γουίντσεστερ. Δύο στα δύο παλιόφιλε…» θαύμασε χτυπώντας αργά παλαμάκια. «…εντυπωσιακό. Όμως να το τελειώνουμε γιατί έχω αρχίσει και αγχώνομαι;»

Ο Άλαστερ γέλασε πνιχτά. «Τελείωσε ήδη.» του έκλεισε το μάτι

«Ωραία…» κοίταξε για λίγο έξω από το παράθυρο και είδε τον Τζον να έρχεται. «…Κι εγώ για να μη βαριέσαι έχω να σου προτείνω το εξής…» τον ταχτοποίησε στο κάθισμα και βάλθηκε να τον σκεπάζει προσεχτικά με την κουβέρτα. «…Παίξε με το αγόρι.» έκλεισε το δικό του μάτι τώρα.

«Αλήθεια;…» έλαμψε το πρόσωπο του Ντην καθώς ο δαίμονας μέσα του αγαλλίασε από χαρά. «…Μη με δουλεύεις έτσι;»

«Όχι βέβαια. Πόσες ευκαιρίες θα έχεις για να κάνεις ό,τι θες με την ψυχή αθώου παιδιού…» ξεμπέρδεψε το σωληνάκι του ορού και το κράτησε ψηλά για να σιγουρέψει τη ροή του αλλά και να δείξει στον Τζον που πλησίαζε ότι ενδιαφέρεται. «…Κράτα τον δυνατό και στη ζωή μέχρι να τον γιατρέψουν και εντωμεταξύ του κάνεις ό,τι θες και μετά φεύγεις.»

«Ό,τι θέλω ε;» ρώτησε πονηρά ο Άλαστερ.

«Προσεχτικά όμως, δε θέλω υπερβολές. Μόνο μην αφήσεις κανένα είδους σημάδι, πουθενά και φυσικά να μη θυμάται τίποτα μετά, έτσι;»

«Εννοείται!...» έγλυψε τα χείλια του ανυπόμονα. «…Αν μπορέσω να σβήσω και τίποτα έξτρα από την σημερινή μέρα να το κάνω; Ή μάλλον όχι, όχι...» συνέχισε αυτάρεσκα. «...Για σένα θα δοκιμάσω κάτι καινούργιο. Κάθε φορά που ο μικρούλης μας θα προσπαθεί να θυμηθεί τι έγινε σήμερα θα αισθάνεται έντονο πόνο...» κλώτσησε μαλακά τον Αζέηζελ. «...Έτσι αναγκαστικά με τον καιρό θα σταματήσει να σκέφτεται τη σημερινή μέρα μέχρι που θα την ξεχάσει τελείως!»

«Πανέξυπνο! Ευχαριστώ παλιόφιλε…» του ψιθύρισε ο Αζέηζελ. Ο Τζον ήταν σχεδόν έξω από την πόρτα «…Δε θα το ξεχάσω αυτό.»

«Δε θα σε αφήσω. Παλιόφιλε!» ψιθύρισε και ο Άλαστερ και κλείνοντας τα μάτια έμεινε ακίνητος ακριβώς την ίδια στιγμή που ο Τζον άνοιγε την πόρτα.

* * *

«Δηλαδή άφησες το αγόρι στα χέρια του Άλαστερ χωρίς περιορισμούς;» ρώτησε με έκπληξη η Μεγκ, που ενώ είχε βγάλει μιαν ακόμη γκοφρέτα για να φάει, μετά από αυτό που άκουσε, της κόπηκε η όρεξη και την πέταξε από το παράθυρο.

«Δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος για να τον ησυχάσω...» αναστέναξε ο Αζέηζελ. «…Σε όλη τη διαδρομή ο Τζον αναρωτιόταν γιατί ο γιος του δάκρυζε ασταμάτητα ενώ είναι αναίσθητος.» δεν άντεξε και χαμογέλασε χαιρέκακα.

«Καλύτερα να το άφηνες στα χέρια του μεταμορφικού να το δέρνει μια ολόκληρη βδομάδα.» έσφιξε την κουβέρτα γύρω από το σώμα της σαν να είχε κρυώσει απότομα.

«Το ξέρω, το ξέρω…» παραδέχτηκε αργά. «…Είπε πως δε θα του αφήσει κουσούρια.»

Η Μεγκ κάγχασε δυνατά. «Και καλά! Μιλάμε για τον ίδιο δαίμονα, έτσι;» Ήξερε πολύ καλά τις ιδιαίτερες ορέξεις και την ευφάνταστη διαστροφή του Άλαστερ, καθώς η ίδια είχε δαιμονοποιηθεί από τα επιδέξια χέρια του.

«Και αυτό ακριβώς είναι το σημερινό μας θέμα…» συνέχισε σαρκαστικά ο Αζέηζελ. «…Οι γιατροί λένε πως ο Ντην έχει πέσει σε ανεξήγητο και αδικαιολόγητο κόμμα, μα το πρόβλημα του είναι πως ο Αλ δεν έχει βγει ακόμα από το παιδί. Φαίνεται πως περνάει καλά εκεί μέσα και ξεχάστηκε.»

«Σιγά που θα έβγαινε…» σχολίασε η Μεγκ. «…Φυτό θα το αφήσει.»

«Γι' αυτό και θα επιστρέψω πίσω, αφού πάω αυτόν τον φουκαρά στο σπίτι του.»

«Με άλλα λόγια το ένα παιδί είναι σακατεμένο, σε κόμμα, με προσωρινό συγκάτοικο ένα ψυχοπαθή δαίμονα και το άλλο να υποθέσω πως δεν είναι στα καλύτερα του μετά από όλα αυτά που τράβηξε...» έβγαλε ακόμα μια καραμέλα και την πέταξε στο στόμα της. «…Είσαι σίγουρος πως το σχέδιο σου λειτουργεί;»

«Ο Σάμι μου απόδειξε πως είναι δυνατός χαρακτήρας…» ενοχλήθηκε ο δαίμονας. «…Φυσικά τρόμαξε και φοβάται αλλά φυσικά και δε θα το αφήσω έτσι…» η Μεγκ πήγε να ρωτήσει κάτι μα ο Αζέηζελ την διέκοψε.«…Βλέπεις οι φοβίες προέρχονται από τις μνήμες και τα συναισθήματα μας και τα δύο όμως μπορούν σχετικά εύκολα να αναπρογραμματιστούν, ειδικά σε τόση νεαρή ηλικία. Σε λίγες εβδομάδες ο Σάμι, όχι μόνο δε θα θυμάται καθαρά το σημερινό περιστατικό μα τα λίγα που θα θυμάται θα είναι γεμάτα με μνήμες του πόσο γενναίος, ατρόμητος και σημαντικός είναι.»

«Υπνοθεραπεία;» πρόλαβε να ρωτήσει η Μεγκ.

«Περίπου. Όχι ακριβώς αλλά περίπου.» βαρέθηκε να εξηγήσει ο Αζέηζελ. «…Και ο αδερφός του, όταν συνέλθει με το καλό…»

«Αν συνέλθει.» γέλασε η Μεγκ

«Όταν συνέλθει, θα έχει αρκετά κενά μνήμης, οπότε και λιγότερα ψυχολογικά τραύματα…» την ενημέρωσε. «…άλλες ερωτήσεις;»

«Όχι πατέρα.»

«Ωραία. Σε λίγο θα συναντηθούμε με έναν απεσταλμένο μου που θα παραλάβει το σώμα του μεταμορφικού.» άλλαξε θέμα ο Αζέηζελ βλέποντας τις πινακίδες του δρόμου.

«Γιατί;»

«Ο μεταμορφικός κλείδωσε στη μορφή της γυναίκας του Τζον…» έστριψε σε έναν χωματένιο αγροτικό δρόμο. «…Είναι μοναδικής ευκαιρίας το σαρκίο της…» προχώρησε μερικά ακόμα μέτρα και σταμάτησε. «…Θα το διατηρήσουμε για πιθανά μελλοντικά σχέδια. Ποιος ξέρει πώς θα μας φανεί χρήσιμο. Πάντως δε το χάνω.»

«Και ο τύπος σου που το θέλει για πειράματα;»

«Απλά πράγματα…» έσβησε τη μηχανή και τα φώτα. «…Θα του βάλουμε λίγη οργανική γλίτσα στη θέση του σώματος και θα νομίσει πως το σώμα του μεταμορφικού έχασε τη μοριακή του συνοχή …» χάιδεψε τα πυκνά και μπερδεμένα μαλλιά του Κλάρενς. «…Θέλω να σε ευχαριστήσω για όσα έκανες κόρη μου.»

«Καθήκον μου πατέρα.» έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του και τρίφτηκε στον λαιμό του.

«Ίσια μπροστά…» την έσφιξε σχεδόν στοργικά ο Αζέηζελ παρόλο το μέγεθος της. «…υπάρχει ένα ποταμάκι.»

«Θα τον ρίξω εκεί…» του φίλησε το μάγουλο και αφού άνοιξε την πόρτα βγήκε έξω. «…Σε ευχαριστώ που με έφερες.»

«Θα τα πούμε σπίτι;» ρώτησε ο Αζέηζελ ενώ η Μεγκ έκανε να φύγει.

«Μπορώ να πάω και πουθενά αλλού;» αποκρίθηκε εκείνη αναστενάζοντας λυπημένα και άρχισε να φεύγει.

Ο Αζέηζελ έμεινε για λίγες στιγμές σιωπηλός παρακολουθώντας την κόρη του μέσα στο ατσούμπαλο σώμα του Κλάρενς να απομακρύνεται κουτσαίνοντας μέσα στην νύχτα.

Έτριψε τον λαιμό του και έστρωσε τα μαλλιά του. Ο μεταμορφικός νωρίτερα είχε πει κάποια πράγματα που του είχαν προκαλέσει το ενδιαφέρον και δεν έλεγαν να φύγουν από τη σκέψη του.

Έκανε αναφορά για κρυμμένες μνήμες, για το μεγάλο σχέδιο, για το ότι ο Ντην δεν είναι συνηθισμένος και πως θα αποκτήσει κάποτε την ικανότητα να ζητάει χάρες από τον ίδιο το Θεό. Την άκουσε να ψιθυρίζει ακόμα και τη λέξη "δοχεία".

Πώς είναι δυνατόν ένα απλό τέρας να γνωρίζει τόσα πολλά.

Γιατί τόνισε πως ο παράδεισος και η κόλαση θέλουν τα παιδιά του Γουίντσεστερ. Η κόλαση ναι, αλλά ο Παράδεισος γιατί;

Ευχήθηκε να μην είχε αναγκαστεί να σκοτώσει το τέρας, όμως εκείνο είχε αρχίσει να αποκαλύπτει μέρος του δικού του σχεδίου. Αν το είχε πιάσει θα το έκανε να τα μαρτυρήσει όλα. Όμως τώρα όλα είχαν χαθεί μαζί του. Ίσως καλύτερα έτσι.

Έπιασε τον καθρέφτη που είχε βγάλει, τον τοποθέτησε στη θέση του, κοίταξε το πρόσωπο του Ρούφους στην αντανάκλαση και του έκλεισε περιπαικτικά το ένα μάτι.

«Καλά τα καταφέραμε γέρο μου...» είπε επαινετικά. «…Καλά τα καταφέραμε.»

* * *

 ** _...ΤΕΛΟΣ..._**

* * *

 **Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


End file.
